You Only Live Twice
by Zoyou
Summary: Salomé, terrienne et fan de Pratchett, vient de mourir. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand la Mort du Disque-Monde lui rend visite... On lui offre alors la possibilité de réaliser son rêve de toujours: vivre à Ankh-Morpork... au détriment de Lila, jeune artiste morporkienne, qui va devoir partager son cerveau avec l'esprit d'une morte qui en sait un peu trop.
1. Prologue: le Faucheur

_You Only Live Twice est une série de one shots pouvant être lus indépendamment. Ils racontent néanmoins tous l'histoire des mêmes personnages, dans un ordre chronologique. De plus, le prologue et les deux ou trois premiers chapitres (il faut encore que je décide combien de chapitres ça prendra) sont là pour planter le décor et le contexte des one shots, il faut donc les lire à la suite et s'il vous plait ne pas les sauter (sinon la suite sera difficile à comprendre)._

 _Il est possible que la mise en page ai quelques problèmes (ex : ponctuation absente, pas de tirets aux dialogues, notes de bas de page qui sautent…) dûs aux nombreux bugs de FFnet. Si c'est le cas, merci de me prévenir par MP ou dans le reviews, et j'essaierais de régler le problème le plus rapidement possible._

 _Un grand merci à M, ma béta-readeuse, et dédicace spéciale à Léa si tu passes par là._

 _Toute ressemblance avec des perssones réelles est fortuite._

 _You only live twice_

Prologue

Le Faucheur

Le soleil se levait doucement sur une banale journée d'avril. Les oiseaux pépiaient dans leurs nids, les fleurs dans les jardins commençaient à sortir de terre, la nature revenait avec le printemps naissant, bref, la vie continuait.

Pour certains.

Pas pour d'autres.

La jeune femme se tenait dans la pénombre de sa petite chambre. Elle regardait fixement la silouhette endormie dans le lit devant elle.

"Je ne comprends pas." fit-elle à l'attention de l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle.

"IL N'Y A RIEN A COMPRENDRE, répondit-il (1). VOUS ETES MORTE, C'EST TOUT."

Salomé se retourna.

"Oui, mais comment? On ne meurt pas, comme ça, à vingt ans, d'un coup et sans raison! Je suis encore loin de l'âge des crises cardiaques.

-HEU... JE CROIS QU'UN COCKTAIL DE SUSHI PAS TRES FRAIS ET DE MEDICAMENT NON IDENTIFIE AU MILIEU DE LA NUIT N'EST SANS DOUTE PAS ETRANGER A VOTRE ETAT ACTUEL DE TREPASSEE."

Le fantôme s'affaissa légèrement.

"Oh... je me disais bien que ce Spasfon avait un goût bizarre..."

Elle lança à nouveau un regard un peu découragé à son cadavre, puis fit face à la Mort.

"Je suppose que maintenant, je vais me retrouver dans ce fameux grand désert glacé, fit-elle d'une voix neutre.

-TOUT DEPEND DE EN QUOI VOUS CROYEZ."

Salomé flotta en direction de sa petite bibliothèque. Elle était surchargée de livres empilés au petit bonheur la chance et de babioles apparemment sans rapport à la lecture - une figurine de primate, une petite louche, une vieille tasse de café vide.

"Je suis athée, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais si je devais nommer une seule chose en laquelle je voulais vraiment croire..." Elle fit courir son doigt sur une rangée de romans et soupira quand sa main s'enfonça à travers _Le Guyde Complayt d'Ankh-Morpork_. "...c'est les mots. J'espérais qu'ils aient un pouvoir quelconque... un pouvoir réel, je veux dire. Qu'ils soient réellement magiques. Qu'on puisse passer d'un monde à l'autre en s'enfonçant assez loin dans une bibliothèque. Oui... j'ai voulu me convaincre de l'existence du Disque-Monde. De là à y croire vraiment...

-IL Y A UNE CHANCE SUR UN MILLION. UNE CHANCE POUR QUE LES MOT, LA FOI DE TOUS CES LECTEURS LUI AI DONNE VIE.

-Une chance sur un million? Ha! Ici, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Il y a zéro chance sur autant qu'on veut. J'aurais beau installer ma bibliothèque en octogramme, ça ne changera rien.

-POURTANT, JE SUIS LA, MOI.

-Oui, mais..."

Salomé se retourna brusquement, la stupéfaction se lisant sur ce qui lui restait de visage.

"Attendez... vous n'êtes pas la Mort du Globe-Monde?

-UNE CHANCE SUR UN MILLION, ICI CA NE MARCHE PAS, HEIN? MAIS LA-BAS, SI. ET SI ASSEZ DE GENS METTENT LEUR FOI DANS CES MOTS, MEME A UN ENDROIT DE L'UNIVERS OU LA REALITE EST AUSSI EPAISSE, UNE BRECHE PEUT S'OUVRIR ET LES DEUX MONDE SE RENCONTRER.

-Vous êtes en train de dire que... le Disque-Monde existe parce que j'y ai cru? Parce que des dizaines de milliers de gens y ont cru?

-LA FOI ASSOCIEE AUX MOTS PEUT FAIRE DES MIRACLES. ALORS, EN QUOI CROYEZ-VOUS?"

Salomé garda un long moment le silence. Puis, l'air d'avoir pris une décision, elle se campa devant la Mort et annonça:

"On va là où on croit aller, non? Je crois à la réincarnation. Je peux croire à n'importe-quoi, c'est ce qui m'arrivera, alors autant choisir une option qui me permettra de réaliser mon rêve."

Elle se dirigea d'un flottement décidé vers la bibliothèque et posa impérieusement la main sur un volume.

"Et j'emmène ça" annonça-t-elle en tirant à elle le _Nouveau Vade-Mecum - ne partez pas sans lui!_

"IL EST IMPOSSIBLE D'EMMENER QUELQUE CHOSE DE REEL...

-Sauf si on y croit vraiment. Les sorcières croient aux sandwichs, moi je crois aux livres."

La Mort eut l'air de sourire - ou peut-être était-ce dû à un reflet de la lumière naissante sur son rictus figé dans l'os.

"BIEN, BIEN... DIRECTION ANKH-MORPORK, JE PRESUME?

-Je n'en demandais pas tant, répondit Salomé avec un sourire cette fois bien réel. Juste une dernière question..." son sourire disparut. "Et Pratchett? Il s'est aussi réincarné?

-PRATCHETT EST LE DISQUE-MONDE. IL L'A TOUJOURS ETE, ET CELA NE CHANGERA JAMAIS.

-Alors... je ne le rencontrerais pas.

-BIEN SUR QUE SI. PARTOUT OU VOUS SEREZ, IL SERA LA. IL EST LE DISQUE-MONDE."

Salomé tourna sur elle-même, englobant d'un regard l'ensemble de sa chambre. Il faut avancer vers l'avenir, disait-on... difficile de faire autrement.

"Je suis prête."

La Mort claqua des doigts et tout disparut.

 _1)Patrick Couton explique ça mieux que moi._

 _Si vous avez aimé, mettez une review ! Si vous n'avez pas aimé, mettez une review aussi et je ferais en sorte que vous aimiez le chapitre suivant ! Merci !_


	2. Chapitre 1: écriture automatique

_You only live twice_

Chapitre 1

Ecriture automatique

Le soleil se levait doucement sur une autre matinée, de gruin cette fois-ci. Dehors, aucun oiseau ne chantait, aucune plante ne poussait (à part sur les balcons de quelques optimistes) et la nature était... eh bien, presque absente. Ici, personne n'était allongé dans le lit: l'occupante de la chambre était affalée sur sa table de travail, un pot d'encre ouvert devant elle, des crayons éparpillés un peu partout. Elle était bien vivante (quoique plutôt endormie) et entendait le rester le plus longtemps possible (vivante, pas endormie). Ce qui n'est pas forcément très facile dans une ville comme Ankh-Morpork, où on risque de se suicider tous les dix pas si on ne fait pas attention.

Un grognement s'éleva du bureau lorsqu'un rayon de soleil paresseux passa par la fenêtre crasseuse.

"Gruuumph, gneu... 'tain chuisoù, chuisqui, merde Maïal'estquelleheure?"

Pas de réponse.

"Maïaaaa?" répéta la jeune fille en se relevant lentement.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, les yeux papillonnants. Son lit était fait, elle n'avait évidemment pas dormi dedans. Celui de sa colocataire, par contre, était un vrai souk: des draps trainaient à moitié par terre et le peu qui restait sur le matelas était entortillés en des nœuds improbables. Un coup d'œil à la porte lui apprit que Maïa déjà était partie: une paire de chaussons pelucheux étaient abandonnés à côté de la patère de la jeune fille, et son manteau ciré était absent. La dormeuse, toujours un peu dans les vaps, se leva de sa chaise et traina des pieds jusqu'à la porte pour en décrocher le petit papier qui y était épinglé.

 _Lila,_

 _Tu t'es ENCORE endormie à ton bureau. Les clients de la Guilde des Graveurs peuvent attendre, tu bossera pendant la journée, mais DORT UN PEU, bon sang! Bref, tu étais toujours endormie quand je suis partie. J'ai fait des œufs brouillés et du bacon pour nous deux, j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas déjà froids quand tu te réveilleras. Aujourd'hui j'ai une GROSSE expérience à la Guilde, je te raconterais ce soir (si on se voit), mais c'est une occasion pour moi de gagner plus de responsabilité! S'il te plait prie pour que tout n'explose pas._

 _A plus,_

 _M._

Lila se retourna vers la petite table en chêne entourée de deux chaises. Une assiette trônait en son centre, contenant des œufs brouillés (tièdes) et une tranche de bacon (froide). Elle passa en revue le programme de l'heure suivante. Manger, s'habiller, faire un brin de toilette, ranger un peu tout le bazar qui trainait sur son bureau, vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas tout salopé le dessin sur lequel elle travaillait en s'endormant dessus, prier pour Maïa. Ah oui, et ne pas oublier de faire la vaisselle de son petit déjeuner, sinon sa colocataire allait lui passer un savon, probablement à coup de petits papiers sur la porte. Le tout pas forcement dans cet ordre-là.

Elle soupira et s'attabla, dévora les œufs et la viande en quelques minutes, fit une vaisselle rapide et le reste des tâches habituelles. Après quoi elle relut le message de Maïa.

Maïa travaillait comme apprentie à la Guilde des Alchimistes, un travail dangereux mais qui semblait lui plaire. Lila, elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait apprécier de se faire sauter des tas de produits bizarres à la figure dans le seul but de fabriquer un produit à récurer les casseroles. (Cela dit, Maïa, elle, ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que trouvait Lila à recopier les textes et les dessins d'inconnus.) Prier pour qu'il n'y ai pas d'explosion lors de cette expérience revenait à demander à une table de faire un salto arrière; bref, on trouvait facilement les mot "expérience" et "explosion" dans la même phrase, mais le mot "pas" n'avait en général rien à y faire. Lila s'agenouilla néanmoins devant le petit autel dressé dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une vieille table branlante recouverte d'une nappe blanche plus très blanche, sur laquelle étaient posé un cierge, une icône et une louche en cuivre.

Lila leva les yeux vers l'icône. Cette dernière représentait une femme entre deux âges aux longs cheveux bruns, vêtue d'une toge bleue ressemblant à un vieux drap. Les yeux fermés, elle tenait croisées sur sa poitrine une louche et une pelle à poisson. Comme toutes les icones de ce type, elle était dessinée sur un fond de ciel et était entourée de rayons dorés. Lila avait elle-même réalisé cette gravure. Elle n'était certes pas aussi réussie que celles qu'on pouvait acheter sur la rue des Petits Dieux, mais il lui semblait plus... juste, normal, de prier devant quelque chose qu'elle avait créée par elle-même, plutôt que devant une icône fabriquée en masse dans des manufactures Klatchiennes. Elle prit donc la louche sur l'autel et la fourra le plus profond possible dans le tiroir de la petite table, puis elle redressa le portrait. Elle se garda néanmoins d'allumer le cierge, sachant que cela se solderait inévitablement par un incendie.

"Oh Anoïa" commença-t-elle en secouant le tiroir, "Tu es certes une déesse mineure, mais je sais que Tu as un potentiel plus puissant. Oui, je sais, je Te dis ça à chaque fois, et jusqu'ici je n'ai pas vécu de miracle, mais mes tiroirs n'ont jamais été coincés, grâce à Ta prévoyance. Bref, si Tu pouvais veiller sur mon amie Maïa et faire en sorte que seulement la moitié de son labo explose, plutôt que le labo entier, ben, je T'en saurais vraiment très très gré. Oh Anoïa, que volent tes pelles à tartes et que ferraillent tes tiroirs! Amen."

Elle tira un grand coup sur le tiroir, qui se déboita en envoyant valdinguer la louche à travers la pièce. Elle ignora le cri provenant de l'étage en dessous ("C'est pas bientôt fini, tout ce boucan? Vous pourriez pas prier un dieu un peu plus silencieux?"), remis le tiroir en place, redressa une nouvelle fois l'icône et se dirigea vers sa table de travail sur laquelle avait atterri la louche.

En voyant le papier sur le dessus de la pile, elle fronça les sourcils. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe scellée, ce qui était étrange, puisque le seul travail qu'elle ramenait chez elle était les dessins à graver. Elle ramena donc la louche à sa place, avant de remettre de l'ordre dans les crayons, plumes et gouges diverses qui roulaient sur la table. Puis elle s'assit et ouvrit la lettre.

 _Chère Lila_ , lut-elle.

 _Je m'appelle Salomé Verri et j'ai vingt ans. Je viens d'un autre monde qui est rond et flotte dans l'espace. Je t'écris actuellement par écriture automatique. Je sais que ça parait sans doute incroyable, mais je t'en prie, fait-moi confiance._

 _J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire._

 _Je suis morte dans ce monde d'où je viens et je me suis réinc_

 _S'il te plaît, quand tu liras ça ne t'énerve pas: je partage ton esprit et_

 _Tu es schizophrène et je suis en gros ton autre personnalité, mais c'est dur à expliquer_

 _Et merde!_ _C'est trop compliqué à expliquer par écrit de façon "diplomatique". Ce serait plus simple de te le dire de vive voix, mais pour ça j'aurais besoin que tu rendes visite à madame Cake. Elle vit au 17, rue de l'Orme. Elle t'annoncera le prix quand tu la rencontreras._

 _Dans le tiroir de droite de ton bureau, il y a une lettre pour elle, lui expliquant la situation. Je sais qu'elle t'aidera, vu que c'est son boulot. Fait-moi confiance, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien. Mais s'il te plait, fait-le, c'est très important._

 _Merci,_

 _S. Verri_

Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier en bois qui montait à la petite mansarde. Une clef tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur une apparition qu'on aurait du mal à décrire. Mais on va essayer quand même.

La chose était de forme humanoïde et portait une grande blouse blanche - ou plutôt, qui avait dû être blanche à une époque lointaine, car elle n'était plus à présent qu'un amalgame de taches et de brûlures. Ses couettes châtains étaient ébouriffées dans tous les sens et un peu carbonisé aux extrémités. Son visage était bronzé, comme si elle travaillait tous les jours exposée au soleil (elle travaillait en fait tous les jours exposée à des produits chimiques, ce qui faisait à peu près le même effet, mais plus rapidement). Quelques tâches de trucs non identifiés - et qu'on ne tenait d'ailleurs pas à identifier - restaient collés à sa peau malgré des efforts manifestes pour les nettoyer. On devinait une femme derrière toute cette saleté.

"Salut Lila! Bonne nouvelle: on a fait exploser seulement trois quarts du labo!" annonça-t-elle.

L'interpellée, penchée sur son bureau, se redressa et se retourna vers sa colocataire en souriant.

"J'en conclus que ça s'est bien passé, alors! Ca concernait quoi cette fois? Un produit capillaire pour trolls?

-Nan! répondit Maïa avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était le Grand Œuvre!

-Ah, ça... franchement, Maïa, tu crois encore vraiment que tu arriveras un jour à transformer du plomb en or? Le seul moyen de faire ça, c'est de le refourguer à un ferrailleur bigleux!

-Pfff... tu ne comprends rien à la grandeur de l'art alchimique! railla la jeune fille.

-J'ai cessé d'essayer de comprendre depuis un moment déjà... Alors, quel a été le résultat?"

Maïa se débarrassa de sa blouse sur la patère tandis que Lila époussetait les copeaux de bois de son tablier.

"On a obtenu deux fois plus de plomb, ainsi qu'un trou dans le plafond, dans celui de l'étage au-dessus, dans le toit, et une engeulade avec quelques membres de la Guilde des Joueurs qui ont perdu leurs paris.

-Ils avaient parié quoi?

-Plein de trucs. Il y en a un qui avait parié qu'on obtiendrait des grenouilles. Y'en a vraiment qui sont bêtes...

-Beeen... pas tant que ça. Des grenouilles, vous en avez déjà créé deux fois!

-On faisait des expériences avec du soufre, ces deux fois-là! rectifia la jeune fille d'un air froissé. Ca n'a rien à voir!"

Elle disparue dans la pièce adjacente qui tenait lieu de salle de bain rudimentaire. Lila remis un peu d'ordre dans son bureau et rangea dans un tiroir la gravure sur bois sur laquelle elle travaillait. Ce faisant, elle effleura de la main le fameux tiroir de droite, dans lequel elle avait profondément enfouie la lettre aux cotés de l'enveloppe pour madame Cake. Elle hésita un instant... non. Pas question de céder aux lubies d'une inconnue morte depuis longtemps. Il y avait déjà bien assez de fantômes, de zombies et de schizophrènes à Ankh-Morpork, et elle n'avait aucune envie de faire partie du nombre. Elle ouvrit brusquement le tiroir et en tira les deux documents qu'elle fourra au fond de la corbeille à papier. Après quoi elle se jura de ne plus y penser.

 _Chère Lila,_

 _Je comprends que tu préfères m'oublier, mais s'il te plait reconsidère ma proposition. Je connais de nombreuses choses sur le Disque Monde et sur des gens importants d'Ankh-Morpork, et ces connaissances peuvent sûrement t'être utiles pour réaliser ton rêve. Je parle bien sûr de rencontrer Vétérini, et de préférence dans de bonnes conditions, c'est à dire pas dans un cachot. Il y a également un objet que tu pourrais apprécier d'avoir, et je suis la seule de tout le Disque-Monde à savoir où il est caché. (cherche pas, je n'ai pas été assez bête pour le cacher sous une lame de parquet). Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas._

 _S. Verri_

Lila reposa la lettre sur le bureau et fixa le mur devant elle pendant un moment. Elle s'était encore endormie à son bureau, et la garce de fantôme en avait apparemment profité pour refaire son coup de l'écriture automatique. Mais elle avait réussi à accrocher son intérêt.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et Maïa ronflait dans son lit à l'autre bout de la mansarde. A la lumière de la bougie, Lila sortit une feuille de papier et un crayon et se mit à écrire.

 _Salomé,_

 _J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser._

 _* Comment sais-tu que je rêve de rencontrer le Patricien?_

 _* Comment peux-tu "connaitre de nombreuses choses sur le Disque-Monde" si tu viens d'un autre monde? (soit dit en passant, un monde rond est completement font ceux qui vivent en dessous? Pourquoi ce monde ne tombe-t-il pas?)_

 _* C'est quoi cet objet? (et c'est limite du chantage, ce que tu me fais)_

 _* Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'aller me faire exorciser?_

 _Et surtout: * Que veut-tu en échange de ces informations?_

 _Lila_

Elle reposa le crayon et regarda fixement la lettre. "Zut, il va encore falloir que je m'endorme..." se rappela-t-elle.

Une heure de sommeil plus tard, Lila fût réveillée par les bruits de sa colocataire qui cuisinait.

"Ça t'arrive de dormir dans un lit? lança Maïa quand sa colocataire s'étira dans tous les sens.

-Ca va très bien, et toi?

-Oui, très bien, soupira la cuisinière. Mais toi, tu vas finir par te choper un torticolis."

Lila se tâta la nuque, puis annonça joyeusement:

"Pas de torticolis aujourd'hui! Tu fais des pancakes? ajouta-t-elle après avoir humé l'air de la mansarde.

-Exactement. Je ne bosse pas aujourd'hui, vu que la moitié de mon équipe s'est retrouvé au Dame Sybil après l'expérience d'hier. Donc j'aurais plus de temps pour la cuisine, le rangement et compagnie.

-C'est aussi mon jour de repos, je ne vais pas à la Guilde aujourd'hui. Mais j'avais prévu de sortir."

Maïa se retourna avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Comment il s'appelle?

-Elle s'appelle Salomé."

"Chère Lila" disait le nouveau message au dos de la lettre,

"Merci pour ces questions. Certaines d'entre elles, je ne pourrais y répondre que plus tard (c'est des questions compliquées...).Mais:

* Je connais ton rêve parce que je suis dans ta tête. Jusqu'à présent en tant que simple spectatrice, bien que j'ai pu influencer certaines de tes décisions. Maintenant que j'ai pigé le truc de l'écriture automatique, je peux communiquer, et j'aimerais mieux te connaitre (oui, je sais, je suis dans ta tête, donc je te connais déjà bien, mais bon...)

* Je sais plein de choses parce que... c'est une question compliquée.

* Un peu comme l'Almanach du Grotas, mais en mieux. Et c'est pas du chantage, c'est des arguments.

* Pas grand-chose en fait, mais je te prierais d'éviter, je suis sûr que ça fait très mal (pour toi autant que pour moi)

*Ce que j'aimerais en échange, c'est pouvoir également vivre mon rêve, qui est 1) de vivre à Ankh Morpork (déjà fait, merci pour ça) et 2) de rencontrer certaines personnes (dont le Patricien). Promis, je resterais simple spectatrice, je n'essaierais pas de prendre le control de ton corps, mais au moins on pourra discuter.

Salomé

PS tu n'as pas besoins d'écrire, j'entends tes pensées.

PPS madame Cake est un peu spéciale. Si elle se met à répondre à tes questions avant que tu les pose, rappelle lui de débrancher sa prescience. "

"Hein? Quoi?

-J'ai dit: je ne savais pas que tu étais bi! répéta Maïa.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?

-"Elle s'appelle Salomé", fit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec les doigts.

-C'est pas une petite amie, soupira Lila, excédée. Juste quelqu'un qui m'a... demandé un coup de main. Pourquoi tu veux absolument que j'ai un petit ami? Ou une.

-C'est le rôle d'une amie de s'intéresser à ta vie sentimentale.

-Sauf que je n'en ai pas.

-D'amie?

-De vie sentimentale.

-Et c'est bien dommage."

Maïa s'attabla devant les pancakes dégoulinants et invita sa colocataire à faire de même. Soudain, Lila se rappela d'un détail momentanément oublié.

"Heu... Maïa? Tu as vidé la poubelle, hier soir?

-Oui, bwen sûr, répondit Maïa, la bouche pleine. Les jemplwoyés du Rwa ont dû pwasser vers minwit. Pwourkwa?

-Merde! jura Lila à voix basse.

-Pourquoi? Tu y as mis une lettre de ta "petite amie"?

-Exactement. Heu... tu sais où habite une certaine madame Cake?

-La medium? Elle est morte, ta "petite amie" ?

-Ouaip. Alors? Tu connais son adresse?

-Tu devrais regarder dans le Grotas. Elle y est sûrement."

Une heure plus tard, Lila se dirigeait vers le quartier des Ombres, en route vers une rencontre qui allait changer son futur.


	3. Chapitre 2: la Médium

**You only live twice**

Chapitre 2 : la Médium

Il est fréquent de voir un récit commencer par :

 _Toc, toc._

« Entrez ! »

Ce ne sera pas le cas de ce récit. Ce récit-là commencera plutôt par :

« Entrez !

-Heu… je devrais frapper quand même ?

-Faites-le, s'il vous plait. J'attrape des migraines, sinon. »

Lila frappa donc au battant de la petite porte noir, avant de l'ouvrir doucement. La maison se trouvait dans la rue de l'Orme, laquelle se situait en bordure des Ombres. Cette proximité se faisait sentir : bien que pas aussi angoissant que le quartier voisin, l'endroit dégageait une vague impression de mal-à-l'aise. Les éventuels passants sentaient qu'ils ne devraient pas être là. Quelques volutes de brume tourbillonnaient entre les maisons, et les figures repoussantes des gargouilles émergeaient de la pénombre des toits. La jeune fille fut donc soulagée de pénétrer dans la demeure, laquelle avait l'air étrangement chaleureuse pour la maison d'une medium réputée. Des fanfreluches pendaient un peu partout, et un vase coloré était posé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Une icono familiale pendait à un clou sur le mur, mais la visiteuse n'eut pas le temps d'y porter plus d'attention : la propriétaire des lieux entrait dans le vestibule.

Il s'agissait d'une femme plutôt ronde, dirait certains Lila, étant une personne assez franche, la qualifia tout bonnement de sphérique. Elle était assez petite (pour une médium, s'entend) on l'aurait imaginée plus grande. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'en imposer à son entourage.

« -Oui, c'est moi, dit la femme.

-Vous êtes madame Cake ? demanda Lila.

-Oh, bien sûr ! Je m'en occupe tout de suite, ma chérie.

-Heu… on m'a prévenu que vous auriez peut-être votre préconnaissance branchée… je crois que ça serait peut-être plus simple pour moi si… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la femme se fourrer un doigt dans l'oreille et le secouer énergiquement.

« C'est fait ! annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, ma petite ?

-Heu… vous ne le savez pas ? fit Lila, un peu perdue.

-Je viens de débrancher ma prescience, si tu n'avais pas remarqué, répondit la femme d'un air réprobateur. Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

La jeune fille pris une profonde inspiration.

« Quelqu'un m'a envoyé ici en me disant que vous pourriez m'aider… à communiquer avec moi-même. C'est un peu compliqué… Il semblerait qu'un fantôme squatte mon cerveau, et depuis quelques jours il m'écrit des lettres par écriture automatique. Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait me parler… et il avait l'a ir de vous connaitre, il m'a donné votre adresse.

-Vient donc t'asseoir dans mon cabinet, fit madame Cake en agitant la main vers une porte ouverte. Et dis-moi ce que tu sais de ce fantôme. A commencer par son nom, si tu le connais ? demanda-telle tandis que la jeune fille s'installait.

-Elle s'appelle Salomé Verri…

-Ça ne me dit rien.

-Et elle est morte à vingt ans. Dans un autre monde, d'après elle. Ça me parait un peu loufoque.

-Continue.

-Heu… elle voudrait visiter le Disque-Monde et rencontrer certaines personnes, et… elle veut me donner un livre. C'est un peu du chantage, en fait, vu qu'elle est la seule à savoir où il se trouve. Mais elle dit que ça pourrait me servir. Ca et des choses qu'elle sait… ce qui est impossible vu qu'elle vient d'un autre monde, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'elle pourrait savoir sur Ankh-Morpork. Ou comment elle connait votre adresse.

-C'est tout ? demanda la voyante après un silence.

-Oui. (silence) Enfin… elle avait écrit une lettre pour vous, à mon avis pour vous expliquer sa situation… mais je l'ai jeté, je ne voulais pas avoir de rapport avec des histoires de fantôme.

-Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas pu la récupérer… soupira madame Cake. Bon. On va devoir faire avec ce qu'on a. »

Elle sortit un verre en cristal d'un buffet derrière elle, ainsi qu'une bouteille de cognac. Elle remplit le verre, qu'elle posa sur la petite table ronde devant elle, sous les yeux étonnés de Lila.

« Ferme les yeux, dit-elle, et donne-moi les mains. » La jeune fille obéit sans discuter, et tandis les mains autour de la table. Elle grimaça un peu quand la femme les saisis : les siennes étaient étrangement froides. La medium se mit à marmonner, puis à scander un peu plus fort dans une langue inconnue. Lila voyait derrière ses paupières les lumières vaciller, baisser, puis…

« Zut! jura la médium en lâchant les mains de sa cliente. J'ai encore oublié de fermer cette bon sang de porte… »

Lila ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer. Une fois la bon sang de porte fermée, la médium se rassit et lui reprit les mains, avant de se remettre à scander, l'air un peu grognon. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'arrêta de nouveau.

« Tu n'es pas impressionnée ? demanda-t-elle à sa vis-à-vis.

-Heu… non. Je devrais ?

-Même pas un peu mystifiée ?

-Non, désolé… »

Lila ne voyait pas où madame Cake voulait en venir. Cette dernière soupira.

« Bon, tant pis. » Puis, haussant la voix : « Un-Homme-Seau, je sais qu't'es là ! Ramène ta fraise ou ça va chauffer ! »

Un courant d'air froid traversa la pièce, le liquide ambré dans le verre trembla un peu, et une voix désincarnée s'éleva de partout à la fois.

« _Tremblez, pauvres mortels ! Car je suis l'esprit qui jamais ne dort, celui qui n'a jamais trouvé le repos de l'Au-delà, celui qui hante le Disque depuis l'éternité et le hantera toujours pour toutes les éternités à venir ! »_

«Un-Homme-Seau, arrête ton cirque, grogna la voyante. T'as bien vu que la gamine, elle est pas impressionnée ! »

L'atmosphère sembla… déçue, pendant un instant. Puis elle se reprit.

« _Alors, m'dame, c'est quoi le boulot aujourd'hui ? »_

« La petite a un esprit qui lui squatte la tête. Il est pas trop dérangeant, petite ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers sa cliente.

-Non… à part m'écrire des lettres pendant que je dors, ça va. C'est surtout l'idée d'avoir un fantôme dans la tête qui est dérangeante… »

 _« J'vois ça,_ répondit Un-Homme-Seau _. Vous voudriez que j'lui fasse comprendre qu'il faudrait se barrer fissa ? »_

« Non… je voudrais plutôt pouvoir discuter avec elle. Au moins… lui laisser une chance d'expliquer ce qu'elle veut. Et j'ai moi-même quelques questions à lui poser. »

Le silence se fit, pendant que Un-Homme-Seau réflechissait.

« _Ah, je vois le problème. Votre esprit – le votre, j'entend, pas celui qui squatte – se protège en niant l'existence du fantôme, ce qui fait que vous ne pouvez pas lui parler, bien qu'il soit dans votre propre tête._ »

« Comme quand on fait un blocage sur des souvenirs douloureux, ajouta madame Cake. Ou comme avec les personnifications anthropomorphiques, tenez : le commun des mortels ne les vois pas, parce qu'il est persuadé qu'ils n'existent pas. Enfin, sauf après un peu de café klatchien.

-Alors… pour parler avec Salomé, il faudrait que je m'évrise au Pur Mont Frisé ? » demanda Lila, qui tentait toujours de faire le tri dans les explications.

 _« Vous pourriez, mais il y a un moyen plus rapide et moins douloureux. Et c'est là que j'entre en scène »_ répondit joyeusement Un-Homme-Seau. « _Je m'y connais en discussion avec les esprits des morts, et madame Cake avec ceux des vivants. Suffit que vous coopériez un peu, et on arrivera peut-être à vous faire rencontrer votre invitée mystère. Bon, bien sûr, il faudra ensuite que vous appreniez vous-même à ouvrir et fermer votre esprit à cette présence étrangère, mais on peut vous aider pour les premiers pas. »_

Lila réfléchit un instant.

« Et… combien ça va me coûter, tout ça ? »

 _« Une bouteille de vodka ! »_

« Vingt piastres, rectifia madame Cake. Dix seulement si ça ne marche pas. Vous êtes vraiment sûre de vouloir faire ça ? C'est pas facile de vivre avec un fantôme dans la tête, faudra apprendre à contrôler vos pensées, et tout le tralala… Et puis, le seul moyen de la faire sortir sera un exorcisme, et ça, ça va vous coûter un bras.

-Ben, raison de plus pour que je ne paye qu'un demi-bras aujourd'hui et m'arranger pour ne pas devoir offrir l'autre moitié au temple d'Offler. »

« _Tient, ils font des exorcismes, maintenant, chez Offler ?_ demanda l'esprit, curieux. _Il me semblait qu'ils étaient plutôt copains avec les fantômes. »_

« C'est une façon de parler, espèce de crétin ! soupira madame Cake. Bon, si tu es sûre, autant commencer tout de suite. Je tiens à te prévenir, ça risque de faire un peu mal à la tête. »

La dernière chose que sentit Lila avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut un chandelier qui s'écrasait sur son crâne.


	4. Chapitre 3: construire un pont

_Ceci est le dernier chapitre "chronologique" de YOLT: ensuite ce sera des OS. Mes remerciements aux mêmes personnes, bien sur: M, Léa, merci de suivre ce projet! Et également à Rincevent du forum du Vadem' pour la frise chronologique, et à l'équipe du wiki L-space pour leur travail de datation! La frise est disponible pour tout consultation à cette adresse:_ _. ._

 _Bonne lecture, et à bientôt!_

 **You Only Live Twice**

Chapitre 3 : Briser un mur, construire un pont

Quand elle se réveilla, Lila était allongée dans son lit. Sa première pensée fut : « C'était un rêve. » Sa deuxième pensée fut : « C'était un rêve drôlement réaliste. » Sa troisième pensée fut : « C'est quoi ce bout de papier sous mes doigts ? »

C'était une lettre. _Encore_ un lettre. _Encore_ de Salomé.

« _Chère Lila,_

 _Tu es allée chez madame Cake et elle t'a permis de rentrer en contact avec moi. Enfin, plus ou moins. En fait, j'ai réussi à sortir de ta tête, enfin, à prendre les commandes, elle m'a appris à me manifester par moi-même sans passer par l'intermédiaire du sommeil, et on a essayé de te réveiller, mais tu continuais à dormir. Plus précisément, ton esprit continuait à dormir, vu que ton corps était parfaitement réveillé et en train de parler avec madame Cake et Un-Homme-Seau. Du coup je l'ai payé avec l'argent que tu avais amené (c'était vingt piastres, comme elle avait dit), et je_ _t'ai_ _nous ai ramenés ici._

 _Madame Cake a dit que pour te raconter tout ça, il vaudrait mieux que j'utilise d'abord l'écriture automatique. M'entendre te parler risquerait de te faire un choc si tu n'es pas prévenue. Elle dit qu'il faudra qu'on s'entraine à communiquer, ça ne se fait pas tout seul. La plupart des gens pensent que c'est comme un mur à briser, mais en fait c'est plutôt comme un pont à construire, c'est beaucoup plus long et délicat. Bref, il faudra faire des exercices, de la méditation, de l'introspection (enfin, pour moi ça sera plutôt de l'extrospection). Ça peut aider si tu te mets devant un miroir._

 _Moi, j'arrive à voir ce que tu penses. C'est facile pour moi, car je le fais depuis longtemps: je sais depuis le début qu'il y a un autre esprit dans cette tête. Pour toi, ça va être plus difficile. Et du coup, tu devras aussi apprendre à fermer ton esprit, si tu ne veux pas que je sache certaines choses._

 _Quand tu seras prête, installe-toi dans un endroit calme, et essaie de ne penser à rien. Ou de penser à moi. Moi, j'essaierais de te parler. Pour ça, il faudra que tu acceptes la réalité de ma présence c'est surtout une question d'acceptation. Ton cerveau refuse la possibilité que j'existe, car pour lui c'est impossible. Il faudra donc le convaincre que je suis là. Je t'y aiderais autant que je peux._

 _A bientôt_

 _Salomé »_

« Ah, ça y est, la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ! »

Lila tourna la tête vers le coin cuisine. Maïa la regardait depuis la table où elle épluchait des patates. Elle la regardait d'un air suspicieux derrière ses petites lunettes.

« Ça va ? Tu étais un peu bizarre quand tu es rentrée.

-Bizarre comment ?

-Tu ne te souviens plus ?

-J'ai… comme un blanc.

-Ça doit être un truc grave, alors. Tu étais surprise de me voire, et tu m'as à peine dit bonjour. Et puis tu es allé écrire une lettre, tu t'es couchée et tu t'es endormie presque tout de suite, et maintenant je te vois lire la lettre que tu as écrite en faisant des mimiques bizarres comme si tu découvrais ce qu'elle disait. »

Silence.

« Ta petite amie morte t'a plaqué ? »

Le regard que lui jetais Lila lui fit comprendre de ne pas continuer dans cette voie-là.

« Et… tes yeux étaient bizarre aussi. Ils étaient marrons. Tu es allée t'acheter des lentilles ? »

Lila se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bain en jurant. Elle fixa le miroir pendant plusieurs secondes. Non, ses yeux étaient bien bleu glace, aucune trace de brun dedans.

Puis elle sourit – ou plutôt, elle se vit sourire. Et ses yeux virèrent au noisette pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de retrouver leur couleur habituelle.

« Salomé, espèce d'enfoirée… » grogna la jeune fille. Elle crut percevoir un éclat de rire au fond de son cerveau.

« Enfoirée » conclut-elle, avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Maïa était assise par terre à côté du lit de Lila, un papier entre les mains. Une lettre. _La_ lettre.

« Hé ! Depuis quand tu lis mon courrier ? » s'insurgea-t-elle en arrachant la feuille des mains de sa colocataire.

« Depuis que tu lis le miens », répondit l'inculpée en se relevant et en époussetant sa jupe.

« Je n'ai jamais lu ton courrier !

-Ah oui ? Et cette lettre de William, le mois dernier ? Tu croyais peut-être que je ne me rendrais pas compte qu'elle était décachetée ?

-Hein ? Mais… mais c'est… c'est le rôle d'une amie que de se préoccuper de ta vie sentimentale ! lança Lila, rouge de colère.

-Exactement ce que je dis tout le temps, conclut Maïa avec un petit sourire triomphant. Alors, c'est qui, cette Salomé qui veut te faire faire de la méditation et paye des médiums avec ton argent ? Et qui, d'après toi, est une enfoirée ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas…

-Et le fait que Will m'invite à l'Antre à Côtes de Harga ne te regardait pas non plus.

-De toute façon, ce restaurant est dégueulasse !

-Question de point de vu. Alors, Salomé, c'est qui ?

-Tu m'énerve.

-Je sais.

-Ecoute, je ne sais même pas encore qui c'est. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. Le seul contact que j'ai eu avec elle, c'est par courrier. A mon avis, il n'y a que deux personnes dans ce monde à l'avoir rencontré, et c'est madame Cake et toi. »

Silence.

« Moi ? Quand ça ?

-Quand je suis rentrée tout à l'heure, c'était elle, pas moi. »

Silence.

« Je suis schizophrène. »

Aucune réaction du côté de Maïa.

« Salomé est un fantôme. Elle s'est installée dans ma tête. Et elle voudrait me parler, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. C'est flippant, Maïa. Sérieusement flippant. Tu aimerais, toi, apprendre qu'une morte te squatte le cerveau et que tous les matins, tu te retrouves avec une lettre te disant qu'elle en sait plus sur ce monde que n'importe qui d'autre, et qu'elle veut partager ce savoir avec toi en échange de quelques rencontres ? Tu aimerais avoir un esprit étranger capable de prendre le contrôle de ton corps et te balader partout dans la ville ? Si ça se trouve, elle m'a fait visiter tout le quartier des Ombres pendant que je dormais ! Je ne contrôle même plus mon corps, mon cerveau, il va falloir que j'apprenne à ne pas penser ! »

Sa tirade s'était terminée dans un cri. Maïa s'approcha doucement et la pris dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Si Salomé va trop loin, je n'aurais qu'à t'emmener aux Petits Dieux. Saponaria fait des prix très bas sur l'exorcisme, ces temps-ci.

-Maïa, tu es franchement déprimante.

-Je sais. »

Lila s'assit de nouveau sur son lit.

« Pour l'instant, je lui fais confiance. Elle a l'air de quelqu'un de bien. J'ai juste eu… un petit accès de peur, mais j'ai envie de la connaitre mieux, moi aussi. Elle avait accès à mon corps quand je dormais, et elle n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que tenter de communiquer avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerais.

-Alors… tu vas devoir aller chez les moines bizarres à côté de la friperie San Sou Si pour faire de la méditation ?

-Non. Je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, devant le miroir, avec des bouchons d'oreilles et un cachet d'aspirine.

-Un quoi ?

-Une tisane de camomille, c'est ce que j'ai dit, non ?

-Non. Tu as dit un cachet d'aspirine.

-C'est quoi, un cachet d'aspirine ?

-C'est justement ce que je te demandais ! »

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux sans comprendre.

« Beeen… je ferais mieux de demander à Salomé, je suppose, dit Lila au bout d'un moment.

-Tu ne veux pas attendre d'avoir mangé ? C'est près dans dix minutes.

-Si tu veux. Tient… il est quelle heure, en fait ? »

Maïa jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre vers l'énorme horloge des Petits Dieux, deux rues plus loin.

« Six heures et demi. Tu as dormi toute l'après-midi. Comment as-tu déjeuné ?

-Tout ce temps ? Oh bon sang. Heu… je n'ai pas si faim que ça, donc je suppose que Salomé a dû aller dans un bistro en rentrant… Hé, mais elle ne me l'a pas dit dans sa lettre ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait d'autre avec mon corps sans que je le sache ? »

Un grondement monta soudain de ses entrailles, démentant ses dires.

« Ah, non. On dirait que je n'ai pas mangé, en fin de compte. Désolé, Salomé… » rectifia-t-elle sous le regard hilare de Maïa.

Une heure et un remplissage d'estomac plus tard, Lila était assise sur une chaise dans la salle de bain, des boules de cire dans les oreilles et cachet d'aspirine… pardon, une tasse de tisane de camomille posée à côté d'elle. La porte était fermée, mais elle était quasiment certaine que sa colocataire avait l'oreille collée au battant. N'allez pas croire que Maïa était quelqu'un d'irrespectueux, bien au contraire. Seulement, elle se préoccupait tellement du bien-être de ses amies que… ben, ça en devenait irrespectueux. Mais pas tant que ça. Mais un peu quand même. Enfin bref, revenons à ce qui nous intéresse.

Lila fixait le miroir avec une intensité qui aurait pu le convaincre de se briser, si seulement le miroir avait un cerveau pour le comprendre. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas, donc il ne se brisa pas. Tant mieux, sinon la jeune fille n'aurait pas remarqué l'éclat marron qui passa fugitivement dans ses yeux. Ce bref changement s'accompagna également d'une… sensation étrange dans son esprit. Comme une pensé qui cherchait à sortir, ou comme ces souvenirs qu'on cherche à cerner mais qui nous échappent sans cesse, jusqu'au moment où on finit par les attraper en se disant : « mais… c'était si simple, en fait ! » Si simple que ça puisse paraitre une fois le souvenir retrouvé, en attendant c'était jurons et lamentations – métaphoriquement parlant. Lila ne tenait pas à entendre les gloussements de son amie derrière la porte. Et Maïa ne pouvait se retenir de glousser quand elle entendait Lila jurer. Pourquoi ? Mystère et boule de gomme… allez donc demander à Maïa, moi je n'en sais rien. Lila se concentra donc sur cette sensation fugitive. Ça aurait été plus simple si elle savait à quoi ressemblait son invitée mystère, se dit-elle. Mais bon, comme avait dit madame Cake, « on va devoir faire avec ce qu'on a. » Introspection, introspection… cela voulait dire, littéralement, inspecter l'intérieur. Se chercher. Ou chercher une autre personne qui n'est pas soi, pour une valeur donnée de soi. A force de chercher, elle finit par tomber sur un vieux souvenir qu'elle avait eu du mal à enterrer… un souvenir plutôt honteux, de son point de vue… et qui aurait pu mal finir, si mal finir. Mais qui, par miracle, n'avait pas porté à conséquence. Elle avait voulu chercher un objet bien particulier, un objet qui avait tant de valeur aux yeux de… qui ? Ça ne pouvait pas être aux siens, puisqu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de connaitre l'existence du livre. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'il existait. Etait-ce Salomé qui lui avait soufflé l'idée d'aller voler l'ouvrage, elle qui savait tant de choses sur le Disque-Monde sans jamais y avoir mis les pieds ? Si c'était le cas, alors la fantôme allait se prendre une sacrée volée.

« Ce n'était pas moi. »

Lila écarquilla les yeux. Avait-elle rêvée ? Elle était presque certaine de s'être endormie pendant une fraction de seconde. Son esprit avait battu de l'aile l'espace d'un instant, tandis qu'un autre prenait le relais et parlait par sa bouche. Salomé ! Elle l'avait trouvée !

« Ouais. C'est moi. »

Encore cette impression de tourner de l'œil puis de se réveiller immédiatement. Sa première pensé fut : « mais… elle vient de dire que ce n'était pas elle ! »

« Je ne parlais pas de la même chose. Je parlais du bouquin. »

Une inconscience plus longue, cette fois.

« Tu m'entend quand je pense? »

« Je suis dans ta tête, Lila. Bien sûr que j'entends tes pensées. »

« Pourquoi je n'entends pas les tiennes, alors ? Pourquoi as-tu besoins de parler ? »

C'était étrange. Elle avait l'impression de clignoter. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui arrivait à ses yeux, qui passaient follement du bleu clair au noisette, comme incapables de choisir. Durant les courtes périodes où Salomé parlait, Lila semblait voir la pièce, le miroir depuis des yeux empruntés, elle observait son propre esprit avec un certain détachement. Comme si son corps ne lui appartenait pas vraiment.

« Je ne sais pas te faire entendre mes pensées, répondit Salomé. Parler par ta bouche, ça par contre je sais le faire. Attend, je _vais essayer…_ »

« AAAAAAAARRGH ! »

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée et Maïa se précipita dans la pièce.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, affolée. En écho résonna dans sa tête la voix de Salomé : « _Ça va ?_ »

«Aïe ! Nan, ça va pas ! Arrête ça !

-Heu, je ne fais rien… rappela Maïa, légèrement effrayée.

-Je parlais à l'autre tarée de fantôme… Désolé. » La voix de Lila s'était faite plus grave sur la fin de la phrase.

« C'était quoi ça, merde ? s'écria Maïa.

-L'autre tarée de fantôme, répéta Lila en se relevant et en attrapant la chope de tisane, désormais froide. Tant qu'elle parle par ma bouche, ça va. Ça fait bizarre, mais ça va. Par contre, dès qu'elle essaie de parler dans ma tête, ça me donne des migraines.

-Tu cris drôlement fort, pour une simple migraine.

-Ben, un peu plus qu'une migraine, alors, répondit Lila tout en sirotant sa boisson. Mais c'est surtout que je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est parce que je force ton esprit pour parler. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça, je suis vraiment désolée. C'était encore Salomé. » précisa Lila devant la tête ahurie de sa colocataire. _Evite de parler au milieu de mes phrases, s'il te plait… ça fait un peu bizarre,_ pensa-t-elle à l'intention du fantôme.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, repris Lila. Il faut que je m'entraine. Euh… tu peux nous laisser ?

-Bien sûr, souris son amie. Bonne chance ! »

Elle sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Lila se leva et s'approcha silencieusement de ladite porte, qu'elle ouvrit brusquement.

« Et n'écoute pas. » Puis elle referma le battant, et souris en entendant les pas de Maïa s'éloigner.

« Bon. Tu dis que tu as besoins de forcer pour me parler… me penser… penser dans ma zone du cerveau, quoi. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Salomé mit un moment avant de répondre. Encore une fois, Lila eu l'impression d'être reléguée à l'arrière de son esprit, comme simple spectatrice.

« Tu te défend. Enfin… ton esprit se défend tout seul sans en parler à ta conscience. Il faut… comment on dit, déjà ? Ouvrir tes yeux, et les ouvrir encore. Mais avec ton esprit. Alors, ouvrir ton esprit, et l'ouvrir encore ? Non, parce que « ouvrir encore ses yeux », c'est la même chose que « ouvrir son esprit »… du coup, ça voudrait dire ouvrir ses yeux, les ouvrir encore, et encore une troisième fois… pff, c'est tellement plus simple avec les personnifications anthropomorphiques et la magie. Au moins, tout se passe dehors. »

Lila pouvait presque sentir les rouages de la réflexion de Salomé tandis qu'elle rectifiait ses explications en cours de route.

« Je crois que j'arrive à percevoir tes pensées, lui dit-elle. Mais c'est confus. Je sens juste… que tu penses. Et que ça à l'air de te mettre de très bonne humeur » ajouta-t-elle en se sentant subitement très contente, sans raison.

« Ben, je suis contente qu'on progresse. Essaie de te concentrer sur ce que je pense… »

Quelques heures, consignes sibyllines et migraines plus tard, Lila cessa de parler toute seule. La barrière était enfin tombée, ou le pont construit. Si elle n'avait jamais été seule dans sa tête, aujourd'hui elle l'était encore moins.

Allongée dans son lit, dans le noir, Lila laissait ses pensées dériver, tentant de s'endormir. Elle se demandait si Salomé faisait la même chose, ou s'intéressait de plus près aux pensées de son hôte.

 _Deuxième option._

 _Ah. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?_

 _Si, mais c'est plus drôle. Et puis… tu penses drôlement fort._

 _Ben… désolé, je suppose…_ Elle se demandait si Salomé avait besoins de dormir, elle. L'intéressée répondit avant même qu'elle ait formulé sa pensée avec des mots.

 _Je dors quand je veux, pas forcément en même temps que ton corps._

 _J'ai une question. Ce bouquin, que tu voulais me donner… c'est quoi ?_

 _Un genre d'encyclopédie. Qui parle de toutes les personnes importantes du Disque-Monde, et d'Ankh-Morpork en particulier. Ainsi que de divers lieux, et aussi de notions plus abstraites comme le Narrativium, la magie, le nom des éléphants…_

 _Les éléphants ont un nom ?_

 _Oui. Il y a Jerakeen, Ty'phon, et… je ne me souviens plus des deux autres._

 _Tu disais savoir des tas de choses sur le Disque-Monde… c'est grâce à ce livre, non ? Je me demande comment il a pu atterrir dans ton monde._

 _Tu es prête pour une autre migraine ?_

 _Non._

 _Je te raconterais tout demain, alors. C'est une longue histoire. Littéralement._

 _Je paris que tu as caché le bouquin sous une lame de parquet._

 _Je ne suis pas si bête que ça, tu sais._

Le lendemain matin.

 _Avance… avance… à gauche… non, un peu plus à droite…_

 _C'est la bibliothèque, ça ! Ne me dit pas que tu l'as mis dans ma bibliothèque, et que je ne l'ai même pas vu ?!_

 _Non. Longe-là… Baisse-toi. Voilà._

 _Ok. Et je fais quoi maintenant ? Je rampe sous l'autel d'Anoïa, peut-être ?_

 _Exactement. Maintenant… tu vois la lame de parquet à laquelle il manque deux clous ?_

« Tu t'amuses bien, Lila ? » lança Maïa, hilare, depuis les profondeurs insondables des oreillers auquel elle était adossée.

« BON SANG, JE LE SAVAIS ! s'écria Lila, triomphante. Elle a caché ce p*tain de bouquin sous une p*tain de lame de parquet ! »

Elle ouvrit le livre en question, dont la couverture représentait un… truc poilu. Qui après un plus long examen se révéla être le Bibliothécaire de l'UI, à qui Lila apportait régulièrement des bananes.

Deux papiers s'échappèrent du rabat et voletèrent jusqu'au sol. Lila les ramassa et les déplia, avant de recevoir comme une décharge électrique sous l'intensité du cri de joie de Salomé :

 _La frise chronologique du Disque-Monde ! JE SUIS UNE PUTAIN DE GENIE !_

 _C'est quoi ?_

 _Une frise chronologique ! Quelqu'un sur Terre a étudié tous les livres du Disque-Monde pour remettre tous les évènements dans l'ordre, et il a même calculé les années d'après le calendrier de l'UI. On est en quelle année, là ?_

 _Heu… année de l'iguane platonique, je crois…_

 _Sur le calendrier de l'Université. On est en 1987, non ?_

 _Presque : 88. Pourquoi ?_

 _Regarde donc la frise._

La feuille de papier, pliée et dépliée de nombreuses fois, semblait sortie des presse de la Guilde. Elle portait des dizaines de petits rectangles colorés, répartis selon une liste de dates. La frise s'étendait sur les deux feuilles, la deuxième arborant une masse de rectangles empilés les uns sur les autres, comme s'il y avait eu beaucoup plus d'évènements en une période donnée que pendant tout le reste de l'Histoire.

A la date de 1988, les rectangles annonçaient : « Les Ch'tits Hommes Libres » « Le Père Porcher » « Va-t-en guerre » « le Dernier Continent » et « Carpe Jugulum ». Et, ajouté au crayon de papier : « Gruin : 300e anniversaire de la guerre civile »

 _C'est quoi ce bazar ?!_

 _Ce bazar, c'est ta prochaine migraine… Va donc te faire une nouvelle tisane de camomille, et je vais tout t'expliquer._


	5. Chapitre 4(partie1):Joyeux Anniversaire!

_Voici le quatrième chapitre de YOLT ! Il sera en deux parties car assez long (comparé aux précédents) ce n'est donc pas à proprement parler un OS... Je m'excuse pour le délai, j'ai eu du mal à trouver un sujet pour ce chapitre mais c'est maintenant chose faite et je sais (plus ou moins) où je vais pour la suite ! J_

 _e veux d'ailleurs vous dire que je me suis inscrite au NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), un événement international proposant d'écrire un roman de 50 000 mots pendant le mois de novembre ! Je vais donc travailler beaucoup plus activement à YOLT, et vous aurez probablement un ou deux chapitre par semaine, voir pire ! (Et moi je vais mourir de manque de sommeil et d'overdose de café.)_

 _Merci à Metalp0ny, qui :_

 _-suit mon compte_

 _-suit YOLT_

 _-a mis mon compte en favoris_

 _-a mis YOLT en favori_

 _Merci pour tout ce soutient !_

You Only Live Twice

Chapitre 4: Bon anniversaire !

Partie 1 : Beuverie

12 Embre, Automne Prime, an 1988 UI, à Ankh-Morpork. Cette année, une bergère est devenue sorcière, une princesse est née, une famille de vampyres est morte, un maje a découvert un nouveau continent par erreur, et aucun morporkien n'en a entendu parler.

A part peut-être le Patricien, mais c'est normal, il sait tout, cet homme-là.

A part une autre personne. Cette personne était d'ailleurs déjà au courant de ces événements avant même qu'ils arrivent. Elle est au courant de nombreux événements qui vont bientôt arriver, et pour tout dire, elle s'en contrefiche.

Car aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. C'est un jour qui n'arrive qu'une fois par an et qui apporte son lot d'avantages, dont l'un est qu'elle ne travaille pas à la Guilde des Graveurs aujourd'hui. Et que le bistrot du coin des rues Courte et de l'Abeille Attique lui fait une remise sur son frotti préféré. Et plein d'autres trucs sympa. Et Lila Delencre est bien décidée à profiter de cette journée.

La lumière entra à flot dans la mansarde quand quelqu'un ouvrit brusquement les rideaux en criant :

« DEBOUT LILAAAAAA ! Tu as 18 ans ! »

Ah. On dirait que sa colocataire ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

« Maïaaaa… grommela la jeune fille. Je dormaaaais…

-Comment peux-tu encore dormir à cette heure-ci ? Le Disque appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !

-M'en fout. Je n'ai aucune envie de conquêtes. »

Maïa n'insista pas. Enfin… ça dépend si on appelle insister le fait de coller sous le nez de Lila une pleine poêle de bacon grillé.

« Ah, bah si tu me prends par l'estomac…

-Il y en a plus sur la table. Avec des œufs, de la marmelade de youplà, et j'ai même réussi à trouver du café Klatchien ! »

Lila se leva d'un bond.

« Café Klatchien ? » fit-elle, un grand sourire lui fendant le visage.

-Eh, fait gaffe ! protesta Maïa. Tu as failli t'assommer sur la poêle ! Franchement, je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouve, à ce café. La seule fois où j'ai voulu en prendre, je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital de Dame Sybil…

-Cherche pas. C'est pas pour les estomacs fragiles. »

« Alors… voilà le programme de la journée » annonça l'alchimiste une fois attablée avec sa colocataire. « D'abord, passer au poste de Guet chercher William, puis aller Rue des Petits Dieux. Will ne veut rien faire de la journée s'il n'est pas allé prier au Temple d'Om.

-Ben quoi ? Moi, je commence toujours la journée par une prière à Anoïa, répliqua Lila.

-Oui, mais toi tu n'as pas besoins d'aller jusqu'au temple des Petits-Dieux.

-Ben… c'est plutôt glauque là-bas. Je préfère prier chez moi.

-Comme tu veux. Bon, une fois qu'on sera allées aux Petits-Dieux… C'est parti pour la tournée des bistrots ! »

Silence.

« Ah. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as fait boire du café klatchien.

-Ça ne te plait pas ? D'habitude tu adore les concours de beuverie.

-Non, t'inquiète ! C'est génial ! Je me demandais seulement la raison d'être de ce café.

-Oh, arrête de te poser des questions philosophiques, fit Maïa en se levant. Ce café, il est là pour que tu le boives ! Et accessoirement pour te faire des trous dans l'estomac » ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'elle déposait son assiette dans l'évier.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Lila en riant, j'ai l'estomac solide, MOI ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les hommes se sont longtemps posé la question : les dieux ont-ils créé l'humanité, ou bien est-ce l'humanité qui a créé les dieux ? En réalité, seul les hommes suicidaires et les philosophes éphebiens se sont posé cette question. Et la plupart d'entre eux se sont retrouvés du jour au lendemain dans une cave mal éclairé , aux mains de prêtres décidés à trouvé la réponse à d'autre questions plus terre-à-terre, du genre : combien de temps peut survivre un homme avec le ventre ouvert ?

Mais certains ont échappé aux prêtres, inquisiteurs, exquisiteurs et autres psychopathes religieux. Ceux là ont eu l'occasion d'étudier la nature du divin, et ont appris que les hommes n'ont pas créés les dieux, pas plus que les dieux n'ont créé les hommes. En réalité, les deux ont besoins l 'un de l'autre les uns pour expliquer pourquoi le monde est si mal fichu, et les autre pour... se nourrir. Non pas que les dieux mangent des humains, non : les dieux se nourrissent de la foi. Plus les humains croient à la puissance des dieux, plus les dieux sont puissants.

Autrefois, très peu de dieux parvenaient au sommet de la gloire, avec des fidèles , des temples et des sacrifices. La plupart , les petits dieux, pouvaient passer des millénaires dans des endroits isolés comme des déserts ou des montagnes, dans l'attente du passage d'un homme qui pourra croire en eux et leur apporter la foi de milliers d'autres hommes. Aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Les théologiens ont répertorié plus de trois mille religions différentes, et on en découvre des nouvelles chaque jour. Aujourd'hui, la ville d'Ankh-Morpork, non content d'accueillir toutes les espèces plus ou moins pensante du Disque, offre à tous les petits dieux une occasion d'atteindre la gloire. Les habitants de la plus grande cité du Disque-Monde ont une mentalité qu'on ne retrouve nulle part ailleurs, et c'est cette mentalité qui a donné naissance au Temple des Petits-Dieux.

Dans la rue des Petits-Dieux s'alignent le temple d'Io l'Aveugle, dieu du tonnerre, le temple de Sek aux sept mains, le temple réformé d'Om, le temple d'Offler le dieu crocodile, et bien sûr le temple multiconfessionnel des Petits-Dieux. C'est là qu'attendaient Lila et Maïa, dans l'alcôve réservée à Anoïa, déesse des ustensiles qui se coincent dans les tiroirs. Une prêtresse entre deux ages donnait un rapide sermon casé à grand peine dans son emploi du temps surchargé, que les deux jeunes filles n'écoutaient que d'une oreille. Les sermons d'Anoïa étaient toujours plus ou moins les mêmes. Les préceptes annoiens n'était pas particulièrement élevés sur le plan spirituel; Lila n'avait choisi cette déesse que pour des raisons pratiques : ses crayons et pinceaux se coinçaient souvent au fond de ses tiroirs. Maïa, quant à elle, était athée. Les athées étaient plus ou moins tolérés dans le temple, à conditions qu'ils évitent de faire des remarques : certains fidèles pouvaient se montrer très susceptibles, et une bagarre n'était jamais bien loin à Ankh-Morpork.

Une silhouette en armure se frayait un chemin à travers la foule les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le groupe d'annoiens pour aller à sa rencontre.

C'était un agent du Guet en armure resplendissante, ce qui était assez rare dans cette ville à l'air presque corrosif. Il était plutôt grand et large d'épaules, avec un visage aux traits doux entouré de courtes bouclettes blondes. William Voirie, de son vrai nom William-Le-Pieux-Defenseur-De-La-Justice-D'Om-Sur-Les-Villes-Decadentes-D'Ankh-Et-De-Morpork Voirie, était un missionnaire omnien originaire des montagnes du Bélier. Convertit par un prêtre de passage, il était lui-même partie répandre la bonne parole dans « les villes décadentes d'Ankh et de Morpork », avant de se faire enrôler plus ou moins de force dans le Guet par un collègue missionnaire, l'agent Visite-L'Infidèle-Avec-Des-Brochures-Explicatives (ou Bain-D'Etain pour les intimes). Aujourd'hui, il était un membre respecté de la police morporkienne et avait atteint le grade de sergent après quatre ans passés en ville. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rester un omnien convaincu que le monde se porterait mieux si toute l'humanité était convertie au culte d'Om.

« Salut Maïa, salut Lila, » fit-il avant de faire la bise à Lila puis d'embrasser sa petite amie. « Bon anniversaire, Lila ! Sourit-il.

-Salut Will ! Euh... tu es au courant qu'on est pas sensé porter d'armes dans l'enceinte des Petits-Dieux ? Demanda Lila en voyant s'approcher à grand pas un prêtre furibond. William se retourna et fit face au prêtre.

« Bonjour, mon révérend-père , fit il innocemment.

-Heu... bonjour, mon fils... balbutia l'homme, quelque peu refroidi en voyant soudain la carrure de son vis-à-vis. Vous... heu... votre armure ?

-Je suis un agent du Guet, mon révérend-père, répondit William tout sourire. Je dois maintenir la sécurité dans la ville, au nom du Patricien, mais surtout au nom d'Om - loué soit il. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoins de cette armure pour me protéger contre les malfrats et les hérétiques.

-Eh bien... si vous pouviez la laisser à l'entrée, peut-être ? Dit le prêtre en reprenant un semblant d'assurance. Je ne doute pas que les armures d'agent du Guet soit autorisée dans le temple réformé d'Om, mais elles sont interdite ici, aux Petits-Dieux. On préfère limiter les dégâts en cas de débats théologiques...

-Nous allions partir, mon père.

-Alors... souvenez-vous-en pour la prochaine fois, mon fils.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, mon père. Bien le bonjour, mon révérend-père, et puisse le grand dieu Om guider vos pas. »

« Il a cru que tu allais le frapper ? Demanda Maïa, une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis dans la rue.

-Tu sais bien que je ne frapperais jamais un prêtre, répliqua-t-il. Je passerais mille ans en enfer pour ça.

-Même si c'est un prêtre d'une autre religion ? Précisa Lila. Les omniens ne sont généralement pas tendres avec les hérétiques.

-Je fais partie de l'Eglise réformée d'Om. Rien à voir avec la violence de l'église d'origine. Eux, c'était de vrais barbares. Mais depuis le huitième prophète Frangin – loué soit son nom – l'empire d'Omnia s'est ouvert à toutes les religions. Ce qui permet aux gens de constater de leurs propres yeux la supériorité d'Om, bien entendu. »

Maïa s'esclaffa William fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _« Lila. Lila, réveille-toi._

 _Putain, ma tête... J'ai une de ces migraines !_

 _Tu as une gueule de bois._

 _J'ai l'impression qu'un chat m'a pissé dans la bouche._

 _C'est une gueule de bois, qu'est-ce que tu veut que je te dise... »_

Lila se redressa en se tenant la tête et en gémissant. Elle ne voyait rien, la pièce était trop sombre. L'atmosphère était froide et moite, et elle avait l'impression d'être assise sur de la paille. Au moins, cette dernière paraissait propre.

« _Je suis dans un cachot?!_

 _On dirait bien. J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas la Prâline._

 _Tu ne sais pas où on est ?_

 _Écoute, je suis dans ta tête. Quand tu te soûle et que ton cerveau devient hors-service, moi aussi._

 _Oh. Alors tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé._

 _Si, un peu. Je crois que tu as réussi à te soûler malgré le café klatchien de Maïa, du coup le tenancier du Sceau t'a foutu dehors, et des agents du Guet t'ont embarquée au poste. Enfin, je suppose qu'on a dû te foutre dehors. Franchement, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir après ta cinquième chope au bar du Sceau. »_

Ses yeux s'étaient habitués peu à peu à l'obscurité. Lila distinguait les barreaux de sa cellule, et une lueur pas très loin dans le couloir. Pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, la cellule paraissait assez propre – le Guet municipal traitait bien ses « invités ». Elle entendait remuer dans la cellule d'en face, qui semblait d'ailleurs être la seule autre occupée.

« Maïa ? » lança-t-elle doucement, de cette voix de ceux qui veulent se faire entendre mais ne sont pas sûrs que c'est une bonne idée.

« Chuis là... » répondit une voix juste à côté d'elle. Ah. Elle aurait dû fouiller sa propre cellule avant de s'intéresser aux autres.

« Où est Will ? chuchota Lila.

-Chaipas... L'est pas là ?

-Oh bon sang. Tu es encore soûle, hein ?

-On est oùùù?

-Dans une cellule du Guet municipal, d'après Salomé.

-Heeein ? Quisé, Salomé ?

-Oh lala... on dirait que ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi pour l'instant. Bon, bonne nuit Maïa.

-B'nuit... »

Lila soupira. En temps normal, Maïa tenait mieux l'alcool qu'elle, mais personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec quelqu'un ayant bu du café klatchien, et Maïa, elle, refusait d'en boire. Le café klatchien, non content de faire des trous dans les estomacs non-expérimentés, rendait évri. Le contraire de l'ivresse n'est pas la sobriété, de même que le contraire du bruit n'est pas le silence. La sobriété n'est que l'état neutre , le niveau zéro. L'évriété est l'état qui se situe de l'autre côté de la sobriété. Il fait voir la vie telle qu'elle est réellement, sans ce nuage rose et duveteux dans lequel vit continuellement le commun des mortels. Pour revenir à l'état normal, le niveau zéro, il faut donc boire de l'alcool. Beaucoup d'alcool. Lila avait apparemment réussi l'exploit de boire assez d'alcool pour se soûler malgré le café klatchien. Bravo.

Lila tenta de reconstituer les événements de la veille – ou était-ce le matin même ? Après avoir quitté le temple des Petits-Dieux, ils s'étaient tout trois dirigés vers le Tambour Rafistolé, le bistrot le plus connu d'Ankh-Morpork. Une bagarre était en cours – comme d'habitude. Apparemment, un habitant des Soeurs-Etiennes avait regardé de travers un des gars de Sombrepuit, qui avait donc voulu brisé une bouteille et sauter sur l'importun, mais avait seulement réussi à réduire sa propre main en charpie – voilà ce qui se passait quand on ne surveillait pas les débutants qui se prenaient pour des piliers de taverne. Du coup, ses compatriotes avaient rejeté la faute sur un des gars des Soeurs-Etiennes, lequel avait brisé une chaise sur la tête de l'affabulateur. A partir de là, il avait été impossible de déterminer qui frappait qui avec quoi – à part quelques coups remarquables comme un héros barbare faisant de la tyrolienne sur le lustre. Lila et Maïa avaient commandé deux bières morporkiennes – celle qui reste dans la chope quand on la retourne – et s'étaient trouvées un coin en hauteur pour pouvoir regarder la mêlée sans y laisser la peau. William, lui, en tant que représentant de la force de l'ordre, avait tenté de séparer les antagonistes. Peine perdue : le pauvre avait oublié que la force de l'ordre était beaucoup moins puissante que la force brute. Au Tambour Rafistolé, la seule loi qui s'appliquait était la loi du plus fort. Un coup sur la tête l'avait envoyé dans les bras de Morphée pour un moment le Bibliothécaire de l'Université l'avait donc tiré dans un coin avant de retourner jeter des cosses de cacahuètes sur les combattants.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient contentées d'une ou deux pintes ici, le Tambour n'étant pas le meilleur endroit où tomber ivre morte – à moins de vouloir se retrouver le lendemain matin avec un énorme mal de crâne et des poches beaucoup légères. Elles avaient donc traîné William dehors et l'avait réveillé à l'aide d'un seau d'eau, avant de se diriger vers un autre bistrot. Le jeune prêtre, bien que refusant de boire de l'alcool, avait insisté pour les accompagner.

Les trois s'étaient donc retrouvés dans un deuxième bistrot, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième... Elles avaient cessé de compter les pintes de bières et les verres de frottis. D'après ce que Lila se souvenais, elles avaient réussi à convaincre William d'essayer le frottis n'étant pas habitué à de l'alcool plus fort que la bière douce d'Omnia, il était devenu ivre après deux minuscules gorgées. (En réalité, la plupart des gens devenaient ivre après un verre format dé à coudre de frottis ; William avait donc fait preuve d'une remarquable endurance, pour un abstinent, en parvenant à la moitié du verre.) Il avait passé le reste de la soirée dans un état second, lâchant de temps en temps une phrase sans queue ni tête. Les deux filles éclataient d'un rire plus ou moins hystérique en l'entendant, n'étant elles mêmes plus dans leur état normal depuis un bon moment. Les bistrots se succédaient les uns après les autres, ne laissant aucun souvenir particulier à Lila, à part la douce chaleur de l'alcool dans son estomac et les rires de ses amis chantant une version « ivre » de Joyeux Anniversaire.

« _Et tu es allée aux Bières, dans les Ombres._ » rappela Salomé.

Ah, oui. Elle se souvenait vaguement, à présent, d'une taverne crasseuse et chichement éclairée. Lorsqu'elle y était entrée en titubant, elles s'était trouvé le point de mire d'une compagnie d'individus tous plus monstrueux les uns que les autres. Elle avait des souvenirs brumeux de dents pointues, d'yeux globuleux, de systèmes pileux trop développés pour un être humain, et enfin d'une jeune femme à la chevelure immaculée en forme d'aigrette de pissenlit, la repoussant dehors en lui murmurant de se tirer en vitesse avant que les autres ne se rendent compte qu'elle pourrait leu servir d'amuse-gueule. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de répliquer, et avait fait demi-tour en gloussant, entraînant ses deux amis avec elle vers un énième débit de boisson.

Ils avaient tout trois fini au Sceau, le bar de prédilection des agents du Guet _._ William, bien que n'ayant rien bu d'autre que le frottis, était ivre mort et titubait à grand peine, soutenu par ses deux amies. Les deux en questions n'allaient pas beaucoup mieux : Maïa avait dû boire une bonne vingtaines de chopines plus quelques cocktails bizarres, et le café klatchien de Lila avait cessé de faire effet dès lors qu'elle avait bu le fond de verre de frottis de Will. Ce qui ne les avait pas empêché, toutes les deux, de s'enfiler encore une demi-douzaines de bières (plus quelques cocktails bizarres...), sous le regard désapprobateur du tenancier.

Maintenant que Lila y repensait, ils n'auraient pas dû se rendre au Sceau. Se présenter ivre mort à la porte d'un poste de Guet n'était jamais une bonne idée. La police vous plaçait alors en « détention préventive », ce qui évitait de se faire faire les poches par les malfrats du coin, mais vous deviez le lendemain passer par un interrogatoire pas franchement agréable aux mains d'agents qui avait autre chose à faire de leur journée – et qui par conséquent risquaient de se montrer assez malpolis.

« _Remarque, vous n'auriez pas dû aller vous soûler comme ça, de toute façon_ » intervint Salomé dans les recoins brumeux de son cerveau.

« _C'est une tradition._ » répliqua Lila. « _Je fais ça tous les ans. Faut bien s'amuser un peu, de temps en temps !_ »

Salomé ne répondit pas, mais Lila pouvait sentir que sa « deuxième personnalité » n'était pas du tout d'accord.

« _Ça ne t'es jamais arrivé de te soûler ? »_ demanda-t-elle. _« Dans ton ancienne vie, je veux dire._

 _Si. Après, j'ai sauté dans une piscine. Vide. J'ai failli mourir._

 _Oh._

 _Oui, comme tu dis. Alors comprend que ça me gêne un peu que tu t'amuse à te soûler comme ça, alors qu'ici il y a beaucoup plus de dangers que dans mon ancien monde._

 _Aucun voleur ne s'amuserait à tuer un ivrogne. Déjà parce que la Guilde des Assassins lui ferait la peau, ensuite parce qu'il n'aurait plus d'occasion de lui faire les poches._

 _J'ai toujours admiré la logique morporkienne, mais j'avoue que je préférerais éviter d'en faire les frais. »_

Elle se tût en voyant une lueur s'approcher depuis le bout du couloir. Quelqu'un arrivait avec une lanterne. Lila demeura silencieuse tandis que s'approchait un jeune homme en armure une-taille-unique-qui-ne-va-à-personne, tenant une lampe ouverte dans une main et un écritoire à pinces dans l'autre. Il avait l'air plus jeune que Lila de deux ou trois ans – probablement un agent à l'essai qui avait écopé de la corvée des cachots. Il s'arrêta devant la cellule des deux jeunes filles et éleva sa lanterne pour regarder à l'intérieur.

« Ah, vous êtes réveillées, constata-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Seulement moi, répliqua Lila. Mon amie dort. Elle est encore ivre.

-Vous l'étiez toutes les deux en arrivant ici. Puis-je vous demander vos noms ? C'est pour les formulaires d'interrogatoire et de sortie, la bite-à-ce-corps-pue, tout ces trucs là » ajouta-t-il en désignant son écritoire. Lila soupira.

« Mon amie s'appelle Maïa Attique, de Sto-Kerig, apprentie à la Guilde des Alchimistes. Je suis Lila Delencre, adoptée par la Guilde des Graveurs et Imprimeurs. Nous étions avec un ami, William Voirie, pour faire court. Du Guet. Vous savez où il est ?

-Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à répondre aux questions des … heu... des détenus » bégaya le garçon, incertain du terme à utiliser. « Mais il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

Il nota tout sur ses papiers et repartit dans le couloir obscur, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur les vieux murs en pierre et s'estompant peu à peu. Puis il revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant un bol de soupe et une miche de pain sur un petit plateau. Il le poussa sans un mot entre les barreaux et disparut de nouveau dans l'escalier menant au poste de Guet.

Lila poussa du doigt Maïa pour voir si elle était réveillée. Son amie grogna quelques mots inintelligibles sans ouvrir un œil. Lila laissa donc tomber et attrapa la miche de pain et le bol. Quelques bouts de lard flottaient dans la soupe, à la place des glaviots qu'y aurait trouvé un prisonnier quelques années plus tôt. Le Guet avait bel et bien évolué, et était aujourd'hui beaucoup plus civique, bien que n'étant pas un hôtel quatre étoiles où on aimerait passer la nuit. Il y avait des règles – l'habeas corpus, que tous les agents manquant d'éducation prononçaient à leur sauce, c'est-à-dire à la sauce grivoise. On ne pouvait plus maltraiter un détenu juste parce qu'on avait eu une mauvaise journée.

« _Tu sais, ça fait des années qu'ils ont l'habeas corpus »_ précisa Salomé. _« Au moins depuis la Révolution des Lilas, si je ne me trompe pas._

 _Ça n'empêchait pas les gardiens de l'époque d'être les pires ordures qui soient._

 _Pas faux. C'est Vimaire qui a changé ça. C'est depuis qu'il est capitaine – et maintenant commissaire divisionnaire – que le Guet est devenu une institution sur laquelle on peut compter._ »

En même temps que ses mots, Salomé transmettait des souvenirs de ses lectures passées, son admiration pour le commissaire, et... QUOI ? De la jalousie envers sa femme, Dame Sybil ?

« _Hey ! Va pas t'imaginer des trucs !_ » se récria le fantôme. « _Je trouvais seulement qu'elle avait de la chance ! C'est un homme vraiment bon, même si il semble avoir tous les pires défauts de l'univers._

 _Il a un caractère de cochon, il déteste les nains et les trolls, les vampires encore plus, les dieux, tous les humains qui se mettent en travers de son chemin, la technomancie, et Anoïa sait quoi encore. Je ne vois pas où tu arrive à caser des qualités avec tout ça._

 _Il fait tout pour la cité, il adore sa famille, il est droit et on peut lui faire confiance, il ne supporte pas les injustices, et surtout il protège Vétérini._

 _Le Patricien est assez grand pour se protéger tout seul ! Il est diplômé de la Guilde des Assassins avec les meilleurs mentions, et il a survécu à la tête de la cité depuis des années !_

 _Quand ce fou avec le fousi a essayé de tuer le Patricien, c'est Vimaire qui l'a sauvé et a attrapé le tueur. L'année suivante, quand on a empoisonné Vétérini, c'est encore Vimaire qui a mobilisé tout le Guet pour le mettre à l'abri, contrôler tout ce qu'il mangeait et buvait , et qui a fini par trouver comment on l'empoisonnait ! »_

Lila attrapa une bribe des souvenirs de Salomé liés à cet épisode, que la fantôme avait omis de préciser.

 _« Je tient à te rappeler que le seigneur Vétérini avait déjà trouvé qui l'empoisonnait et comment, avant même que le commissaire en ai la moindre idée. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec l'intelligence du Patricien._

 _Mmmh... je dois admettre que tu as raison. Il a toujours plusieurs coups d'avances, il sait tout sur tout. Si je n'admirait pas autant Vimaire, c'est sûr que Vétérini serait mon idole._

 _Non, tu ne peux pas. Il est déjà la mienne._

 _On partage le même corps, on peut bien partager un modèle, non ?_

 _Oui, mais toi tu aimes déjà Vimaire._

 _Hein ?! Je ne l'aime pas, je l'admire ! Bon sang, tu as accès à toutes mes pensées et mes souvenirs, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas de l'amour que j'ai pour lui ! »_

En effet, Lila constatait que la terrienne n'avait que de l'admiration pour le commissaire divisionnaire – une admiration très forte. Une admiration qui la poussait apparemment à passer de longues heures à rechercher des portraits de lui sur... Internet ? C'est quoi ce machin ? Oh. Une sorte d'espace-B, apparemment.

Voyons voir ses souvenirs du côté de Vétérini...

« _Quoi ?! Tu étais_ amoureuse _de lui ? »_

Si Salomé avait eu un visage à elle, elle aurait rougis comme une écrevisse.

 _« Seulement pendant un moment. C'était plus du béguin que du vrai amour... et puis, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il existait vraiment ! Pour moi, il n'était qu'un personnage fictif dans un roman._

 _Mais tu ne l'aimes plus._

 _Non. Mais je l'admire toujours. Presque autant que toi, d'ailleurs..._

 _C'est normal ! Vétérini est la meilleur chose qui soit jamais arrivé à Ankh-Morpork. Grâce à lui, la cité fonctionne enfin ! »_

Leur discussion intérieur fut interrompue par le retour du jeune garde. Il était accompagné d'une autre personne, également en armure, son casque sous le bras. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds cendrés et un air ronchon.

« _Le sergent Angua_ » murmura Salomé. « _C'est une louve-garou... »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Cette première partie de chapitre est terminée ! Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais avoir fini d'écrire la suite demain ! Souhaitez moi bonne chance, car ce soir je vais rester éveillée toute la nuit devant mon PC, enfermée dans la bibliothèque du centre Pompidou (eh ouais!) pour la fête d'ouverture du Nanowrimo ! (caféééééééé)_


	6. Chapitre 4(partie2):Joyeux Anniversaire!

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la deuxième partie de ce quatrième chapitre ! (Il est loooooong...) J'y ai bossé toute une nuit, les gens ! TOUTE UNE NUIT !_

 _Aujourd'hui, mes remerciements vont à : ma famille, merci pour ce soutient dans ce grand, grand projet (aka Nanowrimo) le café (Mathieu Sommet, comme je te comprend...) toute l'équipe du Nanowrimo de Paris qui ont participé à cette merveilleuse soirée, et tout particulièrement à Laure-Isabelle, qui a TOUT organisé pour cette rencontre ! Merci, merci, merci !_

 _Voilà le chapitre, enjoy..._

You Only Live Twice

Chapitre 4: Bon anniversaire !

Partie 2 : interrogatoires

« _Le sergent Angua_ **»** murmura Salomé **. «** _C'est une louve-garou..._

 _Oh... Est-ce que c'est bientôt la pleine lune ?_

 _Aucune idée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle est parfaitement capable de contrôler ses métamorphoses._ »

La jeune femme s'avança vers la cellule avec les clés, et donna quelques tours dans la serrure – sans cesser de regarder Lila de son regard réprobateur. Elle n'entra pas mais ouvrit la porte en grand.

« Je suis la sergent Von Überwald. Suivez-moi, mademoiselle. Votre amie reste ici pour le moment, nous reviendrons la chercher quand elle sera réveillée » annonça-t-elle.

Lila se leva doucement et épousseta la paille de ses vêtements. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Maïa qui souriait comme une bienheureuse dans son sommeil.

« Pas de menottes ? demanda-t-elle à la sergent.

-Il n'y en pas besoins pour de simples ivrognes, répliqua cette dernière.

-Et si j'essaie de m'enfuir ? »

« _Ce serait une très, très mauvaise idée_ » murmura Salomé. « _Même sous forme humaine, elle a un odorat incroyables. »_

« Je vous le déconseille, mademoiselle. Vous risqueriez de le regretter amèrement. » Angua eut un sourire carnassier, qui enlevait toute envie de tenter un coup d'éclat. Lila savait de toute façon que le meilleur moyen de sortir du Guet sans histoire, c'était de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Elle n'était pas en prison, on s'assurait simplement qu'elle ne représentait pas un danger quelconque pour la cité, avant de la relâcher moyennant une signature sur un registre.

« _Tu as de la chance de vivre à cette époque. Autrefois, tu te serait retrouvée directement chez les Particuliers de la rue du Câble..._

 _Qui c'est ?_

 _Un genre de police spéciale. Tu n'aurais pas aimé les rencontrer, crois-moi._ »

Des images de cave sombre et de divers instruments de tortures flashèrent dans son esprit, au fil des souvenirs de la fantôme. Pour de simple souvenirs de lectures, ils étaient drôlement précis...

Angua lui fit monter l'escalier de la cave des cachots, avant de la guider dans les couloirs, suivis par le jeune garde stagiaire. Ils évitèrent le hall principal et se dirigèrent vers une pièce toute simple, ressemblant aux salles de classe de la Guilde des Professeurs. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint jaunâtre sans intérêt, et une grande fenêtre était percée côté Moyeu, illuminant la salle. Il y avait une table en bois avec deux chaises face à face, placée au centre de la pièce. Un pack de bouteilles de soda étaient posées dans un coin, avec un calepin et deux crayons. Lila remarqua, sans surprise, que les chaises et la table était fixées dans le sol. Aucun objet ne pouvait servir d'arme – à part, bien sûr, la matraque à la ceinture de la sergent.

« _Si, il y a les bouteilles. Si tu arrive à forcer un agent à les boire, ça va lui faire tellement de bulles dans l'estomac que... bah, c'est pas très joli à voir. Disons qu'à une époque, le soda au gingembre était utilisé par les Particuliers. Ça te donne une idée sur son utilité..._ »

Angua lui désigna une des chaises, avant de pêcher un autre calepin et crayon au fond d'une de ses poches.

« Prend des notes » lança-t-elle au jeune garde, debout dans un coin. « Ne faites pas attention à notre jeune ami » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Lila. « Il apprend les ficelles du métier. Votre nom, mademoiselle ?

-Lila Delencre. Mais je l'ai déjà donné à votre assistant il y a quelques minutes.

-Vous êtes originaire des montagnes du Bélier ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Lila soupira.

« Non, je suis morporkienne. J'ai été adopté par la Guilde des Graveurs et Imprimeurs – vous savez, les guildes adoptent les enfants abandonnées à leur seuil et leur donne un nom. Tous les enfants trouvés de la Guilde des Voleurs s'appelle Ludd, tous ceux de la Guilde des Horloger Lhorloge, et chez les Graveurs c'est Delencre. Le fondateur a sans doute trouvé ça très drôle, vu que lui même était originaire du Royaume de Lancre, apparemment. Mais moi ça me fatigue de le répéter à chaque fois. »

Angua griffonna pendant quelques instants dans son calepin.

« Très bien, mademoiselle Delencre. Que faisiez-vous dans le bar du Seau, rue de la Lueur, hier vers trois heures de l'après-midi ?

-Vous me croiriez si je vous dis que je n'en ai aucun souvenir ?

-Non. »

Nouveau soupir de la part de Lila.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'y faisais, répondit-t-elle, mais je suppose que j'étais en train de me soûler. Sinon je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous étiez soûle, en effet. D'après le tenancier, vous étiez déjà soûle en entrant... ? elle laissa a question en suspens.

-On faisait la tournée des bistrots et un concours de beuverie. Je ne pensais pas me retrouver ivre aussi vite, vu que je m'étais évrisé avant.

-Vous avez bien fait. Vos deux amis étaient dans un état encore pire que le votre. Ils n'avaient pas bu de café, je suppose ?

-Maïa ne supporte pas le café klatchien, et William n'avait pas prévu de boire de toute façon.

-Il n'avait pas prévu de boire ? releva la sergent tout en notant furieusement sur son calepin. Comment expliquez-vous alors qu'il soit soûl comme un cochon ?

-Vous connaissez William Voirie , non ? s'étonna Lila. C'est un agent du Guet .

-Je ne connais pas forcément tous les agents. répliqua Angua. Il y en a de plus en plus. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-William est omnien. Un missionnaire. En temps normal, il ne boit pas, donc ça lui a fait un certain choc quand il a essayé du frottis. »

« _Elle le connaît forcément_ » chuchota Salomé. « _Ils sont tous les deux sergents._ »

En effet, la louve-garou avait l'air de plaindre le jeune omnien. Elle se reprit très vite.

« Qu'est-ce qui justifiait cette beuverie ? » demanda-t-elle, son crayon suspendu au dessus du carnet.

« _Question piège. Les profs font ça tout le temps._ »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y de réelle justification à cela. Je suis désolée. » répondit Lila en baissant le regard.

La sergent leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je veux juste savoir ce qui vous a poussé à faire la tournée des bistrots, soupira-t-elle.

-C'est une tradition entre nous – Maïa et moi, je veux dire. On fait ça à chaque anniversaire.

-Je dois donc m'attendre à vous revoir dans un an ? railla la jeune femme.

-Non, sergent . La prochaine fois, je ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs.

-Qui sont ?

-Ne boire qu'une seule tasse de café klatchien, et finir ma tournée au Sceau. »

Lila avait l'impression de subir un sermon d'un directeur d'école. Cela lui était arrivé quelques fois, à l'école de la Guilde, et se terminait toujours par la promesse que « Non monsieur, je ne recommencerais pas » et « Oui monsieur, j'ai compris la leçon »

« Puis-je vous poser une question, sergent ? » demanda prudemment Lila. Angua hocha la tête. « Je ne me souviens plus de mon passage au Seau. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

La sergent tourna quelques pages de son calepin, qu'elle consulta rapidement, avant d'expliquer :

« D'après le tenancier, vous avez bu une bonne demi-douzaine de chopines. Mademoiselle Attique aussi, et William est resté dans un coin à cuver son vin. Vous avez fini par tous tomber dans les pommes. Le capitaine Carotte a fini par passer et vous a ramené au poste, bien qu'il ne soit plus de service. On vous a mis en détention préventive. Fin de l'histoire.

-Maïa était avec moi en cellule. Où était William ?

-Je crois que l'agent Visite s'est occupé de lui.

-Il ne risque pas de perdre son poste ? s'inquiéta Lila.

-Non, bien sûr. Si on devait virer tous les agents qui se sont bourré la gueule, on aurait plus un seul agent. A part peut-être le capitaine Carotte. »

« _Ils sortent ensemble..._

 _Je sais. Plus ou moins tout le monde est au courant._ »

« Et Maïa ? Vous allez l'interroger aussi ?

-Oui, comme toutes les gens qui viennent ici répondit la sergent. Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'on vous garde au Guet juste le temps que vous vous remettiez, puis qu'on vous laisse partir ? Il y a des formulaires à remplir, des vérifications à faire, on a besoins de savoir ce que vous avez fait pour vous retrouver ici, des fois que ça cache quelque chose de plus important.

-Je vous assure que je n'ai tué personne » dit Lila avec empressement, en voyant le regard que lui lançait la louve-garou. Le jeune agent pouffa dans son coin Angua se retourna et lui lança un regard assassin qui le fit taire tout de suite.

Elles terminèrent de remplir les derniers détails techniques comme l'adresse et l'emploi de la jeune fille, un message à la Guilde des Graveurs (Lila allait se prendre un gros savon de la part de sa supérieur) et enfin l'assurance qu'un message clac lui serait envoyé une fois Maïa libérée.

Lila repartit seule en direction de la rue Courte, un peu honteuse de laisser sa meilleure amie derrière elle.

« _Bah, elle s'en sortira..._ » la consola Salomé. « _Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez commis un meurtre, vous vous êtes juste bourrées._

 _Tu crois que ça fait une différence pour Vimou ? Il suffit qu'on fasse un pet de travers et il nous a tout de suite dans le collimateur._

 _Hey ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !_

 _Bah quoi, toi tu l'appelle bien Vimuche des fois._

 _Ce n'est absolument pas pareil ! Ce n'est pas péjoratif !_

 _Tu sais, la majorité des morporkiens ne portent pas le commissaire dans leur cœur._

 _La majorité des morporkiens ne portent pas les gros bonnets de la ville dans leur cœur, et Vimaire, lui, les détestes. Vous devriez être du même côté, non ?_

 _Qui te dis qu'il n'y a que deux côtés ? »_

La discussion se continua à coup d'idées passagères, de souvenirs et d'impression personnelles, sans aucuns mots, comme le sont la plupart des pensées. Maïa rentra quelques heures plus tard, assez fatiguée et avec une gueule de bois encore pire que celle de Lila. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait été interrogée par l'agent à l'essai, celui-là même qui avait assisté à l'entretien de Lila, mais comme elle le faisait tourner en bourrique, du renfort avait été appelé. Renfort du nom de Carotte Fondeurenfersson. Maïa confia à son amie qu 'elle était prête à recommencer n'importe quand l'expérience de la beuverie, juste pour pouvoir passer du temps avec le capitaine.

« Tu as déjà William, et lui il a la sergent Angua. Il est dingue d'elle, à ce que dit Salomé.

-Roooh... on a bien le droit de rêver...

-Parfaitement. » répondit-t-elle en songeant à son Patricien préféré. Elle se renfrogna en sentant les gloussement de la réincarnée dans les profondeurs de son cerveau.

« _Ouais ben toi, avec l'autre flic alcoolo, c'est pas mieux, hein... »_ répliqua-t-elle _. « Chacune son idole, et puis voilà._

 _Tu sais, dans mon monde, elles étaient nombreuses à « admirer » le capitaine Fondeurenfersson._

 _Ben faut dire, il est vraiment attirant..._

 _Bon, faudrait savoir. T'en a combien, des béguins ? D'abord le Patricien, ensuite le capitaine..._ »

Lila rougit. L'alchimiste la força à lui dire à quoi elle pensait elle lui répondit donc qu'elle s'était imaginé un genre de mélange de Carotte et de Vétérini.

« Quoi ? Le capitaine Carotte avec un bouc ? Beurk !

-Comme tu dis. Ou alors le Patricien roux... oh mes dieux. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, l'hilarité de Salomé résonnant en écho dans la tête de la jeune artiste.

OooOoOoOoOo

 _NDA : DEBUT DU NANOOOOOO ! (à partir d'ici c'est toute une nuit blanche d'écriture)_

Il y avait foule sur la place Sator ce jour là – comme tous les jours en fait. Ici plus que n'importe-où dans la ville, on pouvais voir à quel point Ankh-Morpork était cosmopolite. Il s'y côtoyait humains, nains, trolls (même si les représentants de ces deux espèces essayaient autant que possible de s'ignorer), quelques rares vampires portant une ombrelle noire ridicule, des gens de tout age, de tout sexe, de toute nationalité, de toute forme et couleur, tous étaient acceptés à Ankh-Morpork, tant qu'ils avaient de l'argent. Certains quartiers de la ville étaient plus ou moins ségrégés : un nain ne mettrait jamais les pieds au chemin de la Carrière, le bastion des trolls, pas plus que les trolls ne mettraient les pieds dans la rue de la Mélassière, reconstitution urbaine d'une mine naine et de toute sa communauté. Mais ici, devant l'Université des mages, chacun semblait mettre temporairement ses différends de côté, au moins pour un temps. Cela faisait le bonheur des petits commerçants, qui pouvaient vendre leurs produits à toutes les espèces sans distinction.

Lila et Maïa évitèrent de justesse les épaules rocailleuses d'un troll pour se retrouver prises dans les filets de Planteur J'Me-Tranche-La-Gorge, l'entrepreneur le moins prospère de tout Ankh-Morpork – voir même du Disque, selon certaines mauvaises langues.

« Elles sont fraîches, mes plaques de schiste ! Il est beau, mon granit ! leur lança le petit homme.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un troll ? » Répliqua Maïa avec véhémence.

Planteur la dévisagea un instant avant de se confondre en excuses.

« Je suis tellement désolé, mesdemoiselles. Tenez, pour me faire pardonner... » il fouilla un moment dans le panier qui lui pendait autour du cou. « Ces petits pâtés en croûte, à moitié prix ? Ils sont frais de la semaine dernière !

-Monsieur Planteur, je suis désolé, mais nous sommes pressée, le coupa Lila. Peut-être une autre fois ? »

Elle s'enfuit en attrapant son amie par le bras, poursuivie par les cris de « Et une saucisse dans un petit pain ? Garanties pur porc ! »

« Ça ne sert à rien de rester discuter avec lui, il cherchera toujours à te refourguer un truc , rappela Lila. Ça fait des années que tu vis à Ankh-Morpork maintenant, tu devrais le connaître ?

-Oui, bien sûr que je le connais. J'ai acheté un de ses petits pains à la saucisse, une fois.

-Et tu l'as vomi ?

-Non, pas du tout. Il était plutôt bon, en fait. Franchement, comparé à ceux qu'on vendait à Sto Kerig... tient, d'ailleurs, le vendeur là bas ressemblait un peu à monsieur Planteur. Le même petit air de rongeur, et cette manie de vouloir se trancher un membre. »

Dans l'esprit de Lila, des images flash de divers petits hommes au visage de rat, différents pays - Klatch, Omnia, Empire Agatéen - Platah, Plantara, Plang-Plang - des rats en bâtonnet (accompagné d'un fort sentiment de dégoût)...

« D'après Salomé, il a des « cousins » dans tous les pays, dit Lila. Ça doit être à cause du Narrativium. Toujours quelqu'un pour essayer de te vendre de la nourriture « presque » fraîche, des accessoires sois-disant indispensables...

-Toujours aussi active, ta squatteuse fantôme ? Demanda Maïa en rigolant.

-Oui, oui... ses souvenirs sont bien utiles. Ceux sur Planteur, par exemple... c'est marrant de se dire qu'il a même un équivalent chez les nains ! Plantessonson Plante, tu y crois, toi, à ça ? »

Elles arrivèrent finalement devant les grandes portes en octefer de l'Université Invisible. Les immenses battants étaient fermés, mais une ouverture plus petite était percée au bas de la porte, laissant entrer et sortir un flot de touristes, de curieux, et quelques rares mages aventureux. Les deux jeunes filles se laissèrent entraîner par le flot de la foule et pénétrèrent dans la grande cour octogonale, avant de se diriger lentement mais sûrement vers la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque de l'UI était l'un des lieux favoris de Lila, et Maïa la suivait généralement pour dénicher des ouvrages sur la fission du thaum – un sujet qui la passionnait mais dont on ne trouvait aucun livre dans la bibliothèque de sa Guilde. Elle avaient bien sûr pris la précaution d'emporter quelques bananes, un remède presque souverain contre les attaques d'orang-outan alias bibliothécaire*. (*Le bibliothécaire de l'UI, suite à un accident magique, s'est transformé en orang-outan. C'est un mot Banghbanghduc qui signifie « Certainement pas un singe », et le Bibliothécaire tient à ce que les visiteurs fassent la différence.) Le meilleur moyen était bien sûr de respecter à la lettre le règlement de la bibliothèque, mais les règle étaient nombreuses et pas forcément très logiques, et quelques bananes étaient toujours utile pour calmer le Bibliothécaire en furie en cas de bourde.

Lila pouvait sentir l'excitation de Salomé, son admiration pour cet incroyable rassemblement de savoir et de pouvoir. Elle se sentait comme une gamine découvrant que la lune est éclairée par des dragons fluorescents. La jeune artiste avait jusqu'à présent attribué cet intérêt démesuré à la nature magique de la bibliothèque, mais elle savait à présent que c'était les sentiments de la réincarnée qu'elle avait toujours senti. Salomé, étant elle même bibliothécaire dans son ancien monde, était bien placée pour connaître l'importance et le pouvoir des mots, et elle avait toujours rêvé de voir de ses propres yeux la bibliothèque de l'UI. En fouillant dans ses souvenirs, Lila avait même appris que son « invitée » avait autrefois cherché à passer entre les mondes en déplaçant des étagère pleines de livres pour les disposer en octogramme. Ça n'avait pas marché.

La jeune fille laissa son amie alchimiste partir errer dans les rayonnages de la Magie des Hautes Énergies et elle partit elle-même de son côté à la recherche d'un assistant-bibliothécaire.

Aujourd'hui, Lila était venue à la bibliothèque pour une raison précise, plutôt que pour flâner comme à son habitude. Elle harponna un mage bedonnant passant par là et qui cherchait à s'enfuir au plus loin de potentiels questionneurs.

« Monsieur, excusez-moi... je cherche un livre, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, oui, comme tout le monde ici, ma p'tite demoiselle, grommela le vieillard. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

-Attendez, le coup-t-elle en agrippant à sa robe de mage. Vous êtes bien bibliothécaire, non ?

-Malheureusement...

-Donc vous êtes sensés répondre à mes question. C'est écrit dans la charte de la bibliothèque. Vous n'avez pas envie de vous retrouver avec le bibliothécaire en chef sur le dos, si ? »

A la vue du visage de son interlocuteur, elle sut que son allusion avait porté.

« Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, soupira le vieux.

-Avez-vous des livres sur le Globe-Monde ? »

Le mage la regarda avec étonnement.

« Le Globe-Monde ? C'est quoi, ce machin ?

-Je croyais que vous, les mages, vous saviez tout, non ?

-Oui , oui, bien sûr, se rengorgea l'autre. Mais ce Globe-Monde ne fait pas partie de mes attributions. Demandez plutôt à... tient, voilà mon collègue, je suis sûre qu'il saura répondre à votre question. »

Il montra du doigt un autre mage s'approchant, puis il s'enfuit entre les rayonnages, ravi d'avoir pu se débarrasser de cette encombrante demoiselle et de ses non-moins encombrantes requêtes.

« _C'est Cogite Stibon..._ » chuchota Salomé tandis que le mage s'approchait.

« _Je sais, merci... tu es quand même au courant que je traîne régulièrement au Parc Thaumatologique, non ? Je commence à connaître du monde, là-bas..._ »

Lila s'approcha du jeune mage (tout aussi bedonnant que le vieux) et lui bloqua le passage. Ce dernier sembla paniquer durant quelques instants, cherchant une voie de sortie. N'en trouvant pas d'autre que le demi-tour, il se résigna à faire face à la jeune fille.

« Vous... cherchez quelque-chose, mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-Oui. Vous êtes du bâtiment des Hautes Énergies, non ? Vous connaissez quelque chose sur le Globe-Monde ?

-Le Globe-Monde ? Jamais entendu parler, répondit-il en secouant tristement la tête. Désolé. Mais... un monde en forme de globe, comment serait-ce possible ? »

« _Un monde plat posé sur une tortue, comment serait-ce possible ?_ » fit Salomé en écho.

« Je ne sais pas du tout, monsieur Stibon, c'est justement pour ça que je cherche des livres dessus.

-Mais... où avez-vous entendu parler d'un tel monde ? Demanda le scientifique totalement confus.

Lila inventa rapidement un petit mensonge.

-Une amie très proche m'en a parlé, c'est apparemment un monde de fiction... ça m'intéressait, j'ai donc pensé à lire des livres dessus, mais je ne n'en ai trouvé nulle part... J'ai pensé que la bibliothèque de l'UI en posséderais sûrement.

-Eh bien, grâce à l'espace B, nous avons accès à à peu près tous les livres jamais écrit, dans toutes les bibliothèques et librairies de l'Univers... donc théoriquement, nous devrions donc avoir ce que vous cherchez. Si ces livres existent bel et bien. Heu... le Bibliothécaire est le seul d'entre nous habilité à se déplacer dans l'espace B. Vous devriez lui demander. »

Lila remercia le professeur Stibon et repartit dans les rayonnages à la recherche du grand primate roux. Elle entendit derrière elle Stibon qui marmonnait : « Globe-Monde, Globe-Monde... un monde en forme de sphère... comment ça pourrait exister... »

L'attention de Lila fut retenu par une sensation désormais familière. Dans les recoins de son esprit, Salomé cogitait ferme, mélangeant des bribes de souvenirs de lectures, de discussions et d'événements vécus par son hôte, et cherchant à rassembler les pièces d'un grand puzzle.

« La date, la date... bon sang, j'ai oublié la chronologie de ce p*tain de bouquin... » jurait la fantôme dans ses tentatives de se remémorer un événement précis.

Un événement précis...

La création du Globe-Monde ?!

Les souvenirs et le savoir défilèrent à toute vitesse dans sa tête tandis que Salomé lui expliquait. La création du Globe-Monde était le résultat secondaire d'une expérience raté de fission du thaum dans le court de squash de l'UI. Après avoir créé un trop plein de magie, Sort, la machine pensante de l'Université, avait redirigé toute l'énergie pour concrétiser une expérience de pensée nommée « programme Globe-Monde ». Restait à savoir quand l'expérience avait eu lieu.

« _J'ai la frise chronologique dans ma poche. Je l'emmène toujours avec moi à la bibliothèque..._

 _YESSSS ! Lila t'es géniale !_ »

Lila déplia le papier froissé.

« _De quel bouquin il s'agit ?_

 _La Science._

 _C'est... l'année prochaine ? Mais... comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire... si tu es morte là-bas, puis réincarnée ici, alors c'est que ton monde existe déjà, non ? Tu m'as dit que c'est un homme de ton monde qui a créé A'tuin..._

 _Eh bien... Je pense que c'est une boucle. Pratchett donne vie au Disque-Monde par ses écrits, puis les mages créent le Globe-Monde. Qui de l'oeuf ou de la poule est venu le premier ? Ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils se sont mutuellement créés l'un et l'autre ._ »

Lila venait juste de repérer le Bibliothécaire, se balançant en équilibre entre deux étagères, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna.

« Vous êtes mademoiselle Lila Delencre ? De la guilde des Graveurs et Imprimeurs ? »

L'homme qui lui faisait face était plutôt grand et maigres, mais on devinait une forte musculature sous sa tunique de cuire. Il était vêtu d'une cotte de maille et d'une armure, et portait un casque sous son bras. Sur son plastron était accroché une petite plaque de métal annonçant : Guet Municipal d'Ankh-Morpork n°142.

-Ou-oui, c'est moi... bredouilla l'interpellée. « _Je suis sortie du Guet hier ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent, maintenant ?_ »

-Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes demandée au Guet des Orfèvres. »

L'homme n'avait pas lâché son épaule, et il avait une poigne de fer. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, Lila sur ses talons. La jeune fille tremblait un peu – elle se demandait ce qui l'attendait. Avaient-ils trouvé quelque-chose de répréhensible sur elle ? Avaient-ils découvert... oh non. Pas ça. Surtout pas ça. Si quelqu'un était au courant, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure...

« _Ils sont forcément au courant. Et si ils ne le sont pas, Vétérini l'est sûrement, lui. Et il est fort probable qu'il en ai parlé à Vimaire._

 _Non, non, non... je suis bonne pour la Prâline, si c'est ça..._

 _Eh, oh, ça va pas ? Tu n'as tué personne ! C'était juste une tentative de vol ! Qui n'a même pas aboutit en plus !_

 _Bah forcément qu'elle n'a pas aboutit ! J'avais 14 ans ! Comment veux-tu que je réussisse à passer la sécurité du palais ? Même les meilleurs assassins de la Guilde n'y parviennent pas !_

 _Tu étais allée assez loin, quand même..._

 _La chance. Seulement la chance._ »

Elle tenta de se calmer en respirant un bon coup, pris son courage à deux mains et demanda à l'agent du Guet :

« Monsieur... pour quelle raison dois-je aller au QG du Guet ? » Salomé lui rappela en un instant les règles des arrestations. « Vous devez me dire pourquoi vous m'emmenez !

-Le patron veut vous voir, répondit le garde sans s'arrêter ni la lâcher. Je n'en sais pas plus. Apparemment, c'est à propos de quelque chose qu'on aurait oublié de vous demander hier. »

A là mention du mot « patron », Salomé avait eu comme un choc. Une image d'un homme tout en noir avec des lunettes aux verres sombres, une clope au bec et un sourire carnassier...

... vite remplacé par l'image du commissaire Vimaire, accompagné d'une vague de soulagement.

« _Un complément d'enquête ?_ » songea Lila.

« _On dirait bien. Tu vois, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour cette vieille histoire. Ça restera un secret entre toi et moi... et le Patricien, bien sûr._ »

Ils passèrent tout deux par le Pont d'Airain afin de rejoindre l'Ile des Dieux, où était situé le Guet des Orfèvres. Salomé s'était tu, le garde aussi, et Lila marchait dans le silence seulement troublé par les bruissements des pas et chuchotements de conversations des badauds autour d'elle. Le garde l'introduisit enfin dans le grand bâtiment du QG du Guet, où ils entrèrent dans la salle d'accueil bien connue. C'était comme toujours un endroit assez fréquenté, bruyant et résonnant souvent des disputes entre les plaignants et les agents.

« Il m'a volé 30 piastres ! 30 PIASTRES !

-Vous aviez dis 15 tout à l'heure, monsieur. 15 piastres, pas 30.

-Qu'importe ! Cette fiente de dragon m'a coupé ma bourse, et je n'ai même pas vu la couleur de son permis de voler !

-Pour les vols et larcins non autorisés, c'est à la Guilde des Voleurs de régler ça, pas à nous... »

Et autres discussions des plus constructives.

Le garde la mena directement vers l'arrière salle et l'escalier montant vers les bureaux des officiers. « _Pourquoi on ne va pas dans les salles d'interrogatoire, comme d'habitude ?_ » se demanda Lila.

« _Il a dit que Vimaire voulait te parler. Donc il est normal que ça soit dans son bureau, non ?_ »

En effet, l'agent s'était arrêté devant la porte du commissaire divisionnaire et s'apprêtait à frapper quelques coups.

« Entrez. » résonna une voix à l'intérieur.

« _Mais !? C'est un médium, bon sang ?! C'est incroyable ! Voilà comment il fait pour toujours tout trouver !_

 _Ce n'est pas un médium... »_ soupira Salomé, amusée. _« Il n'a aucun talent magique. Il a simplement l'habitude de cette latte, juste là, qui grince quand quelqu'un marche dessus._

 _Comment tu sais ça, toi ?_

 _Lecture, relecture et rerelecture._ »

Pendant ce temps le garde avait ouvert la porte et fait signe à Lila d'entrer.

La pièce était brillamment éclairé par une grande fenêtre donnant sur l'Opéra, juste en face de la place de Pseudopolis. La lumière tombait sur un bazar épouvantable : apparemment, le commissaire était partisan de la technique de la « table rase » : on empile, on empile, on empile jusqu'à ce que tout tombe par terre. Il semblait qu'il avait plusieurs mois de paperasse en retard. Sur sa table de travail, outre les papiers entassés, se trouvait un petit cadre (il était retourné et Lila ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il montrait probablement une icono de famille – si tant est que le commissaire Vimaire ai une famille), quelques crayons, un calepin bardé de notes autocollantes (une invention du génial Léonard de Quirm, avait-elle appris récemment), et la plaque d'agent de Vimaire – GMAM n°177.

« _Une plaque mythique_ » commenta Salomé.

« _Arrête ton sentimentalisme... on est dans l'Ankh jusqu'au cou, là ! Enfin, moi plus que toi, à mon avis._

 _Mais tu ne comprend pas ! Ça fait des dizaines d'années que j'attends de rencontrer le commissaire divisionnaire Sire Samuel Vimaire, le duc d'Ankh, le ''terrier de Vétérini'' !_

 _Il est Duc d'Ankh !? Oh bon sang._ »

Le Duc d'Ankh en question se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, un cigare aux lèvres, l'air plutôt débraillé. Il portait toujours sa cotte de maille mais s'était séparé de son plastron, peu pratique dans un bureau.

« Mademoiselle Delencre, dit-il enfin en se retournant vers Lila. Désolé de vous faire revenir ici un jour à peine après votre dernière visite. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

« _Pas bon, ça..._ » annonça Salomé. « _Il est trop calme... il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude ! Il y va plutôt en mode bourrin._

 _C'est quoi le problème ? … Oh mes dieux. Il vient de fermer la porte à clef. Oh mes dieux, qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans une situation pareille..._

 _Du calme ! Tu ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Quelqu'un de stressé a forcément des choses à cacher à un flic._

 _Mais J'AI des choses à cacher !_

 _DU CALME !_ »

Durant les quelques secondes qu'avait duré cet échange, Vimaire était retourné s'asseoir sur sa propre chaise, de l'autre côté du bureau, et avait commencé à farfouiller dans des dossiers en marmonnant.

« _Ah, ça, ça lui ressemble plus._

 _Ohmesdieuxohmesdieuxohmesdieux..._

 _Tient, tu es polythéiste maintenant ?_

 _Quand on est dans la merde il vaut mieux prier plusieurs dieux à la fois, ça a plus de chances de réussir._

 _Anoïa va pas être contente..._ »

« Ah, voilà. »

Le commissaire semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il tira un dossier de la pile et le posa devant lui. Lila tenta d'en lire le titre à l'envers. « _L.D., Le Serviteur (H.V.) , 1985UI_ »

Toutes les couleurs s'évanouirent de son visage. _Le Serviteur._ Alors comme ça, Vimaire était au courant. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'était pas angoissée, ni en colère. Elle se sentait juste vide. Vide de toute émotion.

Elle releva les yeux du dossier. Vimaire l'observait attentivement. Elle les rebaissa immédiatement vers le bureau.

« _C'est une technique qu'il a piqué au Patricien, ça !_ » fit Salomé, mi-fière, mi-outrée. « _Faire en sorte qu'on se dénonce soi-même._

…

 _Ça va ?_

…

 _Ah non, on dirait que ça ne va pas._ »

« Mademoiselle Delencre, répéta Vimaire, le nez dans ses fiches. Vous êtes née le 12 Embre 1971, c'est bien ça ?

-Pas exactement, répondit Lila d'une voix blanche. J'ai été recueilli par la Guilde des Graveurs et Imprimeurs à cette date là. Je suppose que ça ne devait pas être très loin de ma naissance. »

Vimaire poussa un soupir excédé.

« Ces agents ne sont pas foutu de remplir correctement un dossier... dit-il en raturant violemment quelque chose. Si au moins Vétérini nous accordait quelques secrétaires... mais non, pas de budget, jamais assez de budget. Pffff... »

« _Ne te plaint pas trop, Vimuche..._ » commenta la fantôme. « _Tu va l'avoir ton secrétaire, et crois moi tu va en souper..._ »

« Bon. Reprenons. Lila Delencre, adoptée le 12 Embre 1971, travaille à la Guilde des Graveurs et Imprimeurs, loge au 25 rue Courte avec Mlle Maïa Attique, alchimiste.

-Apprentie alchimiste, corrigea Lila.

-Ah, merci. (Encore une rature). Voilà... les infos correspondent ? ... très bien. Par où commencer... Lila, êtes-vous quelqu'un de littéraire ?

« _Question bizarre._ »

-Oui, assez, répondit Lila d'une voix morne, sans cesser de fixer ses mains. J'aime bien les livres.

-Les livres rares ?

-… Pas forcément. Mais c'est vrai que j'apprécie la rareté d'un ouvrage.

-Vous fréquentez la bibliothèque de l'UI, j'ai cru comprendre. Il vous arrive de lire ces livres qui ne sont pas encore écrits ?

-Non ! Non, ils ne sont pas dans une partie accessible de la bibliothèque. Seul le bibliothécaire sait comment aller dans l'espace B. »

Vimaire eu un petit rire nerveux.

« Je ne fréquente pas moi-même la bibliothèque de l'Université, dit-il, je ne suis pas très renseigné sur le sujet. »

Lila se fendit d'un sourire sans joie.

« Pourquoi me parlez-vous de livres, monsieur le duc ? »

Vimaire se renfrogna.

« Au travail, c'est ''monsieur le commissaire''. Pas de duc au Guet. »

« _C'était pas malin de dire ça, Lila... Il va se mettre en rogne, maintenant..._

 _Il était déjà en rogne. A l'intérieur._

 _Non... J'ai l'impression qu'au contraire, il avait l'air de s'amuser._

 _Ça l'amuse, de torturer mentalement des gens ? Moi, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout de me remémorer toute cette affaire stupide..._ »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Toute cette affaire stupide..._

 _J'avais quatorze ans. J'étais fasciné depuis des années par le Patricien. Havelock Vétérini... c'est lui qui a fait de ma ville ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Il est un génie. Je l'ai toujours admiré. Mon but dans la vie, c'est de le rencontrer. Au mieux, de me rendre utile pour lui. Au moins, de me faire remarquer. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, un jour. Quand j'avais sept ans. Une lettre de gamine, pas vraiment constructive, juste pour lui dire à quel point je le trouvait génial. J'ai reçu une autre lettre en réponse... de Lupine Wonse, son premier secrétaire. Il me disait de ne pas déranger sa Seigneurie avec des histoires de gamine idiote. J'ai jeté la lettre mais je n'ai pas abandonné. Lupine Wonse a fini par partir. Moi, j'ai grandi. A quatorze ans, j'ai voulu faire un coup d'éclat. C'était surtout un challenge pour moi même, et j'aurais préféré que personne n'en sache rien._

 _J'ai fouillé la bibliothèque de l'UI pour trouver un plan du Palais. J'ai observé les rondes des gardes à l'entrée. Je n'avais pas vraiment préparé de plan, de stratégie, justes rassemblé quelques connaissances rudimentaires. Je suis entrée dans le palais par la porte de derrière, en soudoyant les gardes. Je sais maintenant qu'ils ont pour ordre d'accepter les pots-de-vins et de prévenir immédiatement le Patricien... mais je n'étais pas au courant à l'époque. J'ai réussi à aller jusqu'au Bureau Oblong... je suis entrée dans la chambre du Patricien par une porte dérobée découverte grâce à de vieux journaux intimes des précédents Patriciens... Il était là, juste devant moi, son livre, celui qu'il avait écrit, posé sur une table, comme ça, sans surveillance... Le livre que Vétérini écrivait. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai eu vent de son existence – une intuition, peut-être ? Je savais qu'il me le fallait. Un coup d'éclat, un défi face à moi même, me prouver que je pouvais réaliser mes rêves... ou alors peut être une idiotie motivée seulement par mon obsession pour le Patricien. J'ai pris le livre, je l'ai mis dans un sac, je suis repartie. Comme une visiteuse quelconque dans les couloirs du Palais... sauf que j'avais quatorze ans, bien sûr. Il n'est pas habituel que des jeunes filles de quatorze ans viennent au Palais pour parler au Patricien. Je n'ai rencontré personne, à part un secrétaire que j'ai croisé. Après réflexion, je suppose qu'il devait s'agir d'un des mystérieux clercs noirs... ces ''secrétaires secrets''. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi,_ Le Serviteur _, le livre, mon butin avait disparu. Il était presque évident que le clerc me l'avait subtilisé. Les clercs noirs ont tous étudié à la Guilde des Assassins, tout comme Havelock Vétérini. J'ai réalisé bien plus tard que je n'avais eu aucune chance. Aucune chance de m'emparer de ce satané manuscrit. Vétérini est bien trop intelligent pour se laisser berner par une gamine de quatorze ans. Si je suis parvenu jusque là où j'étais, cela n'a rien à voir avec de la chance. On m'a certainement laissé faire parce que ça amusait le Patricien..._

 _Mais si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Sans hésitation._

 _Mais avec un plan mieux préparé..._

Lila se rendit soudain compte du silence qui pesait sur le petit bureau. Vimaire la regardait avec un léger sourire triomphateur, mais quelque part, il avait l'air abasourdi.

« _Par Anoïa. J'ai dis tout ça à voix haute..._ »

Elle fixait le commissaire, les yeux écarquillés, horrifiée par sa propre stupidité.

Elle se reprit.

« Mais tout ça, vous le saviez déjà, bien sûr. Le Patricien vous a prévenu. Sinon pourquoi serais-je ici aujourd'hui... »

Vimaire se cala au fond de son fauteuil.

« En effet, dit il. Havelock Vétérini m'a expliqué, dans les grandes lignes, ce que vous avez fait. Ça remonte à des années... Il m'avait demandé de ne pas m'en préoccuper. Mais pourquoi me prévenir, alors ? J'ai pensé que, si vous aviez à nouveau affaire au Guet, il était de mon devoir de tirer cette histoire au clair. C'est maintenant chose faite. Bien. Je tiens maintenant à vous féliciter... d'être arrivée aussi loin dans cette entreprise. »

Lila fronça les sourcils et le regarda sans comprendre.

« Me... féliciter ? Ce que j'ai fait était stupide, monsieur le commissaire. Pourquoi me féliciter pour une pareille idiotie ? »

Il se leva de son fauteuil et écarta les bras.

« Vous avez réussi à mettre la main sur la seule chose au monde qui laisse transparaître l'esprit de Vétérini ! Et vous avez réussi à l'impressionner. Bravo.

-J'ai réussi à ... à impressionner le Patricien. Oh. Mes. Dieux. ...Comment est-ce possible ?

-Il avait un grand sourire, ce jour là. C'est extrêmement rare de voir le Patricien sourire, vous savez.

-Oh oui, je le sais... »

Lila essayait désespérément de trouver un sens aux événements. Elle était en train de rêver. Forcément. Il était impossible que ça se passe comme ça. Elle avait commis la pire connerie du siècle de l'Anchois , et pourtant Vimaire la félicitait, et Vétérini était impressionné. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve...

« _Si tu étais en train de rêver, je pourrais te le dire._

 _-Tu es sûre ?_

 _-Certaine._ »

« Mademoiselle Delencre... ça va ? »

Vimaire avait le visage soucieux. Lila ne bougeait plus depuis un moment, gardant les yeux fixés quelque part dans le vide. Elle secoua la tête comme pour s'ébrouer.

« Oui, oui, ça va... à peu près. Ça fait un choc de se souvenir de tout ça... j'étais tellement angoissée à l'idée de me faire prendre... Mais il y avait cette petite voix qui me disait : ''vas-y, fait-le. N'abandonne pas.'' Alors j'ai continué... et puis je me suis foirée.

-Vous avez dit que vous seriez prête à le refaire... si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi s'il vous plaît. J'adorerais voir la tête de sa Seigneurie quand il découvrira que _Le Serviteur_ a bel et bien disparu. »

« _Nom d'une purée de youplà... il est sérieux, là ?_ » songea Lila.

Le commissaire arborait effectivement un grand sourire.

« _Fait gaffe_ » prévient Salomé. « _C'est un très bon acteur. Tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais bien qu'on évite de se faire prendre la prochaine fois..._ »

« J'aimerais le retenter, effectivement... répondit-elle. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve un peu fou. Si je veux un jour rencontrer le seigneur Vétérini, il faudra que je le fasse légalement. Si je tiens à la vie.

-Pas envie de finir dans la fosse aux scorpions, hein ? Fit Vimaire avec un sourire entendu.

-Ou dans toute autre fosse. »

Le commissaire rassembla les quelques papiers qu'il avait dérangés, les remis en vrac au sommet de la pile, et se leva.

« Voilà, mademoiselle Delencre. Je crois que nous touchons à la fin de cette entrevue. Ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer – c'est rare de trouver quelqu'un aussi téméraire et motivée que vous. Si un jour vous songez à faire carrière dans le Guet, nos portes vous sont grandes ouvertes. » Il redevint plus sérieux : « Mais n'oubliez pas que la loi s'applique toujours à vous. Je vous fais une fleur pour cette fois, car sa Seigneurie ne m'a pas officiellement confié l'affaire - (« _S'il savait le nombre d'affaires que Vétérini ''ne lui a pas officiellement confié''..._ » ricana Salomé) – et je suis moi aussi impressionné par ce que vous avez fait mais à la prochaine incartade, je ne serais pas aussi clément. »

Lila frissonna en repensant aux bouteilles de soda au gingembre dans les salles en dessous.

« Oui monsieur le commissaire, bien sûr. C'était une idiotie d'enfant, je ne ferais plus jamais ce genre de choses.

-Ravi de vous l'entendre dire. Sur ce... »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il déverrouilla puis ouvrit.

« Au revoir, mademoiselle Delencre.

-Au revoir, monsieur le commissaire. _Et je vous souhaite bonne chance et beaucoup de courage..._ »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et repartit le plus vite possible.

Vimaire resta à la porte, abasourdi. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Et il aurait juré que sa voix était devenue légèrement plus grave, et que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur...

oOoOoOoOoOoo

A peine sortit du Guet des Orfèvres, Lila se prit une Maïa affolée de plein fouet.

« Lila ! Le Bibliothécaire m'as dis que tu étais ici ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ce garde est venu te chercher ? Vimaire voulait te parler ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenue ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Tu as fait quelque-chose de grave ? Tu risque de la prison ? »

Lila regarda fixement son amie pendant quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'énerva sa colocataire. Dis moi ! Pourquoi tu a été convoquée par le ''terrier de Vétérini'' ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

-Maïa, arrête de t'énerver... tu est paranoïaque ou quoi ? Si je suis sortie du Guet des Orfèvres sans menottes aux poignets, c'est que tout va bien !

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bons dieux ! Tu va me le dire, à la fin !?

-Tant qu'à faire, je préférerais éviter. Pas envie de retourner dans les geôles de leur QG... A mon avis, moins j'en dis, mieux c'est.

-P*tain ! Ils t'ont mis en geôle ?

-Oui, Maïa... soupira-t-elle, excédée. Hier, avec toi, pendant toute la nuit, parce qu'on était ivres. Non, aujourd'hui j'ai simplement parlé avec Vimaire. Il voulait me poser quelques questions... j'ai eu un peu la frousse, mais ça s'est bien passé. Tu vois ? Pas de quoi en faire un drame. »

« _Un peu la frousse ?_ » railla Salomé. « _Tu étais morte de trouille, oui !_

 _Oh, tais-toi..._

 _Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, je me tais et je te laisse tranquille..._

 _Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça, tout à l'heure ? »_ demanda Lila tandis que les deux amies se redirigeaient vers la rue Courte.

« _Je ne sais pas..._ » la fantôme réfléchie un instant. « _Ça m'a paru être la chose à faire, sur le moment. J'aurais voulu lui donner des conseils... Être sûr que tout se passerais comme c'est prévu..._

 _Comment ça, ''comme c'est prévu'' ?_

 _Les livres. Les Annales. C'est ce que Pratchett a décidé pour le Disque-Monde. Toi, tu as envie de faire quelque-chose de grand, de te faire remarquer par le Patricien, de lui être utile à quelque-chose – et de préférence pas à nourrir ses scorpions. Moi, j'ai envie de prendre part à cette histoire. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis... nous sommes destinées à avoir un rôle dans l'intrigue. Tout ceci, toute la vie d'Ankh-Morpork, tout ça n'est qu'une gigantesque intrigue... amenée à la vie par la croyance de lecteurs. Dans les livres de Pratchett, aucun personnage nommé Lila Delencre, ou Salomé Véri, n'est jamais apparu. Je ne sais pas si nos actions risquent d'altérer le cours de l'histoire, ou si je suis justement ici pour aider à ce que tout se réalise comme prévu. Alors pourquoi pas aider dans une petite mesure... donner un conseil, par-ci, par-là. »_

Lila frissonna.

 _« Ça fait peur de... de se dire que quoi qu'on fasse tout est déjà écrit... on ne peut donc rien changer ? On a aucun libre arbitre ? Nos choix ne compte pas ? Ton Pratchett, je le trouve un peu tyrannique._

 _Ben... en fait, si, on peut changer le cours de choses. Je pense. Enfin, moi, qui viens de l'extérieure du Disque-Monde, je ne pense pas avoir de place dans le roman. Je suis une intruse. A moi de faire en sorte de ne pas déranger le cours de choses... Ce que Pratchett a écrit, c'est les choses qui doivent arriver. Certaines choses sont écrites, et on y peut rien... ou alors certains événements doivent être favorisés. Tient, les Moines de l'Histoire, par exemple. Leur travail est de faire en sorte que les bons événements arrivent. Quand je dis les bons... c'est ceux qui doivent arriver, pas forcément ceux qui ont une fin heureuse. J'ai l'impression que, si j'ai un rôle dans ce monde, une raison d'être autre que mon propre profit, c'est bien d'aider l'histoire à aller dans le bon sens._

 _Et puis qui sait... peut-être que c'est quelqu'un, ici, qui a écrit l'histoire du Globe-Monde. Peut-être que ton univers a toi aussi n'était qu'une fiction qui a pris vie._

 _Aucune idée. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nos deux mondes, nos deux univers sont liés. A la fois par Pratchett, et par les mages d'Ankh-Morpork. L'un n'existe pas sans l'autre... Enfin j'espère._

 _Alors ? Est-ce que tu vas continuer à donner tes conseils aux personnes qui ont un rôle à jouer ?_

 _Ben... ça dépend de toi. Je te rappelle que je suis plus ou moins une intruse dans ton corps... c'est toi qui décide. Et puis... je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment utile, ou au contraire néfaste. Je veux dire, le Narrativium est normalement là pour ça, non ? C'est lui qui dicte au Disque-Monde ce qu'il doit être. C'est lui qui dit qu'un caillou est un caillou, et non pas une fleur. Oh... bon sang , je viens d'avoir une révélation, là..._

 _Quoi ?_

 _Le Narrativium. C'est Pratchett ! Je sais qu'il s'est réincarné dans la nature même du Disque-Monde. C'est lui qui a écrit l'histoire de ce monde, tout comme fonctionne le Narrativium !_

 _Alors... Pratchett est à la fois celui qui a créé le Disque-Monde et celui qui le fait fonctionner._

 _Exactement._

 _Mais alors... les livres s'arrêtent quelque part, non ? Cette série n'est pas infinie. Tu m'as dit qu'il était mort. A la fin de l'histoire, est-ce que... le Disque-Monde cessera d'exister ? »_

Salomé ne répondit pas pendant quelques instants. Elle cherchait ses mots, une façon cohérente d'exprimer ses pensées enchevêtrées.

 _« Je crois que... le Disque-Monde s'est développé entre les histoires. Ce qui n'était pas écrit noir sur blanc existe quand même tu existe, alors que tu n'a pas été directement ''écrite'' par Pratchett. Si le Disque peut vivre sa vie en dehors des lignes du récit, alors pourquoi pas après ? Pratchett est ici, maintenant. Rien n'empêche l'histoire de continuer, ici même, non pas pour ses lecteurs, mais pour ses personnages. »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Wow. Ce chapitre est enfin fini. Il fait 25 page sur mon logiciel de traitement de texte, et j'ai pris au moins huit heures pour l'écrire (huit ! Pratchett Power!) . Dont une nuit blanche. Bon sang, les gens, j'ai vraiment la foi..._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, et à bientôt (j'espère) pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Tchao !_


	7. Chapitre 5: Douce nuit, Sacrée nuit

_Bonjour ! Voilà le cinquième chapitre , qui aurait logiquement dû être posté dans un mois, pour Noël, mais... je l'ai écrit maintenant et puis voilà. Une semaine pour un chapitre de 12 pages ! Je suis contente de moi !_

 _Merci à ma mère de me lire et de m'encourager, à ma chère M de me répéter tout le temps son amour pour Maïa (M, cherche bien et tu trouvera peut-être une petite référence à BeAb...) Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, même si je ne vous connais pas !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Chapitre 5 – Douce nuit, sacré nuit_

31 décembre, Ankh-Morpork.

Les frimas de la fin de l'année et de la période du Porcher ont permis à la ville de revêtir son manteau immaculé de neige. Les citadins émerveillés évoluent dans des rues d'un blanc éclatant, sous une pluie fine de flocons dont chacun, parait-il, est unique. Tout est blanc... enfin, en tout cas, c'est ce que pourrait raconter un poète très imaginatif. Malheureusement, la vérité est bien moins belle: tout est marronnasse, brunâtre, sale. Le sol foulé trop de fois par les passants est recouvert d'un infâme mélange de neige fondu et de boue, les murs humides des maisons montrent toutes sortes de teintes allant du brun foncé au verdâtre. Mais ça n'empêche pas les morporkiens d'être joyeux. Les boutiques de la ville affichent des couleurs vives dans les tons rouges et doré, les vitrines exposent monts et merveilles, des bandes de gamins viennent sonner aux portes pour chanter des chansons et tenter de gagner quelques sous, des chênes ont été habillés de guirlandes de saucisses en papier. Tous sont dans l'expectative. La nuit du Porcher marque la fin de l'année Prime, d'après de vieux mages séniles enfermés dans leur vieille université, et la fin de l'année tout court pour le reste de la population.* (*L'année discale astronomique, calculée par les mages, dure une rotation de disque, soit deux printemps, deux étés, etc. L'année agricole est celle reconnue par les paysans, soir la moitié de l'année astronomique, et suit une datation simple: on laboure, on sème, ça mûrit et on récolte. Selon ce calendrier là, la fête du Porcher arrive donc une fois tous les deux ans, durant l'hiver d'Axe.) Et surtout, pour les enfants, c'est l'occasion d'obtenir de nouveaux jouets – s'ils ont été sages, ho ho ho.

Lila se promène elle aussi en ville – seule, pour une fois. Elle est en quête de cadeaux pour Maïa et quelques collègues de la Guilde des Imprimeurs, et ce n'est pas les idées qui manquent. Elle n'a que l'embarras du choix. Elle aime également se promener dans la ville à cette période de l'année. Le froid ne l'empêche pas de profiter de la magie de ces fêtes, la foule joyeuse autour d'elle, les odeurs de charcuterie et de pâtisseries trop sucrées, les sons des grelots sur les portes des magasins, les lumières colorées, le léger brouhaha des passants, les rires de enfants... Oh. Et le chariot de friandises spéciales du Porcher de Planteur Je-M'Tranche-La-Gorge, apparemment. Allez... c'est période de fête, aucune raison de faire sa mauvaise tête. La jeune fille accepte de bonne grâce le pâté en croûte que lui propose le petit vendeur – à moitié prix, parce que c'est la fête. Elle mord dedans à pleine dents – il est délicieux, comme toujours. C'est malheureusement après qu'on se rend compte qu'on aurait pas dû en manger: quand notre estomac se rend compte des horreurs qu'on lui a servi et que le cerveau a préféré ignorer. Mais pour l'instant, Lila en profite. L'indigestion, on verra ça plus tard. Elle poursuit son chemin dans la grande rue, bientôt arrêtée par un petit groupe de gamins portants des bonnets de lutins et des feuilles de partition.

"M'dame, un p'tit sous pour la chanson?

-Allez-y" souris la jeune fille en leur tendant une demi-piastre.

Les enfants se serrent en un petit tas, prennent une grande inspiration, et l'un d'entre eux commence à chanter, bientôt rejoins par les autres:

 _"_ _Douce nuit, Sacrée nuit,  
Sous le ciel du Porcher  
Un flocon voltige vers la ville,  
Scintillant en passant sur l'U.I. ..."_

Lila laisse aller son imagination. Elle suit des yeux le petit flocon, un parmi tant d'autres et pourtant unique, l'accompagne lorsqu'il tombe sur les pavées de la ville, voit la surface brunâtre de l'Ankh recouverte d'une couche de givre scintillante (à ce stade là, une partie moins appréciée de son imagination lui fait remarquer que ça ressemble à du vomi à paillette – "Ta gueule" se dit Lila, avant de revenir à la chanson).

 _"Douce nuit, Sacrée nuit,  
Sous le ciel du Porcher  
Un flocon a fondu dans la nuit,  
Un sanglier au loin a mugi.  
Pour voir le soleil levé,  
Le Porcher s'est sacrifié. "_

La jeune femme essuya discrètement une petite larme – était-elle dû au vent ou aux tristes paroles? - et souris aux enfants.

"Merci, c'est ma préférée. Une des rares qui fasse allusion aux origines de la légende du Père Porcher ... passez de très bonnes fêtes! "

Il s'agissait des anciennes croyances des plaines de Sto. Les hommes d'autrefois craignaient l'hiver et avaient peur qu'à cause du froid, le soleil ne s'éteigne. Ils le convainquaient donc de se lever en lui offrant un sacrifice – représenté aujourd'hui par la figure emblématique du Père Porcher. Tout le monde aujourd'hui a oublié les origines de cette fête et ne pense plus qu'au réjouissances.

" _Tout le monde ne les a pas oublié, malheureusement..._ "

Lila sourit. Elle aimait quand Salomé lui racontait des anecdotes, des histoires, l'origines de légendes.

" _Que veux tu dire?_ " songea-t-elle.

" _Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Ce n'est pas une histoire très joyeuse – enfin si, par certains aspects, mais... il y a des morts._

 _L'Histoire du Disque-Monde est jonchée de morts, on n'y peut rien. Qui se rappelle encore des cérémonies d'autrefois? Que s'est-il passé?_

 _Ça ne s'est pas encore passé._

 _Quand, alors?_

 _Çà va arriver cette nuit._ "

Lila était partagée entre l'appréhension et l'excitation. Quelque-chose d'inhabituel allait se passer, ce soir. Mais quoi...?

" _Les Contrôleurs de la Réalité, eux, se souviennent de la légende._

 _Les Contrôleurs? Cette bande de salauds en cape grise dont tu m'a parlé? Ceux qui voient l'humanité comme un obstacle au bon fonctionnement de l'Univers?_

 _Pas que l'humanité. La vie. Et leur but est de l'éliminer._ "

Le moral de la jeune fille baissa d'un coup.

" _Non, non, Lila! Si on allais tous mourir ce soir, je t'aurais prévenue depuis longtemps!_

 _Alors que vont-ils tenter de faire?_

 _Détruire les hommes à petit feu, en les privant de croyance. C'est la croyance qui nous rend humains._

 _Ne me dit pas que... Non! Le Père Porcher...?_

 _Tu es perspicace._ "

Lila se détacha de la foule et alla s'adosser sous un porche, sous le choc.

" _Le Père Porcher va mourir. Ce soir. Et je ne peux rien y faire._ "

Salomé éclata de rire – ou aurait éclaté de rire, si elle avait possédé une bouche.

" _Tu n'es pas la seule à te préoccuper de ce problème. Ne t'inquiète pas, il aura un remplaçant pour cette nuit. Et quelqu'un s'occupera d'empêcher les Contrôleurs de parvenir à leurs fins._

 _-J'ai le droit de savoir de qui il s'agit?_ "

La fantôme avait bloqué sa mémoire, Lila ne pouvait savoir que ce qu'elle voulait bien qu'elle sache.

" _Non... c'est une surprise. Mais si tu réussi à rester éveillée cette nuit, tu pourra le voir..._ "

Lila repartit quand un policier vint se reposer à son tour sous le porche et s'allumer un mégot. Elle ne tenait pas à rester dans un espace restreint avec un fumeur.

" _Ha! Et l'odeur d'Ankh-Morpork, elle ne te dérange pas, elle?_

 _Non. C'est le plein air, c'est sain et vivifiant._

 _Tu te fiche de moi?_ " Salomé était hilare. Lila pris un air blasé et ne répondit pas.

oOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Lila était rentrée chez elle, dans la petite mansarde sous les toits de la rue Courte. La pièce était froide et on ne pouvait pas y faire de feu – la jeune fille et sa colocataire avaient tenté de remédier au problème en achetant d'épaisses couvertures et en collant une couche de vieux journaux aux endroits moins épais des murs et du plafond. Lila, emmaillotée dans un épais châle, était en train de finir d'emballer les derniers cadeaux quand Maïa frappa trois coups à la porte avant d'entrer. Son bonnet et son manteau étaient couverts de neige et ses joues étaient rosies par le froid.

"Joyeux Porcher!" s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant son amie.

"Comment tu vas?" répondit cette dernière en se retournant et lui offrant un sourire chaleureux.

"Super. Mais bon sang, ça caille dehors! Rien à voir avec la chaleur habituelle du siège des Alchimistes.

-Vous bossez encore en période de fête? S'étonna Lila.

-Oui, mais moins que d'habitude. Jacquot a essayer de fabriquer un chapelet de saucisses de synthèses à partir de vieilles grolles puantes... tu t'en doute, il a encore réussi à tout faire exploser.

-La routine, quoi...

-La Guilde des Graveurs ne travaille pas pendant le Porcher?

-Pendant les trois jours de fête, non. Mais crois-moi, les deux semaines précédentes, on a eu un boulot dingue! Tout le monde voulait faire des lettres en masse, des cartes de vœux, des gravures du Père Porcher et des quatre sangliers à accrocher au dessus de la cheminé pour faire plaisir aux petits enfants... ça a été dur, je suis contente d'avoir enfin un peu de repos."

Maïa avait ôté son manteaux et ses bottes de neige – pardon, de boue – et les avaient abandonnées dans un coin, à côté de la porte.

"Je suis passée aux halles pour acheter le repas, annonça l'apprentie alchimiste. Tout un assortiment de cochonnaille du Porcher! Saucisses, jambon, pâté en croûte, jarrets... les bouchers doivent avoir tellement de travail en cette saison! Les pauvres...

-Pense donc au fric qu'ils se font.

-Pas faux. Alors ce soir, on est juste toutes les deux?

-Will ne vient pas?

-Non. On s'est vus aujourd'hui, mais ce soir il a insisté pour participer au banquet du Porcher avec le Guet, et bien sûr il ne manquerait pour rien au monde la messe aux Petits Dieux.

-Les omniens font une cérémonie pour le Porcher? S'étonna Lila. C'est une fête païenne pour eux!

-Justement, à la messe ils expliquent toute l'hérésie de cette fête. Will y va parce qu'il ne manque jamais une cérémonie, mais tu le connais, il a grandi dans les montagnes du Bélier, il a baigné pendant toute son enfance dans le folklore, et le Père Porcher fait parti du folklore. La seule nuit de l'année où les sorcières ne doivent pas sortir."

" _Ce qui n'empêche pas Mémé Ciredutemps d'aller se promener sous forme de chouette..._ " commenta Salomé.

"Je l'ai accompagné une fois, continua Maïa. C'était drôle – et il y avait une bonne ambiance. Leur religion a beau être super stricte, leurs chants sont vraiment magnifiques. Quoique un peu sanglant...

-Des trucs comme "Il écrase les impies sous ses sabots de fer" ? Effectivement, ce n'est pas particulièrement joyeux, rigola Lila. Euh... ce soir je compte aller dans un bistrot. Aux Ombres. Ça t'intéresse?"

Maïa hésita.

"Ça dépend. C'est quoi, ce bistrot? Les Ombres ne sont pas le meilleur endroit où aller boire un coup, même en période de festivité comme maintenant.

-Il s'agit des Bières. Tu sais, ce bar tenu par un Igor...

-Celui là? Mais tu es au courant que c'est le rendez-vous de tous les vampires, croques-mitaines et loups garous de la ville?

-Oui. J'y suis allée il y a quelques semaines. C'est vachement sympa, en fait.

-Ohlala... toi et ton goût pour le danger, c'est pas croyable, tu vas finir par te faire tuer si continue comme ça, Lila!

-Ben... je cours vite. C'est un atout non négligeable quand on aime se promener aux Ombres.

-Et comment tu a fait pour ne pas te faire becqueter? Il parait que les habitués de ce bistrot n'acceptent pas les gens normaux, sauf dans leur assiette...

-Qu'est-ce que la normalité, d'après toi, Maïa? C'est quoi, être anormale?

-Pour moi, je ne sais pas. On pourrait écrire un roman entier sur ce que je pense de l'anormalité... mais pour eux, c'est très simple: il suffit d'être majoritairement humain.

- _Oui, mais moi, je suis deux humains à la fois._ "

Les yeux de Lila avaient brusquement changé de couleur, et sa voix s'était faite plus grave. Un petit sourire amusé s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

" _Eh! Tu pourrais me prévenir au moins, avant de faire un truc comme ça!"_ songea la propriétaire du corps. _"Ça fait un choc, tu sais, de se retrouver d'un coup reléguée à l'arrière-plan de son propre cerveau!_

 _Désolé..._ "

Maïa semblait un peu effrayée.

"Bon sang... j'oublie tout le temps que tu héberge un fantôme... dit-elle quand les yeux de son amie eurent repris leur couleur bleu habituelle. Et c'est elle qui t'a permis d'entrer aux Bières?

-Où évalue-tu le niveau de normalité d'une schizophrène réincarnée?

-Tu sais que tu fous les jetons quand tu es comme ça?

-Comment?

-Quand tu laisse la parole à Salomé. J'ai toujours peur qu'elle reste là et que tu ne revienne pas."

Lila sourit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne me fera jamais ça. Elle est sympa, tu sais. Et puis, elle sait que si elle tente de prendre le contrôle, j'irais me faire exorciser.

-C'est dur, comme rapport de force...

-C'était un peu un rapport de force au début, mais plus maintenant. On s'entend bien en fait. On a aucun mal à cohabiter. "

Lila sentait bien la tristesse de Salomé à l'égard de Maïa. " _Pourquoi ne me fait elle pas confiance?_ " pensait la fantôme.

" _Elle n'est pas très copine avec le surnaturel._ " expliqua Lila. " _C'est une fille très rationnelle, et côtoyer quotidiennement un fantôme lui fait un peu peur. Laisse lui le temps de s'habituer. Et aussi... évite de sortir à l'improviste comme ça._ "

"Du coup, pour le bistrot... tu veux venir? Demanda Lila.

-Non merci. Pas vraiment envie de me faire dévorer par un loup-garou le soir du Porcher. Je vais rester ici bien sagement et dormir. Quand j'étais petite, on me répétait que, plus tôt je me couchais, plus tôt le Père Porcher passait... Mon cul, oui. Plus tôt les parents pouvaient déposer des babioles dans mes chaussons et aller dormir."

Lila se rappela quand elle avait elle-même cessé de croire au Père Porcher. Même à l'école de la Guilde des Graveurs, dans le dortoir réservé aux orphelins, on s'arrangeait pour que chacun ai un cadeau. Il y avait bien sûr les présents faits les uns aux autres par les enfants – un petit dessin, une gravure, voire du matériel de meilleure qualité pour ceux qui en avaient les moyens – et les responsables des enfants adoptés se chargeaient des cadeaux dits « du Père Porcher ». A l'époque, bien sûr, la jeune fille croyait encore au gros bonhomme au costume rouge et aux grandes défenses de sanglier. Mais un jour, pendant la période de liesse qui précédait la fête, elle avait entendu discuter deux filles plus âgées, qui affirmaient qu'il s'agissait en fait des adultes. Lila avait voulu vérifier leurs dires et était restée éveillée toute la nuit pour voir arriver l'homme par la cheminée. A la place, un des surveillants était entré par la porte avec un gros sac, qu'il avait vidé méthodiquement dans les chaussons de chaque enfant, avant de répandre de la suie un peu partout autour de l'âtre. La petite Lila n'avait pas pleuré, ne s'était pas mise en colère, elle avait simplement rectifié ses connaissances sur le sujet puis s'était rendormie.

Lila jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce. Quelques cartes de vœux étaient posées sur une étagère près de l'autel, une branche de chêne décorée de feuilles de houx, de gui et de lierre était dressée dans un pot en terre dans le coin salle-à-manger, des guirlandes colorées et des chapelets de saucisses en papier étaient accrochées au murs. Tous les symboles de la fête du Porcher... et pourtant, elles n'y croyaient plus. Mais Lila savait que, bien qu'on ai cessé de croire au Père Porcher, on croyait toujours à la magie de la fête. Et le Père Porcher était l'incarnation de cette fête. Tant qu'on croyait à cet esprit de communauté, à la chaleur d'un bon feu de bois et aux rires de ses amis autour d'un verre de sherry et d'une assiette de cochonnaille, le Père Porcher vivait toujours. Mais si on cessait d'y croire...

" _Si on cesse d'y croire, alors le soleil ne se lèvera plus. C'était le but premier de cette fête; à présent, les deux versions de l'histoire sont intimement lié et presque plus personne ne le sait. Pas même les mages. Mais les Contrôleurs, eux, ils sont au courant._ "

Lila ignora le commentaire mais le garda pour plus tard, quand elle aurait le temps de réfléchir aux cachotteries de Salomé.

"Comme tu veux, répondit-elle à Maïa. J'y serais sans doute juste une heure ou deux, je reviendrais pour dîner. Pas question de passer la veille du Porcher seule. D'ailleurs... il est quelle heure?

-Presque quatre heure, annonça Maïa après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge par la fenêtre.

-Oh... je ferais bien d'y aller, alors, dit-elle en remballant ses ciseaux et colle, avant de fourrer les paquets-cadeaux sous son lit. Et pas touche, hein! Ajouta-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête en direction du capharnaüm de draps et d'oreillers.

-T'inquiète. C'est pas drôle de savoir à l'avance."

Lila savait que sa colocataire était plutôt du genre fouineuse, mais elle ne remis pas en question ses propos. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que les cadeaux du Porcher étaient bien mieux, ouverts le jour du Porcher.

"A plus tard!" lança la jeune artiste à son amie. L'alchimiste lui répondit par un signe de tête, tandis qu'elle sortait de son sac les victuailles du soir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les rues des Ombres n'était pas aussi joyeuses que le reste de la ville. Il était difficile d'être joyeux dans ce quartier là, avec tous les malfrats qui rôdaient. Lila aimait se promener ici, surtout par défit envers elle-même – elle aimait vivre dangereusement. Pour l'heure, les rues semblait plutôt calme. Tout le monde était chez soi, en famille, en train de célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année. Mais l'ambiance menaçante ne quittait jamais les lieux, ne serait-ce qu'à cause des murs décrépits, de la boue au sol qui semblait encore plus innommable que dans les artères les plus fréquentées, du ciel obscurci par les fumées noirs sortant des cheminées des masures, de l'obscurité des ruelles labyrinthiques, des craquements des vieux toits, du sifflement aigu du vent... quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, quelle que soit la période de l'année, les Ombres étaient un quartier mal-famé, cela semblait écrit dans son essence même. Quoi qu'on y fasse, ce ne serait jamais un lieu où il ferait bon vivre.

Lila frissonna. Le froid semblait encore plus brûlant ici. Mais c'était sûrement psychologique. Elle arriva enfin devant une vieille baraque, que rien ne distinguait des autres, à part un écriteau sur la porte annonçant simplement "Les Bières". La jeune fille posa la main à plat sur la porte et s'apprêtait à la pousser pour entrer, puis elle hésita. Elle recula et s'adossa contre un mur.

" _Pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne ici aujourd'hui en particulier?_ " songea-t-elle.

" _Parce que tu voulais en savoir plus sur cette histoire de Père Porcher. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, comment se résoudrait le problème. C'est ici que ça commence. Enfin...le seul endroit accessible à à-peu-près n'importe qui._

 _Quels sont les autres endroits? J'aime bien aller aux Bières de temps en temps, mais franchement, la veille du Porcher..._

 _Les autres endroits, c'est la Guilde des Assassins, et un autre bistrot, dans lequel se trouvent des gens sans doute encore pire que les habitués des Bières. Et puis, tu te souviens, tu voulais en savoir plus sur cette femme qui t'avais viré du bar à ta première visite, le jour de ton anniversaire._

 _Elle n'était pas là la dernière fois que je suis venue... mais comment tu sais qu'elle sera là aujourd'hui?_

 _Parce qu'elle fait partie de l'histoire. Surtout de l'épisode qui va se jouer cette nuit. Et ça commence ici._

 _Ouais... dit plutôt que tu avais envie de pouvoir enfin voir l'histoire de ces fameux bouquins de tes propres yeux. Enfin, presque tes propres yeux._

 _Entre autre. Mais crois moi, te connaissant, je sais que tu ne le regrettera pas._ "

Lila prit une grande inspiration et poussa enfin la porte. Elle tenta de se faire le plus discrète possible – elle avait beau ne pas être techniquement "normale", elle n'était pas de taille à affronter certains des clients susceptibles de lui chercher des noises.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar et demanda au barman – un Igor, bien sûr – son cocktail de Caveur, une nouveauté spéciale pour les festivités. Elle savait seulement qu'il contenait du sherry, un tout petit peu de frottis, un navet, et elle ne tenait pas à connaître le reste de la composition. Quand on était client aux Bières, il valait mieux ne pas trop investigateur. Tandis qu'Igor préparait sa commande, elle fit des yeux le tour de la salle. Il était difficile de voir clairement qui s'y trouvait, à cause de la pénombre ambiante quasiment incrustée dans les murs. Elle distinguait des silhouettes massives, des reflets de lumière sur des crocs, des griffes, elle entendait un grognement par-ci par-là – et là, enfin, dans un coin de la petite salle, elle était là, assise bien droite sur sa chaise, un verre de gin tonique posé sur la petite table devant elle, ses cheveux blancs de neige balafrés d'une mèche noir serrés en un chignon stricte au sommet de sa tête. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur son verre, tentant d'ignorer le reste du monde.

" _Suzanne Sto-Hélit..._ " murmura Salomé, admirative.

" _Et?_

 _Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir qui elle est – ce qu'elle est?_

 _Oh que oui._

 _Elle est... tatatataaaa..._

 _Aller, accouche._

 _C'est la... petite fille de la Mort._ "

Lila garda un instant le regard fixé dans le vide, quelques centimètres au dessus de l'oreille droite de Suzanne.

" _Tu rigole, là?_

 _Absolument pas._

 _Comment un squelette peut avoir une petite fille? Il... il n'a même pas d'organes reproducteurs!_

 _Il a adopté sa mère. Heu... la mère de Suzanne, pas la mère de la Mort._

 _Alors... elle n'a pas vraiment de lien génétique avec lui._

 _Oh, tu sais, la génétique qui se mélange avec le monde des personnifications anthropomorphiques, ça fout toujours un bordel pas possible. Elle a beau avoir été adoptée, elle n'en a pas moins hérité de certaines des capacités de son grand-père._ "

Des images défilèrent dans la tête de Lila, stimulées par la mémoire de la fantôme. Suzanne avec la moitié du visage en forme de crâne... passant à travers un mur... chevauchant un grand cheval blanc dans l'espace... parlant en majuscules... parlant en majuscules?

" _La voix de la Mort est caractérisée par les petites majuscules_ " expliqua Salomé. " _Pour qu'on reconnaisse quand c'est lui qui parle. Ou elle, en l'occurrence._ "

Le barman posa la consommation de la jeune fille sur le comptoir. Elle la prit distraitement et partit s'asseoir dans un coin sombre, pas très loin de Suzanne. Cette dernière venait d'être abordée par une créature hideuse, toute grise et maigre, avec de longs doigts terminés par des ongles crochus et des yeux comme des soucoupes. La jeune fille tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« 's'qu'une normale fiche dans un rade pareil, dis-donc ? » marmonnait la chose.

Lila vit Suzanne détourner la tête pour se protéger de l'haleine dégoûtante du croque-mitaine. Ce dernier continua de tourmenter la jeune femme.

« … venir te pavaner ici... » saisit-elle. « ...ténébreux haute-couture... »

Suzanne fit reculer son tabouret.

« Tu veux un croque-mitaine sous ton lit, hein ? fit l'autre un peu plus fort.

-Mollo, Schlimazel » lança Igor depuis derrière le comptoir, sans même se retourner pour regarder les antagonistes.

L'interpellé se tourna vers le barman et lança une réplique que Lila ne put entendre. L'autre lui répondit simplement qu'il ne le répéterais pas. Lila continuait de regarder Suzanne. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard du visage qui s'était soudain modifier pour adopter les traits d'un crâne à nu. Les yeux bleus de Suzanne brillaient dans la semi-obscurité son chignon s'était détaché et s'était coiffé de lui-même en une masse de cheveux comme une crinière immaculée autour de sa tête. Schlimazel semblait être dans le même état de choc que Lila, car il recula brusquement et failli tomber de son tabouret.

« VA-T-EN ET CESSE DE M'EMBÊTER. » prononça lentement Suzanne. Le croque-mitaine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se leva immédiatement, avant de s'enfuir du bistrot le plus vite possible.

« _Oh. Mes. Dieux._ » songea Lila. Elle était choquée. Quelque-chose dans la voix de Suzanne l'avait touché au plus profond de son cœur, lui rappelant d'un coup sa condition de mortelle, et la petitesse de sa vie. Elle se sentait insignifiante. Salomé, de son côté, étant déjà morte, ressentait un véritable malaise. Lila pouvait sentir la fantôme se remémorer les instants où elle avait découvert sa propre mort... Suzanne faisait paraître toute vie insignifiante. En l'entendant, on avait l'impression d'entendre se refermer sa propre pierre tombale.

« _C'est à cause du Narrativium. Elle incarne la Mort – une partie, en tout cas – et dans l'esprit des gens c'est comme ça que la Mort s'exprimerait. La causalité narrative et les lois de la foi l'oblige à se conformer à la croyance générale._

 _Ça fait un peu bizarre, un cours de théologie appliquée dans un moment pareil..._

 _En parlant de moment. Le corbeau et le rat ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer. Tu peux me faire plaisir et me laisser lui parler ? S'il te plaît. Juste un instant..._

 _Pourquoi ?_ » répondit Lila, un peu durement.

 _Je sais qu'elle préférerait oublier son passé et sa famille. Elle cherche à avoir une vie normale. Si elle peut ignorer le discours du rat, elle le fera. Elle ne veut plus avoir de rapport avec son grand-père._

 _Vu comme tu en parle, ça a l'air plutôt mal partit. Et c'est quoi, ton plan ?_

 _Je n'ai pas de plan miracle. Il est même plutôt probable que les choses se fassent toutes seules. Mais si il y a ne serait-ce qu'une possibilité que mon coup de main serve à quelque-chose, je veux essayer._

 _Donc je dois te donner le contrôle de mon corps._

 _Juste une minute ! S'il te plaît !_ »

La voix de la fantôme était suppliante. Lila se rendit compte que Salomé y croyait vraiment : peut-être que son intervention était effectivement indispensable. Si c'était le cas, alors elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas le faire. Si c'était inutile, eh bien... qu'y avait-il à perdre ? C'était toujours les mêmes interrogations. Est-ce qu'elle était admise ici par chance ? Ou avait-elle un rôle à jouer ?

« _Ok. Vas-y._ »

Lila ferma les yeux et se détendit. Elle se sentit passer à l'arrière-plan de son propre esprit, voyant les choses comme dans un rêve. C'était une sensation assez étrange : elle voyait tout, entendait tout, mais n'avait aucune emprise sur la réalité.

Toute la discussion s'était déroulée en une ou deux secondes, à coup d'idées et d'émotions non-formulées. Salomé était maintenant au commandes. Le corps était le même, mais il y avait pourtant quelques changements dans l'attitude. C'était toujours le même visage pointu, les mêmes cheveux noirs de jais avec une frange, les mêmes yeux en amande, mais elle se tenait un peu moins droite, paraissant ainsi plus petite que d'habitude. Sa voix était un timbre plus bas, et surtout ses yeux, miroir de l'âme, avaient pris une teinte noisette bordée de vert.

Salomé se leva furtivement et s'approcha silencieusement de la table de Suzanne. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret déserté par Schlimazel et regarda Suzanne dans les yeux. Cette dernière lui rendit son regard, d'une manière qui lui faisait nettement comprendre de ne pas l'importuner. La réincarnée ne se dégonfla pas pour autant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se pencha au dessus de la table et murmura.

« Suzanne Sto-Hélit... Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si tu me demande si je me souviens de toi, je suis absolument certaine que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrées, répondit-elle avec froideur. Maintenant, laisse moi tranquille.

-Non. Tu ne te souviens pas du passé, ça c'est trop simple, tout le monde peut y arriver. Toi, tu es plus spéciale que ça. Tu te souviens du futur. »

Suzanne commença à se lever, menaçante son regard s'était durcis.

«LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE... »

Salomé insista, malgré le malaise que provoquait la voix de la Mort.

« Tu te souviens d'un ballon rouge. De l'odeur de la neige. _Et des dents_.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Siffla la jeune femme entre ses dents. Salomé vit qu'elle avait touché : la petite-fille de la Mort avait bel et bien eu ces visions.

-Parce que c'est important. Il faut que tu te souvienne des dents. N'oublie pas. Tu te souviens du futur... si tu veux que ce futur existe, il ne faut pas rejeter ton passé. Et même si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour tous ceux qui ont besoins de croire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ? Demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant, la colère toujours lisible dans ses prunelles bleues luisantes dans le noir.

-Ce n'est pas important. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, le petit assistant de ton grand-père va se montrer d'un instant à l'autre. Ne le rejette pas. Écoute-le. S'il-te-plaît.

-Qu'est ce que mon grand-père vient faire là-dedans !

-Une partie du boulot. Cette nuit il va se passer des événements qui auront besoins de toi. Ton grand-père, aussi incongru que ça puisse paraître, va tenter de remédier à une partie du problème. Mais ça ne suffira pas. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas te braquer, et d'écouter le rat. Tu fera ton choix après... et je prie pour qu'il soit le bon. »

Des coups retentirent à la fenêtre couverte de givre à côté de la porte. Salomé se retourna. Un corbeau frappait au carreau. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se tourna à nouveau vers Suzanne.

« N'oublie pas. Écoute-le rat, souviens-toi des dents. Et souviens-toi des légendes du Père Porcher. »

Elle tourna le dos à une Suzanne confuse mais énervée, et alla poser quelques pièces et son verre vide sur le comptoir. Igor, quelques mètres plus loin, était en train d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un corbeau. Salomé n'attendis pas plus longtemps et sortit dans la rue enneigée, resserrant autour de ses épaules sa petite cape en laine.

La neige s'était remise à tomber. La rue, pour l'instant déserte, se teintait peu-à-peu de blanc. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel : les nuages cachaient tout, mais elle pouvait distinguer un bout de pleine lune se levant. La pleine lune la nuit du Porcher... était-ce un signe ? De toute façon, tout pouvait être un signe de quelque-chose, avait-elle appris. Il suffit de reconnaître ceux qui nous arrangent. Mais Salomé n'était pas une sorcière, elle ne pouvait être fixée. « _J'espère seulement que c'est un bon présage..._ »

Elle sentit un flocon de neige se poser juste sur son nez, et elle frissonna de froid autant que de joie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu accès aux sensations grisantes de la vie. Depuis des années, tout ce qu'elle sentait, voyait, entendait était de seconde main. C'était sa punition pour une mort aussi stupide... « _Ta punition ?!_ » fit la petite voix dans sa tête. « _Ne te plains pas. Tu as accès à une demi-vie d'autre n'ont pas eu cette chance. Tu peux enfin réaliser ton rêve._

 _Heu... on est combien, là dedans ?_ » Cette autre petite voix était celle de Lila, inquiète. « _Ne me dis pas que tu es schizophrène..._

 _Non, non, pas du tout ! Il n'y a que toi et moi. Je me parlais à moi même. Une habitude que j'ai gardé de mon ancienne vie..._ »

La jeune fille gardait les yeux dans le vague . Ses prunelles changèrent peu à peu de couleur, passant des yeux noisette de Salomé à leur bleu glace habituel. Lila resta là un moment, adossée à un mur décrépit, à regarder tomber les flocons. Elle observa les dessins de givres se former sur une fenêtre en face d'elle. En se concentrant très fort, elle pouvait parfois distinguer une silhouette maigrichonne traçant des arabesques sur la vitre... Elle sourit. La présence de la fantôme dans sa tête lui permettait de percevoir des choses naturellement réservées aux personnes magique. Était-elle elle-même magique ? Elle n'en croyait rien. Lila semblait être une personne parfaitement banale, suivant sa petite routine quotidienne, essayant de temps en temps de sortir de ses habitudes en tentant un coup d'éclat quelconque, avant de retomber dans l'ombre. Salomé, elle aussi, avait vécu une vie exemplaire et sans distinction particulière. Vivant chaque jours au milieu des livres, conseillant des romans à des inconnus qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais, elle avait vécu une existence simple au milieu de choses qu'elle aimait. Puis elle était morte. Deux personnes normales... Mais deux personnes normales pouvaient-elles ensemble faire de grandes choses ? C'est ce que Salomé avait l'air de penser. Lila, elle, n'était pas contre tenter l'expérience. Rencontrer des gens importants... œuvrer dans l'ombre pour faire fonctionner l'histoire... voyager, peut-être, pourquoi pas. Quand elle serait plus âgée, qu'elle aurait de l'argent. Pour l'heure, elle devait se contenter de son métier d'assistante à la Guilde des Graveurs, de sa colocation avec sa meilleure amie, et d'une vie se répétant chaque jours. Elle pouvait rêver, mais ne pas s'imaginer au dessus de sa condition. « _Je suis quelqu'un de parfaitement quelconque. J'ai juste une morte qui squatte dans mon cerveau..._

 _Tu pourrais être utile à Vétérini. Tu sais des choses qui peuvent lui servir pour le futur._

 _Je peux essayer de le guider, mais seulement discrètement. Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous ne savons pas si nos interventions risque de modifier l'histoire, et si oui dans quel sens. Je ne veux pas risquer de compromettre le futur pour mon propre divertissement._

 _Et puis, il n'y a pas que le Patricien d'important ici. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe dans sa tête, comment il en vient aux décisions qu'il prend, pas même moi. Mais d'autres personnes peuvent avoir besoins de conseils. Tient, prend Suzanne, par exemple..._ »

Lila sursauta lorsque que la porte du bistrot s'ouvrit en coup de vent. Dans un tourbillon de robe noir et de cheveux blancs, la petite fille de la Mort sortit dans la rue silencieuse.

« Saleté de rat... » marmonnait-elle. « Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Je ne connais rien ! Je ne connais personne ! Et surtout pas un grand squelette avec une faux et qui fait « Ho ho ho ! »

Elle se retourna brusquement en entendant Lila se redresser.

« Toi ! » lança-t-elle en pointant un doigt péremptoire vers la jeune fille. « Toi ! C'est toi qui m'a dit que la Mort aux Rats allait venir ! Comment tu peux savoir ce genre de choses ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

Lila, un peu effrayée par la violence de Suzanne, recula d'un pas.

« Donc tu admet que tu connais ce rat. Et par conséquent, le grand squelette avec une faux et qui... attend... pourquoi est-ce-qu'il fait « Ho ho ho ? »

-Tu devrais pouvoir me le dire, non ? Le rat prétend qu'il se prend pour... le Père Porcher. Tu vas me dire ce que tu sais, qui tu es et comment tu me connais. »

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait pas la place au débat. Elle avait le son de l'inéluctable. Lila savait qu'elle allait répondre, comme elle savait... qu'elle allait mourir, par exemple.

« _Salomé... tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était la Mort qui allait prendre la place du Père Porcher..._

 _Je voulais que tu le vois par toi même !_ » s'affola la fantôme. « _Je ne pensais pas que Suzanne reviendrait te demander des précisions !_

 _Ben, on dirait qu'il va falloir que tu t'en débrouille... Moi, je ne sais rien du tout. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est dans cet état._

 _Je ne peux pas lui parler. J'en ai déjà trop dit ! Je ne connais pas les répercussions de mes actes ! Je peux aider, mais seulement dans une petite mesure ! Je ne dois pas lui dire des choses qu'elle découvrira elle-même, seulement lui donner des conseils ! »_

Lila sentait l'angoisse de la réincarnée. Elle était apparemment hors service. Il fallait donc qu'elle se débrouille seule. « _J'aurais juste besoins de savoir certains trucs..._ »

Les digues de la mémoire de Salomé s'ouvrirent d'un coup et Lila reçu en plein lobe frontal tout le savoir de la nuit à venir – ce qui s'était passé, ce qui allait se passer, les gens impliqués , comment ça finirait.

« _Putain, ma tête..._ » grogna-t-elle. « _Merde, Salomé, évite de faire ça ! Ça me file des migraines !_

 _Désolé... tu as dis qu'il fallait le faire vite._ »

Tout leur échange avait duré une fraction de seconde, mais Suzanne la regardait bizarrement, comme si elle avait perçu une partie de la discussion. Lila prit une grande inspiration, regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux et se lança.

« Suzanne... je n'en sais pas vraiment plus que toi. » Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux... « Quelqu'un m'a demandé de te prévenir. Il faut que tu fasse certaines choses, que tu prennes part aux actions de cette nuit. Tu as un rôle important à jouer, mais... je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire. J'essaie juste de faire en sorte... que tu ailles dans la bonne direction. Que tu ne te braque pas face au retour brutal de ton passé. Le passé et le futur sont liés. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire ce que tu vas faire, et je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'est. »

Suzanne la regardait toujours, de son regard froid et pénétrant. Un regard qu'on a pas envie de croiser deux fois, mais Lila n'avais pas le choix. La neige s'était mise à tomber drue autour d'elles, et quelques flocons s'étaient infiltrés dans son col, lui donnant des frissons – aussi accentués par l'angoisse que la présence de Suzanne exerçait sur elle. La jeune femme attendait toujours des explications.

« Je ne peux rien te dire de plus... la Mort aux Rats reviendra te voir. Il t'expliquera quel est le problème. Ton... ton grand-père aussi. Je te promet, tu n'aura pas beaucoup à attendre. Mais il faut que tu rentre chez toi. Twyla et Gauvain ont besoins de toi – juste la routine, un croque-mitaine quelconque, mais il faut que tu sois là-bas.

-Comment connais-tu Gauvain et Twyla ? La coupa soudain la jeune femme, la rage se lisant dans ses yeux. Comment connais-tu ma vie privée ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ? »

Lila recula encore d'un pas, apeurée.

« Je ne sais rien ! Je ne fais que te dire ce qu'on ma dit ! Je sais qui tu es – ta famille, ton métier – mais pour le reste, je ne fais que transmettre un message. Un message important.

-Ma famille...

-Je connais juste ton grand père. Suzanne, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, j'en ai déjà sûrement trop dit. Je dois partir. Tout ce que je peux te souhaiter, c'est bonne chance, et maîtrise ta colère, tu en aura besoins. »

Lila tourna soudain les talons et partit en courant. Elle entendit Suzanne fulminer derrière elle, avant de disparaître à l'angle de la rue. Elle continua à courir, soulevant des nuages de poudreuse dans son sillage, jusqu'à être sortie des Ombres.

« _On l'a mise en colère..._ » songea Lila, une fois hors du quartier sombre et glauque.

« _Ce n'est pas grave. Elle en aura besoins. Oh, oui..._ »

Lila repensa aux images qui étaient passées en un éclaire dans sa tête, lorsque Salomé avait partagé ses souvenirs. La jeune Mort allait avoir du travail, ce soir... Et pas du simple. Autant d'horreurs commises pendant une nuit de fête comme celle du Porcher... cela avait de quoi déprimer. La seule consolation, c'était qu'elle savait comment ça finirait, et ça finirait ''bien''. En tout cas, de la manière qui devait arriver. Ceux qui avaient violé les règles allaient perdre, l'équilibre serait rétablit... par la Mort ? Quelle idée étrange.

« _Pratchett avait toujours de idées étranges. Enfin, étranges comparées à la réalité du monde où il vivait... pour nous, un monde plat sur une tortue est une aberration. Un grand squelette personnifiant la Mort n'est qu'une idée abstraite, elle n'est pas sensée exister. Et qu'il ai une petite fille semble impossible aussi._

 _Je te rassure, pour moi aussi, c'est très bizarre..._ »

Elle continua à marcher dans les rues , qui se repeuplaient peu à peu à mesure qu'elle s'approchait des quartiers plus fréquentés, du centre de la ville et des grandes artères commerçantes entourant l'UI. La nuit était tombée, et le ciel d'un noir d'encre reflétait les lumières colorées de la ville en cette nuit de fête. Lila songeait au contraste incroyable entre la vie de ces gens, banale, chaleureuse, joyeuse, et toutes les aventures qui attendaient ceux qui étaient un peu plus spéciaux. En cette même nuit, des dizaines de milliers de gens allaient fêter en famille la dernière nuit de l'année, puis aller se coucher dans des lits bien chauds avec la promesse d'un lendemain remplis de cadeaux tandis que dans l'ombre, des capes grises sans visage complotaient pour la destruction de la vie, un assassin à l'œil de verre tentait de contrôler les pensées de milliers d'enfants, un grand squelette habillé de rouge descendait dans les cheminées en lançant des HO HO HO aussi chaleureux que le vent dans un cimetière, et une jeune femme seulement à demi-humaine tentait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ce bazar.

Salomé avait bien raison. « _Quel drôle de monde_ ».

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nuit du Porcher. Douce nuit, sacrée nuit... tous les enfants sont dans leur lit, à attendre le passage du Père Porcher. Quelques petits malins ne dorment que d'un œil, voulant vérifier l'existence du gros bonhomme... et ils vont avoir une drôle de surprise. Lila, elle, ne veut rien vérifier du tout. Elle fait parfaitement confiance à la fantôme qui vit dans sa tête. Elle veut juste voir par elle-même ce qu'on lui a seulement raconté. Salomé n'est pas d'accord, elle a assez vu la Mort et n'a aucune envie de le revoir, même sous un déguisement rouge et blanc, mais c'est Lila qui décide. Et Lila veut savoir. Elle garde donc les yeux ouverts tout en faisant semblant de dormir, attentive à tous les petits craquements des murs. Il n'y a pas de cheminée dans la mansarde, Lila et Maïa ont donc laissé une fenêtre entrebâillée – idée stupide pour quelqu'un qui ne croit plus au Père Porcher mais croit bel et bien au vent froid de l'hiver, mais c'est la tradition. Il faut laisser un passage pour le Père Porcher. On ne sais jamais, des fois qu'il soit vraiment réel...

« _Seuls les personnes magiques, les chats et les petits enfants peuvent voir les personnifications anthropomorphiques ! Tu ne le verra pas, Lila, ça ne sert à rien. Rendors-toi !_

 _J'ai réussi à voir la Mort-aux-Rats quand il est arrivé dans le bistrot. J'ai aperçu le Bonhomme Hiver dehors. Si je sais qu'ils sont là, je suis sûre que je peux les voire._

 _Et si lui, il te vois ? Si il me vois ? Si ça se trouve, il reviendra sur sa décision de me laisser vivre sur le Disque-Monde ! Peut-être que je n'ai rien à faire ici !_

 _Hé ho, du calme ! Arrête de stresser. Tu m'as dit qu'il ne faisait jamais rien qui ne soit pas dans le règlement._

 _Il a adopté une fille. Ça n'était pas dans le règlement, ça !_

 _Il y a des tas de gens qui se réincarnent ! Pourquoi pour toi en particulier, ça aurait été une erreur ? Tu n'as aucune raison d'être inquiète._

 _C'est la Mort, bons dieux ! La Mort !_

 _Non. C'est le Père Porcher. Tu n'as pas compris les souvenirs que tu m'a transmit ? Ce soir, il met de côté son travail de Mort, et c'est Suzanne qui prend le relais. C'est toi même qui me l'as dit. Alors pour l'amour d'Anoïa, arrête de stresser ! Ça va finir par déteindre sur moi._ »

Elle ferma son esprit aux craintes de la fantôme, et reporta toute son attention sur la fenêtre entrouverte. Était-ce elle qui rêvait, ou avait elle entendu le son de clochettes tintinnabulants dans la nuit ? _Glinglanglinglang..._ faisaient les petits grelots au-dehors. Le son semblait trop vif pour être un rêve. Plus vif même que la réalité... Des grelots plus vrais que des vrais. Des grelots du Père Porcher.

« _Il arrive !_ » songea-t-elle avec excitation. Elle sentait Salomé partagée entre l'appréhension de revoir la Mort en face, et le bonheur enfantin de son hôte.

Sur le toit, quelques mètres seulement au dessus de la jeune fille, résonnaient des bruits de coups. Quelqu'un avait l'air de s'être frappé dans quelque chose. Un grommellement d'une voix grave, assourdie par la couche de neige et par le vent... un bruit de glissement doux sur un tapis de poudreuse...

«ALBERT ? IL N'Y A PAS DE CHEMINEE. JE FAIS QUOI ? LA METHODE HABITUELLE, PASSER AU TRAVERS DU MUR ? »

Lila tendit l'oreille. Elle entendit une petite voix aigrie répondre, après un soupir :

« Certaines maisons n'ont pas de cheminée. En particulier les mansardes sous les toits, et ça, c'en est une, de mansarde sous les toits, maître.

-CA NE ME DIT PAS COMMENT JE VAIS ENTRER. HO HO HO.

-Ben... Dans ces cas là, les habitants ouvrent une fenêtre. Enfin, seulement si ils croient toujours au Père Porcher et s'attendent à de la visite. Sinon, laisser une fenêtre ouverte par ce froid... brr ! Quelle horreur !

-HO HO HO. EUH... JE DOIS QUAND MÊME METTRE DE LA SUIE PARTOUT ?

-Ha ! Et où vous en trouveriez ? Non, pas de suie. Par contre vous pourriez mettre de la neige. Au petit matin, elle aura fondu... Ça sera marrant.

-TRES MARRANT. HO HO HO. »

Lila se redressa sur les coudes sur son oreiller. Le Père Porcher – non, la Mort – non, le Père Porcher... bref, il n'était pas seul. Salomé, sous son crâne, s'efforçait d'attirer son attention.

« _C'est Albert, son valet. Il s'est déguisé en petit lutin pour l'occasion. C'est lui qui boit les verres de sherry et mange les pâtés en croûte laissés pour le Père Porcher._

 _Et... les navets pour les sangliers ? Il en fait quoi ?_

 _Il les donnes aux sangliers, je suppose. Quoique, si je me souviens bien, il me semble qu'il en a mangé un._

 _Beurk..._ »

« HO HO HO » fit la Mort en posant une botte pleine de neige sur le sol de la chambre. Lila se renfonça vite sous la couette, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux.

« _Je dors, je dors_ » songea-t-elle. « _Je ne suis pas du tout en train d'observer le Père Porcher. Je ne te vois pas. Je dors. Je ne t'observe pas en douce, je suis une gentille fille, alors j'aurais des cadeaux..._

 _Laisse tomber, Lila. Il sait très bien quand on l'observe._ »

« Z'êtes pas obligés de lâcher un Ho ho ho à tout bout d'champ, maître » lança la petite voix plaintive depuis la fenêtre.

« CHHHHT, ALBERT » fit la Mort. « TU VAS LES REVEILLER... MAIS... » Le squelette en robe rouge baissa les yeux sur la longue... très longue... très très longue liste , sur laquelle il fit courir un doigt osseux . Il s'arrêta et lu :

« LA MANSARDE DU 25 RUE COURTE, ANKH-MORPORK, LILA DELENCRE, 18 ANS, SALOME VERI, 20/38 ANS. 18 ET 38 ANS ? C'EST NORMAL, CA, ALBERT ? CE NE SONT PLUS DES ENFANTS.

-Ben, si elles croient toujours au Père Porcher, je suppose qu'il est normal de leur laisser des jouets... Est-ce qu'il y a un verre de sherry et un pâté en croûte ? Oh, et une lettre, bien sûr.

-OUI, OUI, ILS SONT LA. MAIS IL N'Y A QU'UNE SEULE LETTRE. UN INSTANT... 20/38 ANS... SALOME VERI... JE L'AI DEJA RENCONTREE.

-Dans votre boulot habituel, maître ? C'est une zombie ? Une vampire ?

-NON. UNE REINCARNEE . »

« _Il sait que je suis là !_ » Criait la fantôme dans les recoins obscurs de l'esprit de Lila. « _Il sait que je suis là !_

 _Du caaaaalme, Salomé ! J'écoute ce qu'il dit!_ »

« -VOYONS VOIR CE QU'ELLE DEMANDE... »

La Mort leva la lettre à la lumière de la fenêtre, tandis qu'Albert se glissait dans la pièce à la recherche de l'alcool du Porcher.

« DU NOUVEAU MATERIEL POUR LA GRAVURE... D'ACCORD. » Il posa sous le chêne décoré une épaisse trousse entourée d'un ruban argenté. « _DE CHELONIAN MOBILE_ , DE HONORBRACHIOS D'EPHEBE... VOILA. _CE QUE J'AI FAIT PENDANT MES VACANCES_ , DE DEUX-FLEUR DE BES-PELARGIC ? BON... _LES PLAISIRS DE LA CHERE_... D'UNE SORCIERE DE LANCRE... QUOI ? PAS MAITRESSE CIREDUTEMPS, QUAND MEME ?

-A mon avis, maître, ça serait plutôt la petite boulotte joviale qui la suit partout.

-ET... AH. LA DEMANDE DE SALOME. »

« _Tu lui as demandé quelque-chose ?_ » s'étonna Lila.

« J _e l'ai rajouté sur la liste pendant que tu dormais. Écriture automatique... désolé._ »

La Mort posa sur la table un dernier paquet, une boite cubique et sombre. Au même moment, Albert reposa le verre de d'alcool qu'il venait de boire cul-sec, avant d'engloutir le pâté en une bouchée d'ogre, et de fourrer les quatre navets dans sa poche – pour les sangliers, ou pour plus tard, des fois qu'il ai une petite fringale et qu'il n'y ait plus de maisons à visiter... Le petit lutin vert à grelot remonte sur le toit par la fenêtre, tout en pestant contre ses articulations qui ne sont plus ce qu'elle étaient. Le presque-faux Père Porcher se dirigea lui aussi vers l'ouverture, avant de se retourner et de lâcher un dernier « JOYEUSE NUIT DU PORCHER. HO HO HO. » Puis il passa à la suite de son assistant, avant de refermer doucement la fenêtre.

Lila se remit à respirer – et se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'elle avait cessé depuis un moment. Veni, Donari, Parti. Le Père Porcher était venu, le Père Porcher avait déposé ses cadeaux, le Père Porcher était repartit. Lila aurait juré que, quand il avait souhaité de bonnes fêtes, il l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Les deux têtes d'épingles bleues au fond de ses orbites étaient allées jusqu'au fond de son esprit, apportant avec elles l'esprit des fêtes de fin d'année, le souvenir des banquets du Porcher à l'orphelinat de la Guilde des années auparavant, les rires de ses amis d'enfances...

« _Il a vraiment entièrement intégré son rôle._ » songea-t-elle. « _Cette nuit, il a beau être un squelette, il est l'esprit du Porcher et rien d'autre. »_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil se levait sur une nouvelle journée, un nouveau mois, une nouvelle année. La ville d'Ankh-Morpork, pour une fois presque entièrement endormie, se réveillait peu à peu, avec la promesse de cadeaux aux pied du chêne et de saucisses sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Pour certaines familles, c'était un met rare, qu'on ne dégustait qu'une fois l'an. Lila et Maïa avaient la chance de pouvoir se permettre plus souvent de petits extra, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de profiter ensemble de cette magnifique matinée. Les chaussettes accrochées à l'étagère du coin cuisine, près de la fenêtre, étaient remplies de sucre d'orge et de dragées (et accessoirement, de neige fondue), et quelques paquets entourés de papier brillant étaient posés sous le chêne décoré de guirlandes en papier. Certains avaient été déposées là la veille au soir, avant d'aller se coucher. D'autres...

« Lila... d'où viennent ces cadeaux ? C'est quelqu'un de la Guilde des Graveurs ? » demanda Maïa en lui tendant une petite pile de livres liés ensembles par un ruban rouge et vert.

« Non ! C'est le Père Porcher, bien sûr ! » répondit Lila avec un grand sourire. Maïa sourit à son tour et n'insista pas.

Lila, assise à genoux par terre, se pencha pour attraper le dernier paquet, caché derrière le petit arbre. C'était celui désigné par la Mort comme étant le cadeau de Salomé. C'était une large boite carrée, emballée dans un papier noir d'encre mais chatoyant : en fonction de son inclinaison, le paquet paraissait à la fois sombre et brillamment éclairé par le reflet de toutes les lumières colorées de la pièce. Il était entouré d'un ruban violet et couronné d'un nœud de même couleur.

« Un peu sinistre, comme emballage... » commenta Maïa. Lila ne répondit pas.

« _Salomé ? »_ demanda-t-elle dans le silence de son esprit. _« Tu veux l'ouvrir ?_

 _Si tu me le propose..._ »

La jeune fille se laissa glisser au fin fond de ses pensées, observant une nouvelle fois la scène avec cette impression d'utiliser les yeux d'une autre.

Salomé se pencha sur le paquet. Elle le fixa un instant sans bouger, puis attrapa un bout du ruban qu'elle tira. Elle attendait avec appréhension de découvrir son contenu. Des symboles venus trop tardivement; elle n'en avait plus besoins maintenant qu'elle « vivait » ici, mais c'était sentimental. Elle souleva doucement le couvercle... et il était là, trônant au milieu de la boite tapissée de velours, un chapeau borsalino noir tout simple, décoré seulement d'un ruban mauve – plutôt lilas, songea-t-elle. Elle le souleva de la boite et l'observa un instant, puis le posa sur le sol à côté d'elle. En dessous, dans la boite, se trouvait une petite bourse en soie, noire elle aussi. Elle l'attrapa entre deux doigts et en tâta le contenu, avant de l'ouvrir, toujours avec la même lenteur pieuse. Elle en sortit un petit pin en argent, représentant une tortue stylisée.

« _De Chelonian Mobile_ » songea-t-elle avec nostalgie. La tortue et le chapeau noir. Les deux symboles du Disque dans l'autre monde. Deux signes de reconnaissance qui ne lui serviraient plus. Elle ne se les était jamais procuré dans son autre vie, et elle l'avait regretté... trop tard.

« _Ne remet pas les choses au lendemain, Lila, car tu ne sais jamais de quoi ce lendemain sera fait_ » songea-t-elle avec tristesse. Elle n'avait jamais osé écrire à son idole, à son auteur, et puis il était mort. Elle ne s'était jamais mobilisée pour rencontrer des gens partageant sa passion, elle l'avait vécu seule dans son coin... et puis elle était morte.

Maïa vit une larme couler sur la joue de son amie. Elle s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule.

« Ça va ? Qui t'a offert ça ? C'est quelqu'un qui te manque ? »

Salomé sourit, et se fondit à nouveau parmi les pensées de Lila, laissant son hôte à la première place.

« C'est des souvenirs de l'autre monde. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. répondit-elle à son amie.

-C'est encore cette fantôme qui t'a fait pleuré ?

-Non... c'est elle même qui pleurait. Je suis seulement heureuse pour elle, elle réalise enfin ses rêves. J'aimerais bien avoir cette chance moi aussi, un jour. De préférence avant ma mort. »

Maïa se leva et engloba d'un grand geste du bras l'ensemble de la pièce et des décorations.

« C'est une journée de fête! Arrête d'avoir des pensées aussi morbides ! Sourit, sois joyeuse et profite du jour même. »

Lila se releva à son tour, avant d'aller déposer ses cadeaux sur son lit – le chapeau sur le dessus de la pile. Elle accrocha la minuscule tortue argentée à son pull. La petite A'Tuin brillait sous la lumière des bougies. Elle sourit. Profiter du jour même, ne pas remettre ses rêves au lendemain. C'était une bonne idée.

OooOoOoOoOo

NDA : la chanson Douce Nuit, Sacrée Nuit (version Disque-Monde) n'est pas de moi, elle a été écrite par Leïa Tortoise sur le forum du Vademecum. Voici le lien vers les autres comptines du Disque : ?f=47&t=54 (prévenez moi si le lien ne marche pas svp)

J'ai dépassé le cap des 15 000 mots pour le projet Nanowrimo ! Yeah !


	8. Chapitre 6: En ce jour, en ce lieu

_Voici le chapitre 6 ! Je n'y crois pas, j'ai réussi à poster deux chapitres en un week end ! Aujourd'hui était une réunion d'écriture du Nanowrimo. J'ai dépassé de 2713 mots ma moyenne quotidienne ! Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent dans ce projet, je parle bien sûr de mes parents, M, Léa, Metalp0ny et le café ! Bonne lecture !_

 _(tient, aujourd'hui on dirait que j'aime beaucoup les points d'exclamation...) (!)_

 _Chapitre 6 – En ce jour, en ce lieu_

25 Mai 1990, Ankh-Morpork.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour des lilas. Aujourd'hui, ceux qui savent portent la fleur mauve à leur boutonnière et se recueillent sur les sept tombes dans le cimetière des Petits Dieux, et ceux qui ne savent pas les regardent passer en se demandant pourquoi.

Lila rentre du travail comme tout les soirs. Le 25 mai est une date importante, mais elle n'est pas fériée. Passant dans la foule, elle cherche à repérer ceux qui, comme elle, portent le brin violet. Elle en a vu quelques-uns ce matin, mais très peu. Ils ne sont pas nombreux, ceux qui ont survécu. Elle sait qu'en allant devant le poste du Guet, ou dans le quartier des Petits Dieux, ou encore aux Ombres, rue de l'Affection Négociable, elle a plus de chance de les voir. Mais tant qu'à faire, elle préfère, elle, ne pas être vue. Techniquement, elle n'a aucune raison de porter le lilas, en ce jour, en ce lieu. Elle est bien trop jeune pour avoir vécu ces épreuves aux côtés des combattants. Mais pour Salomé, c'est comme si elle y était. Autrefois, quand la bibliothécaire, dans son autre monde, loin, loin au delà des étoiles, avait refermé le livre, sa première pensée avait été : « _Je porterais le lilas._ » « Et elle s'y était tenue. Aujourd'hui, c'était à la jeune artiste de reprendre le flambeau. Et elle même se l'était promis, quand Salomé lui avait raconté l'histoire : « _Je porterais le lilas. Je me souviendrais de la Glorieuse République de la Mélassière. Je me souviendrais comment ils se soulèvent, tous les petits angelots... comment ils se soulèvent bien haut. Je me souviendrais de ceux qui sont morts, et je porterais le lilas pour eux._ »

C'étaient de bien belles résolutions, mais si elle se faisait prendre par quelqu'un d'autre portant le lilas, elle aurait à répondre de ses actes. Elle était bien trop jeune pour avoir participé à la Révolution de la Rue de la Mélassière, et seuls ceux qui y avaient participé portaient le lilas. Alors elle se dépêchait de rentrer chez elle pour ne pas être vue.

Porter la fleur des combattants du 25 mai, et avoir honte de la porter... c'était une réaction absurde. Elle se repris. Elle devait être fière de ses actes, et porter bien haut sa fierté. Le livre, c'était comme si elle y avait été, elle aussi. Et elle en était fière.

Aujourd'hui était aussi le jour où Lila allait mettre en pratique la décision qu'elle avait pris. Salomé et elle y avait longuement pensé, et s'étaient finalement décidées à faire un voyage, un pèlerinage à travers les lieux que la fantôme avait toujours rêvé de voir, et que Lila voulait à présent découvrir elle aussi. Ce soir, elle allait emprunter la malle-poste qui prenait le chemin des montagnes du Bélier, et partir à la découverte de son monde. Mais avant de quitter la ville, il y avait une chose qu'elle voulait faire, qui lui avait également été soufflée par la fantôme. Le 25 mai, l'anniversaire de la révolution, arrivait tout les ans, mais ce 25 mai là était spécial. C'était le jour où tout se répétait, où le présent retournait vivre le passé pour sauver le futur... une formulation qui pouvait paraître un peu mièvre, Lila s'en doutait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette journée en termes héroïques. Le commissaire divisionnaire Vimaire allait bientôt revenir de son propre voyage, et si elle ne pouvait assister aux événements qu'il avait vécu, elle voulait au moins en voir l'épilogue. Elle avait adopté la passion de Salomé, et voulait elle aussi voir de ses propres yeux les épisodes importants de _l'histoire_. Et puis, elle avait toujours rêvé d'assister de ses propres yeux à une confrontation entre le Patricien et le Commissaire Divisionnaire...

Lila sourit en entrant chez elle. Elle était seule, sa colocataire, Maïa, n'était pas encore rentrée. Elle avait été prévenue des projets de Lila – une partie, en tout cas : le voyage. Il ne restait plus à la jeune fille qu'à faire ses préparatifs. Non pas pour son départ, mais pour la soirée à venir. Elle vérifia une dernière fois le grand sac de voyage préparé pour le lendemain, puis posa sur son bureau le reste de ses affaire.

Des vêtement sombres. Un pantalon - vêtement pratique mais qu'elle portait peu souvent, lui préférant les robes – et une veste à col haut, le tout d'un gris fatigué, le noir étant à proscrire si elle voulait rester discrète.

Une longue-vue. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait être assez près des protagonistes qu'elle observerait.

Un sandwich. L'attente risquait d'être longue.

Une corde. On ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours être utile si elle doit grimper à un arbre.

Le chapeau noir de Salomé... pas tellement utile, mais la valeur sentimentale compte aussi.

Un œuf dur.

Et bien sûr, le brin de lilas qu'elle porte toujours sur sa veste.

Elle sourit. Elle allait aujourd'hui observer depuis les ombres les deux personnes les plus importantes de la ville. Elle allait voir se jouer une partie importante de l'histoire. Elle n'y participerait pas, bien sûr : elle n'avait aucun rôle à jouer dans cette conclusion, mais elle serait aux premières loges. Bien plus près que derrière les pages d'un roman.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il est neuf heures du soir. Lila est à présent cachée entre les arbres et les buissons du cimetière des Petits-Dieux, assez loin de l'emplacement des sept tombes des combattants pour être sûre de ne pas être découverte. Ombre parmi les ombres, elle tente de rester aussi immobile et silencieuse que possible. Elle s'est rapidement remémoré ce qu'elle savait de cette soirée... l'agent Soulier, un zombie, était là depuis le matin, enterré avec les autres. Il n'allait pas tarder à sortir de sa tombe et reprendre le cours de sa non-vie normale. Carcer aussi était déjà là... elle frissonna rien que d'y penser. Mais elle savait qu'il se trouvait derrière les tombes, et elle s'en était prudemment éloignée. Le seigneur Vétérini devait aussi être là, peut-être même depuis bien avant le meurtrier, mais Lila savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de repérer le Patricien, même en sachant qu'il était là. L'ancien élève de la Guilde des Assassins était passé maître dans l'art du camouflage. Le commissaire Vimaire, quand à lui, ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Et alors tout les personnages seraient réunis pour l'épilogue.

Les seuls bruits qu'on entend sont les stridulement des grillons en cette douce soirée de printemps, le vent dans les feuilles, et... des bruits de pas sur le gravier des allées. Un visiteur quelconque, ou bien... un visiteur particulier ?

Elle se recula encore un peu plus derrière les buissons pour être certaine de ne pas être vue. L'homme qui marchait ne semblait pourtant pas faire attention à son entourage. Il fumait tranquillement un cigare en regardant vers le ciel. Il humait l'air de temps en temps, profitant de l'odeur des lilas qui flottait dans l'atmosphère. Il finit par s'éloigner hors de vue de l'espionne, avant de réapparaître un peu plus loin, près des tombes. Lila le voyait mal, mais elle distinguait qu'il s'était assis au bout de la seule pierre tombale décorée – celle de Jean Quille, lui avait expliqué Salomé. Chaque année, les vétérans de la Révolution des Lilas venaient se recueillir sur les tombes, apportaient une couronne de lilas et un œuf dur (souvenir de celui qu'il avait réclamé lors des combats et n'avait finalement jamais pu manger) et se rappelaient qu'il faudrait peut-être retirer le lierre et les graffitis des six autres pierres tombales, par égard pour leurs six autres compagnons tombés au combat. Mais ils ne le faisaient jamais. Lila était elle aussi passée dans la journée, quelques heures après la réunion des protagonistes de la révolte, et avait déposé elle même une petite branche de lilas sur la tombe de Quille. Puis elle en avait cueilli quelques autres sur le plant qui poussait là, adossé à un mur, et les avaient déposé sur les autres tombes.

A présent, le commissaire semblait avoir terminé son cigare. Il regardait le coucher du soleil, les yeux dans le vague. Soudain il se retourna. Lila sentit comme un coup dans le ventre. Ça y est, ça commençait déjà ? Ah, non, fausse alerte. C'était juste Raymond Soulier, un des agents zombies du Guet, lui aussi tombé à la Révolution... sauf que lui s'était relevé, et pas les autres. Alors chaque année, le 25 mai, il venait s'enterrer pour une journée aux côtés de ses compagnons d'armes, par solidarité. Il venait juste de sortir de son tombeau, et avait été surpris par la présence de Vimaire. A présent ils discutaient, mais Lila n'entendait pas leurs propos. Elle voyait juste que le commissaire souriait toujours. Rien n'aurait pu effacer la joie de ces instants, après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait enduré à nouveau. Sauf peut-être l'arrivé d'un psychopathe, bien sûr.

« _Il va falloir que je me rapproche plus si je veux pouvoir les entendre._ » songea Lila.

« _Tu es sûre ? C'est risqué. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment exactement va se dérouler le combat, et il est impératif que Carcer ne nous voit pas. Il tue sans raison, juste parce que les gens sont sur son chemin._

 _Dans ce cas, je m'arrangerais pour être assez loin. Il y a des arbres. Ils ne vont pas grimper aux arbres, quand même ?_

 _Tu ne peux plus le faire maintenant, Vimaire va t'entendre. Rapproche toi si tu veux, mais ne te met pas trop près... il en va de ta vie !_ »

Lila acquiesça dans le silence. De toute façon, une fois Carcer attrapé, le Patricien et Vimaire se redirigeraient vers la porte du cimetière. Ils ne resteraient pas dans la petite clairière des tombes du 25 mai. Elle n'aurait alors qu'à les suivre.

Le caporal Soulier passa devant elle en sifflotant une marche funèbre. Puis il s'éloigna, et ne resta plus que le silence. Le bruissement des feuilles et des hautes herbes, le claquement des quelques pierres tombales autour d'elle qui se refroidissaient, les piaillement des oiseaux. Là bas, près des sept tombes, Vimaire paraissait songeur. Il baissa le regard sur la pierre tombale de Jean Quille et fronça les sourcils. Avec la longue vue qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac, Lila observa la scène en détail. Quelques ombres derrières les tombes, mais ça c'était normal. La pierre tombale que Vimaire observait n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangée, les fleurs étaient toujours en place, Vimaire y avait fait attention, et l'œuf dur... l'œuf dur n'était plus là. Il ne restait que quelques bouts de coquilles pilées.

« _Merde_! »

Elle vit le bras armé d'une épée passer en sifflant au dessus de la tombe... et manquer de peu le visage de Vimaire, qui s'était baissé juste à temps. Lila se mordit la lèvre.

« _Trop tard pour se rapprocher._ »

La main de Vimaire passa un instant dans sa poche, puis fusa vers la rotule de son adversaire - Carcer évidemment, lui écrabouillant le genoux avec un coup de poing en laiton. Ils roulèrent tout deux dans l'herbe en une mêlée inextirpable. Vimaire avait les mains serrées autour du cou de Carcer, tandis que le psychopathe cherchait manifestement à lui enfoncer un doigt dans l'œil. Ils continuèrent à tournoyer, rouler dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce que... Vimaire attrapa l'épée que Carcer avait laissé tomber dans l'herbe un peu plus tôt. Il roula encore et encore, et se releva, l'épée au poing. Mais Carcer aussi s'était relevé. Il servit au commissaire son petit gloussement insupportable, et un poignard siffla quand il le tira d'un fourreau dissimulé. Les deux home étaient à présent à nouveau à égalité – à part pour le genoux de Carcer, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Lila se mordait toujours la lèvre jusqu'au sang, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« _T'inquiète, on sait que c'est Vimaire qui va gagner ! Par pitié, arrête de stresser et respire, sinon tu vas mourir d'asphyxie !_ »

Les deux combattants se tenaient debout face à face, à égalité. Lila voyait toujours la rage briller dans les yeux de Vimaire, elle voyait leurs lèvres remuer mais n'entendait toujours pas ce qu'ils disaient. Carcer finit par laisser tomber son couteau sur le sol, et leva les mains. Il souriait au commissaire. Vimaire, lui, ne souriait pas du tout.

Vimaire fit un pas en avant, la bête toujours présente dans son regard. Carcer recula un peu, marchant sur la tombe de Quille. Il s'excusa avec le sourire. Le commissaire, quant à lui, semblait de plus en plus enragé.

« _Ne laisse pas la bête prendre le contrôle ! Retient toi ! Tu es un flic, merde ! Tu ne peux pas le tuer, même si tu en a envie ! Retient toi, nom des dieux !_ »

Vimaire restait silencieux. Carcer babillait, ne cessait de parler. Son visage inspirait toujours l'innocence et la joie de vivre, mais Lila se doutait qu'il devait commencer à être effrayé par le mutisme de Vimaire, par la bête qui hurlait dans son regard, qui hurlait de tuer cet homme avant qu'il ne fasse plus de mal, de tuer cet être abject qui s'en était pris à un agent du Guet, qui s'en était pris à sa famille, qui s'en était pris à Quille !

Carcer fit un autre commentaire. Vimaire porta la main à son plastron et arracha sa plaque d'agent, qu'il lâcha dans l'herbe.

Carcer dit à nouveau quelques chose que Lila n'entendit pas, puis il laissa tomber dans l'herbe son deuxième couteau – évidemment, il en avait toujours un deuxième.

Puis il lâcha le troisième, toujours en rigolant. Mais Lila pouvait presque voir la sueur couler sur son front. Il avait peur de Vimaire, peur de la bête. Et la bête continuait à avancer, à gagner du terrain. Carcer gardait toujours son masque jovial, mais il n'en menait pas large. Vimaire était à deux pas de lui à présent. Le meurtrier était désarmé, acculé, et cet imbécile rigolait toujours. Il en appelait à la pitié du commissaire. Mais la bête n'a pas de pitié, oh, non...

« _Retient-toi ! Tu n'es pas obligé de laisser le contrôle à la bête ! Tu es humain ! Tu vaux mieux que ce psychopathe qui te fait face ! Pense à ton fils qui vient de naître ! Pense au jeune Sam qui te regarde par-delà trente ans !_ »

Vimaire avait eu les mêmes pensées. Il baissa son épée. Carcer releva la tête. Il sourit. Il dit quelque chose. La main de Vimaire amorça son mouvement inexorable, se leva... s'arrêta. La bête n'est qu'une bête, après tout. On peut la tenir en laisse et la faire danser. Même si la bête est en nous, elle n'est pas nous.

On n'est pas obligé de se soumettre à sa volonté.

Il lacha l'épée.

« _Oui !_ »

Carcer était surpris, mais pas rassuré. Le rictus de Vimaire était bien pire que la lame qui l'avait menacé quelques instants plus tôt. Le psychopathe sortit son quatrième couteau, mais c'était déjà trop tard, Vimaire était sur lui et le plaquait contre la tombe de Jean Quille. Il lui attrapa le poignet et le cogna contre le marbre froid, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche finalement le dernier poignard. Il lui enserra les poignets et le jeta par terre, puis se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota longuement à l'oreille. Lila ne pouvait toujours pas entendre les propos, mais elle voyait au travers de la longue vue le visage de Carcer qui se tordait de douleur. Vimaire finit par se relever et, maîtrisant toujours son adversaire, il lui attacha les mains dans le dos avec un bout de chemise qu'il lui avait arraché. Quand Carcer se redressa, il lui faucha les jambes et lui lia également les chevilles. Il le releva enfin. Le meurtrier avait les yeux fermés tandis que Vimaire lui rappelait ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Le procès, la cellule, l'échafaud... et le monde serait enfin débarrassé de ce monstre.

Il recula.

« _Maintenant !_ » cria Salomé dans le silence effaré des pensées de Lila. Sous une impulsion irréfléchie, la jeune fille avança autant que possible entre les fourrés et s'arrêta juste avant d 'être à découvert, à l'instant même où une ombre s'avançait dans la lumière et disait :

« Bonsoir, monsieur le duc. »

Lila sourit et s'installa dans les buissons pour suivre la discussion. Vimaire était énervé par la présence du seigneur Vétérini, et par son calme olympien. Le Patricien était là depuis le début, bien sûr, et Vimaire ne l'avait pas remarqué. Vétérini avait fini par se baisser et ramasser la plaque de l'agent, avant de la lui tendre. L'autre paraissait gêné. Ils étaient finalement repartis sur le chemin de gravillons, Vimaire portant Carcer inconscient sur l'épaule. Lila les suivit en silence, se déplaçant deux allées plus loin, tendant l'oreille pour entendre leurs propos. Ils discutaient de la possibilité de bâtir un monument en l'honneur des morts du 25 mai. Une statue en bronze, peut-être. Avec une plaque. Vimaire acquiesçait d'un air évasif aux propos de Vétérini, n'écoutant que d'une oreille et laissant son esprit divaguer. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement lorsque l'aberration des paroles du Patricien parvint à son cerveau.

« Non ! » cria-t-il. « Comment osez vous ! Comment osez-vous ! En ce jour ! En ce lieu ! » Il ne voulait pas de plaque, pas de statues. Le devoir de se souvenir appartenaient à ceux qui avaient vécu les combats. Pas aux autres. Seuls devaient se souvenir ceux qui portaient le lilas.

Ils continuèrent tous deux à marcher en silence, suivis de loin par la réincarnée.

Seuls ceux qui portaient du lilas...

Il laissa tomber Carcer par terre et s'arrêta à nouveau devant le portail du cimetière.

Salomé sourit dans l'esprit de Lila.

« _Vous saviez ? Merde, vous saviez, hein ?_ » récita-t-elle.

« Vous saviez ? Merde, vous saviez, hein ? » dit Vimaire à voix haute avec une fraction de seconde de décalage.

« _Pas avant... oh, il y a une seconde._ »

-Pas avant... oh, il y a une seconde. » répondit Vétérini.

« _De vous à moi, monsieur le commissaire divisionnaire... »_

-De vous à moi, monsieur le commissaire divisionnaire...

 _« Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi je portais le lilas ?_

...Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi je portais le lilas ?

« _Ouais. Je me le suis demandé._ »

-Ouais. Je me le suis demandé.

« _Mais vous ne m'avez jamais posé la question._ »

-Mais vous ne m'avez jamais posé la question.

« _Non, jamais. C'est une fleur. Tout le monde peut porter une fleur._ »

-Non, jamais. C'est une fleur. Tout le monde peut porter une fleur.

« _En ce jour ? En ce lieu ?_ »

-En ce jour ? En ce lieu ?

« _Dites-moi, alors._ »

-Dites-moi, alors. »

Alors il lui dit. Vimaire l'écouta, posa quelques questions, l'écouta, l'écouta. Il croyait avoir tout compris, maintenant qu'il avait vécu deux fois les événements, dans deux rôles différents, et pourtant il ne découvrait l'existence des zones d'ombres que maintenant, alors qu'elle étaient brusquement éclairées. Lila et Salomé étaient heureuses. Lila, parce qu'elle découvrait enfin des aspects inconnus du personnage le plus mystérieux qu'il lui soit donné de connaître – et accessoirement, son idole. Salomé, parce qu'elle voyait enfin par elle même – ou presque – une scène mythique qu'elle s'était ressassé des centaines de fois. Et parce qu'elle voyait ses deux personnages préférés ensembles, réunis, et pour une fois d'accord sur l'avenir...

Le Patricien annonça :

« Pour vous, commissaire, comme petit cadeau à l'occasion de la naissance de... »

Vimaire fulminait.

« Je ne veux rien ! Vous ne pouvez pas me promouvoir davantage. Il ne vous reste rien avec quoi m'acheter. J'ai plus que je ne mérite. Le Guet tourne rond. On n'a même pas besoins d'une putain de cible de fléchettes... »

« _Il a dit putain au Patricien !_ » s'indigna Lila. « _Mais quel malpoli !_

 _Tais toi et profite de ce moment !_ » répliqua la fantôme.

« En souvenir de feu Jean Quille... continua Vétérini.

-Je vous ai prévenu...

-... je peux vous redonner le poste de la rue de la Mélassière. »

Salomé rayonnait intérieurement. Tout ce passait comme ça avait été écrit. Chaque mot, chaque mouvement... Vétérini semblait omniscient. Il connaissait la seule chose qui ferait flancher Vimaire. Il savait où frapper pour toucher. Le poste de la Mélassière était celui où tout avait commencé. L'enrôlement du jeune Sam, l'arrivée de Jean Quille, les changements qui avaient commencé à affecter le Guet, la petite guerre contre les Innommables... le commencement de la Glorieuse Révolution du 25 Mai. La Révolution des Lilas. La Révolution de la Mélassière.

Salomé savait que tous ces souvenirs étaient revenus d'un coup à Vimaire. Il paraissait ébranlé. Vétérini attendait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Vimaire chuchota quelque chose.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?_

 _Il a dit: ''Un dragon l'a brûlé il y a des années. Des nains habitent maintenant dans les caves.''_

 _Il n'aime pas les nains, il me semble..._ »

« Les nains ont l'esprit agréablement ouvert quand il s'agit d'argent » répliqua le Patricien, toujours avec son petit sourire.

Il lui rappela les lieux, ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour réaménager le poste. D'ici quelques mois, il serait à nouveau utilisable.

Une nouvelle fois, on n'entendait plus que les battements d'ailes des chauves-souris qui troublaient le silence.

Après quelques menus propos, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Vimaire repartit vers le poste des Orfèvres pour boucler Carcer en cellule, tandis que Vétérini se fondit à nouveau dans la nuit.

Lila attendit quelques instants pour être certaine d'être seule, puis elle sortit des fourrés. Elle se tint un moment à l'endroit exact où Vétérini s'était tenu, rejouant en un instant toute la scène dans son esprit, depuis l'arrivée de Vimaire jusqu'à son départ. Elle ne regrettait aucunement d'être venue ici le bonheur de Salomé déteignait sur elle.

Lentement, elle remonta l'allée de gravier jusqu'aux tombes. Elle se pencha sur les plaques de marbres entourant celle de Jean Quille, et entreprit , dans une petite mesure, de retirer le lierre qui les recouvrait. Une fois les tombes défrichées, elle s'agenouilla devant celle du sergent.

Elle savait que le cadavre qui se trouvait dedans n'avait pas été tué lors de la Révolution, comme tout le monde le croyait. Le passé avait été changé, Jean Quille avait été lâchement assassiné par Carcer, à peine arrivé en ville. Mais il avait quand même joué son rôle, au travers de Vimaire.

Lila sortit de sa poche un œuf dur. Elle balaya les coquilles répandues là par Carcer, puis remit l'œuf en place au milieu de la couronne de lilas mauves. Jean Quille s'était battu « _Pour la Justice, la Liberté, la Vérité, l'Amour au juste prix et un Oeuf dur_ ». Il n'avait jamais eu son œuf dur de son vivant, alors il l'aurait durant sa mort, et ce n'était pas un psychopathe détraqué qui allait le priver de ce droit.

Cela paraissait absurde aux yeux de Lila. Donner un œuf dur à Quille, quand bien même il était mort. Mais pour Salomé, c'était parfaitement logique – et pour les autres vétérans de la rue de la Mélassière aussi, apparemment. Alors Lila n'avait pas discuté. Elle avait amené l'œuf, qu 'elle posait maintenant cérémoniellement sur la tombe.

Un raclement de gorge retentit derrière elle. Lila se retourna brusquement.

Elle ne distinguait pas la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'ombre devant elle. Etait-ce le gardien du cimetière ? L'endroit n'était pas encore fermé, il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'il vienne la déranger. Un des combattants de la rue de la Mélassière ? Ils étaient tous venus le matin, pourquoi viendraient ils encore ce soir ?

La silhouette s'avança dans la lumière de la clairière.

C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle était également vêtue de couleurs sombres et discrètes, et avait de longs cheveux blonds qu'elle venait de libérer d'une capuche. Lila remarqua à son doigt une bague faite d'un clou tordu - « _Comme Tiphaine !_ » cria Salomé dans son esprit – et un brin de lilas dépassait de son col.

Lila se releva tout en fixant la femme. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait elle aussi avoir un lien avec la Révolution des Lilas. Pourtant, la trentaine... Elle devait être tout bébé lors des événements de la rue de la Mélassière.

« _Et toi alors ? Tu n'était même pas née, et pourtant ça ne t'empêche pas d'être là aujourd'hui._

 _Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil... moi, je t'ai toi. Je suis... tu es une réincarnée._ »

La blonde fit un pas de plus et ouvrit la bouche pour interpeller la jeune fille, mais la fantôme dans l'esprit de Lila l'obligea à demander :

« De Chelonian Mobile ? »

L'autre se figea. Elle la fixa d'un regard pénétrant.

« _Pourquoi ?_

 _Laisse moi faire. Je crois que j'ai une petite idée de ce qu'elle te veux._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?_

 _Tu vas voir ! Laisse moi juste le contrôle une seconde. Je n'ai pas besoins de plus. Une seconde._ »

L'esprit de Lila bâtit de l'aile un court moment puis reprit connaissance. Salomé n'avait rien dit à la femme... alors pourquoi ?

L'autre sourit.

« De Chelonian Mobile » répondit-elle, tandis que ses yeux bleus viraient au vert.

Ses yeux viraient au vert ?

« _Salomé ! Qu'est-ce que les yeux ont de particulier ? Un truc en rapport avec la magie, les métamorphoses..._ »

Salomé répondit en une fraction de seconde. « _Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. L'âme ne peut pas changer par la magie, par conséquent, les yeux non plus. Quand je prend le contrôle de ton corps, c'est mes yeux à moi qui sont visibles, vu que c'est mon esprit à moi qui dirige._ »

« Moi aussi. Annonça la femme devant elle. Je suis aussi ici pour voire l'épilogue de la ronde de nuit. Pour voir l'arrestation de Carcer et pour voir Vétérini tout déballer au commissaire. Moi aussi, je savais ce qui allait arriver. Parce que moi aussi, je l'ai lu.

-Tu es une réincarnée ?! »

Elle acquiesça. Ses yeux n'étaient toujours pas revenus à leur couleur première, ils étaient restés vert.

« _Laisse moi lui parler !_ » réclamait Salomé.

« Non. »

«Je m'appelle Lila.

-Qui s'appelle Lila ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? »

La blonde sourit à nouveau.

« Je m'appelle Camille. Et quand je dis je, je veux dire l'esprit Globe-Mondien. La réincarnée. Mon hôte s'appelle Anaïs. Lila, tu es l'hôte ou la réincarnée ?

-L'hôte. »

Pour une raison quelconque, Lila était mal à l'aise avec Camille. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait laissé la place à son esprit secondaire dès qu'elle avait compris la nature de Lila ?

« Je ne laisse que rarement Salomé aux commandes. Nous avons un accord : elle me fait des suggestions, mais la décision m'appartient. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est voire le Disque. Et moi je veux y vivre.

-Pourtant tu es là aujourd'hui. Et tu porte le chapeau noir de Pratchett... »

Lila porta la main à sa tête. Ah oui, elle l'avait oublié, celui là.

« Je comprend ses sentiments. Moi aussi j'avais envie de voir le Patricien et d'assister à l'épilogue du roman. C'est une date qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans tout l'histoire du Disque. Je m'en serais toujours voulu si je n'étais pas venue.

-Nous nous en serions tous voulu. Il y a des événements qu'on ne peut pas manquer, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Lila et Camille se retournèrent. Un petit homme venait de rejoindre la clairière. Il était lui aussi habillé tout de noir, et portait un petit chapeau melon. Et bien sûr, l'inévitable brin de lilas à la boutonnière.

« Henri. » se présenta-t-il. « Et pour répondre à votre prochaine question, madame, » ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction de Camille « je ne suis ni l'hôte ni le réincarné. Nous avons fusionné.

-C'est possible, ça ? Demanda Camille.

-Oui. Je connaissais mes deux esprits depuis le tout début. Nous nous sommes mélangés car c'est le seul moyen de préserver le secret de ma schizophrénie, si je ne veux pas être découvert par le Patricien...

-Vous êtes un clerc noir. » Fit Lila.

Henri rigola un bon coup.

« Clerc noir ? Non ! Non, je ne suis que secrétaire. Mais j'avoue que mes connaissances pourraient être bien utiles à Vétérini si j'étais un clerc noir...

-Bon. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait d'autres réincarnés. On est combien, en fait ? » demanda Lila.

« Heu... des tas » grogna une voix un peu plus loin dans les fourrés.

Les trois se retournèrent vers la masse rocheuse qui venait de se relever.

« Un troll ?! » firent en cœur Lila et Camille.

« Un, deux, beaucoup, des tas... » compta Henri. « Nous sommes donc quatre, aux dernières nouvelles.

-En effet, seulement quatre » confirma une cinquième voix dans le noir.

Camille soupira, et le troll poussa un grognement. Seul Henri resta silencieux et se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Quant à Salomé...

« _...Vétérini? ... REGARDE SES CHAUSSEEEEEEEEEETTES!_

 _Hein? Que... quoi? Pourquoi je devrais regarder ses chaussettes?_ »

« Bonjour, messieurs dames, mademoiselle » fit le Patricien en s'avançant dans la lumière et en adressant un signe de tête à chacune des personnes présentes. « Je crois que nous somme à présent tous réunis. Madame Anaïs Loiseau... Onyx... tient, monsieur Pacre. Quelle surprise... vous cachiez bien votre jeu. Et bien sûr... mademoiselle Delencre. »

Lila se tint droite devant le Patricien, mais intérieurement elle n'en menait pas large.

« _Pourquoi ''bien sûr'' ? Il s'attendait à me voir ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sait de moi ?_

 _Ben, déjà, que tu as tenté de voler son manuscrit, un ouvrage que tu ne pouvais absolument pas connaître... Et puis, il t'a repéré tout à l'heure. Quand tu t'es précipitée sur les tombes pour les entendre discuter._

 _Merde, merde, merde !_ »

« Vous étiez ici pour voir le retour de notre cher commissaire divisionnaire, je présume. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Tous hochèrent silencieusement la tête, à par Onyx qui lâcha « Ouais » dans un grondement.

« Et pour déposer un nouvel œuf sur la tombe du sergent Quille » ajouta le seigneur Vétérini en regardant Lila.

« Carcer avait mangé celui que Madame Paluche a apporté ce matin, répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Et vous êtes venue ici avec cet œuf. En sachant que vous en auriez besoins.

-Je savais ce que Carcer allait faire, en effet. »

C'était quelque-chose dans la voix de Vétérini, pensa-t-elle. Il ne pose aucune question, mais on est obligé de répondre quand même. On a beau tenter d'en dire le minimum, on finit toujours par dire ce qu'il veut savoir.

« Nous le savions tous, confirma Camille. Comme nous savions que vous seriez présent pendant tout le combat de Carcer et de Vimaire. Comme nous savions que vous offririez au commissaire de récupérer le poste de la rue de la Mélassière.

-Comme vous saviez que je resterais ici et que je viendrais vous voir ?

-Non, monseigneur, répondit le petit secrétaire. Cela n'était pas écrit. C'est notre propre présence ici qui a engendré cet événement. Ce n'était pas prévu.

-Mais c'est également la présence de Vimaire ici qui a fait sortir Carcer de son trou. Chaque acte dépend de celui d'un autre. Pourquoi vous situeriez-vous, tous les quatre, en dehors de cette chaîne d'événements ? » demanda le Patricien.

« _Il ne sait pas_ » fit Salomé. « _Il a des soupçons, sinon il ne serait pas ici, c'est évident._

 _Peut-être tout simplement qu'il nous a vu l'observer. Il sait que nous sommes exactement quatre, parce qu'il nous a compté avant même qu'on se montre._

 _Non. Il avait deviné que nous savions les choses à l'avance. Mais il ne sait pas pourquoi._

 _Quelqu'un va répondre à sa question, c'est forcé._

 _Non ! Il ne devrait pas connaître notre existence ! Ça risquerait de fausser ses décisions. L 'un d'entre nous travail déjà au palais ! Il risque de laisser filtrer des informations cruciales sur l'avenir d'Ankh-Morpork ! Ça risque de tout modifier !_

 _A ton avis, Salomé, pourquoi crois-tu que Vétérini sache tout à l'avance ?_

 _Oh... merde._ »

« Pourquoi nous ne faisons pas partie de la chaîne d'événements... » murmura le troll, soudain d'une voix très douce. « Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que nous sommes des intrus. Pourquoi nous sommes autorisés à vivre ici alors que nous n'avons aucun rôle dans cette histoire, ça je n'en sais rien. Mais le fait est là : nous sommes des intrus, et nous ne pouvons pas influencer sur la vie des personnes importantes.

-Nous ne devons pas, rectifia Camille. Rien ne prouve que nous ne puissions pas le faire. Si nous pouvons interagir avec tout le monde, nos actes auront forcément des répercussions. Déjà, notre présence ici ce soir. Ça a déréglé quelque chose, forcément... car sans ça, vous ne seriez pas ici actuellement, monseigneur » finit-elle en se tournant vers Vétérini. Ce dernier lui lança un de ces regards à la fois pénétrant et impénétrable dont il avait le secret, puis se tourna sans un mot vers Henri Pacre, l'encourageant à expliciter les propos de Camille.

« Aucun d'entre nous, je pense, ne sait si nous avons ou non un rôle à jouer dans ce monde, expliqua-t-il. Notre présence n'a pas été prévue par... disons, le Créateur. Certains événements majeurs sont plus ou moins prévus à l'avance. C'est entre autre le rôle des moines de l'Histoire, que vous connaissez sûrement, monseigneur. Ils font en sorte que les événements prévus se produisent. Mais nous... nous ne savons pas si nous sommes ici pour jouer un rôle, aider nous aussi à la réalisation de ces événements, où si nous devons au contraire nous abstenir de faire des vagues, au risque de changer l'histoire. Peut-être sommes nous ici pour aider dans l'ombre à ce que les roues tournent, ou peut-être sommes nous un grain de sable dans l'horlogerie de ce monde, un grain de sable conscient qu'il ne doit pas bloquer les rouages. »

Vétérini acquiesca.

« Vous connaissez l'avenir, dans une petite mesure » résuma-t-il. « Et vous ne savez pas si cet avenir a besoin de vous pour se réaliser, où si il a au contraire besoins de votre absence.

-Oui monseigneur, fit Lila. C'est exactement ça.

-Vous dites être des intrus. Des intrus viennent forcément de l'extérieur. D'où venez-vous ? »

La voix de Vétérini n'avait rien de magique. Elle était plutôt... diplomatique, ce qui dans le résultat revenait au même : le Patricien atteignait toujours son but. On répondait toujours à ses questions.

« _Il ne doit pas savoir !_ » s'époumonait Salomé au milieu du bouillonnement des pensées de son hôte.

« _Il va savoir_ » se résignait Lila. « _Il va savoir. Quoi qu'on fasse, on ne peut pas laisser sans réponse une question du Patricien._

 _Et pourquoi donc ?_

 _Simplement parce qu'il est le Patricien._

 _Ah oui, pas faux..._ »

Ce fût Onyx qui rompit le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

« Nous venons d'un autre monde, monseigneur. »

Vétérini hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers les trois autres personnes présentes, quettant une confirmation. Ils hochèrent tous la tête en silence.

« Un autre monde... » répéta-t-il.

« Bien. Merci pour votre assistance, mademoiselle, madame, messieurs. Ce fût un réel plaisir de discuter avec vous... mais je ne voudrais pas vous retenir. »

Les quatre réincarnés se cherchèrent du regard. Manifestement, le Patricien avait eu tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Leur origine, leur place ici. Mais il restait toujours des blanc dans les suppositions des réincarnés, et le Patricien, tout omniscient qu'il puisse paraître, ne pouvait pas en savoir plus qu'eux. Sur leur rôle dans l'histoire. Il y avait toujours le risque de chambouler les événements, et aucun d'entre eux ne savaient si le seigneur Vétérini était prêt à prendre ce risque. Une chose était sûre , il les avaient renvoyé. L'entrevue était terminée.

Chacun repartit de son côté, tandis que Vétérini sembla se fondre à nouveau parmi les ombres. Lila, elle, se tourna à nouveau vers les tombes. Elle observa un instant la tombe de Quille, sans mot dire. Puis elle s'endormit, laissant la place à Salomé. La fantôme s'agenouilla et posa sur la tombe son brin de lilas. Puis elle se releva et ôta son chapeau, qu'elle tint collé contre son cœur.

« Justice, Freedom, Truth, Reasonably Priced Love and a Hard Boiled Egg » dit elle à voix haute. « C'est pour ça qu'ils se sont battu, et il n'en ont eu aucun. Repose en paix, Jean Quille... »

Elle sourit, et une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Puis elle remit le borsalino sur sa tête, et laissa Lila reprendre la première place.

« Ils ont eu l'amour au juste prix. » fit une voix derrière elle. Ah. Évidemment. Quand Vétérini se fondait entre les ombres, on ne pouvait pas être sûrs qu'il était parti. Elle s'était déjà fait avoir une fois.

« C'est vrai, monseigneur, fit-elle en se retournant. Mais ce n'est pas celui qu'ils attendaient qui l'a autorisé.

-Mademoiselle Delencre... » dit le seigneur Vétérini en s'approchant de la tombe de Quille. « Vous êtes quelqu'un avec de l'initiative. Vous êtes téméraire. Et bien sûr, vous connaissez de nombreuses choses sur ce monde... sur des gens importants. »

Lila garda le silence.

« Je sais que vous avez un travail stable à la Guilde des Graveurs. Mais si jamais il vous prend l'envie de changer d'air... le Bureau Oblong vous ouvre ses portes. »

Lila écarquilla les yeux dans la pénombre. Le Patricien lui proposait un travail au palais ? A elle ? Elle ne pût s'empêcher de rougir, et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Si Vétérini s'en était aperçu, il ne le montra pas.

« Je... j'allais quitter la ville demain matin, monseigneur, bredouilla la jeune fille.

-Pour un voyage ?

-Oui... un an, sans doute. Peut-être plus.

-Soit. Mon offre tiendra toujours quand vous serez revenue, mademoiselle Delencre. En attendant... veuillez accepter ceci. »

Le seigneur Vétérini lui tendit une liasse de feuilles réunies dans une chemise cartonnée – le document ne semblait pourtant pas être là, un instant auparavant. Tremblante, Lila tendit la main et s'en empara.

« M...merci... monseigneur.

-Au plaisir de vous revoir, mademoiselle Delencre. »

Le Patricien lui accorda un dernier regard bleu glacial – « _Les mêmes yeux que toi_ » fit remarquer Salomé, à quoi Lila répondit sèchement « _La ferme._ » - puis il s'éloigna dans l'allée, vers le portail du cimetière, sa canne crissant contre les graviers.

« _Cette fois-ci, il est bel et bien parti_ » confirma Salomé. « _Tu as regardé, au moins, ce qu'il t'a donné ?_ »

Lila baissa les yeux sur le document. La couverture ne portait aucune écriture, autre que le simple titre, écrit de l'écriture fine, tout en pleins et en déliés, du Patricien.

« _Le Serviteur_ »

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Souvenez-vous, souvenez-vous... de la Glorieuse Révolution de la rue de la Mélassière. Souvenez vous comment ils se soulèvent... et portez le lilas en mémoire de ceux qui sont tombés._

 _Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas écrit les dialogues entre Vimaire et Vétérini, ils sont directement tirés de Ronde de Nuit de Terry Pratchett. Et c'est la première fois que j'écris « sérieusement » sur Vétérini, en lui prêtant des propos autres que ceux de Pratchett... je suis parfaitement consciente que je ne l'utilise pas à la hauteur de son potentiel, ne me jugez pas trop durement s'il vous plaît ! C'est difficile d'imaginer ce qui se passe dans la tête du Patricien..._

 _Le délire sur les chaussettes, cherchez pas, c'est juste, ben... un délire..._

 _EDIT: certains passages sur les pensées de Lila et Salomé n'étaient pas en italique. J'ai réglé le problème._

 _Merci de lire mes divagations de fangirl, et à bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Zoyou_


	9. Chapitre 7: des choux

_Voici le chapitre 7, qui constitue un peu une pause dans le récit. Il s'agit essentiellement de répondre à quelques questions et éléments bizarres des chapitres précédents, il n'y a donc pas vraiment d'action. Il y a surtout de la parlote et des choux. Je crois que je prend un malin plaisir à caser les choux partout dans ce chapitre... ça doit être le syndrome des plaines de Sto. Bref si vous n 'aimez pas les choux, passez votre chemin... Sinon bonne lecture !_

 _You Only Live Twice_

 _Chapitre 7 : des choux..._

C'était enfin le jour du départ. Lila l'attendait depuis longtemps – sans doute même plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait elle-même. Bien qu'aimant sa petite routine, elle avait toujours secrètement rêvé de courir les routes. La décision du départ ne marquait pas forcément le début de l'attente. Elle attendait sûrement ce jour depuis sa naissance...

Une partie d'elle, en tout cas, attendait elle ce jour bien avant sa naissance – sa seconde naissance. Salomé attendait ce départ depuis la première fois qu'elle avait refermé un des livres qui avaient changé sa vie – et sa mort. Pendant des années, ce n'avait été qu'un vain rêve. Jusqu'à la nouvelle chance qu'on lui avait offert.

Lila et Salomé s'apprêtent à partir découvrir leur monde.

Lila est assise à bord de la voiture à cheval qui attend dans la cour de l'ancienne Poste Royale. La poste n'est plus en service depuis des années, mais les malles-postes fonctionnent toujours, offrant aux voyageurs un moyen de transport rapide et sécurisé. En effet, outre le cocher, la voiture est accompagnée par deux gardes du corps armés de redoutables tuyaux de plomb. Et elle ne se déplace peut-être pas très vite, mais tout de même plus que les habituels convois de voyageurs. Et Lila est prête à payer un peu plus pour sa sécurité.

Elle a annoncé son départ à la Guilde la semaine précédente et a demandé sa paye pour le mois en cours. Elle a également reçu la bourse de départ des orphelins qui quittent la Guilde. C'est la Guilde des Graveurs et Imprimeurs qui l'a recueilli quand elle était bébé, et elle y avait toujours vécu. Les orphelins ont l'avantage d'avoir un travail garantie aux ateliers, et un peu d'argent pour démarrer leur propre vie s'ils décident de changer d'air. Mais dans ce dernier cas, s'ils choisissent de revenir, ils ne disposent plus des avantages habituels des ''enfants de l'encre'', comme on les appelles.

Lila s'en moque. En deux jours, presque tous ses rêves se sont réalisés. Elle part en voyage. Elle a observé de ses propres yeux un des événements des fameux romans dont Salomé lui parle sans a rencontré le Patricien. Mieux encore, ce dernier lui a proposé un travail au palais. Et il lui a offert une copie de son manuscrit...

Elle sait pertinemment que Vétérini ne donnerait jamais à une gamine comme elle le _Serviteur_ original. Elle n'a elle même aucune idée de la véracité ou des détails contenus dans le document, mais une chose était sûre, il avait été rédigé de la main même du Patricien. C'était un trésor qu'elle chérirait à jamais...

« _Espèce de fangirl sans cervelle._

 _Eh ! Mais ça va pas ? J'ai le droit d'avoir mes propres passions, merci bien ! Et toi, tu n'était pas une fangirl sans cervelle dans ton autre monde, peut-être ? Je te rappelle que je suis au courant que tu as fait des câlins au dernier livre de Pratchett jamais paru. En pleurant. Des câlins en pleurant !_

 _C'était le dernier ! Il n'y en aurait jamais d'autre ! Ça a une valeur sentimentale extrêmement forte !_

 _Eh bien le_ Serviteur _est le seul et unique livre jamais écris par notre Patricien, et celui là ne sera sans doute jamais rendu public. Tu imagine la valeur sentimentale de ce truc là ? J'ai bien le droit de lui faire des câlins en pleurant, moi aussi._ »

La portière de la malle-poste s'ouvrit sur la figure amicale de William Voirie. Le jeune homme sourit à Lila, et s'écarta pour laisser monter sa petite amie, avant d'entrer lui-même dans la large voiture. Maïa et William s'assirent en face de Lila en se tenant la main.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'étonna la jeune fille en regardant ses deux amis.

-On part en vacances ! Annonça joyeusement Maïa.

-Je vais voir de la famille à Sto-Lat, expliqua Will avec un grand sourire. Maïa m'a dit que tu partait en voyage aujourd'hui, nous avons donc pensé à faire un bout de chemin avec toi.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la famille dans les plaines de Sto, fit Lila en se calant confortablement au fond de la banquette. Tu es originaire du royaume de Lancre, non ?

-Pas exactement, expliqua Will. J'habitais dans les montagnes du Bélier, en effet, mais mon village ne se situe pas dans les limites du royaume de Lancre. Pour tout dire, il n'a même pas de nom...

-Et tu as de la famille hors du Bélier.

-Des cousins éloignés, mais avec qui je m'entend bien. L'un d'eux fait partie du nouveau Guet de là-bas. Il est venu étudier à « l'école Vimaire », comme on l'appelle.

-Vimaire a une école ?!

-Ce n'est pas le commissaire qui s'en occupe, expliqua Maïa, mais c'est lui qui est à l'origine de l'idée. Des agents de partout viennent se former ici, au Guet Municipal d'Ankh-Morpork, et crois-moi, quand ils retournent à la campagne, eh bien, ça leur fait comme des vacances.

-Surtout parce qu'ils n'ont plus le commissaire sur le dos... rigola Will.

-Il est vraiment si terrible que ça ? Il me paraît plutôt bien, comme gars... » Lila repensa aux événements de la veille. Sa vision du commissaire divisionnaire avait changé : il n'était plus pour elle l'homme de pierre qu'elle avait longtemps imaginé. Il était certes dur et dangereux, mais il avait un cœur, il était loyal et juste. Un personnage à cheval entre le noir et le blanc...

« Il est dur, stricte envers ses agents, mais stricte comme l'est un père. Il veut faire de tous les agents du Guets les meilleurs qui soient. Monsieur Vimaire est très perfectionniste. Mais c'est un homme loyal et juste. »

Lila sourit en entendant ses propres pensées dans la bouche du missionnaire.

« Il y a une seule chose que je lui reproche, continua Will : il refuse absolument de croire en Om.

-Ou dans n'importe quel autre dieu, en fait... précisa Maïa.

-Les autres dieux, on s'en fiche ! C'est le grand Om qui assurera le salut de l'âme du commissaire divisionnaire Vimaire ! Mais il refuse de nous écouter. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer : mon collègue Bain d'Étain va le voir régulièrement avec ses brochures explicatives, mais monsieur Vimaire l'envoie balader.

-Moi, je t'envoie balader à chaque fois que tu essaie de me convertir à l'omnianisme, et pourtant tu ne réagit pas comme ça, rappela Maïa.

-C'est parce que je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te fâcher. Mais tu sais bien que je serais le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptait de reconnaître la voie d'Om. Je saurais que ton âme est sauvée... »

Maïa éclata de rire.

« Et Vimaire alors, tu ne l'aime pas ? Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était le plus grand homme que tu connaissait !

-Ce... ce n'est pas du tout pareil, Maïa... Je t'aime, et... lui, il est comme... comme mon père... donc je l'aime aussi... mais c'est différent ! » bredouilla William en rougissant.

Maïa continua à torturer son petit ami. Lila sourit et les laissa se chamailler. Elle avait compté lire pendant le trajet jusqu'à Sto Lat, mais elle n'osait pas sortir le manuscrit en présence de ses amis. Elle aurait considéré cela comme une trahison envers le Patricien, qui lui avait accordé sa confiance... une confiance qu'elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas, mais elle comptait bien s'en montrer digne.

« _Tu sais, il va y avoir d'autres gens dans la diligence_ » rappela Salomé. « _Que ce soit Maïa et Will ou des inconnus, ils auraient vu le manuscrit de toute façon. Ne le sort que quand tu es seule, c'est plus sûre._ »

D'autres personnes étaient effectivement montés dans la voiture, et la malle-poste venait de s'ébranler. Lila ressentit un frisson d'expectative. Ça y est, elle était partie. Partie pour un an de voyages et de découvertes, un an de de rencontres. Elle n'était pas sûre de son itinéraire mais elle pensais commencer par s'arrêter à Sto Lat, seule ville qu'elle avait déjà visité, où elle pourrait éventuellement gagner un peu d'argent – elle n'était pas certaine que ses économies puissent durer un an. Puis elle partirait à la conquête de l'Überwald, une région mystérieuse et pleine de légendes qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de voir – Lila adorait les légendes et les mystères (Salomé aussi d'ailleurs). Elle envisageait ensuite un détour par la Borogravie, mais rien n'était moins sûr : ce petit pays n'avait pas grand chose de touristique. Après avoir traversé le Schmaltzberg et le Trigonocéphale (et avec un peu de chance, visité certains des manoirs überwaldiens), elle remonterait vers l'ouest en direction des montagnes du Bélier et du Royaume de Lancre, pour pouvoir rencontrer ces sorcières dont Salomé lui parlait si souvent. Elle continuerait ensuite sa boucle vers la destination finale de son pèlerinage : le Causse, près du pays de l'herbe Octarine.

Un sourire béat s'étirait sur son visage. Elle se sentait plus libre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, mais elle avait passé sa vie confiné dans le tout petit espace que représentait Ankh-Morpork, alors qu'il y avait au dehors un monde vaste qui n'attendait qu'elle pour dévoiler ses merveilles. Aujourd'hui, Lila se sentait pousser des ailes.

« En fait, Will... comment tu as eu des jours de congés ? Demanda -elle finalement. Le Guet est en général très peu généreux de ce côté là, non ?

-On a droit à une semaine de congé à chaque enterrement de grand-mère. » Lila baissa les yeux.

« Oh... je ne savais pas... je suis désolée pour toi, Will. »

Le jeune agent rigola.

« Non, non, ma grand-mère n'est pas morte ! En fait, ces congés sont plutôt symboliques... Pour tout te dire, c'est grâce au caporal Chicque qu'on les a. Chaque agent dispose de trois congés ''enterrement de grand-mère'' par an.

-Heu... trois ? Releva Lila.

-Le caporal Chicque soutient que le premier enterrement de sa grand-mère maternelle était une erreur et qu'elle s'est relevée pendant la cérémonie. Du coup, en tout il a du aller à trois enterrements. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il raconte... tout le monde sait qu'en vérité, ces congés pourraient aussi s'appeler les congés ''excuse bidon''

-Et le commissaire Vimaire accepte les excuses bidons ?

-Il accepte les vacances, en tout cas. Il dit que c'est bon pour le moral des troupes. »

Lila reporta son attention vers la petite fenêtre percée dans la portière. On ne voyait plus Ankh-Morpork, qui se situait juste derrière la calèche. Tout ce qui s'offrait au regard, c'était des choux, des choux, des choux, un peu de blé pour casser la monotonie, des choux, et encore des choux. Ah, et des brocolis, remarqua-t-elle en regardant plus en détail les plantes qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Quelques petits villages étaient disséminés ici et là parmi les champs moins des villages, en réalité, qu'un petit pâté de maisons à la croisé de deux chemins, avec son auberge et son écurie. On apercevait parfois quelques travailleurs au milieu des champs, mais ils était rares : les choux semblaient capables de se passer d'aide. Raison pour laquelle, sans doute, ils constituaient la majeure partie de la production régionale : les habitants des plaines de Sto n'était pas connus pour être des travailleurs acharnés. Lila profita d'un court arrêt de la calèche pour pouvoir monter sur le toit de la malle-poste, rejoignant ainsi quelques voyageurs qui profitaient déjà de la vue. Il y avait une plate forme prévue pour les bagages, et les gens ménageaient généralement un petit espace pour pouvoir s'asseoir. La malle-poste ne se déplaçait pas très vite, il n'y avait donc pas de danger. Au pire, si quelqu'un tombait, il pouvait toujours rattraper la voiture en courant et demander au cocher de s'arrêter un instant. Quand elle voyageait vers Sto-Lat, Lila préférait toujours se placer sur le toit. Elle avait ainsi une meilleure vue sur les environs (des choux, des choux et des choux, mais c'était toujours mieux que des gens, des murs et des murs. Et éventuellement encore des gens si on était serrés.), et elle était au grand air – l'intérieur de la calèche se mettait très rapidement à sentir le renfermé. Elle aimait sentir le vent sur sa figure et respirer l'odeur un peu acre des choux (oui, encore eux, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, c'est tout ce qu'on trouve dans la région). C'était tellement différent de la puanteur habituelle de la grande ville – qu'elle appréciait néanmoins. Lila faisait parti de ceux qui, les beaux jours d'été, sortaient leur chaise dans la rue pour profiter du délicat fumet d'Ankh-Morpork...

La jeune fille était perdu dans ses pensées. La vision des choux était quelque chose de très utile quand on voulait laisser divaguer son esprit sans être distrait par une chose ou une autre. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de chose et d'autres, il n'y avait que des choux.

Bref, Lila était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle repensait évidemment aux événements de la veille au soir, auxquels elle tentait toujours de trouver un sens.

« _Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi il a fait ça._

 _Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne comprend pas non plus..._ » répondit Salomé.

« _Je croyais tu savais tout sur Ankh-Morpork._

 _Savoir n'est pas comprendre. Et je ne sais pas exactement tout, seulement ce qui a été jugé digne d'intérêt pour figurer dans un récit destiné à divertir._

 _Mais tu connais bien Vétérini, non ?_

 _Je le connais sans doute mieux que n'importe qui dans ce monde... mis à part, bien sûr, lui-même. Et les autres réincarnés d'hier. Mais néanmoins je suis incapable de percer son esprit. Je connais certaines de ses décisions, de ses discussions avec son premier secrétaire, quelques rares pensées, mais même tout cela ne me permet pas de comprendre entièrement ses agissements._

 _Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de lui faire entièrement confiance, apparemment._

 _Effectivement, jusqu'ici toutes les choix qu'il a pris se sont avérés bons. Excepté sa tentative de réduire à néant le Guet de Nuit, mais il a su revenir sur sa décision et retourner la situation à son avantage. S'il fait confiance à quelqu'un, alors je lui ferais également confiance sans hésiter. Enfin... »_

L'image d'un homme en costume doré passa en un éclair dans l'esprit de Lila, avant de disparaître.

 _« En tout cas, je leur ferais confiance pour le rôle que Vétérini leur a choisi._

 _Ben... le Patricien me fait confiance pour ne pas divulguer l'existence du manuscrit Le Serviteur. Ce n'est pas un rôle, si ? A sa place, je ne confierais pas un ouvrage aussi précieux à une inconnue comme moi._

 _Qui te dis que tu es une inconnue pour lui ? Tout ce qu'il veut savoir, il l'apprend presque immédiatement._

 _Tu veux dire que... le Patricien s'intéresse à moi ? Il m'a proposé un travail au palais. Il m'a confié son manuscrit. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il attend de moi..._

 _Aucune idée ? Tu es sérieuse ? Il vient te proposer un travail auprès de lui juste après avoir découvert que tu étais réincarnée. Tu sais – non, nous savons énormément de choses sur le futur, des choses qui peuvent lui être très utiles._

 _Il y a déjà un de ses secrétaire... Henri Pacre, c'est un réincarné, lui aussi. Alors pourquoi a-t-il besoins de moi ?_

 _Tu es jeune. Et surtout, tu as de l'initiative, tu es téméraire et tu connais des choses. C'est ce qu'il a dit lui-même. Il a besoins de toi pour avoir des informations. C'est ce dont la politique a besoins. Des informateurs, et un cerveau capable de comprendre et de prendre la bonne décision. Le cerveau de la cité, c'est Vétérini. Toi, tu fais parti des informateurs._

 _D'accord. Il apprend que je suis la réincarnation d'un être quasiment omniscient, il se dit que je lui serait utile au Bureau Oblong, il me propose un travail. Jusque là, j'avais compris. Mais... le livre ?_

 _Un test. Ou alors... peut-être pour t'apprendre la politique ? C'est un manuel à l'usage des politiciens ambitieux._

 _Je ne suis pas une politicienne ambitieuse !_

 _Bon, ben... un test, alors. Il te fait confiance, une confiance énorme, connaissant la valeur de ce bouquin. Je ne comprend donc pas vraiment le but de ce test il ne t'aurait pas donné le Serviteur si il y a avait un possibilité que tu le trahisse. C'est absurde..._

 _Un test, c'est la seule solution que je vois. Il ne m'a peut-être pas confié une copie exacte du Serviteur, seulement une autre version. Si c'est seulement pour vérifier qu'il peut me faire confiance, il ne va pas me donner quelque chose d'aussi précieux. Et évidemment, je n'ai aucun moyen d'être sûre qu'il s'agisse bien d'une copie exacte du Serviteur. A moins que... Salomé ?_

 _Non. Pratchett n'a jamais écrit le Serviteur. J'en connais seulement une phrase, citée dans un autre livre, et de toute façon je l'ai oubliée depuis longtemps. Tu sais... c'est peut-être simplement une récompense pour l'esprit d'initiative dont tu avais fait preuve en tentant de t'emparer toi-même du livre._

 _Tu rigole !? Le seul esprit d'initiative que j'avais, c'est toi, et je n'étais pas au courant à l'époque. Bon, on n'a qu'à considérer ça comme un test, on garde précieusement le manuscrit et on ne le montre à personne. Et éventuellement, après l'avoir lu, on le brûle._

 _Mmmmh... tu te crois vraiment capable de brûler un livre écrit par la main même de ton idole ?_

 _Ça sera difficile, mais bien sûr, j'en serais capable. Quelle que soit la valeur de ce document, la confiance du seigneur Vétérini vaut infiniment plus._

 _On dirait que tu es amoureuse de lui._

 _Je parle de lui comme toi tu parles de Vimaire. Tu es amoureuse de lui, peut-être ?_

 _Ben, pour tout te dire, je l'ai peut-être été à un moment. Je n'en sais rien. Ce genre de sentiment, pour des personnages littéraires je veux dire, sont assez ambigus. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'étais amoureuse de Vétérini..._

 _QUOOOOOIIII ?_

 _Tu est au courant depuis longtemps ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on discute du Patricien!_

 _Je croyais que... tu l'admirais seulement!_

 _Écoute, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Si ça se trouve, je me suis même juste imaginer l'aimer... je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour reconnaître l'amour. Et puis, si tu savais le nombre de fan qui poussent des ''HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, VETERINIIIIIIII !'' à tout bout de champ dès qu'elles voient un portrait de lui..._

 _Et tu faisais partie de ces fangirls hystériques._

 _Presque. Moi, je disais juste ''Waaaaa, vachement bien fait ce dessin !''. Les Hiiiii, je les laissais pour les autres._

 _Ouais, c'est ça... tu les réservait pour Vimaire, en fait._

 _Tu n'as pas totalement tort, Lila... Mais je n'étais pas vraiment hystérique en présence de Vimaire. C'était surtout Vétérini._ »

La malle-poste traversait actuellement un village, simple hameau identique à tous ceux de la région – un croisement, une auberge, une écurie. La voiture passa en bringuebalant sur la route cabossé, sous le regard impassible de trois petits vieux assis sur un banc devant l'auberge.

« _Salomé, je ne te l'ai jamais demandé, mais... tu as quel âge ?_ »

Elle pouvait presque entendre la fantôme soupirer.

« _C'est une question compliquée. Tu parle de mon age quand je suis morte, ou bien l'âge total de mon esprit ?_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment... qu'est ce que tu considère, toi, comme étant ton âge réel ?_

 _Eh bien... je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. Je suis morte à 20 ans. Mais il ne reste plus de moi que mon esprit, je suppose qu'on doit donc parler plutôt de mon âge mental... auquel cas, c'est à présent 40 ans. Mon âge, plus le tient._

 _Tu as 40 ans ? Bon sang, ça fait bizarre... je t'imagine toujours jeune. Dans la vingtaine, trentaine, dans ces eaux-là._

 _C'est sans doute que mon esprit a gardé la mentalité de cet âge là. Je n'ai aucune idée de si je dois continuer à compter les années après ma mort, ou repartir à zéro à partir de ma renaissance, ou bien simplement cesser de compter. Donc on va dire... ben tient, comme le Père Porcher l'avait dit : 20/40. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de donner mon âge à qui que ce soit. Et si ça arrivait, je donnerais le tient._

 _Donc tu te considère comme quelqu'un de 20 ans ?_

 _Non. Je me considère à présent hors du temps._

 _Pourtant, mon expérience personnelle influe sur ton esprit..._

 _Ah, c'est pas faux... alors, c'est une question sans réponse. Les seuls qui pourraient répondre sont les moines de l'Histoire, et la Mort. On ne peut pas rencontrer les premiers, et je n'ai aucune envie de revoir le deuxième._

 _Tu l'aimais bien, avant._

 _Oui, il est sympa, et quand même assez étonnant par rapport à ce à quoi on s'attend... mais quand tu auras vu la Mort en face et qu'on t'aura offert une seconde chance à laquelle tu n'aurais jamais cru, eh bien, crois moi, tu aurais trop peur qu'on te l'enlève. Je crains qu'il ne revienne sur sa décision._

 _Tu as vu comme moi les autres réincarnés. Si ton cas était une exception, ou une erreur, eux ne seraient pas là._

 _Je sais que ma peur n'est pas rationnelle, mais... c'est comme ça. Pas envie de ravoir une ''near death experience'' »_

La calèche se secoua quand deux des voyageurs présents sur le toit redescendirent. Ils furent bientôt remplacés par Maïa, qui avait laissé son ami roupiller à l'intérieur – le pauvre était affecté au Guet de Nuit depuis une semaine et avait des horaires de sommeil un peu chamboulées.

Les deux amies restèrent un moment assises l'une à côté de l'autre, secouées par les cahotements de la calèche et les cheveux voletant dans la brise. Elles regardaient juste le paysage sans mot dire, perdues dans leurs pensées. Les choux ne sont pas très inspirant quand on recherche un sujet de discussion... Lila se demandait ce que Maïa pensait. Salomé lui fit remarquer que Maïa se demandait peut-être également ce que Lila pensait.

« _Tu crois qu'on peut faire de la télépathie, dans ce cas là ?_

 _Aucune idée. Vas-y, essaie !_

 _Hé, Maïa ?_ »

La jeune alchimiste continuait de fixer les choux d'un regard vide.

« _Bon, ben on dirait que ça ne marche pas._

 _Ou alors , vous ne pensiez tout simplement pas à la même chose._ »

Lila se tourna vers son amie.

« Hé... à quoi tu pense ? »

Maïa se retourna et sourit.

« A des choux.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Ben, oui... en général, quand je regarde des choux, ça me fait penser à des choux. Pas toi ?

-Moi, quand je regarde des choux, je pense : ''Qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous là ? Quelle est notre place sur ce Disque ? Pourquoi la Tortue avance-t-elle toujours inlassablement vers un but inconnu ? Pourquoi accepte-t-elle de nous emmener dans son voyage vers l'infini ? Oh, un chou...'' Non, en fait je pense à des trucs sans aucun rapport. Les choux ne m'inspirent pas vraiment des questions existentielles... rectifia-t-elle en voyant le tête que tirait son amie.

-Moi, j'ai une question existentielle à te poser. Pourquoi tu pars ? »

Lila détourna le regard et regarda les choux qui défilaient.

« Je veux voir le monde. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à Ankh-Morpork. C'est la plus belle ville du monde, bien sûr... mais j'ai besoins de voir les autres pays pour pouvoir le prouver.

-T'es vachement chauvine, dis donc.

-Ben quoi ? Toi, tu ne trouve pas que Sto Kerig est la plus belle ville du monde ?

-Non, je trouve que c'est Ankh-Morpork.

-Aha.

-Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la seule raison. Ça a un rapport avec Salomé, non ?

-Oui, en effet... je ne serais sans doute pas partie en voyage si elle ne me l'avait pas suggéré. Enfin, pas si tôt en tout cas.

-Mais est-ce que tu en as vraiment envie ? Je veux dire, ça donne un peu l'impression que tu laisse la fantôme décider à ta place.

-Non, Maïa...je m'entend très bien avec Salomé. Elle n'a fait que me convaincre de faire ce que je voulais déjà depuis longtemps. Dis moi... est-ce que tu serais partie en vacances à Sto-Lat si Will n'allait pas y voir de la famille ? Pourtant tu n'es pas dépendante de ses choix.

-Donc tu as vraiment envie de partir en Überwald ? C'est super dangereux là-bas.

-Toi, tu me dis ça ? La fille qui se fait exploser toutes sortes de trucs à la figure tous les jours ? On aime toutes les deux le danger, et on le sait l'une comme l'autre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais parfaitement ce qui m'attend.

-Dis... il y a plein de nains alchimistes dans le Schmaltzberg. Ils ont des techniques qu'on ne connaît pas à Ankh-Morpork. Tu crois que... tu pourrais leur demander certains trucs, des astuces, qui pourraient m'être utiles ?

-Je veux bien essayer, sourit Lila, mais les nains d'Überwald sont très conservateurs. A mon avis, ils vont m'envoyer balader. Mais rien ne m'empêche de tenter le coup. Tient, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des vampires philosophes là-bas, qui s'intéressent au fonctionnement de l'esprit... Ils ont des idées radicalement nouvelles, rien à voir avec les paradoxes spatio-temporels des philosophes éphébiens.

-Eh ! Ça pourrait intéresser William, ça. Il s'intéresse beaucoup aux vampires. Il adorerait rencontrer des membres de la Ligue de Tempérance, mais ils sont assez secrets.

-Il a essayé d'aller parler à Otto Chriek ? Tu sais, le vampire iconographe du journal ?

-Oui ! Il le trouve génial. Il trouve incroyable la capacité des vampires à diriger leur soif sur autre chose que le sang... l'iconographie par exemple, dans le cas d'Otto. Ça lui rappelle Om, en fait...

-Tout lui rappelle Om. Tient, tu crois que les choux, ça lui rappelle Om ?

-Pffff... t'es tellement puérile, Lila...

-Tu sais ce que j'ai entendu dire, une fois ? C'était un paysan sur le marché aux légumes de Morpork. A mon avis, il venait de Sto-Lat. ''My life is cabbages. I have cabbage's blood in my veins...'' On pari combien qu'il adore un dieu en forme de chou ?

-Rigole pas, Lila. Certaines communautés en Borogravie – ou dans un coin comme ça en tout cas – pensent que tu peux te réincarner si à ta mort, tu porte sur toi la patate qu'on t'a offert à ta naissance.

-Ça ne doit pas être la Borogravie, alors. Là bas, ils ont un dieu qui s'appelle Nuggan, techniquement c'est le dieu des trombones et de tous les petits articles de bureau, mais il interdit à ses fidèles des tonnes de trucs... le chocolat, l'ail... la couleur bleu, même. Les huîtres, les nains, les chemises à six boutons, les chiens qui aboient... l'odeur des betteraves, aussi. C'est con, parce que la betterave constitue la majeure production de la Borogravie.

-Bon, ben c'est pas eux qui ont une église de la patate, alors. Quel rapport entre les trombones et les interdictions, en fait ?

-Aucunes, je suppose.

-Om est le seul vrai dieu ! Lança William en passant la tête par la fenêtre.

-Non, c'est Anoïa ! Répondit Lila en se penchant au dessus du bord du toit pour le voir.

-Il a été prouver par des théologiens morporkiens qu'il existe plus de trois mille dieux, répliqua Maïa. Donc vous pouvez très bien adorer chacun le votre dans votre coin sans vous faire la guerre, non ?

-Non ! » Répondirent en cœur les deux autres.

Maïa soupira.

« Eh bien, faites vous la guerre tous les deux si vous voulez, mais arrêtez d'essayer de me convertir. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un autre jour. Une autre calèche. Une autre route. Mais toujours la même personne... Et le même but. Lila a passé deux semaine à Sto-Lat, travaillant dans un petit restaurant nommé ''La tête de la Reine''. Le restaurant accueille beaucoup de client et par conséquent paye bien ses employés. Elle a donc réussi à économiser assez pour se rendre jusqu'à Kondom (prononcer Kondon...), capitale de l'Überwald, et retour à Sto Lat, à condition de ne pas dépenser plus que nécessaire. Pour d'éventuels détour ou la suite du voyage, elle devra donc se débrouiller pour gagner plus d'argent sur place. A ''La Tête de la Reine'', Lila a eu l'occasion de discuter avec des voyageurs venant, entre autre, d'Überwald. D'après les témoignages, c'est un des pires endroits à visiter – ce qui ne décourage absolument pas Lila. Il paraît que la région – pas techniquement un pays – est aux mains des clans de vampires et de loups-garous qui se livrent à une guerre continuelle. Les villages de campagne sont régulièrement victimes de raids de pillards ou de diverses créatures humanophages, les seuls endroits vraiment sûrs étant les grandes villes comme Kondom ou Assouvit. Mais un voyageur plus âgé, parti de nombreuses fois en expédition dans le Schmaltzberg et alentour, affirme qu'il n'est pas difficile de survivre en Überwald, à condition d'être bien préparé. Lila l'a écouté consciencieusement en prenant mentalement des notes sur ''comment voyager en Überwald sans se faire étriper tous les dix pas''. Il suffit de respecter des règles simples : suivre les routes et ne pas s'éloigner dans la campagne, ne pas être sortir après la tombé de la nuit, ne jamais dormir avec une fenêtre ouverte. Et bien sûr, avoir des armes. Des armes spécifiques pour les habitants surnaturels de la contrée : de l'argent, de l'ail, des pieux en bois, éventuellement de l'eau bénite... « _Des pétards et des feux d'artifices_ » avait ajouté Salomé. « _Ça marche très bien sur les loups-garous !_ » D'après le vieil homme, l'Überwald était beaucoup moins sauvage qu'il ne l'était une époque. La contrée commençait à se civiliser, en particulier grâce aux tours du grand interurbain, et aux forces de polices qui se développaient – les ''Sammies'' de l'école Vimaire. « _Et la politique du seigneur Vétérini et de Dame Margolotta, les alliances entre Ankh-Morpork et l'Überwald..._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''politique'' ? Tu insinue quelque chose ?_

 _-Non, seulement de la politique. Rien d'autre._ »

Après avoir quitté Sto-Lat , Lila avait demandé des précisions à la fantôme, sur la vie en Überwald et ses chances de survie.

« _Le vétéran a raison, il y a des règles. Les humains vivent là-bas depuis des siècles et ils ont réussi à prospérer, malgré les vampires et les loups-garous qui leur mène la vie dure. Aujourd'hui, il y a un certain code à respecter. Peu de vampires de nos jours se nourrissent encore de sang humain, ils sont de plus en plus mal vus. Et ceux qui le font sont assez fair-play. Ils se plient aux règles du Narrativium disant que les héros triomphent tout le temps des méchants monstres. Tu verrait un manoir traditionnel de vampire... il y a des panneaux partout te disant de ne pas entrer, le château lui même ne donne aucune envie de s'en approcher – en tout cas pour tous ceux qui ont un minimum d'instinct de conservation – et de toute façon, on trouve toujours de quoi fabriquer à la va-vite un symbole religieux quelconque qui les fasse fuir. Tient, ta broche en forme de tortue, par exemple, est une bonne protection. Protection rudimentaire, bien sûr, car_

 _ce n'est pas ça qui arrêtera réellement un vampire assoiffé._

 _Tu m'a parlé une fois d'une famille de vampires beaucoup plus forts que les vampires normaux. Ils ne respectent aucuns des codes habituels du vampirisme et se sont immunisés contre la plupart des trucs anti-vampires. Ils vivent en Überwald, non ?_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, la têtologie de Mémé Ciredutemps a eu raison de la famille Margopyr. Enfin, jusqu'au jour où des crétins les ressusciterons en leur versant du sang dessus, mais je pense qu'ils auront compris la leçon et qu'ils arrêteront de n'en faire à leur tête._

 _On décrit toujours l'Überwald comme une région invivable pour les voyageurs, pourtant ça m'a l'air plutôt simple de s'y débrouiller._

 _Ben, il faut dire, la majorité des voyageurs ne sont pas préparés du tout, ils font n'importe quoi, tentent le diable et finissent dévorés par des suceurs de sang ou autre bestiole peu chaleureuse. Toi, tu sais ce qu'il faut savoir sur l'Überwald. Et tu y va en période plutôt calme. Vimaire est passé par là il y a... deux ans, je crois, et il a calmé les quelques clans de loups-garous qui tyrannisaient encore les humains. Des accords ont été passés avec les nains, et la plupart des vampires suivent Margolotta, qui est dans le camp d'Ankh-Morpork. Bien entendu, l'Überwald ne sera jamais aussi sûr que les plaines de Sto, mais c'est quand même beaucoup mieux qu'autrefois._

 _Qu'est-ce que Vimaire venait faire en Überwald ?_

 _Mission diplomatique... pour le couronnement du Petit Roi des nains, Rhys Rhysson. D'ailleurs, il ne va pas tarder à revenir sur un coup de tête. L'année prochaine, si je ne me trompe pas. A l'anniversaire de la Bataille de la Vallée de Koom._

 _En gruin ? Si je veux y être pour cet événement, il faudrait que je reste plus d'un an en Überwald... ça va être compliqué..._

 _Oui, mais de tout façon c'est trop dangereux. Des grags partout, des trolls en colère, Vimaire complètement fou... tant qu'à faire, je préférerais qu'on évite d'aller là-bas. Même en temps normal, avec un guide, la Vallée de Koom est ultra-dangereuse._

 _Plus dangereuse que l'Überwald en général ?_

 _Oh, crois-moi, la nature peut-être bien plus meurtrière que les vampires. Elle n'obéit à aucune règle... »_

Lila jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la malle-poste. Nature meurtrière... tout ce qui s'offrait actuellement à son regard, c'était des choux. Son imagination commença à délirer, visionnant une colonne de choux armés de tranchoirs de cuisine, marchant sur Ankh-Morpork... Salomé se mit de la partie en proposant, à la place des choux, des brocolis armés de minuscules épées, courant après Rincevent, le maje le plus célèbre de l'UI. Lila répliqua avec des images de choux vampires ou de choux-garous, pour rester dans le thème de l'Überwald... Elle se demandait ce qui serait le pire : se faire pourchasser par une meute de loups-garous, ou une plantation de choux-fleurs. C'était une bonne chose que l'Überwald ne cultive pas de choux... et elle serait de toute façon bientôt sortie des plaines de Sto. Adieu choux, choux-fleurs et brocoli... nous allons entrer dans le royaume de la graisse d'éléphant !

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui... le prochain chapitre sera probablement en Überwald, mais ce n'est pas sûr. En tout cas le ''vrai'' voyage ne devrait pas tarder._

 _Pour Lilou-neko : l 'église de la patate existe bel et bien en Überwald, ce n'est pas une référence foireuse à WTC (contrairement au sang de choux.) On sait entre autre que le criminel/psychopathe Mr Tulipe, dans La Vérité, en fait partie, et c'est également le cas de Moite von Lipwig (dans Monnayé, il dit que « sa famille était très active au sein de l'Église de la Pomme de Terre Nature, qui évitait les excès de l'Église de la Pomme de Terre Ancienne et Orthodoxe .)_


	10. Chapitre 8: Promenons nous dans les bois

_Voilà le chapitre 8 ! (8 ! Pratchett-Powaaaa ! **_ _mode fangirl hystérique activé**) J'ai hésité à le publier en deux parties, vu qu'il est assez long (15 pages, les gens, 15 pages...) mais en fait je l'ai pas fait. Voilà. Bonne lecture..._

 _Ah et bonne chance à ma très chère M, elle aussi participante du Nanowrimo et qui doit encore écrire 30 000 mots pour me rattraper ! Parce que moi j'ai déjà atteint les 40 000... nananèreeeuu!_

 _Chapitre 8 : Promenons-nous dans les bois..._

Le chemin le plus court d'un point à un autre n'est pas forcément le plus sûr. Mais quand on ne connaît pas une région, on opte généralement pour la route la plus rapide. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de s'être renseignée. Lila avait tenté d'étudier les quelques cartes d'Überwald qu'elle avait réussi à se procurer, mais c'était presque mission impossible : l'Überwald semblait être une région incartographiable. Quelques noms de villes quelconques avaient été notées sur le papier, comme pour tenter de remplir les espaces immenses de KIPU, ou Kilomètres Interminables de Putain d'Überwald, comme les appelaient les explorateurs. Les cours des rivières étaient tracés à la va-vite, et on trouvait surtout des dessins stylisés de montagnes et de châteaux, tentants de dissimuler la pauvreté des informations. L'Überwald avait beau suivre petit à petit les autres pays sur le chemin de la civilisation et de la modernité, elle n'en restait pas moins une région sauvage. Il y avait néanmoins quelques points géographiques remarquables, qui lui permettait de se repérer à peu près : la rivière Ankh qui prenait sa source dans les montagnes du Bélier et rejoignait la grande ville les différents obstacles s'élevant entre Ankh-Morpork et Kondom (prononcer Kondon...) tels que les montagnes de Carraque, les régions accidentées du Proche-Überwald, la rivière Smarl qui s'étendait entre les deux parties du grand pays, et bien sûr la célèbre forêt de Skund. La région de Skund faisait autrefois partie de l'Empire Maléfique d'Überwald, dirigé par un Sourcelier, ben... maléfique. La contrée avait été imprégnée par la magie brute des batailles qui y avait eu lieu, et on parlait désormais de Skund comme d'une forêt enchantée, bien que la plupart des gens l'ayant traversée la qualifiaient de maléfique. Salomé avait parlé à son hôte des mésaventures de Rincevent, le maje de l'UI, lorsqu'il était parti à la chasse aux oignons dans une forêt pleine d'arbres parlants et de trolls superstitieux. Lila avait bien ri en imaginant Rincevent appeler des oignons dans la forêt et obtenir une réponse d'un cailloux vivant ou d'un pin comptable. Mais Skund était également là où vivait autrefois une sorcière considérée comme la plus puissante de tous les temps – jusqu'à Mémé Ciredutemps en tout cas, avait précisé Salomé. Aliss la Noire était l'archétype de la méchante sorcière de contes de fées : celle qui vit dans une maison en pain d'épice et endort des princesses pour cent ans dans un château plein de ronces. Elle avait eu une triste fin, poussée dans son propre fourneau par deux gamins qui passaient par là. De l'avis de toutes les sorcières d'aujourd'hui, elle avait mal tourné. Il paraît que dans les dernières années de sa vie, elle louchait et ricanait à tout bout de champ... une horreur pour toutes les sorcières. Cela était un des signes montrant que son esprit s'éloignait peu à peu de la raison. Aliss la Noire aussi avait marqué l'histoire de Skund. La magie là bas faisait partie de l'atmosphère. La forêt était aujourd'hui le refuge de bandes de gobelins, rares créatures acceptants de vivre dans cet environnement. L 'accumulation de magie brute ainsi que la présence de créatures particulièrement inamicales poussait tous les voyageurs à faire un détour pour éviter la forêt. Heureusement pour Lila, la forêt de Skund ne se trouvait sur son chemin vers l'Überwald. Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles... lesquelles n'étaient plus très fraîches. Car comme toute forêt magique qui se respecte, Skund se jouait des cartographes et explorateurs. Dès qu'on lui désignait un emplacement géographique précis, elle s'empressait de s'en éloigner, comme pour mieux piéger les voyageurs.

C'est ainsi que Lila se retrouva un beau matin devant l'orée de la forêt de Skund, alors qu'elle aurait dû ne voir devant elle que l'étendue des plaines de Sto se fondant peu à peu dans les montagnes de Carraque. Sa première réaction fût de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un petit bois isolé , avant que Salomé ne lui rappelle la nature magique de la forêt de Skund. Elle ne savait pas grand chose de la géographie de l'Überwald, mais il était de notoriété publique parmi les lecteurs du Disque-Monde que la forêt avait plusieurs fois changé de place au fil des tomes. L'hypothèse avancée par certains lecteurs était la présence de mage à l'état brut dans cette zone. Salomé constatait aujourd'hui qu'ils avaient raison. Il était à présent trop tard pour contourner la forêt, cela aurait sensiblement rallongé se route, et Lila ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Si encore elle était en calèche, le trajet n'aurait pas pris tant de temps, mais elle avait quitté la malle-poste quelques jours plutôt, n'allant pas dans la même direction. Elle était à présent bloquée. Trois choix s'offraient à elle : faire demi-tour et rentrer, ce qui était hors de question. Contourner la forêt, une solution possible mais techniquement compliquée. Ou traverser Skund...

« _Salomé ? Est-ce que tu connais l'étendue de la forêt de Skund ?_ »

Elle sentait la fantôme un peu énervée.

« _Non, désolé... je n'ai que des notions vagues de géographie. La seule carte du Disque-Monde que je possédais était assez peu précise, et l'Überwald n'a jamais été réellement cartographié._

 _Il n'y avait qu'une seule carte ? Pas de cartes des régions ?_

 _Maintenant que tu le dis... il y a bien une carte, qui provient d'un des bouquins. On y voit en gros la zone entre Ankh-Morpork et Kondom. Mais Skund et les montagnes de Carraques étaient très stylisées... »_

Une image flottait dans l'esprit de Lila, un genre de plan très flou dont les éléments se déplaçaient légèrement, tandis que Salomé tentait de se rappeler de leur place exacte. Ankh-Morpork dans le coin gauche-bas, avec Sto Lat à peu près au dessus... Kondom au milieu du côté droit – non, un peu plus vers le bas... les montagnes du Bélier et le royaume de Lancre, au milieu en haut... la rivière Ankh qui reliait Lancre à la grande ville... et quelques kilomètres après Sto Lat, du côté droit de la rivière, s'étendait la forêt de Skund, changeant de forme et de place alors que la fantôme tentait de rectifier son souvenir. La forêt était environ aux deux tiers du trajet Ankh-Morpork – Schmaltzberg, et assez étirée dans le sens horizontal.

 _« Donc... tu es en train de me dire que... nous sommes aux deux tiers du voyage. Et en plein milieu de la largeur de la forêt, donc là où elle est la plus épaisse..._

 _Je n'en sais rien, franchement. On pourrait tout aussi bien être à la moitié. Je n'ai que des souvenirs très flous de cette carte. Non, attend... C'est forcément aux deux tiers, vu qu'à la moitié du trajet il y avait la ville de … trucmuche Lake, là, j'ai oublié son nom... Ah ! Lake Overshot. Voilà. Quant à l'étendue de Skund à cet endroit là, franchement je n'en ai aucune idée. Mes souvenirs de cette carte sont très flou, et de toute façon elle décrit la région dans plusieurs années, la forêt ne sera peut-être même plus au même endroit. Une chose est sûre, là où on est on ne peut pas la contourner par la rivière. Je crois que la seule solution, c'est de traverser en espérant qu'on s'en sorte sans s'être fait mangée..._

 _Il y a des bestioles mangeuses d'humains, là bas ?_

 _Ben, déjà, il y a des trolls..._

 _Ils ne mangent pas d'humains. Trop fibreux._

 _Si tu le dis. Sinon, il y a surtout des sortilèges en vadrouille, des illusions, des chamans aussi, il me semble, et bien sûr des arbres parlants. Et qui se déplacent, apparemment._

 _Je vois. Que du bonheur, donc. On dirait qu'il va falloir traverser. »_

La forêt de Skund ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre forêt, avec de grands troncs espacés et des sous-bois éclairés d'une lumière verte. Il n'y avait pas de chemin, ce n'était que buissons et ronces partout. Il s'agissait d'une forêt sauvage et non des petits bois domestiqués des plaines de Sto. Mais à part cet aspect naturel et sauvage, la forêt de semblait aucunement maléfique. Il y avait des traces du passage d'animaux , des trouées percées par les sangliers, des pommes de pains rongées par les écureuils, des traces de pas de cerf dans les zones boueuses, autant de signes attestant d'un écosystème parfaitement normal, que Lila aurait remarqué si elle n'avait pas vécu toute sa vie dans un milieu urbain. La jeune fille n'avait aucun mal à se repérer dans les grandes artères et les petites ruelles de la ville, à capter les rumeurs à travers la foule et à prédire les attroupements quand elle voyait les gens commencer à s'agglutiner à un même endroit, mais en forêt elle était plutôt perdue. Ses seuls point de repère étaient son sens de l'orientation (qui était un peu en vrac à cause des zig et des zags qu'elle effectuait pour éviter les troncs d'arbres tombés et les ronciers) ainsi que la croyance populaire disant que la mousse pousse sur le côté moyeu des arbres (n'importe qui faisant une balade en forêt remarquera que la mousse pousse sur toute la circonférence du tronc, sans se soucier de choses aussi abstraites que les points cardinaux). Salomé n'était d'aucun secours : ses souvenirs de promenade en forêt remontaient à sa petite enfance, laquelle se situait plus de trente ans plus tôt et dans un autre monde, et elle avait de toute façon passé le reste de son ancienne vie dans les rayonnages d'une bibliothèque. Lila finit par ramasser une longue branche tombée à terre, qu'elle brisa contre son genou pour lui donner juste la taille d'un bâton de marche. Elle s'en servit pour frapper les buissons et écarter les branches devant elle. C'était plus rapide que de devoir faire des détours sans cesse, mais c'était aussi plus fatiguant. La jeune fille continua à marcher ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, sans autre incidents notables qu'un soudain hurlement strident, loin vers sa gauche. Elle s'était arrêtée un moment, sur le qui-vive, mais quelle que soit la créature qui avait hurlé ainsi, elle ne s'était plus manifestée.

« _Heu... Lila..._ » fit Salomé après un certain temps de marche. « _Tu n'a pas l'impression qu'il commence à faire vachement sombre ?_ »

Lila regarda autour d'elle. En effet, il y avait plus d'ombres alentour, mais on y voyait encore très bien.

« _C'est sans doute le soleil qui commence à redescendre._

 _Non... on a commencé à marcher ce matin, et il faisait très clair, même dans la forêt. Là, il devrait être entre midi et deux heures... trois, au grand maximum. Donc il devrait faire de plus en plus lumineux, non ?_ »

Lila pouvait sentir l'angoisse de la fantôme, mais elle ne la partageait pas.

« _Je ne m'y connais peut-être pas beaucoup rayon forêt_ » répondit-elle, « _mais je suppose que, plus on s'enfonce à l'intérieur, plus il fait sombre, non ? Il y a plus d'arbres au milieu qu'à l'orée._ »

En effet, en levant les yeux, elle pouvait voir que les frondaisons étaient bien plus serrées qu'elles ne l'étaient au début de leur marche. Conséquence de la baisse de luminosité, il y avait aussi moins de buisson sur le sol de la forêt. Lila n'avait pas remarqué les changements, qui s'étaient faits progressivement. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait plus froid... bah, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Elle se remit donc en marche dans la direction potentielle de l'autre bout de la forêt. La progression était plus facile maintenant qu'il y avait moins de ronces dans le chemin. D'ailleurs, en parlant de chemin...

Environ une heure plus tard, peut-être plus, peut-être moins (on ne voyait pas passer le temps dans cet environnement clos), Lila repéra ce qui ressemblait à un sentier. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un chemin ouvert par le passage des animaux, ou alors d'une voie vers un village – Salomé avait dit que des chamans vivaient dans la forêt de Skund, et qui dit chaman dit tribus. De toute façon, la fantôme avait décrit des sorciers assez pacifistes, plus du genre à fumer de l'herbe toute la journée que de se livrer à des rituels bizarres sur les étrangers qui passaient dans le coin. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à y perdre : le sentier allait dans la direction qu'elle visait. Ou dans la direction inverse, ça dépendait du sens dans lequel on le prend. Lila le suivit donc en continuant plus ou moins dans la même direction.

Elle finit par arriver dans un village, parfaitement semblable à tous ceux des plaines de Sto (excepté qu'il n'y avait pas de champs de choux autour). Il s'agissait d'un peu plus que le croisement de deux rues – il y avait deux artères principales plus de petits passages entre les maisons – comptant deux douzaines d'habitations, ainsi que quelques enclos sur ce qui semblait être la place du village. L'un d'eux contenait des cochons, les autres étaient vides. On n'entendait aucun bruit, autres que les sons habituels de la forêt alentour. Et les grognements des cochons. Lila s'avança prudemment dans une des deux rues principales. Le silence (outre les grognements des cochons) ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Peut-être le village avait-il été abandonné... mais pourquoi ? Elle remarqua alors un arbre qui avait poussé à travers le toit d'une maison. Il était évident que la bâtisse n'avait pas été construite directement autour de l'arbre : le tronc perçait la toiture dans un fouillis de chaume entremêlée. Pourtant, l'arbre était immense... sûrement beaucoup plus vieux que la maison elle-même.

« _Forêt magique..._ » soupira Salomé comme une évidence.

« _Donc... le village était là, dans les plaines de Sto, plus ou moins_ » récapitula Lila, « _puis la forêt est arrivée – soit elle s'est déplacée, soit elle a poussé sur place en vitesse accélérée – et les habitants sont partis._

 _Ils ont du partir il y a très peu de temps, alors. Les cochons n'ont pas l'air d'avoir faim._

 _Attend... mais pourquoi ils laisseraient leurs cochons ?_

 _Trop compliqué à emporter... ça ne se laisse pas mener comme un mouton, un cochon. Les autres enclos sont vides. Il devait s'agir d'autres bêtes qu'ils ont emmené._ »

Lila arriva devant une maison dont elle poussa la porte. Elle n'était pas verrouillée, mais de toute façon la plupart des maisons dans les villages de campagne ne possédaient pas de serrure. Elle rentra à l'intérieur.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue – peut-être de la poussière, des toiles d'araignées dans les coins, bref quelque chose qui témoigne de l'absence des propriétaires – mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. En fait, la seule chose qui témoignait de l'absence des propriétaires, c'était... ben, l'absence des propriétaires. Outre le fait que la maison était vide de toute vie, il n'y avait aucun signe d'abandon, ou de départ précipité. Ni de départ tout court, d'ailleurs. Tout était toujours en place : les casseroles accrochées aux murs de la cuisine, des bûches posées à côté de la cheminée, de la vaisselle dans un placard, des draps refaits à la va-vite dans le lit... Il y avait même de la nourriture dans le garde-manger, constata-t-elle en ouvrant la petite porte dans un coin. Les habitant auraient très bien pu être partis pour une promenade, et revenir à n'importe quel instant.

Lila sortit et pénétra dans la maison suivante. Même scénario : maison bien rangée, provisions, bois prêt à l'emploi, rangées de chaussures dans un coin près de la porte d'entrée... et une paire de chaussures posées sur le sol en plein milieu du salon.

Une seule paire de chaussures.

Fumantes.

« _Merde, merde, merde !_ » marmonna la jeune ressortit précipitamment de la maison et ouvrit à la volée la porte de la suivante. Tout était bien rangé, et deux paires de chaussures étaient posées aux pieds des chaises entourant la table en chêne massif. Pas de fumée ici, mais la simple présence des chaussure abandonnées était bien assez explicite. Lila revint dans la première maison, qu'elle fouilla un peu, avant de tomber sur une paire de chaussettes sales au fond du lit. Ce qui pouvait vouloir dire deux choses : soit qu'il s'était passé ici la même chose que dans les deux autres habitations (et probablement tout le village), mais l'habitant ne portant pas de chaussures, les conventions narratives s'étaient donc rabattus sur la couche de vêtement suivante. Soit que le propriétaire de la maison était juste un gros dégoûtant, et il lui faudrait donc chercher plus pour dénicher la paire de chaussure abandonnées. Lila ne se donna pas cette peine et sortit de la maison, avant de traverser le village en courant et de s'en éloigner le plus vite possible. Elle connaissait les causes des chaussures fumantes (non, il ne s'agit pas des pieds sales). Par exemple, à Éphèbe, quand quelqu'un soutenait que les dieux n'existaient pas, un éclair tombait du ciel avec un petit mot roulé autour disant « _Si, on existe_ »... et on ne retrouvait plus du blasphémateur qu'une paire de chaussures fumantes. Cela se produisait aussi souvent quand un mage tentait une expérience dont il ne connaissait pas le résultat à l'avance. Ou dans la Guilde des Alchimistes, parfois. A chaque fois qu'il y avait une disparition soudaine et mystérieuse liée à la magie (ou à la science dans le cas plus rare des alchimistes), on retrouvait immanquablement les chaussures du disparu, dont s'élevait un petit filet de fumée. La fumée pouvait rester là des heures le temps que quelqu'un trouve les chaussures, après quoi elle se dissipait innocemment, faisant comme si elle venait juste d'apparaître. Cela était dû aux conventions narratives auxquelles obéissait le Disque-Monde, les mêmes qui faisaient que la roue d'une charrettes s'échappe toujours en roulant d'un accident ou d'un incendie, qu'un verre rebondit toujours une ou deux fois au sol avant de se briser, ou que deux gars portant une grande plaque transparente (ou n'importe quel autre obstacle du genre pile de linge, caisse de déménagement, etc) traversent toujours la route juste entre un poursuivant et un poursuivi.

Lila cessa de courir au bout de quelques minutes, quand elle s'estima assez loin du village fantôme. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé là-bas, mais elle n'avait aucune envie que ça lui arrive.

« _Salomé, t'as une idée de ce qui a pu leur arriver ? Normalement, on ne disparaît pas comme ça, sans raison. Il y a toujours un truc... les dieux, un sortilège qui rate, un produit qui explose..._

 _La magie brute présente dans le coin est sûrement une raison suffisante, à mon avis. N'oublie pas que c'est une zone extrêmement instable. Il y a eu des batailles de sourceliers ici à une époque. Ça a de quoi chambouler les règles dans toute une région._

 _Comme le pays de l'herbe Octarine, par exemple... rien que le nom est explicite._

 _Effectivement. Tient, c'est marrant, c'est souvent la végétation qui trinque... l'herbe octarine, les poiriers savants dont on fait des Bagages dans l'Empire Agatéen, les pins comptables, les arbres parlants de Skund..._

 _Ah, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait des arbres parlants par ici..._

 _Quand je dis « parlant », je ne veux pas dire « intelligent ». Il sont seulement capables de formuler des pensées d'arbres. Et en général, des pensées d'arbre, ça vole pas très haut._

 _Est-ce qu'ils sont capables, par exemple, d'indiquer une direction ?_

 _Mmmh... ce n'est pas impossible, effectivement. Il me semble que c'est ce qui s'était passé avec Rincevent. Il appelait des oignons, et c'est les arbres qui lui ont répondu... ou alors des trolls... oh, je ne sais plus... ça fait tellement longtemps, j'oublie toujours les détails des histoires. Mais je crois que oui, les arbres – certains arbres, en tout cas, peuvent t'indiquer le chemin. Si ils le connaissent, bien sûr._

 _Ben, on n'a qu'à essayer..._ »

Lila s'approcha d 'un grand chêne qui se trouvait là, et toqua quelques coups sur le tronc.

« S'cusez moi... vous êtes un arbre parlant ? »

Seul le vent dans les feuillages lui répondit.

« Bon. On dirait que non » fit-elle à voix haute. « Je devrais en essayer un autre ? »

Elle s'approcha d'un autre arbre et avisa les trois chiffres gravés sur son tronc. 548.

« Ah, non. Celui-là, c'est un pin comptable. Autant pour moi. »

Elle fit quelques pas et frappa des phalanges un autre arbre – impossible à identifier.

« Youhou ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

-Dites, vous avez l'intention de frapper à tous les arbres de cette forêt pour obtenir une réponse ? » fit une voix à côté d'elle.

Lila se retourna brusquement. Adossé au tronc d'un frêne, se trouvait une grande jeune femme habillée d'une robe de feuilles et de lianes tressées. Enfin, habillée, c'est un bien grand mot. Il s'agissait surtout de cacher les parties intimes de la jeune femme, tout en laissant suggérer qu'elle était pourvue des parties intimes en question. Elle n'aurait pas fait tâche à la Guilde des Effeuilleuses d'Ankh-Morpork, si elle n'avait pas des cheveux verts sombres ressemblant à de la mousse, et un teint verdâtre qui la faisait paraître malade. Elle avait un visage aux traits fins et magnifiques, tordus dans une expression rébarbative.

« _Une nymphe ! Merde, merde, merde !_

 _Tu dis tout le temps merde, dès que quelque chose ne va pas, et après tu me demande de me calmer quand je stresse ? Bon, c'est quoi le problème cette fois-ci ?_

 _C'est une nymphe. Ou peut être une dryade, ou une sylphide, je sais plus... un esprit des arbres, quoi._

 _Et alors ?_

 _La seule fois où ce peuple a été mentionné dans les romans du Disque-Monde, ils voulaient faire la peau à Rincevent parce qu'il avait écorché l'écorce d'un de leurs arbres !_

 _J'ai pas touché à son écorce, juste donné trois petits coups. Pas de quoi vouloir me tuer, quand même ?_

 _Fait gaffe... ils sont vachement susceptibles, ces gens-là._ »

La sylphide – ou la nymphe, ou toute autre créature, quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donne – se leva et s'approcha de Lila, qui la regarda venir sans broncher (l'anxiété de Salomé ne prenait pas sur elle).

« Je cherche juste quelqu'un qui puisse m'indiquer le chemin, fit la jeune femme. Il paraît que les arbres de Skund sont doués de parole.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, perdue en plein milieu de la forêt la plus dangereuse du Disque ? Tu te promène, peut-être ? Railla la créature.

-Pas exactement... Je voyage, je me rend aux Schmaltzberg. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu de trouver Skund sur ma route... Enfin vous savez, forêt magique, ça se déplace, tout ça... Bref je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de la traverser.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas la contourner ?

-Non... trop long. Heu... on dirait que ça vous gêne, que je passe par la forêt... Ça pose un problème ? »

La sylphide paru gênée un instant.

« Non... seulement, je ne suis pas habituée à voire des humains dans le coin.

-Il n'y a pas des chamans ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il vivait ici des tribus de... je ne sais pas... juste des tribus, je suppose. Avec des champignons hallucinogènes, aussi...

-Oh... heu... c'est des humains, ça ?

-Ou-i... vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir à quoi on ressemble...

-Si. Bien sûr que si, mais eux se comportaient bizarrement. J'ai cru que ça devait être des genres de singes, quelque-chose comme ça.

-Bah... c'était des chamans. Avec des champignons hallucinogènes.

-Si vous le dites... Bon. Pourquoi vous frappiez aux troncs de mes congénères ? »

Lila repris ses esprits et tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur la discussion qui avait quelque peu dérivé.

« Je voudrais juste savoir si je me dirige dans la bonne direction. J'essaie d'aller vers le Schmaltzberg, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la superficie de la forêt de Skund. Enfin... sa superficie actuelle.

-Le Schmaltzberg... c'est quoi? »

Lila soupira.

« Bon. Quelles sont vos références géographiques?

-Il y a la rivière Ankh, la Smarl, et les montagnes de Carraque. Et les bordures de la forêt, bien entendu.

-Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous me dire à quelle distance à peu près se situe le bord le plus proche de la forêt ?

-Dans quelle direction ?

-C'est bien ça, le problème. Je ne suis pas sûre de ma diriger dans la bonne direction. Ces arbres se ressembles tous, je n'ai aucun moyen de me repérer... »

La créature fronça les sourcils.

« _Je t'ai dis qu'ils sont susceptibles, nom des dieux ! Évite de la froisser, j'ai pas envie qu'on finisse pendu dans un arbre !_ »

« Je veux dire... pour moi, il est difficile de les différencier... comme vous, vous devez avoir du mal à reconnaître deux humains différents au premier coup d'œil... je suppose... » se reprit Lila en rougissant légèrement.

« _Tu t'enfonce, Lila, tu t'enfonce..._ »

Du coin de l'œil, Lila vit d'autres êtres sortir des troncs. Ils avaient tous la même mine rébarbative, qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la jeune femme. La première sylphide avança vers elle et tendit la main pour la saisir... mue par une impulsion inconnue (venant sans doute de Salomé, à la réflexion), Lila se retourna et se mit à courir. Elle espérait être partie dans la bonne direction, soit à peu près l'opposée de celle d'où elle venait.

« _Ça court, les sylphides ?_ » demanda-t-elle à la fantôme.

« _Non. Ils ne survivent pas s'ils s'éloignent trop de leur arbre._

 _Donc elle ne va pas me poursuivre._

 _Ben... je crois qu'ils peuvent communiquer entre eux... un peu comme les tours clic-clac, quoi._

 _Meeeeeerde !_

 _Ouais, et après tu me fais des remarques parce que je suis grossière... Bonjour l'hypocrisie, hein..._

 _M'en fout ! Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?_

 _Heu... on court ?_

 _Bonne idée._ »

Donc elle courut.

C'était un peu idiot, vu que les messages clic-clac – ou sylvestres, peu importe – courent plus vite qu'un humain. C'était justement l'intérêt des messages clic-clac – ou sylvestres. Mais Lila n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de courir en espérant que les êtres des arbres l'oublient. Peine perdue : les sylphides sont rancuniers. A peine cinq minutes après son départ précipité, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme grand, large d'épaule, costaud... et vêtu tout au plus d'une feuille de vigne. Bon, d'accord, une ceinture de feuilles de vigne. Et ce n'était sans doute pas de la vigne, il n'y en avait pas dans la forêt de Skund (il y fait trop froid). Bref, un sylf très peu habillé. Ses yeux verts émeraude brillaient de colère.

« Écoutez, je ne voulais pas la blesser ! S'exclama Lila. J'avais juste besoins d'aide pour me repérer ici ! Je ne sais pas comment trouver mon chemin dans une forêt, j'ai juste supposé qu'elle ne saurait pas retrouver son chemin dans une grande ville !

-Misérable humaine... » siffla seulement le sylf, avant de se jeter sur elle. Ils roulèrent tous deux à terre, et Lila tenta de se relever mais il avait une poigne de fer. La créature l'attrapa par le col et la redressa, avant de la relever brusquement et de l'attirer inexorablement vers l'arbre le plus proche.

« _Ils vont t'enfermer à l'intérieur de l'arbre ! On ne peut pas sortir de ces trucs là !_

 _Comment il a fait, Rincevent ?_

 _Il a sauté par un genre de portail interdimensionnel bizarre et il s'est retrouvé dans le temple maudit de Bel-Shamaroth... qu'il a détruit un peu plus tard... bref tout ça pour dire qu'on est un peu dans la merde si tu le laisse t'emmener._

 _Et qu'est-ce qu''ils voulaient lui faire, au maje ?_

 _J'en sais rien, moi ! Il s'est enfui avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit !_ »

Durant la courte seconde qu'avait duré cet échange de pensées, le sylf avait réussi à traîner Lila sur la moitié du chemin qui le séparait de son arbre. La jeune fille se tortillait dans tous les sens, tentant d'échapper à la poigne de son ravisseur, sans résultat. Les brindilles et les feuilles sèches sur le sol lui agressaient le visage, et elle sentait ses vêtements déchirés à certains endroits.

« Mais lâchez moi, bon sang ! » cria-t-elle. « Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je suis juste paumée ! »

Une ombre se dressa au dessus de Lila. Elle crut à l'arrivée d'un autre habitant des arbres, mais le nouveau venu attrapa le sylf par le bras et le souleva dans les air. Le sylf tenant toujours Lila, la jeune fille fut également soulevée du sol, jusqu'à ce que l'homme la lâche, incapable de la porter à une main. Elle atterrit lourdement sur la terre sèche, puis se releva lentement. Bon, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'os cassés, juste une côte un peu douloureuse.

« _Mais regarde qui c'est ! Si ça se trouve c'est encore pire que des sylfs !_ »

Lila leva le regard sur un troll gigantesque. Il tenait l'homme vert par le bras et le secouait dans tous les sens.

« C'est un _oograh_ , ce truc là... ça se mange pas, si ? »

Lila, un peu affolée, répondit d'une voix tremblante :

« Je ne crois pas, non... heu.. juste pour que vous sachiez, les humains c'est pas bon non plus... très filandreux... ça vous file une indigestion...

-Ha, nan mais je sais, hein, les humains ça se mange pas. Moi j'ai un humain à moi en plus.

-Hein ? Un... humain à vous ? »

L'imagination de Lila se mit de la partie et lui donna à voir l'image d'un homme attaché par le cou dans un enclos, comme une chèvre, avec un grand troll pierreux qui le regardait avec attendrissement.

« _Attend... tu le connais, ce troll, non ?_ » fit Salomé depuis les tréfonds de son cerveau aux prises avec la panique.

« _Hein ? Quoi ? T'es capable de te souvenir de la tronche d'un troll, toi ?_

 _Bah, oui... vu qu'ils ont pas tous la même couleur, la même forme, le même type de pierre... C'est ça qui est cool avec la roche métamorphique, il y a une diversité incroyable._

 _Et c'est... ?_ »

Une image flasha dans sa tête. Elle releva les yeux vers le troll, qui se demandait toujours quoi faire du sylf.

« Onyx ? »

Le troll se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, petite humaine du jardin des lilas ?

-C'est... c'est... c'était vous ? Dans le cimetière des Petits-Dieux ? Le soir des Lilas ?

-Oui, c'était moi.

-Heu... vous avez un mot spécifique pour ''lilas'' ? »

Onyx soupira.

« C'est mon humain qui me l'a appris. Sinon, tous les autres _Oograh*_ , c'est pareil. » _(*NDA : Oorgrah est un mot troll désignant toutes les sortes de végétation possible et imaginable)_

Il balança le sylf par dessus son épaule. Ce dernier s'empressa de s'enfuir : les êtres des bois étaient rancuniers, mais pas au point de s'en prendre à quelqu'un protégé par un troll.

« Quand vous dites ''mon humain'', Onyx... vous voulez parler du réincarné ?

-Oui, c'est lui. C'est mon humain à moi parce qu'il est dans ma tête à moi, et pas dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre. _Onyx, combien de fois je t'ai dis que j'étais une humaine, pas un humain..._ »

Si le troll avait pu rougir, il l'aurait sûrement fait. Heureusement, la pierre ne rougit pas (sauf dans certaines situations impliquant un volcan ou autre site géologique très chaud).

-Désolé, Jade... grogna le troll, contrit.

-C'est une femme?! Une femme peut se réincarner dans un ho... un mâle ? _Bah quoi, elle peut bien se réincarner dans un troll._ Eh, mais... comment t'as pris la parole, toi ? _C'est pour que ça soit plus facile de discuter._

 _-Elle a pas tort._

-T'es le troll ou l'humaine, toi ?

- _Est-ce que j'ai une voix de troll ?_

-Heu... non, pas exactement. Je m'appelle Lila, se présenta-t-elle. Et ma réincarnée s'appelle Salomé.

-Onyx. _Et moi c'est Jade. On peut dire que j'étais plus ou moins prédestinée..._

-Je ne savais pas que tu habitait à Skund ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que...

-Qu'il puisse y avoir des réincarnés hors d'Ankh-Morpork ?

-... un peu, oui... fit Lila d'un air contrit.

- _Tu connais à peu près le nombre de pratchettiens dans le Globe-Monde ? Tu imagine sincèrement qu'on n'est que quatre à s'être réincarnés ?_

- _Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de pratchettiens réellement convaincus de l'existence du Disque-Monde. Moi-même, je n'y croyais pas réellement... enfin, je ne sais pas... mais oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Sur une planète entière, seulement quatre personnes, c'est un peu étrange._ Tu es venu à Ankh-Morpork juste pour voir le 25 mai ?

-Oui. C'était l'événement le plus important pour Jade, alors nous y sommes allés. Et elle était persuadée qu'il y aurait d'autre personnes, elle avait envie de voir du monde.

- _Elle a eu raison..._ Il y avait même le Patricien, nom des dieux !

- _C'était prévisible. Il serait là avec Vimaire, et ensuite il était presque certain qu'il nous remarquerait._ Déjà moi, un énorme cailloux... On ne trouve généralement pas de gros cailloux dans le cimetière des Petits-Dieux. »

Les deux – ou quatre – personnes reprirent leur marche, guidés par le troll (qui lui au moins savait vers où aller pour ressortir du côté des montagnes de Carraque). Les sylfs ne les dérangèrent plus – quoique Lila cru remarquer de temps à autre leurs visages soucieux entre les feuilles. Ils discutèrent de leurs expériences respectives, de l'impact qu'avait la présence des réincarnées, de leur vie antérieures... La nuit finit par tomber sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand il fit beaucoup trop sombre pour continuer (quoique le troll ai une bonne vision nocturne.) Lila avait appris qu'elle était à peu près à la moitié de la traversée de Skund. Si elle marchait vite le lendemain, elle pourrait être sortie de la forêt avant la nuit. En attendant, elle allait devoir dormir ici. Seule, puisqu'Onyx devait retourner avec les siens – Lila avait appris par la même occasion qu'il avait fondé une famille, laquelle ne semblait pas trop se soucier de la présence de Jade.

Lila, seule dans la forêt, avait donc sortit quelques provisions de son sac de voyage et s'était organisé un petit coin près d'un rocher, à l'abri du vent. Malgré la température, qui était vite retombée une fois la nuit venue, elle s'endormit très rapidement, exténuée par sa journée de marche.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lila fut réveillée le lendemain matin par le chant des oiseaux dans les arbres au dessus d'elle, accompagnés des rayons de soleil filtrant entre les feuilles qui vinrent lui chatouiller le menton. Une vision de paradis, qui s'estompa vite quand elle se rappela où elle était : en plein milieu de la forêt la plus hautement magique – et donc dangereuse et imprévisible - de tout le Disque. Elle se releva en frissonnant – les matins étaient frisquets à Skund – et se mit debout, se demandant quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Elle voyait mal le soleil entre les arbres, et de toute façon elle aurait été incapable de déterminer l'heure en fonction de son emplacement – c'est tout juste si elle pouvait reconnaître l'aurore, le plein midi et le crépuscule, trouver les heures entre les trois était une épreuve insurmontable pour la citadine qu'elle était. Elle espérait seulement qu'il était encore tôt et qu'elle avait toute sa journée devant elle pour finir la traversée de Skund. Elle fit un rapide récapitulatif de la situation. Elle se trouvait perdue (ou presque) au milieu d'une forêt hostile et plaine de magie brute, ennemie numéro un du peuple sylvain, avec seulement son sac de voyage et quelques provisions. Bon, au moins il semblait qu'elle avait toujours tous ses bras et ses jambes au sortir de la nuit. Elle était en un seul morceau, aucune bestiole monstrueuse n'était venue la dévorer pendant son sommeil. Pourtant... elle se sentait bizarre. Elle avait l'impression d'être... vide. Comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose durant la nuit. Une partie d'elle même. Une partie de son esprit manquait à l'appel...

« Ohputaindemerdepartouslesdieuxc'estquoicebordel ? » s'écria une voix à côté d'elle. Lila se retourna brusquement – il lui semblait qu'elle ne faisait que ça depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette maudite forêt – pour découvrir une inconnue ( _pas si inconnue que ça..._ lui disais une partie reculée de son cerveau) assise sur le sol derrière elle (ou devant, puisqu'elle venait de se retourner). Elle était assise en tailleur sur la terre et regardait ses mains d'un air ahuri, comme si elle ne les avais jamais vu de sa vie ( _pas de sa vie à elle_ , insista la petite voix de sa conscience).

La femme leva les yeux vers Lila.

« Ohmesdieux... » répéta-t-elle.

La nouvelle venue était rousse et avait un visage plutôt carré, avec grands yeux noisettes encadrés de lunettes arrondies à monture en … un truc coloré bizarre que Lila fut incapable d'identifier. L'inconnue continuait de regarder Lila d'un air totalement abasourdi. Elle finit par se lever sous le regard suspicieux de la jeune femme, qui lui lança :

« Bon. T'es qui, toi ? On se connaît ? » ( _C'est elle ! C'est elle !_ Répétait inlassablement la petite voix, que le reste de son cerveau continuait d'ignorer)

La rousse la regarda sans comprendre, et lança, toujours un peu paumée :

« Lila ? Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Qu'est ce que je fous là, moi ? »

C'est alors que Lila comprit ce que son subconscient tentait de lui dire depuis un bon moment déjà. Ce fût elle qui en perdit ses mots.

« Bah merde alors... bon sang de merde... j'aurais jamais cru...

-J'ai un corps à moi nom des dieux ! Cria l'autre en regardant le ciel. Qu'est ce qui se passe bordel ? »

Lila tenta de reprendre ses esprit – ou en tout cas ce qu'il en restait, maintenant qu'une partie d'elle en était sortie.

« Je crois que... la magie brute en vadrouille dans le coin... Ça doit être ça qui t'a redonné un corps, Salomé... »

Salomé continua de fixer ses mains, avant d'inspecter le reste de son corps de haut en bas, puis de se tirer les joues en faisant la grimace.

« Un corps... bon sang de purée d'youplà, un corps... » murmurait-elle inlassablement, les yeux écarquillés. Elle donna quelques petites coups au rocher derrière lequel Lila avait dormi, et déchanta très vite en voyant que sa main passait à travers.

« Ah. Bah nan en fait, pas un corps... un ectoplasme. J'aurais cru mieux venant de toi, Skund... » lança-t-elle, les yeux levés vers les frondaisons. Seul le vent lui répondit. Lila la regardait en silence, détaillant son corps et son visage. « _C'est donc à ça que ressemble la fantôme qui vit dans ma tête depuis des années..._ » songeait Lila. Elle avait bien sûr vu des... images, des souvenirs, que Salomé avait d'elle même, mais comme tous les souvenirs ils étaient un peu, voir beaucoup, modifiés. Voire la jeune femme en vrai faisait un choc. Autant que de savoir qu'elle était actuellement seule dans sa tête... C'était étrange de retrouver cette solitude, pourtant commune à tous les humains, quand on a l'habitude d'avoir toujours quelqu'un d'autre qui nous fait part de ses réflexions, ses souvenirs...

« Bon. Je récapépète la situation », fit Lila. « On est toujours plus ou moins paumées au beau milieu de Skund. Avec assez de ressources pour tenir une semaine, vu que c'est le temps de trajet maximum entre deux relais de voyage, dans le pire des cas. Bon, on a de quoi se nourrir. Par contre, on est dans un environnement saturé de magie, capable de faire disparaître de la surface du Disque la population d'un village entier, avec des dryades qui veulent notre peau – mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles vont nous foutre la paix maintenant, à cause d'Onyx – et maintenant on est deux. »

C'était étrange de devoir tout dire sous forme de phrases, elle qui avait l'habitude de communiquer avec Salomé en utilisant seulement des idées informulées, des images, des sensations. C'était aussi étrange de ne pas recevoir immédiatement la réponse de Salomé, de ne pas suivre le fil de sa réflexion... c'était seulement maintenant que la fantôme s'était (plus ou moins) incarnée qu'elle remarquait les différences de la vie seule et de la cohabitation avec un autre esprit.

« Je suppose qu'on va continuer à faire ce qu'on faisait jusqu'à maintenant : marcher jusqu'à l'orée de Skund, et courir si jamais on tombe sur un truc trop coriace pour nous. Ça nous a très bien réussi jusqu'à présent.

-Mouais... courir pour échapper aux sylphides, ça n'a pas tellement marché... on a eu de la chance de tomber sur Onyx.

-Et que voulais-tu faire d'autre ? Te laisser emmener gentiment sans rien dire ? Finir ta vie à l'intérieur d'un arbre ? Ça peut être très long, la vie à l'intérieur d'un arbre.

-Là n'est pas la question. Bon, tu crois que tu peux courir ? Personnellement, je sais que je cours vite, c'est indispensable pour survivre dans les rues d'Ankh-Morpork, mais... je n'ai aucune idée si toi, tu peux. Je veux dire, ce corps est différent du mien, non ?

-C'est vrai, mais... »

Salomé s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir.

« Je ne crois pas que ça posera de problème. Je n'ai pas besoins de respirer, après tout... pas de poumons.

-Ben, si on va par là, tu n'a pas de muscles non plus... ni de cordes vocales, et pourtant tu me parle. Tu es mieux placée que moi pour répondre à cette question... qu'est-ce qu'il reste de ton ancien corps ? Comment... comment fonctionne-t-il ? »

Salomé se regarda à nouveau de haut en bas et sautilla sur place.

« Je me sens légère. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais m'envoler... Ou soulever des charges très lourdes. Il n'y a pas de limites matérielles à mon corps actuel.

-Tellement que tu passe au travers des charges très lourdes en question...

-Ah. Oui, en effet, techniquement, je n'ai pas de corps. C'est juste un fantôme, une illusion. La magie intrinsèque du Disque adore générer des illusions. Bon, alors... j'ai un corps, mais il ne me sert à rien. Il n'est pas sur le même plan physique que ce monde. Je peux évoluer dans cette dimension, voire, entendre, mais pas modifier directement sa structure. C'est bien ma veine, ça...

-Heu... ça t'arrive souvent de parler comme ça ? On dirait un professeur de l'UI...

-Je te rappelle que j'ai passé la majeure partie de mon ancienne vie entourée de bouquins. Ils déteignent sur leurs lecteurs... C'est leur usage premier. Utiliser des mots pour changer le monde. Voir même créer des mondes... »

Elle regarda en souriant la forêt qui l'entourait.

Une question pernicieuse se glissa entre les réflexions qui fourmillaient dans la tête de Lila. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Dis, Salomé... si tu n'es plus dans ma tête... il va se passer quoi ? Je veux dire... tu va rester toujours comme ça ? Une fantôme ? Sans corps réel ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être... peut être que les sortilèges de Skund ne font effet que dans les limites de la forêt. C'est souvent ce qui se passe avec les lieux hantés.

-Donc... on retrouvera notre situation ''normale'' une fois sorties de Skund ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'espère... j'aime mieux être dans un vrai corps, même si je suis au second plan. Et c'est un peu flippant de retrouver le silence de ses propres pensées. »

Lila l'espérait aussi. Elle n'y avait absolument pas réfléchi, mais elle sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Salomé faisait partie d'elle, au même titre que ses mains ou ses yeux, quand bien même la fantôme était une entité pensante et indépendante d'elle. L'envie de revenir à la situation habituelle n'était pas le fruit d'une mure réflexion ayant pesé le pour et le contre, c'était seulement un besoin viscéral. Lila se sentait vide sans la présence rassurante de la Globe-Mondienne.

La jeune fille mangea en silence, tandis que la fantôme faisait le tour du petit campement, vérifiant que tout était normal. Salomé s'était rendue compte que, contrairement à son sentiment premier, elle était parfaitement incapable de voler. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus grimper aux arbres, en bref, elle était cantonnée au niveau du sol (qui, lui, la soutenait sans broncher et ne la laissait pas passer au travers). Elle avait envisagé de s'élever au dessus des frondaisons, pour pouvoir voir la forêt du dessus et avoir une idée du trajet qui les attendait, mais c'était peine perdue. De toute façon, quand bien même elle aurait eu un corps matériel, les premières branches étaient bien trop hautes pour qu'on puisse les escalader. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient donc restreintes à marcher, marcher et encore marcher, comme elles l'avaient fait la veille.

La journée s'annonçait longue. Elles s'étaient réveillées assez tôt, d'après Salomé, ce qui était une bonne chose car il leur restait plus de la moitié de la forêt de Skund à traverser. Elles n'avaient pas d'idée précise de la distance, mais Onyx leur avait annoncé la veille qu'elles étaient presque à mi-chemin. Salomé était toujours inquiète, connaissant bien les dangers de la forêt enchantée. Lila, elle, pensait que son amie exagérait un peu. Jusqu'à présent, elles s'en étaient tirées sans encombres. D'après la fantôme, c'était uniquement de la chance : si la malédiction ayant fait disparaître tous les villageois était toujours présente sur le site qu'elles avaient traversé, elles se seraient volatilisé comme les autres. Quand aux dryades, Lila n'avait aucune chance de se défendre d'elle même, et n'avait dû son salut qu'au passage fortuit du troll. Salomé semblait très pessimiste, de l'avis de la morporkienne. Elle lui répondit qu'elle était seulement réaliste. De nombreux voyageurs avaient disparu parce qu'ils avaient sous-estimé les dangers de la région. Malgré tout, Lila était bien consciente qu'elle n'était pas de taille à défier d'éventuels attaquants, qu'ils soient magiques ou non : ses seules compétences se résumaient au dessin et la gravure. Elle ne vaincrait pas un sortilège vagabond en lui tirant le portrait. Elle fit donc de son mieux pour tailler un bâton avec son canif. C'était une protection bien maigre, mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait. Et si elle se retrouvait fasse à un danger qu'elle ne pouvait pas combattre, eh bien... il restait toujours la solution « Rincevent ».

« Fuir pour survivre, d'accord » avait acquiescé Salomé. « Mais tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais autant que tu évite de trop le copier. Ses mésaventures ont attiré sur lui l'attention de certains dieux, qui en on fait leur pion dans des jeux de stratégie... et ça lui a valu encore plus de mésaventures. »

Lila ne comptait de toute façon pas passer sa vie à fuir. Elle résolue que, une fois sortie de cette forêt de malheur, elle s'entraînerait au combat, que ce soit à l'épée, à la lance, à l'arbalète ou au feu d'artifice, comme l'avait suggéré la fantôme. Ça ne servirait à rien contre des sortilèges, mais ça pourrait toujours être utile en cas de confrontation contre des bestioles affamées... ou les diverses créatures anthropophages peuplant l'Überwald. En attendant, tant qu'elle était encore dans Skund, elle s'en tenait au plan prévu : on marche, et au moindre danger, on cours.

Tandis qu'elle marchait, espérant de tout son cœur aller dans la bonne direction, Salomé lui listait toutes les horreurs qu'on pouvait rencontrer dans la forêt de Skund. Enfin... toutes celles qu'elle connaissait, car à l'entendre, on aurait dit que chaque arbre représentait une menace.

« Il y a déjà les dryades, que tu as rencontré hier... très hostiles envers tout ce qui peut abîmer leur bois... les trolls – la plupart ne sont pas aussi civilisés qu'Onyx, certains ne savent même pas que les humains ne sont pas comestibles... la chaumière d'Aliss la Noire, les sortilèges de la sorcière traînent encore dans le coin... les chamans... pas tellement belliqueux, mais bon, on ne sait jamais... à mon avis ils ne sont pas plus fréquentables que les alchimistes.

-Ma meilleure amie est une alchimiste, je te rappelle.

-Je veux dire qu'ils peuvent t'enfumer avec des produits vachement toxique. On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils fument, ces types là. Et bien sûr, il y a la magie ambiante. Elle n'obéit à aucune règle, elle fait tout et n'importe quoi. Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé au village... tous disparu, sans laisser de trace. Et ça peut générer des illusions, te faire prendre un mauvais chemin, tourner en rond...

-Dis donc, tu n'est pas aussi pessimiste et stressée, d'habitude. C'est l'air de la campagne qui te rend comme ça ?

-Pas la campagne, surtout la forêt. Surtout Skund, en fait. Je connais les dangers de la région, et je connais nos capacités, et franchement je n'ai aucune envie de mourir ici. Enfin... de re-mourir, dans mon cas.

-L'Überwald est beaucoup plus dangereux que Skund.

-Sans doute, mais on est préparées. On sait ce qui nous attend. On ne peut certes pas connaître la région à fond, parce que... c'est l'Überwald, quoi... mais au moins on sait tout ce qu'un voyageur a besoin de savoir.

-Mais tu connais bien Skund, pourtant. Ça ne fait pas de différence.

-Bien sur que si qu'il y en a ! Je sais ce qui attend un voyageur égaré ici, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment survivre ici. On avait pas prévu de traverser Skund pour se rendre au Schmaltzberg.

-Il y a bien des gens qui survivent ici. Écoute, on a qu'à trouver une tribu de chamans dans le coin, et on leur demande conseil. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on comptait s'éterniser ici. D'ailleurs, ils pourront sans doute nous aider à régler ton problème d'ectoplasme. Les chamans, ça touche à l'occulte, non ?

-Oh, attend... »

Lila s'arrêta et regarda son amie.

« Non, continue à marcher. Je réfléchissait, juste... »

La jeune fille repris sa marche. Salomé à côté d'elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle se rendit compte que la fantôme marmonnait.

« La vieille... avec le Carot... et Cohen... le PQ... mais c'était où ? ...le tome 2... il avait atterrit à Skund... donc des chamans ? Nan, c'était une femme... ah, non... les guerrier des steppes. Donc c'était pas ici. Zut. »

Elle vit le regard interrogateur que Lila portait sur elle, et sourit.

« J'essayais de me rappeler, dans un des bouquins... Rincevent fait appel à une vieille cartomancienne pour savoir comment sauver Deux-Fleur, qui est dans le coma. J'étais persuadée que ça se passait dans la forêt de Skund, mais en fait non, c'était beaucoup plus loin. Près de la montagne Ossdetroll.

-Donc pas de vieille femme lisant le Carot pour nous dire comment retrouver notre situation normale ?

-Non. Il faut espérer que les chamans ne soient pas complètement drogués, et qu'ils remettent les pieds sur terre de temps en temps... Et puis de toute façon, cette vieille était vraiment flippante. »

Elles continuèrent à marcher dans le silence, regardant leurs pieds et relevant de temps en temps la tête pour essayer de repérer d'éventuels traces d'habitation. Lila était perdue dans ses pensées, qui tournaient toutes autour de l'absence de Salomé dans sa tête. Non pas qu'elle fût obsédée par cette absence, mais elle était surtout étonnée du vide et de la solitude qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'était habituée à la présence d'un esprit étranger qui côtoyait le siens, au bourdonnement des pensées de la fantôme en arrière plan des siennes, des remarques fugaces qu'elle lui faisait de temps en temps, des discussions instantanées qui se déroulaient quasiment tout le temps sans qu'elle y pense, de la mémoire de Salomé et de ses connaissances sur le Disque, auxquelles elle avait accès comme à sa propre mémoire – sauf quand la fantôme ''bloquait'' son esprit, dans un soucis d'intimité. Mais même dans ces moments, Lila sentait toujours l'esprit de la réincarnée dans sa tête. Elle n'était jamais seule et cette présence était rassurante. Lila, quoique peu sociable, n'aimait pas la solitude complète. Surtout dans une forêt comme celle de Skund...

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent ainsi pendant de longues heures, dans le silence. Elles discutèrent de temps en temps de choses et d'autres, mais la conversation tombait rapidement à plat : il était difficile d'avoir une discussion ''normale'' quand on a l'habitude d'échanger des pensées. Elles se dirigeaient indubitablement vers l'orée de la forêt : le feuillage devenait graduellement plus léger, les sous-bois étaient plus ensoleillés, et par conséquent on trouvait plus de buissons et de ronciers, ce qui ralentissait leur progression. Mais l'atmosphère n'était pas la seule chose qui s'éclaircissait...

« Lila... »

L'interpellée se tourna vers sa compagnonne de route. Salomé s'était arrêtée et regardait ses mains d'un air un peu absent.

« Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu me vois bien ?

-Ben... oui, je te vois parfaitement. Pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que... tu vois ce qui est derrière moi ? »

Lila regarda Salomé plus en détail. Effectivement, elle arrivait à distinguer un bosquet de fougères à travers la fantôme...

« Oui... c'est normal ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas... ce matin, j'étais parfaitement opaque. Ha ! Hors contexte, cette phrase n'a aucun sens...

-C'est vrai, il y a quelques heures, tu paraissait... normale. Parfaitement vivante, quoi. Mais en même temps, tu passe à travers des trucs, donc... on s'attendrait à ce que tu sois plus... fantomatique.

-C'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas le cas il y a encore un moment.

-Tu sais, c'est peut être juste un effet de lumière. Je veux dire... avant, il faisait sombre, donc on ne voyait pas que tu était... transparente, quoi. Pfff ! Tu a raison, cette conversation est vraiment bizarre ! Tout ça ne veut rien dire... »

Salomé sourit et repris sa marche, mais Lila voyait bien que son amie était angoissée. Peut-être son aspect fantomatique était-il du à la lumière, plus présente dans cette partie de la forêt, ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que Salomé s'évaporait bel et bien.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Lila.

-Entière, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je n'ai pas l'impression de me déliter, j'ai juste peur que ça m'arrive.

-Tu as peur que ça arrive... depuis que tu vois à travers tes mains ? Ou tu en avais déjà peur avant ? »

Salomé fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé... c'est une bonne question. Depuis tout à l'heure, je réfléchi à ce qui va se passer quand on sera sorties... si je vais retourner dans ta tête ou continuer de vivre dans cet ectoplasme. Et puis, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes.

-Tu as imaginé que tu disparaissait simplement ?

-… oui. »

Lila ne répondit pas, mais réfléchi. Salomé lui avait parlé du pouvoir de la croyance : si on y croit assez, il y a de bonnes chances pour que ça arrive. Dans un milieu magique, ce phénomène était sûrement accru. Si Salomé croyait que son corps fantomatique risquait de disparaître, c'est ce qui allait arriver. Elle en fit part à son amie.

« Du coup, sachant ça, tu peux te persuader toi même que ce n'est pas ça qui arrivera, ajouta-t-elle. La magie ambiante de Skund a l'air de réaliser ce qu'on croit. Donc si tu croit fermement que tout redeviendra comme avant, alors, logiquement... c'est ce qui va arriver.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je vois bien ce qui se passe maintenant, c'est donc que l'autre scénario n'est pas en train de se produire.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est impossible ! Ce n'est pas irréversible, j'en suis sûre. Fait un effort ! Tu en es capable ! Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, quand tu t 'es réincarnée, tu me l'as dit. Si tu sais que ce que tu crois va se produire, alors il suffit de croire en ce que tu veux ! Et on est deux à y croire. »

Salomé soupira.

« Je sais. Je vais essayer, mais... cette forêt me tape sur le système. Ça me déprime, je m'en rend bien compte.

-On s'en fout ! Pas besoin de se faire des nœuds au cerveau avec des ''et si...'' Crois-y, et ça marchera, c'est tout ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant Salomé lui rendit son sourire mais ne répondit rien. Elle jeta un énième regard à ses mains légèrement translucides, puis garda les yeux fixés droit devant elle.

Lila était confiante. Elle avait beau ne pas connaître aussi bien que Salomé les règles narratives qui régissaient le Disque-Monde, elle en connaissait néanmoins les bases, et la foi était une notion importante du Narrativium. Elle était confiante en l'avenir : une fois sorties de cette forêt de malheur, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Pourtant, une petite pointe d'incertitude demeurait. Et si la croyance n'avait rien à voir là-dedans ? Et si...

Comment ça, et si ? Une seconde plus tôt, Lila était sûre d'elle, et voilà qu'elle se mettait à douter. Comme Salomé...

Comme Salomé. Lila sourit. Si les sentiments de la fantôme déteignaient sur elle, c'est que leur lien mental était toujours présent. Sans doute faible à cause de l'incarnation de Salomé, mais présent tout de même.

Lila tenta de se rappeler comment elle se sentait quand elle parlait à la fantôme dans sa tête. Elle le faisait naturellement à présent, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Elle se souvenait encore de l'époque où elle devait se concentrer pour pouvoir communiquer avec elle. On parlait alors d'introspection... mais Salomé étant dehors, ce serait donc de l'extrospection. Salomé était là, à côté d'elle... Lila ferma les yeux, puis se ravisa. Mieux valait ne pas se prendre un arbre de plein fouet. Elle tenta de faire abstraction du paysage et de se concentrer sur son propre esprit. Elle fouilla, fouilla... tentant de se remémorer l'impression d'une présence... la manière dont elle ressentait l'esprit de Salomé dans son cerveau... là ! Un petit espace apparemment inutilisé dans son esprit. Une petite poche réconfortante... ce n'était qu'une ''idée'' d'espace, pas réellement une case vide. Dans la psychologie, tout était métaphore. Lila ressentait cet endroit un peu comme une chambre, décorée selon les goûts de son propriétaire, un peu en désordre, mais inhabité. L'endroit portait toujours la trace de Salomé. Malgré l'absence flagrante de l'esprit de la fantôme, Lila tenta néanmoins de lui parler comme si elle était là.

« _Salomé. Salomé..._ » Rien. Pas de réponse, bien sûr. Elle ne s'y serait pas attendu, de toute façon. Bon. Tentons autre chose... Elle fit le vide dans son esprit. Tenter de ne rien penser... ne rien ressentir... et se concentrer sur autre chose que ses propres sentiments.

Merde, une racine...

Lila trébucha, mais se reprit vite et lança un sourire à son amie, qui s'était tournée vers elle.

« _Je vais bien_ » songea-t-elle. Salomé semblait être parvenue à la même conclusion, car elle ne se fit pas trop de souci pour Lila.

Bon. Reprenons.

Faire le vide... non. Vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'obstacle devant, puis faire le vide dans son esprit. Se concentrer sur Salomé... elle est là. Il fallait se persuader que Salomé était là, à sa place, ou en tout cas qu'elle y serait plus tard, ce qui au bout du compte ne faisait aucune différence. Se concentrer sur ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle ressent. Ouiiiii... voilàààà ! A présent, elle pouvait presque sentir l'angoisse sourde de la jeune femme – décidément, l'environnement forestier ne lui réussissait pas – et ses réflexions. Sentir les rouages tourner... la voir suivre des chemins, des sentiers dans sa mémoire, ses pensées, des idées qui menaient à d'autres idées... tout cela était bien flou, comparé à la vue imprenable qu'elle avait en temps normal sur les pensées de la fantôme, mais c'était mieux que le vide absolu des heures précédentes.

Si Lila pouvait toujours ressentir les pensées de Salomé... le contraire devrait être vrai aussi.

« _Yo_. »

La rousse sursauta. Lila ressentit une petite pointe de surprise, elle aussi – mais de surprise de seconde main. Comme si elle la voyait ou l'entendait, elle sentait bien qu'elle ne venait pas d'elle même.

« C'était... C'était toi ? » demanda Salomé à voix haute.

Lila ne formula pas de réponse mais confirma mentalement. Elle ne pouvait retenir un grand sourire.

« _Tu m'entend ?_ »

Salomé serrait les mâchoires et fixait droit devant elle, le regard dur, l'air concentrée. Elle finit par répondre :

« Oui. Mais... bon sang, comment tu fais pour me parler ? Je n'y arrive pas !

-D'habitude c'est toi qui y arrive le mieux ! C'est toi qui m'a appris comment communiquer entre nos deux esprit. Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ? »

Salomé se concentra à nouveau. Lila continua à marcher, tout en attendant un signal quelconque, une pensée, n'importe quoi...

Ce fut l'idée d'une question. Une attente d'approbation. S'il y avait eu des mots, ils auraient été : « _J'ai réussi ?_ »

Elle renvoya un « _Oui !_ » informulé. Sentiment de fierté de l'autre côté... Elles sourirent toutes les deux et se regardèrent. Malgré les événements récents, et le nouveau corps de Salomé, elles n'avaient pas perdu leur lien. Elles étaient toujours un seul et même esprit...

Quoi ? Comment ça, un seul esprit ? Songeait Lila. Nous somme deux personnes distinctes. Et pourtant... il est évident que nous partageons une relation hors du commun. Nos deux esprits sont liés par plus que la magie. Nous avons vécu vingt ans ensemble, et nous nous sommes influencées l'une l'autre. Il y a forcément un peu de l'esprit de l'une dans celui de l'autre.

C'est sans doute comme ça que Henri Pacre, le secrétaire de Vétérini, a fusionné avec son réincarné...

Non. Je garderais mon esprit distinct de celui de Salomé. J'ai ma volonté propre, mon caractère, mon opinion qui est différent du sien... partager le même corps ne veut pas dire être la même et unique personne. Et cette incarnation le prouve.

Salomé avait suivi le fil de la réflexion sans rien dire. Elle comprenait le désir d'indépendance de Lila. La situation d'Henri Pacre l'effrayait un petit peu, elle même. Comme elle, elle était certaine que leurs personnalités s'étaient un peu mélangées, avaient influencé l'autre. L'esprit de la réincarnée s'était sans doute beaucoup plus calqué sur celui de son hôte que le contraire, puisque Lila ne connaissait l'existence de la réincarnée que depuis quelques années. Mais le lien avait toujours été présent. Même si la conscience de Lila n'avait jamais vraiment accepté la présence de la fantôme durant tout ce temps, le reste de son cerveau avait appris tout seul à cohabiter avec l'esprit de Salomé.

oOoOoOoOo

La journée continua normalement – enfin, aussi normale que puisse l'être une journée dans la forêt de Skund. Lila et Salomé aperçurent entre les arbres une maison toute en pain d'épice (ce qui remonta le moral de Salomé : il s'agissait probablement du cottage d'Aliss la Noire, que la réincarnée avait toujours rêvé de voir) coururent pour échapper à un essaim d'abeilles grosses comme le pouce (heureusement, les insectes n'étaient pas très endurants) et entendirent à nouveau le même cri de bête que Lila avait entendu la veille. Mais la bestiole en question semblait encore plus loin que la dernière fois, il n'y avait donc pas de souci à se faire. Elles ne croisèrent en revanche aucun chaman ou village, contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit Salomé. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient arrêtées vers midi, ou en tout cas dans ces eaux-là, pour faire une pause casse-croûte (qui n'avait en fait concerné que Lila). On devait à présent être en milieu d'après midi, et les voyageuses avaient bon espoir de parvenir à l'orée de la forêt avant l'arrivée du soir. Avec un peu de chance, elles tomberaient sur un village dans les plaines, qui pourrait les héberger pour la nuit, plutôt que de devoir dormir dehors. En attendant, on ne pouvait que marcher, marcher et encore marcher.

Il restait cependant un non-dit, un sujet que les deux amies évitaient et qu'elles avaient pourtant toutes deux remarqué : malgré le rétablissement du lien télépathique qui les unissait, il n'y avait aucun signe de retour à la normale de l'aspect physique de Salomé. Au contraire, la fantôme continuait de s'effacer graduellement, et il était évident pour elles qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un effet de lumière. Elles tentèrent d'ignorer la chose, jusqu'au moment où Salomé passa au travers d'un tronc d'arbre qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle s'arrêta, ébranlée. L'expérience ne laissait personne indifférent, sauf peut-être quand on avait l'habitude de la chose, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Salomé. Lila s'arrêta à son tour. La réincarnée donnait de petits coups de pieds dans le tronc en travers du chemin : sa chaussure passait au travers de l'écorce comme s'il ne s'était agit que de brume. Pourtant, quand elle se mit à sautiller et à taper du pied, le sol la soutint parfaitement.

« Franchement, je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi le sol, et pas cette foutue souche ?! » s'énerva-t-elle.

Lila soupira.

« Narrativium... causalité narrative. Ça serait bizarre si tu passait carrément au travers du sol, de tout le Disque, et que tu te retrouvait à flotter dans l'espace avec les éléphants et la tortue, non ?

-Je me doute bien que c'est le Narrativium qui dicte au sol de me soutenir, mais... j'aimerais bien qu'il dicte aussi au reste du monde de rester solide aussi pour moi ! Ou bien que j'ai, moi, un corps solide !

-Si ça se trouve, les règles narratives du Disque-Monde n'agissent pas sur toi.

-Si, forcément. Sinon les sortilèges de Skund n'auraient aucun effet. »

Elles se turent. Seul les bruits de fond de la forêt troublaient le silence tandis qu'elles réfléchissaient, chacune de leur côté, aux raisons du comportement de Salomé.

« Si seulement on pouvait croiser quelqu'un, un chaman, une cartomancienne, n'importe qui... qui puisse nous aider. » soupira Lila au bout d'un moment.

« Mouais... la cartomancie, je n'y crois pas trop. Tu sais, je lisais les cartes, avant... dans mon ancienne vie, je veux dire.

-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !

-Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur ma vie antérieure, Lila. Mais je les lisais juste pour m'amuser... pour faire de l'épate, impressionner mes amies. Il suffit d'un peu d'imagination et de psychologie, et ça paraît plus vrai que vrai.

-Oui, mais tu le faisais sur le Globe-Monde. Qui te dis qu'ici, ça ne marche pas ? Les médiums, dans ton monde, ne font que jeter de la poudre aux yeux des clients. Pourtant, Madame Cake, elle, parle bien aux morts. Tu en es la preuve !

-Oui... mais ça ne résout pas tout. OK, les cartes disent peut-être la vérité ici, d'ailleurs si on prend l'exemple de Rincevent, ça avait marché, mais... il nous faudrait une cartomancienne.

-Une cartomancienne, ou un chaman, ou n'importe qui d'autre ! Ça ne change rien ! On a juste besoins de quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse un peu en arts occultes !

-Ben, si on veut aller par là, je m'y connais un peu en art occultes.

-Bon sang, mais tu étais quoi, dans ton monde ? Une sorcière ?

-Une bibliothécaire. Tu sais, là bas, la simple existence du Disque-Monde tient de l'art occulte. Parce que... ça marche par magie.

-Génial. Bon, maintenant, on fait quoi ? On a pas de vieille dame effrayante avec un paquet de carte, ni de petit bonhomme fumant la pipe – ou tout autre truc susceptible de se consumer. On est seules, par nous même. On a pas d'autre choix que d'aller voire ce qui se passe quand on sortira de la forêt ! De toute façon, on y est pas encore. On verra bien là-bas. »

Elle se remit à marcher en ignorant les marmonnements déprimés de Salomé. Elle en était toujours persuadée, il suffisait de croire. Être certaine que Salomé reviendrait dans sa tête une fois que tout cela serait fini. Être certaine que la fantôme ne s'évaporerait pas dans l'espace. Salomé l'avait dit elle-même, la magie ambiante de Skund créait surtout des illusions. Bon, et elle faisait muter certaines espèces, manifestement. Mais la fantôme n'avait pas techniquement ''muté''. Il suffisait de croire, c'était tout ! Elle était certaine d'avoir réussi à remonter un peu le moral de sa compagnonne de route, quand elle était parvenue à lui parler à nouveau par la pensée. Mais la joie retrouvée avait été de courte durée : Salomé se focalisait sur les aspects négatifs de sa condition actuelle. Lila tenta de rassembler les maigres connaissances qu'elle avait de la magie du Disque – malgré la mémoire quasi-encyclopédique de la fantôme, la jeune fille n'avait pas retenu grand-chose par elle-même. Elle se rendit compte que, malgré les nombreux exemples de métamorphose, elle ne trouvait rien à propos d'incarnation de fantômes. A part des fantômes ayant un ''corps'' puis disparaissant... ce qui n'était pas dû à un détraquement de la magie mais surtout à la volonté de mourir pour de bon.

Elle rappela ce raisonnement à Salomé, en précisant : « Donc si tu as la volonté de survivre, ça marchera ! »

Elle sentait vaguement Salomé tenter de construire une réflexion sur cette idée (toujours avec des et si... partout), et elle parvenait bien sûr à un scénario-catastrophe. Mais Lila percevait les failles de son raisonnement. Contre toute attente, la fantôme fut contente qu'on lui démontre qu'elle avait tort.

Un reflet lumineux attira l'œil de Lila. Là, à demi enterré sous les feuilles morte, luisait un bout de papier verni. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser, sous le regard intrigué de Salomé, et épousseta le petit rectangle de carton. Il était boueux et plié dans tous les sens, mais elle le nettoya sans trop de peine.

« Une carte de Carot... » murmura-t-elle, étonnée, en découvrant l'image dessinée sur le papier glacé. Il s'agissait de deux silhouettes indistinctes, peut-être un homme et une femme, mais ce n'était pas sûr. Les deux corps étaient dos à dos, liés par des fils dorés. Une flèche tombait du ciel pour aller percer une pomme à leur pied. Le tout était dessiné sur fond d'une forêt luxuriante évoquant un paradis sur terre.

« Hein ? Mais... qu'est-ce qu'une carte de Carot fiche par terre dans une forêt ? Fit Salomé.

-Chaipas. Peut-être qu'un voyageur l'a faite tomber. Peut-être que le Destin l'a placé sur notre route...

-Le Destin c'est un sale type, déclara Salomé.

-Chuuuut ! T'as envie de nous faire foudroyer ou quoi ? »

Elle tendit la carte à la fantôme. Cette dernière se pencha pour l'observer. En voyant le dessin, elle fronça les sourcils, indécise.

« Jamais vu ce dessin avant...

-Donc tu ne sais pas de quelle carte il s'agit ?

-... pour représenter les Amoureux.

-Oh. »

Soudain, Salomé écarquilla les yeux. Lila regarda tour à tour la carte et la fantôme, étonnée. Cette dernière murmurait quelque-chose. La jeune fille se pencha pour mieux entendre.

« Deux êtres différents qui forment un tout... » fit-elle, les yeux toujours vrillés sur l'image.

« Tu as appris par cœur la signification de chaque carte? Demanda Lila.

-Ceci est juste une de ses significations, répondit la rousse en se redressant. Chaque carte a plusieurs sens possible, tout dépend du contexte, des autres cartes, de la question posée...

-Mais là, il n'y a pas de contexte... ?

-Non, dit Salomé en se remettant à marcher. Mais parfois, il suffit de simplement voire une carte pour savoir tout de suite ce qu'elle veut dire. La réponse à la question qu'on a posé... Ça m'est arrivé une fois, j'ai tiré une carte, c'était une dont je ne connaissais pas du tout la signification, mais j'ai tout de suite pensé en la voyant : ''attend et tu verra''.

-Et ça a marché ?

-Oui. Plus ou moins. J'ai attendu, et j'ai vu.»

Lila fit un effort de concentration pour se focaliser sur les pensées de son amie. Une image flottait dans son esprit... le dessin d'un homme, assis par terre dans une forêt, qui regardait d'un air patient une série de coupes flottant dans les air devant lui.

« Peut-être que dans le Carot Disque-Mondien, la carte des Amoureux a une toute autre signification, continua Salomé. Mais avec la cartomancie, parfois il faut savoir faire confiance à son instinct.

-Il me semblait que tu ne croyais pas aux pouvoirs des cartes.

-Pas à leur pouvoir divinatoire, non... je suis certaine que le futur n'est pas fixé, même ici, sur le Disque-Monde. Le pantalon du temps, les avenirs multiples, tout ça... mais le Tarot – ou le Carot, dans le cas qui nous préoccupe, peut aussi servir de support à la réflexion, pour trouver nous même la solution à notre problème.

-Bon, ok. Tu es partie dans un délire divinatoire et tout et tout, mais tu peux au moins me dire ce que signifie cette carte ? Je suis un peu paumée, là, avec tout ton blabla occulte.

-''Deux êtres différents qui forment un tout''. Ça peut paraître sibyllin, mais ça colle parfaitement à notre situation, non ? On est bel et bien deux personnes distinctes, pourtant, on est liées par bien plus qu'un corps en commun. Si cette carte est là, c'est pour nous rappeler cela. On ne doit pas oublier que... on ne peut pas être séparées. Pas par une simple illusion générée par une forêt enchantée. »

Lila sourit. Salomé avait retrouvé la foi. Tout n'était pas perdu. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où provenait cette carte, si c'était le hasard ou le destin qui l'avait placé sur leur chemin, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de remonter le moral de la fantôme.

« Peu importe comment cette carte s'est retrouvé là, fit Salomé, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées (ce qui était sans doute le cas). Tout peut-être un signe, il suffit de voir ceux qui nous arrange. C'est les sorcières qui disent ça, précisa-t-elle sous le regard intrigué de Lila. Et je leur fait confiance pour tout ce qui se rapporte au domaine de l'occulte.

-Donc tu me crois, maintenant ? Souris Lila. Une fois éloignées de l'influence magique de Skund, tout reviendra à sa place.

-Oui. »

Elles continuèrent à marcher en silence, un sourire identique peint sur leurs lèvre à toutes les deux.

OooOoOoOo

 _Enfin terminé ! Ouf ! (j'ai mis une semaine à l'écrire, ce chapitre... à raison d'environ 2000 mots par jour... il en fait 12000) Le prochain chapitre devrait se passer en Überwald, cette fois ci. Je crois. Je ne suis pas encore sûre, parce que j'ai quelques problèmes avec la chronologie... (et pis la géographie, aussi. L'Überwald, c'est... bah... compliqué... je sais pas comment Pratchett il a fait, le pauvre...)_


	11. Chapitre 9: et prie une cuillère

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 9, que j'attendais personnellement avec impatience ! Cette scène est une des rares que j'avais préparée longtemps à l'avance... depuis le mois de juillet en fait, c'est pour dire... Bref, voilà Lila et Salomé enfin arrivées en Überwald._

 _Il y a quelques phrases en Überwaldien dans ce chapitre, mais elles ne sont pas indispensables à la compréhension de l'histoire. Les non-germanophones, si vous tenez absolument à savoir ce que ça veut dire... * chantonne * Google Translate est ton amiiii ! *_ _se prend un tomate dans la figure *_

 _J'ai changé l'image de couverture ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

 _Allez, bonne lecture !_

oOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 9 : Garde Anoia et prie une cuillère

Les grandes étendues montagneuses de l'Überwald s'étiraient sous le soleil couchant. C'était l'heure du couvre-feu officieux, l'heure où tous les habitant fermaient leurs volets et barricadaient leur porte, l'heure où les vampires sortaient de leurs manoirs et où les loups garous partaient courir dans les landes. Un voyageur traversant un village à cette heure-ci trouverait que la ville paraissait morte, et d'ailleurs il ne tarderait pas lui même à être mort. Plus mort que la ville, probablement, puisque cette dernière se contentait en réalité de dormir. Seule quelques auberges téméraires restaient ouverte au delà du crépuscule, accueillant les voyageurs égarés. C'est vers une de ces tavernes salvatrices que Lila se dirigeait, fatiguée de sa journée de marche, et frigorifiée par l'air du soir, qui, malgré l'été finissant, restait très frais dans cette région. Le grand bâtiment n'était pas un bistrot de village, mais un relais de poste, servant en fait plus aux marcheurs qu'aux chevaux – les malles-postes d'Ankh-Morpork s'aventuraient rarement aussi loin que l'Überwald, et ceux qui voulaient envoyer des lettres aux Schmaltzberg confiaient leur courrier à des nains de passage. La bâtisse était typique des maisons überwaldiennes : le rez-de-chaussée était bâtit en pierre, comme une muraille fortifiée, tandis que les deux étages étaient en bois, avec une façade crénelée découpée par un maniaque de la scie. Les volets (fermés pour la plupart) étaient en bois très épais, renforcés de barres de fer. La porte aussi semblait très épaisse, et on ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pas de poignée, seulement un énorme heurtoir en forme de main et un judas qu'on faisait coulisser depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment. Lila resserra sa cape de voyage autour de ses épaules, avança la main et frappa trois coups au battant avec le heurtoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, la petite fenêtre s'ouvrit sur deux yeux marrons rehaussés d'énormes sourcils. Les deux yeux observèrent Lila pendant un instant, puis une voix grave retentit.

« Ich öffne sofort.

-Heu... danke... » marmonna Lila. Elle n'avait pas comprit ce qu'avait dit l'homme, mais par politesse elle lui dit quand même merci – un des rares mots d'überwaldien qu'elle connaissait.

Tandis qu'on déplaçait les lourds verrous, elle jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. De nombreux nuages cachaient les quelques étoiles déjà levées, et un large croissant de lune brillait entre les voiles de brouillard. Elle aperçu au loin une envolée de chauves-souris – peut-être un vampire, peut-être de simples animaux, peu importait. La lourde porte s'ouvrit enfin, et un homme barbu à la figure rébarbative lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle s'exécuta, et l'homme referma rapidement la porte derrière elle en remettant les verrous en place, puis il se tourna vers elle.

« Sprechen Sie Überwaldisch ?

-Heu... bißien. Nicht gut.

-Morporkisch ?

-Ja. »

Le barbu fit des yeux le tour de salle, et désigna une table à deux chaises, inoccupée, près d'un des murs, pas très loin du comptoir.

« Z'asseoirr là, articula-il avec un fort accent.

-Danke. » répondit Lila en se dirigeant vers la table en question. Elle posa son gros sac à dos par terre, tandis que le tenancier retournait derrière son comptoir. La jeune femme retira ensuite son manteau, qu'elle posa sur le dossier. Enfin, elle s'assit, plaçant le dossier de la chaise contre le mur, de façon à pouvoir observer le reste de la salle. Il y avait peu de clients : seulement un vieux couple dans un coin, et deux ou trois voyageurs éparpillés dans la pièce. Trois personnes étaient assises autour d'une table devant la cheminée allumée, jouant au cartes. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un jeu d'argent, car elle pouvait distinguer une pile de piécettes au centre de la table. Un gros chien dormait, enroulé aux pieds de l'un d'eux. Elle finit par remarquer les diverses têtes d'animaux accrochées aux murs comme des trophées. Elle fut soulagée en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune tête de troll – elle savait que certaines vieilles familles überwaldiennes conservaient ces trophées de chasses des générations passées, à l'époque où les trolls étaient encore considérés comme des animaux. A la réflexion, ils l'étaient toujours un peu, mais on avait maintenant compris qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce pensante – à certaines températures, du moins.

Le tenancier s'approcha à nouveau de sa table et lui demanda, toujours dans un morporkien rudimentaire :

« Manj'er kelkeu chosse ? Boirre ? »

Lila jeta un coup d'œil à la grande ardoise accrochée à un mur. Quelques mots s'y étalaient, sûrement des noms de plats. Pour les boissons, il suffisait de regarder l'alignement de bouteilles derrière le comptoir.

Elle tenta de déchiffrer les caractères tordus inscrits sur le panneau.

« Alors... Sauerkraut, c'est quoi ?

-Khol, Wurst und Kartoffel.

-Heu... je ne comprend pas. Nicht verstehen... quoi Khol ? »

L'autre se gratta la tête.

« Ach... Khol, très très dans Sto... Grün und runde...

-Des truc qu'on trouve beaucoup à Sto... vert et rond... des choux ?

-Ja ! Khol, choux.

-Aah ! Sauerkraut, c'est de la choucroute ! Ok, alors... combien ça coûte ? Heu... wie viel ? »

Le tenancier avait compris la question : ''combien ça coûte'' est une phrase que les tenanciers apprennent dans toutes les langues.

-Fünf piastren, dit-il en levant cinq doigts. Et boirre kelkeu chosse ?

-Heu... etwas heiß ? Du thé ?

-Tee. Kein Problem. Fünf und ein halb piastren bitte. »

Lila lui tendit une petite poignée de pièces. L'homme en prit quelques unes et lui rendit les autres, avant de retourner derrière le comptoir. Là, il ouvrit une petite porte par laquelle il cria :

« Eine Sauerkraut, schnell, bitte ! »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une grosse choppe de thé. La boisson était assez claire, les überwaldiens n'étaient pas habitués à préparer ce genre de breuvage. Le barman posa la chope devant Lila, qui le remercia avec le sourire, puis il repartit essuyer des verres (ce qui semblait être l'activité principale de tous les barmans du Multivers : peu importe le nombre de verres salis, un barman en trouvait toujours un à essuyer.) Lila goûta le liquide brûlant et grimaça, plus à cause de la température que du goût. Elle y trempa ses lèvres plus prudemment. Il ne s'agissait en fait pas de thé, plutôt un genre d'infusion d'herbes de la région, accompagnée d'un peu de miel et d'une rasade d'un alcool fort. Un parfait remontant pour les voyageurs fatigués. Lila sourit dans le vide, bu une nouvelle gorgée, et farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose à lire. Elle avait emmené en voyage quelques petits ouvrages, ainsi que plusieurs éditions du _Disque-Monde,_ le journal morporkien, parus lorsqu'elle était à Sto Lat. Ils rendaient compte, entre autre, d'une énième guerre en Borogravie, de plusieurs assassinats dans les Ombre – le Guet allait avoir du boulot – et d'un légume rigolo.

Elle sortit le premier ouvrage que ses doigts rencontrèrent. Tient... _le Serviteur._ Elle ne pût retenir un sourire amusé. Elle ouvrit le manuscrit au niveau d'un signet placé là un peu plus tôt, à peu près à la moitié de l'ouvrage, et se cala dans sa chaise avant de commencer sa lecture. Le texte était, comme l'avait prédit Salomé, un guide de politique, donc pas particulièrement utile pour elle, mais elle était néanmoins fascinée par l'esprit retors de son idole. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était extrêmement privilégiée : jamais personne n'avais approché d'aussi près l'intimité des pensées du Patricien. Absorbée dans sa lecture, elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui l'observait. Salomé, elle, finit par repérer ce détail dont son hôte faisait abstraction.

« _Hé ! Tu vois ce gars, là-bas, à la petite table dans le coin ? Ça fait un moment qu'il te regarde._

 _Et alors ? Il n'y a pas grand chose d'intéressant à voire dans cette pièce._ »

Elle releva malgré tout les yeux de sa lecture, pour s'intéresser de plus près à cet inconnu. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, bientôt la trentaine, les cheveux courts, brun – ou peut-être châtain clair, cela semblait dépendre de la lumière – et le visage très doux. Il jouait avec un petit anneau, et une chope de bière à moitié bue était posée sur la table devant lui. Voyant qu'elle le regardait, l'homme sourit. Lila lui rendit son sourire et se replongea dans sa lecture.

« _J'ai l'impression que je le connais..._ » fit Salomé.

« _Moi aussi, il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui._

 _Non, je veux dire... je le connais... je le connaissais déjà, avant._

 _Un réincarné, peut-être ? Quelqu'un du Globe-Monde ?_

 _Mouais... je ne suis pas sûre. Mais peut-être._ »

Elle fut bientôt interrompue à nouveau par le tenancier de l'auberge, qui tenait d'une seule main une large assiette de choucroute, saucisses et patates.

« Guten Appetit » grogna-t-il en déposant l'assiette sur la table. Il s'apprêtait à repartir, mais Lila le retint.

« Ein Moment, bitte... heu...

-Ja ?

-Haben Sie... eine, heu... chambre ? »

L'autre fronça les sourcils.

« Was meinen Sie ? Ich habe nicht verstanden.

-Une chambre ? Dormir ? » Elle mima avec les mains l'action de se reposer.

« Die junge Dame möchtet wissen, ob Sie ein Zimmer haben. » fit une voix à côté d'eux.

Lila se retourna. Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure s'était levé et les avait rejoins.

« Ach, ja ! Fit le tavernier. Wie lange willt sie bleiben? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle. « Combien de temps tu reste ? » Demanda-t-il. Il parlait un morporkien parfait, avec seulement une légère trace d'accent d'Überwald.

« Une nuit » répondit Lila, reconnaissante envers le traducteur improvisé.

Après que la chambre fut réglée et le barman reparti essuyer ses verres, le jeune homme tira la deuxième chaise en face de Lila.

« Je peux ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûre. »

Il s'assit en face d'elle et posa sa chope sur la table. Lila rangea son livre au fond de son bagage et empoigna ses couverts.

« Tu es seule ici ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle commençait à manger.

Ce genre de question posée par un parfait inconnue devrait mettre n'importe qui sur ses gardes, en particulier une jeune fille qui est effectivement seule. Mais le visage du jeune homme respirait la confiance. On sentait en le voyant que c'était un homme à qui on pouvait confier des objets de valeur sans risque de les perdre. Néanmoins, elle sentait Salomé sceptique.

« _Je suis certaine que je le connais... »_ rageait la fantôme. _« Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue... mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom ou un contexte dessus... Raaah, c'est pas possible, ça !_ »

Lila opta pour une semi-vérité.

« Pas tout à fait. Mon amie n'est pas là pour le moment.

-Et pourquoi voyager presque seule en Überwald ? Ce n'est pas une époque où il fait bon visiter cette région.

-Je dois me rendre à Kondom. Je vais voire un ami là-bas. » Ce qui était totalement faux, mais bon... elle ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire qu'elle effectuait un pèlerinage littéraire...

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement.

« Oh, je vous demande pardon... fit-il, contrit. Je ne me suis pas présentée. Albert Paillon. » Il tendit la main au dessus de la table.

« Lila Delencre » répondit-elle en tentant d'ignorer l'explosion de joie de Salomé. Elle posa son couteau et serra la main de Paillon. Il avait une poigne assez franche, mais un peu trop serrée.

« _C'est ça ! C'est lui ! Bon sang, c'était si simple ! Un gars sympa, dont le visage rappelle vaguement quelqu'un..._

 _Tais-toi, s'il te plait..._

 _C'eeeest luiiiiiii !_

 _Chuuuut !_ »

« Je sais bien que l'Überwald est dangereux, monsieur Paillon...

-Appelle-moi Albert, je t'en prie.

-Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais je suis préparée. Je ne suis pas une de ces touristes qui viennent avec pour toute arme un appareil iconographique.

-C'est vrai qu'on en vois de plus en plus arriver par ici... mais ils sont moins nombreux quand ils repartent, rigola-t-il.

-J'espère que je ne serais pas moins nombreuse quand je repartirais, alors...

-D'où tu viens ? Sto-Lat ? Lancre ?

-Non, je viens d'Ankh-Morpork. Oui, ça fait loin, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine ébahie du jeune homme. Mais j'ai fait une bonne partie du trajet en calèche.

-Je compte me rendre à Ankh-Morpork également, fit-il, rayonnant. On m'a dit que c'était le meilleur endroit pour faire des affaires.

« _Mytho ! Il est capable de faire des affaires absolument partout, lui !_ » intervint Salomé.

-C'est vrai, sauf que... ben, tout le monde vient pour en faire, du coup il n'y a pas de place pour tout le monde, répondit Lila en tentant de faire abstraction des remarques de la fantôme qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Mais on s'arrange pour accueillir le plus de monde possible. Plus d'habitants, c'est toujours bon pour l'économie.

-Aah, le fameux sens du commerce morporkien ! Eh bien, j'espère que j'aurais de la chance.

« _Oh que oui, t'as pas idée mon bonhomme !_

 _Nan mais tu va la fermer, toi ? T'es obligée de m'embêter dès que je trouve quelqu'un avec qui discuter ?_

 _Tout ce qu'il veut, ce gars, c'est ton fric._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ?_

 _Tu verra bien_ » bouda la fantôme, fermant les digues de sa mémoire encyclopédique.

-Dis-moi, Lila... demanda Albert, inconscient de la dispute silencieuse qui avait eu lieu pendant une fraction de seconde. J'ai entendu dire que le chemin jusqu'à la grande ville était très mal-famée. Des bandits partout sur les routes. C'est vrai ?

-Je ne saurais pas trop te le dire... J'ai voyagé en malle-poste sur la majeure partie du trajet. Les voleurs n'attaquent pas les malles-poste. Mais il me semble que la situation est la même en Überwald, non ? Voire même pire.

-Ah bon ? Il y a effectivement des voleurs de grand chemin par ici, mais on m'avait rapporté que la route de Morpork était pire. Il devait s'agir de rumeurs colportées par des mauvaises langues. On dit que les nains sont menteurs, après tout...

-Ah, bah si vous tenez ces informations de nains, ça change tout ! Les nains qui descendent des montagnes vers Ankh-Morpork sont couverts d'or. Pas étonnant que ça attire les voleurs. Mais en général, les voleurs en question savent que les voyageurs ne sont pas beaucoup plus riche qu'eux. Ils s'attaquent surtout aux carrosses des nobles, qui croient pour la plupart que leurs armoiries peuvent leur servir de garde-du-corps.

-Tu n'as pas rencontré de bandits, alors ? Même en Überwald ? Tu as eu de la chance, dis donc.

-Pour tout dire, j'ai croisé une ou deux bandes de voleurs dans les montagnes de Carraque. Mais ça va, je m'en suis sortie sans trop de problème.

-Comment t'es tu débrouillée ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr.

-En fait, j'ai juste fui. Après leur avoir donné un bon coup de manche à balais sur la tête.

-Hein ? Comment ça, manche à balais ?

-La traversée des montagnes était un peu compliquée vu que j'étais seule. J'ai dépensé une partie de mes économies pour m'acheter un balais. Bon sang, les nains ne sont pas généreux... La moitié de ma bourse y est passé ! »

Albert Paillon semblait très étonné.

« Ils ne réservent pas les balais volants aux sorcières, d'habitude ? Je ne les ai jamais vu en vendre à de simples voyageurs...

-Ben... je leur ai fait croire que j'étais une sorcière. Ce n'est pas très honnête, je l'avoue, mais... j'en avais vraiment besoin, de ce balais...

-Comment as-tu fait pour leur faire croire que tu étais une sorcière ? Tu n'en a absolument pas l'air, pourtant.

-Je connais quelques trucs. Entre autre, je sais réaliser un fourbi, je m'y connais un petit peu en cartomancie, et... quelques autres trucs, qui ont réussi à les impressionner.

-Qu'a tu fais? Les nains sont des gens très sceptiques, ils sont dur à convaincre.

-Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais... répondit-elle en se rappelant la tête qu'avaient fait les nains quand une parfaite inconnue leur avait raconté en détail certaines de leurs rencontres avec _K'ez'rek_ _d'b'duz_ * (*Lit.: Passez-par-l'autre-côté-de-la-montagne), ou Mémé Ciredutemps dans le language humain.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Non, tu ne me croirais pas. Et puis de toute façon, c'est un secret... fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Dans ce cas... je n'insisterais pas. Tu as toujours ce balais?

-Non. Je l'ai vendu pour m'acheter un poignard. C'est toujours bon d'avoir une arme quand on voyage.

-Un simple poignard est inutile contre des loups-garous ou des vampires...

-Pas si il est frotté avec de l'ail. Et la lame est un alliage contenant de l'argent. Je l'ai acheté en Überwald, les forgerons connaissent les besoins de leurs clients.

-En te servant d'une arme pareil, tu risque plus de blesser et énerver ton adversaire, que de réellement le mettre hors de combat. Et crois moi, c'est une très mauvaise idée d'énerver un loup-garou.

-Je m'en doute bien... non, je ne me fais aucune illusion sur mes chances de gagner contre un loup-garou ou un vampire. J'espère juste pouvoir retarder un éventuel attaquant, le temps de me mettre à l'abri.

-Mmmh... bon, d'accord, tu as l'air plutôt bien préparée de ce côté là, on dirait. Mais voyager seule, même armée, n'est jamais une bonne idée en Überwald. Tu as dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un...?

-Elle a fait un détour par un village du coin, mentit-elle, elle devrait me rejoindre demain ou après-demain. Je suis seule pour le moment, mais ce n'est pas habituel.

-Et puis il y a le problème de la langue, insista Albert. Peu de gens ici parlent morporkien.

-Pourtant, toi tu le parle parfaitement, et presque sans accent.

-Là n'est pas la question, fit-il, soucieux. Est-ce que toi, tu parle überwaldien?

" _Moi! Moi, je cause überwaldien!_

 _Eh, t'aurais pu le dire plus tôt! Vous apprenez l'überwaldien, dans votre monde?_

 _Nan, l'allemand, mais c'est pareil._ "

-Ein bißien, répondit donc Lila, guidée par la fantôme. Ich habe es vor zwei Jaren gelernt.

-Gut, sehr gut! Fit Albert avec un grand sourire. Und was kannst du, zum Beispiel, sagen?

-Zum Beispiel... heu..." La jeune femme piocha dans le vocabulaire de Salomé et lança: "Es gibt ein Werwolf in meine Zimmer!"

Les bruits de fond de la salle disparurent quand le barman et les quelques clients se retournèrent vers elle, horrifiés. Le barbu avait même sorti un gourdin en bois poli de sous le comptoir.

Avec un petit sourire contrit, Albert leur lança:

"Es war ein Spachübung. Macht euch keine Sorgen, es gibt keinen Werwolf in ihrem Zimmer. Et de toute façon, le loup-garou en question ne te laisserait pas le temps de dire ouf, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Lila.

-D'accord. Autre chose alors..." Cette fois-ci, sa traductrice intégrée lui fourni une phrase toute faite. "Feucht von Lipwig ist eine Kartoffel!"

L'interpellé cligna des yeux deux fois, avant de lâcher un «Was?! » ahuri.

« _Oh merde... je viens de le traiter de patate humide, c'est ça ?_ » songea Lila. Elle pouvait presque entendre les éclats de rire de Salomé au fond de son cerveau.

« Désolé, c'était juste pour rire... s'excusa-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas pas, vous ne tu ne ressemble pas du tout à une pomme de terre.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça... je veux dire, comment tu m'as appelé ? » bredouilla Albert.

Le jeune homme tentait de garder un visage impassible, mais Lila voyait qu'il était choqué. La jeune femme sentit l'enthousiasme de Salomé la gagner. « _On va vraiment commencer à s'amuser..._ » pensa-t-elle.

« Feucht von Lipwig ? Ben, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux traduire. Le prénom d'origine ne fait pas très überwaldien, je trouve. »

Albert, ou peut-être Feucht, n'en menait pas large.

« Non, ça ne... je ne... mais pourquoi m'as tu appelé comme ça ? » Balbutia-t-il en fronçant et défronçant les sourcils.

Lila se pencha en avant par dessus la table, avec un sourire de conspirateur.

« Parce que c'est ton nom. Je le sais. Pourquoi mentir à une simple inconnue que tu ne reverra sans doute jamais, de toute façon ? Tu peux tout aussi bien me dire la vérité. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la divulguerais pas. »

Le jeune homme tenta de garder son air sérieux.

« Quelle vérité ? Je ne comprend absolument rien à ce que tu raconte... »

Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Salomé jubilait. Lila, elle, ne savait pas à quel jeu jouait la fantôme, mais il avait l'air drôle et elle avait envie de participer. Elle attendit que son vis-à-vis reprenne la parole.

« Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un, Lila, dit-il. Je ne connais aucun Moite von Lipwig.

-Est-ce que j'ai parlé d'un Moite von Lipwig ? » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire victorieux.

« _T'es cramé, mon poto._ »

Moite avait sans doute eu à peu près la même pensée, car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. On pouvait presque lire « Oh, merde » écrit en lettre dorées sur son front.

« _Tu vas continuer à nier longtemps ? Je commence à bien m'amuser, moi..._ »

« J'ai juste traduit Feucht en morporkien, dit-il pour se justifier. N'importe qui parlant les deux langues aurait dit ça.

-Pas faux, pas faux. Sauf que je sais que tu n'es pas _n'importe qui,_ Moite. »

Il croisa les bras et se cala au fond de sa chaise, le visage le plus neutre possible.

« Eh bien, je serais curieux de savoir qui tu crois que je suis, dit-il d'un ton railleur. Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« _Tient, il abandonne si vite ?_ » s'étonna Lila.

« _Non_ » contredit la fantôme. « _Il va essayer de retourner la situation à son avantage dès que possible. Laisse-moi m'en occuper ! Steuplé steuplé steuplé ?_ »

Lila sourit intérieurement devant les réactions de gamine de la fantôme.

« _Si tu y tiens._ »

Elle s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise, croisant les bras dans une posture imitant celle de son interlocuteur, et laissa les commandes à Salomé.

« Bon. Tu veux savoir qui tu es. Tu crois sans doute que je suis un genre de voyante, non ? »

Moite resta impassible.

« Ou peut-être un agent du Guet. »

Toujours aucune réaction, à part une petite lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux de l'homme. Elle avait touché juste.

« Ce n'est pas le cas, continua Salomé. Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Je suis juste une totale inconnue, qui se trouve par un parfait hasard dans la même auberge que toi, alors qu'elle se rend à Kondom pour... des raisons personnelles, dirons-nous. »

« _Menteuse_ » semblaient dire les yeux de Moite.

« Je te jure que je n'avais absolument pas prévu de te trouver ici, Moite. Mais je dois t'avouer que je suis très contente. J'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer. »

Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda durement.

« Un créancier ? Un tueur à gage ? Qui t'as envoyé ?

-J'ai vraiment une tronche de tueuse à gage ? Franchement ? » Moite n'avait pas bougé, mais elle avait remarqué qu'il s'était tendu, près à s'enfuir en courant au premier danger.

« J'ai vingt ans, je suis une fille, je ne connais pas l'Überwald, comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarqué tout à l'heure... tu crois vraiment que j'aurais une chance de retrouver quelqu'un d'aussi fugitif que toi, dans un pays aussi grand ? Non, c'est un parfait hasard si nous sommes ensemble ici.

-Pour une inconnue rencontrée par hasard, tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur moi. Ou alors, tu bluff... ? » Toujours cet air railleur sur le visage du jeune homme. Il testait Salomé. Il voulait voir ce qu'elle savait, afin d'en révéler lui même le moins possible.

« _Il est sous pression, là ! Ça se voit ! Tu pourrais devenir inspecteur du Guet, Salomé..._

 _Nan. Ça marche qu'avec les gens que je connais._

 _Et tu le connais, lui ?_

 _Oooh que oui._ »

« Mmmh... plus ou moins, admit-elle avec un sourire contrit. Je n'en sais pas très long sur qui tu es, malheureusement. Et j'aimerais bien en savoir plus. Je connais surtout ton caractère... ton comportement...

-On s'est déjà rencontrés ? Demanda-t-il, sur le qui-vive.

-Non, soupira Salomé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux pas de mal. Juste la chance de pouvoir discuter avec toi, et éventuellement... te donner quelques conseils. »

« _Oh nan, tu recommence..._

 _Ben quoi ! J'ai bien le droit de jouer un peu!_ »

Un sourire amusé passa en flèche sur le visage de Moite. Il leva sa chope et sirota une gorgée, attendant la suite.

« Tu compte te rendre à Ankh-Morpork, tu m'as dit ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Bien. Je ne sais pas si tu comptait réellement y aller ou si c'était seulement un énième bobard (mimique outragée de la part de son vis-à-vis), mais je te conseil sincèrement de t'y rendre. Tu y cherche la gloire et la fortune ? Mmmh, te connaissant, surtout la fortune, en fait. Vas-y. Tu la trouvera. Ne te fie pas à ta première impression, ne laisse pas tomber, même s'il y a des difficultés. Crois-moi, il y a beaucoup de gens à berner là-bas. Et c'est plus marrant de le faire à grande échelle. »

Moite la regardait d'un air étonné.

« Berner des gens à grande échelle ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Roulez des idiots dans la farine, c'est ton métier, non ?

-Pas du tout ! Répliqua-t-il, offusqué. Mon métier, c'est messager. »

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de Salomé. Le Destin pouvait avoir beaucoup d'humour, parfois.

« Mon grand oncle a perdu toute la fortune de la famille aux jeux. Je gagne ma vie en voyageant et en transportant le courrier des habitants. Si je les trompais, je n'aurais plus de boulot... »

« _Perdu toute sa fortune ? Hé hé hé... je le sens venir gros comme une maison, ce coup là. Oh, ouais. T'es tellement prévisible, mon p'tit Moite..._

 _De quoi tu parles ? De quoi tu parles ? Je veux savooooiiir !_

 _Tu va voir ! T'inquiète..._ »

En effet, Moite portait à présent son masque de tristesse factice. Salomé savait que c'était faux, mais n'importe qui s'y serait laissé prendre.

« J'ai reçu un message par clac, dernièrement, continua-t-il. Apparemment, il est mort... après avoir tout flambé, bien sûr. Tout ce qui me reste de lui, c'est une vieille bague. Je n'ai franchement aucune idée d'où il l'a eu. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il l'ai volé, en fait... »

Il tira de sa poche l'anneau avec lequel il jouait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Le métal poli brillait à la lumière des bougies.

« Sauf que j'ai besoins d'argent, fit-il, l'air mélancolique. Il va donc falloir que je la vende. »

Salomé fit un grand sourire en forme de banane.

« Et donc tu va me proposer d'acheter pour cinquante piastres un rond d'étain et un bout de verre poli. Tient, fait moi voir ça. »

Elle tendit la main et prit la bague que Moite tenait du bout des doigts. Il la laissa faire, trop sonné pour réagir.

« Mmmh... joli... il brille vraiment beaucoup, dis donc. Tu as du passer des heures à l'astiquer... on dirait vraiment un diamant ! Chapeau l'artiste ! »

Elle le reposa sur la table devant Moite, qui la regarda faire, une expression de surprise, non feinte pour une fois, étalée sur le visage. On aurait dit un poisson rouge.

« Comment ça, un bout de verre ? S'offusqua l'artiste en question. C'est un diamant ! Je l'ai fait vérifier par des spécialistes en Überwald, ils étaient formels ! Je n'essaierais même pas de la vendre s'il s'agissait d'un simple bout de verre ! Pour qui me prend-tu ?

-Je te prend pour Moite von Lipwig, escroc de profession, dont le métier consiste à profiter de la bêtise humaine et berner les gens qui croient t'avoir. On ne me la fait pas à moi, Moite. Je sais reconnaître une poignée de main trop franche pour être vraie. »

« _Je sais surtout reconnaître le nom Albert Paillon..._

 _T'as juste eu de la chance, en fait._

 _Exactement. Et j'en profite !_ »

Moite semblait partagé entre l'option « laisse tomber, cette fille est trop coriace » ou « essaie donc le coup du bonneteau truqué, ça marche sur tout le monde ». Par prudence, il finit par choisir la première solution.

« Bon... tu m'a démasqué, fit-il en s'affaissant un peu sur sa chaise. Je me demande seulement comment tu sais qui je suis.

-Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais, répondit Salomé avec un sourire compatissant.

-Et toi, qui es-tu, Lila Delencre ? »

Toujours en souriant, Salomé laissa la première place à son hôte.

« Je m'appelle Lila Delencre, comme tu l'as dit, j'ai vingt ans et je travaille... travaillais à la Guilde des Graveurs et Imprimeurs d'Ankh-Morpork. Orpheline. Rien de bien folichon.

-Travaillait ? Comment ça ? … eh, attend... tes yeux ont changé de couleur ! »

Lila leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu avais les yeux marron, expliqua-t-il. Maintenant ils sont bleu pâle !

-Tu as dû rêver, Moite. J'ai toujours eu les yeux bleu. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Hrrm-hrrm... j'ai quitté la Guilde pour partir en voyage en Überwald. Je compte ensuite me rendre dans le Causse, en passant par le royaume de Lancre. J'ai quitté la ville pour un an. En rentrant à Ankh, j'aimerais changer un peu d'air. On m'a proposé un travail de secrétaire... j'y réfléchi encore. Ma vie n'a rien de passionnant, tu vois.

-Tes yeux... marmonnait toujours Moite.

-Ils ne peuvent pas avoir changé de couleur. C'est une des bases de la magie : rien ne peut changer les yeux d'un être vivant, pas même la métamorphose, vu qu'ils sont le reflet de l'âme et que l'âme ne change pas. »

Lila avait compris depuis longtemps que cette règle n'avait pas été entièrement assimilée par les mages. Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme... donc quand le corps change, les yeux restent les mêmes. Mais si l'esprit change, alors là c'est une autre histoire... La plupart des praticiens de la magie s'étaient arrêtés à la première conséquence de cette règle, sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'appliquait plus ou moins dans l'autre sens dans le cas d'un corps possédant deux esprits.

« Je ne suis pas mage, et je les ai vu changer, insista Moite, tenace. Lila soupira.

-Bon. Mes yeux changent de couleur, voilà. T'es content ? Toi tu change bien de nez ou de sourcils de temps en temps. »

Moite fit un petit sourire en coin. Lila l'observa en détail.

« On dirait que tu ne porte aucun rajout, aujourd'hui...

-Bravo, tu es très observatrice. Effectivement, je ne comptais pas rencontrer grand monde ici. Bon... tu ne veux pas me dire comment tu me connais. Vu ta courte biographie, je suis presque sûr qu'il y a des choses que tu me cache. Puis-je au moins savoir ce que tu me veux ?

-Seulement l'honneur de parler au grand Moite von Lipwig. Et l'espoir que certains conseils pourront te pousser dans la bonne voie.

-Me dire d'aller à Ankh-Morpork ?

-Juste pour savoir... tu comptais réellement y aller, avant que je t'en parle ?

-Mmm... c'était un projet. Mais je n'en étais pas sûre. En tout cas, tu as piqué ma curiosité. Tu as une idée de ce qui m'attend, on dirait ? »

« _Le Guet..._ » songea Lila, se rappelant certains souvenirs de Salomé. Mais elle se garda bien de le dire à voix haute.

« _Oh mer...credi, attend, je ne suis pas sûre d'un truc..._ » fit Salomé. « _Si ça se trouve, on est en train de faire une grosse gaffe, là... Tu peux vérifier quelque-chose dans l'encyclopédie ?_ »

Lila acquiesça mentalement.

« Une seconde, s'il te plaît, Moite. Je voudrais juste vérifier un petit quelque-chose. »

Elle se pencha sur son sac, sous le regard curieux de l'escroc, et en sortit le Vademecum (qu'elle cacha sous la table : il ne valait mieux pas qu'un Disque-Mondien natif ai connaissance de ce livre). Elle sortit du rabat de la couverture la frise chronologique, si admirée de Salomé, sur laquelle tous les événements importants de l' _histoire_ étaient notés.

« On est bien en 1990, non ? fit-elle à l'attention du jeune homme.

-Heu... oui, je crois. Fin septembre. Siècle de l'Anchois. Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais vérifier une date. Très important. Bref... des conseils, disait-tu ? Très bien. Je crois que j'en ai quelques-uns en réserve pour toi. »

Elle replongea l'ouvrage dans son sac. Quand elle se redressa, des yeux étaient à nouveau marron, mais Moite ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Va à Ankh-Morpork. Dépasse les premières difficultés, crois-moi, ça vaut le coup. Si on te propose un job, surtout quelqu'un de haut placé, ne refuse pas, ça peut toujours servir. Souviens toi que l'espoir est le plus grand des trésors... oui, je sais, ça fait un peu cliché, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête que tirait le jeune homme. Attention, à partir de maintenant ça peut paraître un peu bizarre... en cas de difficulté, si tu trouve une cuillère, garde la. On peut toujours avoir besoins d'une cuillère. Soigne ton image. Ça tu sais déjà le faire, mais... en toutes circonstances. Même si tu as l'impression d'être dans la merde. Et si tu as une chance de sortir de cette merde, même si c'est pour te retrouver dans l'Ankh, essaie. Jusqu'au dernier moment. Quoi d'autre... ah oui, j'ai failli oublier. Relève tous les défis qu'on te lance. Même si tu as une chance sur un million d'y arriver. C'est bon pour ton image... et pour ta survie. Et ne laisse _surtout pas_ les lettres cramer...

-Je suis messager, je t'ai dis. Les lettres, j'y fais gaffe.

-Tu n'es pas encore un messager, tu es un escroc. Mais surtout, ne laisse pas les lettres cramer.

-Pas de problème. Bon, la plupart de tes conseils sont faciles à suivre... mais pour la cuillère ? Je ne vois pas l'utilité des cuillères. A part pour manger un dessert ou remuer du thé, bien sûr.

-Dis-toi que ça peut servir de pelle, quand tu n'a rien d'autre... c'est plus petit, c'est plus lent, mais c'est une pelle quand même.

-Une pelle... génial. As-tu encore d'autres conseils sibyllins à me donner ?

-Attend, je réfléchis... » Elle passa en revu les diverses péripéties qui risquaient d'arriver à ce pauvre Moite. Lettres, cuillère... Cuillère ! Un détail important venait de lui revenir en mémoire :

« Tu es religieux ? »

Moite tira une grimace.

« J'ai eu ma dose de religion dans mon enfance.

-Ah, oui... l'Eglise de la Pomme de Terre Nature.

-Quoi ? Toi aussi ? »

Salomé rigola.

« Plus ou moins. Il y a longtemps... mais même si tu en a marre de cette Sainte Patate – louée soit-elle, au passage - , n'oublie pas les dieux. Et même si tu as l'impression qu'ils ne peuvent pas t'aider, eh bien... toi, tu peux peut-être les aider, et alors ils te devront une faveur. Et une faveur de la part d'un dieu, même un dieu mineure, ça peut toujours servir.

-Tu as un dieu particulier en tête ?

-Tu connais Anoia ? Fit Salomé avec un grand sourire.

-Un peu. Heu... ça a un rapport avec la cuillère dont tu me parlait tout à l'heure ? »

Salomé écarquilla les yeux.

« Ah bah merde alors... j'y avais jamais pensé, à ça... bah, ça se trouve, c'est une coïncidence. Bref, je ne sais pas si ça a vraiment un rapport avec la cuillère. Je ne crois pas, mais... peut-être. Toujours est-il que les dieux connaissent parfois l'emplacement de grosse caches d'or... » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil très appuyé.

« Je suis un dieu, alors ? » fit Moite en prenant une pose de beau gosse. Salomé le regarda, l'air de dire : '' _même pas en rêve, mon vieux._ ''

« Et si je te disais que tu étais une personnification anthropomorphique, tu me croirais ?

-Mmmh... je ne pense pas, répondit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Je n'aime pas le nom à rallonge.

-Ça tombe bien, parce que je n'ai aucune idée si tu en est une ou pas. De toute façon, on s'en fout un peu en fait... »

Elle se leva de sa chaise, attrapa son sac par une bretelle d'une main, et son assiette vide de l'autre. Puis elle se tourna vers Moite.

« Souviens-toi : va à Ankh-Morpork, ne laisse pas tomber quoi qu'il arrive, garde Anoia et prie une cuillère – non, pardon, le contraire, et évite de tenir tête au Patricien, si tu tient à la garder sur tes épaules – ta tête, pas le Patricien. Le reste, je pense que tu trouvera bien tout seul. Aller, Tchüß ! »

Elle passa au comptoir déposer son assiette et un pourboire, puis revint précipitamment vers Moite.

« Une dernière chose... si jamais tu croise d'autres personnes qui ont l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur toi sans jamais t'avoir rencontrer, note leur adresse – ou au moins leur nom. J'habite au 25, rue Courte, à Ankh-Morpork. Quand tu sera là bas – tu as quelque chose pour noter ? Merci – quand tu sera à Ankh, envoie-moi une lettre avec leurs coordonnées, s'il te plaît. C'est important pour moi. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier partit rejoindre les chambres à l'étage, laissant Moite von Lipwig seul avec ses questions, une flopée de conseils incompréhensibles et une serviette en papier arborant l'adresse d'une inconnue.

oOoOoOoOo

Environ une heure plus tard.

La chambre de Lila n'était qu'un petit réduit dans lequel se serraient à grand peine un lit simple et une petite commode, avec un étroit passage entre les deux. Les volets étaient fermés par dessus les barreaux de la seule fenêtre – on ne rigolait pas avec les vampires, en Überwald. Lila avait réussi à caser son gros sac de voyage sous le lit, et en avait sortit quelques affaires. A présent, elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit, vêtue d'une vieille robe de chambre pelucheuse, un livre entre les mans, en train de fixer le plafond en réfléchissant à... bah, rien de particulier, en fait. Elle baissa soudain les yeux en entendant un petit bruit de frottement. Un bout de papier avait été glissé sous la porte. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le battant – verrouillé, bien sûr : on ne sais jamais avec les escrocs. Le papier en question était un bout d'enveloppe kraft, sur lequel sept mots étaient écrits.

'' _J'ai compris. Tu es une voyante._ ''

Lila sourit. Elle attrapa un crayon de papier dans une poche de son sac, et griffonna rapidement une réponse au dos du papier, qu'elle glissa à nouveau sous la porte.

'' _Non. Je suis juste une lectrice._ ''

oOoOoOo

Minuit. Lila fut réveillée par le bruit d'une chute (assourdie par un tas de foin quelconque), suivit d'un volet claquant au vent. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, les pas d'un cheval s'éloignèrent de l'auberge dans la nuit. Lila sourit dans le noir.

« _Il est parti._ »

Puis elle se rendormit.

oOoOoOo


	12. Chapitre 10 (partie 1): Plogviehze!

_Voici le chapitre 10 ! On atteint les nombres à deux chiffres ! Champagne !_

 _Le Nanowrimo étant terminé, je vais continuer à écrire à un rythme plus calme. Mais je vais quand même essayer de poster régulièrement. J'ai beaucoup traîné sur la fin de ce chapitre, je suis désolée... mais ça y est, il est écrit ! Vu que cet ''épisode'' est assez long, le chapitre sera coupé en trois (ou plus) partie. Celle-là fait déjà 10 pages sous Word... o.O_

 _J'offre des cookies virtuels à celui ou celle qui trouve ce que veut dire Plogviehze ! (Cherchez pas sur Internet, c'est de la triche...)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

oOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 10 – Plogviehze !

Première partie - Überwald

Il s'était passé un mois et demi depuis que Lila et Salomé avaient rencontré Moite von Lipwig, l'escroc futur Maître des Postes d'Ankh-Morpork. L'Überwald était vraiment une région incroyable, de l'avis de Lila. Tout y était tellement différent de chez elle. Le paysage de montagnes aux sommets déchiquetés, les grandes vallées plantées de petits villages, les forêts de conifères à flan de montagne, et surtout, l'importance de la graisse dans l'économie locale. Salomé avait raconté à son hôte la légende du Cinquième Éléphant. Autrefois, il y a très longtemps, la Grande A'Tuin portait cinq éléphants, et non quatre. L'un d'entre eux avait un jour perdu pied, et avait effectué quelques tours en orbite avant de s'écraser sur le Disque, dans la région aujourd'hui connue sous le nom de Schmaltzberg (NdT : litt. montagne de graisse). Les os des éléphants (les éléphants stellaires, en tout cas) étaient en or, en argent et autres métaux précieux, ce qui expliquait le nombre incalculable de filons qu'on pouvait trouver dans la région. Le reste de la carcasse de la bête justifiait la présence des mines de graisse, geysers de graisse et autres gisements. Ainsi que les mines de mélasse, formées par les cannes à sucre enfouies sous le sol lors le la chute de l'éléphant. L'Überwald était donc, logiquement, le principal fournisseur de bougie du continent – non seulement ses réserves de suif étaient étendues, mais surtout elles étaient de grande qualité.

La majorité des gens (à l'exception des habitants d'Überwald...) considéraient la légende du Cinquième Éléphant comme un simple mythe expliquant un phénomène naturel, mais dont on avait pas encore trouvé la cause. Lila, elle, n'avait pas d'avis fixe sur la question : connaissant, grâce à Salomé, certains éléments incroyables de l'histoire du Disque-Monde, elle ne trouvait pas particulièrement illogique l'idée d'un éléphant géant s'écrasant sur l'Überwald.

Outre le goût prononcé des habitants pour les légendes les plus invraisemblables, l'Überwald avait encore beaucoup d'autres particularités. A commencer par le système féodale : la région était dirigée par les clans de loups garous et de vampires, sans cesse en bisbille. La population humaine vivait constamment dans la peur de ces créatures et la soumission à leur seigneur – jusqu'au moment où ce dernier cessait de respecter certains accords tacites (du genre : ne boire le sang que des jolies jeunes filles en robe à crinoline qui dorment avec la fenêtre ouverte et les rideaux volants au vent). Dans ces cas là, la populace s'armait de fourches et de pieux, allait quérir un prêtre et réglait son compte au seigneur. Les vampires d'Ankh-Morpork, eux, étaient pour la plupart des ''Rubans Noirs'' , le surnom des membres de la Ligue de Tempérance d'Überwald. Ces vampires avaient renoncé au sang humain pour pouvoir s'intégrer dans la société moderne, et avaient redirigé leur soif insatiable sur un autre domaine mieux accepté : le café, l'iconographie, la politique... Quand aux quelques vampires morporkiens qui refusaient encore le ruban noir, ils ouvraient pour la plupart des boucheries casher et vivaient en assez bonne entente avec leurs voisins. Les loups garous d'Ankh-Morpork, quant à eux, restaient très discrets. La plupart du temps, ils ressemblaient en tout points aux humains, à part quelques nuits autour de la pleine lune, où ils avaient simplement l'air de gros chiens-loups errants. Les deux seuls loups-garous que Lila connaissait étaient en fait des louves garous : le sergent Angua, du Guet Municipal, et Ludmilla Cake, la fille de la médium. Il y en avait sûrement d'autres, mais ils se faisaient tout petits.

Une chose que l'Überwald et Ankh-Morpork avaient en commun : la présence des Igors. Originaires d'Überwald, certains de ces serviteurs-scientifiques-chirurgiens-inventeurs-etc étaient descendus vivre dans les plaines, où une nouvelle forme de médecine, basée sur la connaissance du corps humain, commençait à se développer. En Überwald, ils étaient tous serviteurs de comtes vampires et de scientifiques fous. A Ankh-Morpork, certains travaillaient dans des hôpitaux, voir même dans le Guet, où on avait besoins de gens capable de faire un autopsie sans confondre le crâne et le tibia.

Les villes überwaldiennes étaient également très différentes de l'architecture morporkienne. Dans les villages, elle avait retrouvé le même type de construction que les auberges-relais de poste : rez-de-chaussée en pierre, reste de la maison en bois, volets épais et barreaux aux fenêtres. Les façades étaient presque toujours crénelées, et parfois décorées de gravures en bois. Lorsqu'elle était enfin rentré dans la ville de Kondom, Lila avait remarqué que, malgré une architecture similaire, les maisons étaient moins sécurisées : pas de fondation en pierre, et pas de barreaux. Mais les volets épais et les portes munies d'un judas étaient toujours présentes.

L'entrée dans la ville se faisait par une grande porte blindée, seule ouverture dans les murailles. Elle était toujours ouverte durant la journée, accueillant les voyageurs et les marchants passants dans la région. La rue principale menait de la porte à l'hôtel de ville, construction massive tout en colombage, avec une façade encore plus décorée que toutes celles de la rue réunies. Elle arborait eu dessus de la porte un grand blason, représentant la chauve-souris bicéphale de l'Überwald.

Lila se rendit dès son arrivée en ville dans la bâtisse, pour signaler sa présence et demander s'il fallait remplir des papiers, obtenir un titre de séjour ou d'autres documents. Elle ne savait pas si cela se faisait dans la région, mais c'était le cas chez elle, et elle préférait ne pas risquer d'ennuis avec la justice locale en cas d'erreur d'administration.

L'interieur du bâtiment était aussi impressionant que l'exterieur. Les murs étaient décorés de boiseries découpées comme de la dentelle, délicatesse qui tranchait avec les traditionelles têtes de gibier accrochées aux murs. Cela semblait être une institution en Überwald : partout on trouvait des trophées de chasse accrochés aux murs des vieilles demeures. Des portraits étaient également affichés, montrant des hommes bedonnants à la grande moustache, portant une écharpe colorée en bandoulière et des médailles brillantes à leurs vestes. Les maires de Kondom se ressemblaient tous... Un grand comptoir en bois polis s'étendait au fond du hall. Derrière trônait une unique hôtesse, qui avait pour l'heure les yeux fixés sur un livre. Elle étaot vêtue sobrement d'une robe grise à col montant et d'une petite cape bleue ciel, et ses cheveux grisonnants étaient relevés en un chignon stricte. Elle n'avait pas l'air très jeune, mais pourtant on ne remarquait pas de rides sur son visage – sans doute parce qu'elle ne souriait pas souvent. Elle ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué la présence de Lila. La jeune femme s'avança vers elle, mais fût devancée par un secrétaire sortant d'un couloir adjacent. Il murmura quelques mots aux accents rocailleux, dont Lila attrapa au passage quelques bribes : Marmorgesicht, Morpork, Botschaft. La femme répondit d'un air blasé, comme si les nouvelles qu'on lui apportait se répétaient de toute façons tous les jours. Une fois le messager repartit, elle lança par réflexe un regard autour de la salle, et remarqua enfin la jeune voyageuse qui venait vers elle.

« Wilkommen in Kondom, lança-t-elle d'un ton faussement joyeux, avant d'ajouter : Bienvenue à Kondom, Welcome to Kondom, Benvenuti a Kondom » respectivement en morporkien, genuan et quirmien.

« Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen ?

-Hum... je ne parle pas überwaldien, répondit Lila. Ich sprechen nicht überwaldisch.

-Comment peux-je vous aider ? Répéta l'hôtesse dans un morporkien bancale.

-Je viens d'arriver en ville, fit la jeune femme en posant son sac de voyage sur le parquet. Dois-je remplir des papiers pour séjourner ici ? »

La femme en face d'elle prit quelques instants avant de répondre, le temps d'assimiler les paroles de la morporkienne.

« Oui. Il y a des papiers ici, et aussi à la ambassade d'Ankh-Morpork, dans le rue à côté. Combien de temps vous restez ?

-Je ne sais pas... sans doute une semaine. Il y a des auberges ? demanda Lila tandis qu'on lui présentait un formulaire à remplir, rédigé à la fois en überwaldien, en nain et en morporkien.

-Oui. Il y a quatre auberges dans Kondom, et aussi des restaurants qui n'a pas des chambres. Deux dans la ville-centre, et encore deux près du muraille. Vous voulez les adresses ?

-Mmh... oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle remplit le dernier champ, libellé Spezies, Espèce, Brag'rank'du, puis pris le petit papier que lui tendait l'hôtesse.

« Merci. Et, vous avez dis que je dois également me rendre à l'ambassade ?

-Oui. La ambassade d'Ankh-Morpork est dans Metzger Straße. Juste à côté. L'ambassadeur est là.

-Merci beaucoup » fit Lila en ramassant ses affaires et en prenant le visa que lui tendait la femme.

« Faites tampon ça à la ambassade aussi.

-Pas de problème. Merci beaucoup, madame.

-Et bon séjour ! »

Lila ressortit par la large porte d'entrée, son sac à moitié sur une épaule. L'ambassade d'Ankh-Morpork, située dans une rue adjacente, était un bâtiment presque aussi gros que l'hôtel de ville, mais néanmoins pas aussi impressionnant. Un grand drapeau morporkien pendait à une pique près du toit, dont les couleurs avaient commencé à s'affadir. La porte était grande ouverte – signe de bienvenue de la part de la grande ville, qui accueillait sans distinction tous ceux qui avaient de l'argent. En passant la porte, Lila se sentait un peu idiote d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour se retrouver à nouveau sur le territoire de sa ville natale, même si c'était seulement métaphorique. Ici, il semblait y avoir beaucoup plus d'agitation que dans l'hôtel de ville. Plusieurs commis traversaient le hall précipitamment, les bras chargés de piles de paperasse. Une jeune hôtesse était en pleine dispute avec un secrétaire au bout du comptoir, tandis que deux autres un peu plus loin étaient plongées dans le tri de documents. Lila remarqua néanmoins les têtes de bêtes accrochées aux murs... on avait beau être théoriquement à Ankh-Morpork, un peu d'Überwald s'accrochait encore. Elle s'approcha de la grande table, évitant de justesse de se prendre de plein fouet un secrétaire empressé dans la figure, et se réfugia enfin dans la sécurité du comptoir.

« Bonjour, souffla-t-elle, un peu effrayée. Je... viens de passer à l'hôtel de ville de Kondom pour régler mon séjour en ville. Ils m'ont dit de venir ici pour remplir certains papiers, et faire tamponner ce visa. » Elle posa le visa en question sur la surface de bois polis, sous les yeux fatigués de l'hôtesse.

« Bien... vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ?

-Je viens juste d'arriver, il y a environ... vingts minutes, une demi-heure. »

La femme griffonna sur un papier.

« Et combien de temps durera votre séjour ?

-Environ une semaine, je pense. Je n'ai pas encore choisi d'auberge.

-Très bien. Bon... si vous ne trouvez pas à vous loger, l'ambassade peut vous héberger temporairement, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le _temporairement_ , sous-entendu que l'ambassade avait actuellement beaucoup de travail et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'héberger des touristes. Pouvez-vous nous décliner votre identité, et nous dire comment vous joindre, s'il vous plaît ? »

Lila donna son nom et ses coordonnées à Ankh-Morpork, celles à Kondom n'étant pas encore fixées. On lui donna une petite carte avec l'adresse et les coordonnées clic-clac de l'ambassade, ainsi qu'un petit fascicule expliquant les divers monuments qu'on pouvait visiter en ville ou dans les environs.

« Oh, et... avez-vous des armes, mademoiselle ? Demanda l'hôtesse.

-C'est interdit ?

-Non, mais il faut le signaler. Si jamais vous êtes attaquée, ou impliquée dans un affaire quelconque...

-J'ai un poignard en alliage d'argent et d'acier, frotté avec de l'ail » fit elle dégrafant le fourreau attaché à sa ceinture. Elle posa l'arme sur la table devant elle. La femme la prit, l'observa un moment, puis nota quelques informations sur son formulaire. Elle rendit enfin l'objet à sa propriétaire, et lui tendit son papier ainsi qu'un crayon.

« Veuillez signer au bas de ce document... ici, s'il vous plaît. Merci. Voilà, tout est en règle. Passez un bon moment dans notre ville ! » Lila remercia en souriant, et repartit de l'ambassade.

Elle décida de flâner un peu dans la ville en se dirigeant plus ou moins vers les auberges. Elle en trouverait bien une qui avait des chambres libres : ce n'était pas la saison touristique (si tant est qu'il y en ai une en Überwald), et les gens qu'elle croisait dans la rue étaient tous des habitants du coin.

Les rues principales de Kondom étaient pavées, et les petites artères avaient un sol en terre battue. Les maisons étaient toutes en bois peint, et décorées de boiseries toutes plus tarabiscotées les unes que les autres. Les petites guirlandes de drapeaux étaient accrochées de loin en loin en travers des rues. En regardant plus en détail, elle remarqua qu'ils s'agissait de drapeaux morporkiens et de blasons kondomiens. Une sorte de fête du jumelage ? Lila se rappela de la remarque de la femme à l'hôtel de ville, sur la présence de l'ambassadeur morporkien.

« _Hey, tu ne m'avais pas dit une fois que Vimaire était l'ambassadeur d'Ankh-Morpork au Schaltzberg ?_

 _Oui, plus ou moins... je crois qu'en fait il était surtout un genre d'envoyé spécial, de diplomate. Mais c'était temporaire, seulement pour le couronnement du Petit Roi des Nains, Rhys Rhysson. C'était il y a deux ou trois ans. Maintenant, ça doit être quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Bah... de toute façon il a déjà assez de boulot comme ça avec le Guet morporkien. Et apparemment, il déteste voyager._

 _C'est le cas. Il préfère rester auprès de sa ville et de sa famille, des fois qu'il arrive quelque chose._

 _A la ville, ou a la famille ?_

 _N'importe. Les deux. »_

Lila finit par trouver une auberge, pas très loin de l'ambassade, où elle réserva une chambre (pour l'instant pour trois jours) avant de déposer ses affaires et de repartir explorer la ville. Elle visita quelques boutiques – il y avait beaucoup de boucheries, remarqua-t-elle, et elle repéra même une joaillerie naine. Elle s'y arrêta pour admirer la délicatesse du travail nain, qui l'avait toujours beaucoup impressionné. Salomé fit remarquer la présence de bijoux en argent, autrefois interdits par un accord avec les loups-garous, mais aujourd'hui remis en circulation par le Petit Roi. Le tout premier avait été offert par Rhys en personne à Dame Sybil, la femme du Commissaire Divisionnaire, Duc d'Ankh, Gardyen de Pet du Roy, et Responsable du Tableau sire Samuel Vimaire. Elle trouva d'ailleurs un poste de gendarmerie, très nouvellement formé, qui faisait régner un semblant de paix dans Kondom. Quelques agents faisaient des exercices devant le poste sous la direction d'un gradé, plus pour montrer leurs compétences aux passants que pour réellement les affiner. Lila rit intérieurement en voyant leurs uniformes resplendissants et leurs armures brillantes : à Ankh-Morpork, au moins, on voyait que les armures des agents du Guet servaient à quelque chose. Seule celle du Capitaine Carotte Fondeurenfersson était astiquée (bon, d'accord, aussi celles des nouvelles recrues), tellement polie qu'on pouvait se voire dedans comme dans un miroir.

Elle revint de sa promenade quand le ciel commença à s'obscurcir – ce n'était pas encore le soir, seulement la fin d'après midi, mais elle préférait rentrer assez tôt pour ne pas être prise au dépourvue par l'arrivée de la nuit. Arrivée dans Metzger Straße, rue par laquelle elle devait passer pour rejoindre l'auberge, elle remarqua la porte toujours ouverte de l'ambassade. Des éclats de voix en sortaient, assez énervés.

« … pas de raison ! J'ai amené ma propre garde avec moi, je n'ai pas besoins des agents de votre putain de ville !

-Ce n'est pas techniquement notre putain de ville, monsieur l'ambassadeur...

-C'est juste ''monsieur'', merci bien. Bon... on va aller voir ces Sammies, et ils ont intérêt à être des gars sérieux. J'ai pas besoins de bleus dans ma garde, bon sang ! »

Des bruits de pas retentirent à l'intérieur. Lila avait l'impression de reconnaître la voix, mais pas le ton. De toute façon, elle ne tarderait pas à le voir...

Deux hommes et une jeune femme sortirent tour à tour de l'ambassade. Le premier d'entre eux, le plus petit, portait un costume-cravate et un petit chapeau melon ridicule, ainsi qu'une plaque d'agent du Guet – Lila se dit que le commissaire Vimaire n'aurait pas apprécié cette tenue chez un de ses agents. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle fut particulièrement étonnée de voir le commissaire Vimaire en personne sortir de l'ambassade à la suite du petit homme. Lui au moins était vêtu de son plastron et de son casque. Ils étaient suivis par une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blond cendrés, portant également l'armure habituelle du Guet, agrémentée des décorations du grade de sergent. Elle portait sa plaque en collier à son cou.

« _C'est parce qu'Angua est une louve-garou_ » rappela Salomé. « _C'est plus pratique quand elle veut se transformer. Elle l'a toujours avec elle._

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici, tous les deux !?_

 _Je n'en sais rien. On a qu'à les suivre, on sera vite fixées._

 _Suivre le commissaire Vimaire !? Mais tu veux ma mort ?_

 _Bah quoi ? Ça ne t'as pas gêné de les espionner, lui et Vétérini. Et pourtant, espionner Vétérini est bien plus dangereux que suivre Vimaire._

 _Mmmmh... je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais d'accord. De toute façon, je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent à Kondom._ »

Les trois agents s'éloignaient dans la rue Metzger, dans le sens d'où venait Lila. En les suivant de loin, elle comprit qu'ils se rendaient au poste de police – d'où la référence aux ''Sammies'' dont le commissaire avait parlé. D'après le petit agent en chapeau melon, il s'agissait d'accompagner Vimaire quelque-part. Lila en conclut donc qu'il n'était que de passage à Kondom. Il semblait réticent à l'idée d'intégrer ces agents, pourtant élèves de sa propre ''école'', à sa garde rapprochées. Il s'agissait sans doute d'Angua et d'autres agents morporkiens, dont Detritus : Vimaire voyageait rarement sans le troll et son Piècificateur, l'énorme arbalète de siège qu'il emmenait pour ainsi dire partout. Lila n'entendait absolument pas la discussion entre les trois policiers, mais elle sentait Salomé dans sa tête en train de faire la liste des agents les plus susceptibles de faire partie du voyage.

« _Il emmène toujours Angua, c'est normal, vu la truffe qu'elle a... La dernière fois, il y avait Detritus le troll et Hilare le nain... non, la naine, désolé... mais ces trois là, c'est pare qu'il se rendait en Überwald en mission diplomatique..._

 _Ben, là il est en Überwald, et le rôle d'ambassadeur est un rôle de diplomate._

 _Ah oui. Enfin, la dernière fois, le but était de montrer l'ouverture d'Ankh-Morpork pour les minorités ethnique – trolls, nains et loups-garous. Là, je ne crois pas que ça ai vraiment de rapport avec ça... c'est surtout pour sa sécurité._

 _Qui d'autre peut être venu avec lui, d'après toi ? Le capitaine Fondeurenfersson ?_

 _Non, il laisse toujours Carotte à Ankh-Morpork pour diriger le Guet quand il est absent. A sa place, j'aurais emmené Arthur, l'agent pictsie._

 _Ch'tit Arthur le Dingue ? Celui qui fait partie du Guet aérien ?_

 _Ouaip. Il pilote une buse. C'est vachement pratique pour la surveillance aérienne, ou les messages entre agents._ »

Vimaire et les deux autre agents finirent par pénétrer dans le poste de Guet – les agents locaux avaient déserté la cour depuis le dernier passage de Lila. La jeune fille n'osa pas entrer à leur suite, elle préféra attendre dehors. Mais il faisait froid, et la nuit commençait à tomber, elle se résolut donc à rentrer à l'auberge avant le retour de Vimaire. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en savoir plus sur sa présence simplement en le suivant : elle ne pouvait pas aller partout à sa suite, et dans la rue elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Elle choisis donc de se renseigner à une source plus sûre : les livres...

oOoOoOoOo

Lila était remontée à sa chambre à l'auberge sans dîner : elle descendrait plus tard au bistrot. Pour l'instant, elle était trop occupé à mettre son sac sans dessus dessous pour retrouver une encyclopédie. Salomé l'avait prévenue que le Vademecum du Disque-Monde n'était pas à jour jusqu'à l'année présente, mais la jeune morporkienne comptait surtout consulter la frise chronologique – un outil qui lui était devenu indispensable ces dernier temps. Elle mit enfin la main sur l'ouvrage (qui était tout au fond de son sac, empêtré dans un pyjama), et l'ouvrit à la première page.

« _Mais... ?!_

 _Tu t'es servie de la frise comme marque-page de ta dernière lecture_ » se moqua Salomé.

« _Eh ! T'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, espèce d'ectoplasme !_

 _Désolé... mais c'était marrant de te voire fouiller partout._ »

Lila repêcha donc _Le Serviteur_ au milieu de ses affaires, récupéra le document et fourra un papier quelconque à sa place en tant que marque-page improvisé. Elle déplia le papier usé et fouilla des yeux l'alignement de petits carrés colorés.

« _1990... Il n'y a aucun événement particulier qui se soit passé en Überwald_ » constata Lila, déçue.

« _On est en fin d'année_ » rappela Salomé. « _Regarde donc pour l'année 1991..._ »

Le premier livre indiqué à la date de l'année suivante s'intitulait « Le Régiment Monstrueux ». Un déclic se fit dans la tête de Lila quand Salomé se remémora les événements survenus dans ce tome.

« _Vimaire est sensé se trouver en Borogravie à ce moment là_ » expliqua-t-elle. « _Il passe sûrement par Kondom pour des raisons politiques, visite de courtoisie au Roi des Nains ou à Dame Margolotta..._

 _Il va jouer les diplomates dans une guerre en Borogravie ? Mais quel rapport Ankh-Morpork a avec tout ça ? Je veux dire... la Borogravie a toujours été en guerre contre ses voisins, non ?_

 _C'est à cause des tours clic-clac. Elles sont interdites par leur dieu, du coup ils détruisent toutes celles qui sont construites sur leur territoire. Sauf que la compagnie du grand interurbain est située à Ankh-Morpork, et ils n'aiment pas qu'on s'en prenne à leurs tours... du coup le Patricien s'est allié avec la Zlobénie pour former ce qu'on appelle l'Alliance._

 _Et donc il a envoyé Vimaire là-bas... je me demande ce qu'il compte y faire._

 _Oh, lui, il veut juste faire cesser la guerre pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Sauf que ça ne va pas du tout se passer comme il avait prévu._

 _Ben, comme toujours, quoi..._ »

Lila referma sèchement le livre et le posa sur sa table de nuit. Elle fixa la rue visible par la fenêtre. Elle se leva en repérant le commissaire et les deux agents qui revenaient à l'ambassade, accompagnés d'un autre agent, probablement un des fameux ''Sammies'' que Vimaire était allé rencontrer. Le nez collé au carreau glacé, elle les observa rentrer dans le grand bâtiment aux armes d'Ankh-Morpork.

« Quand est-ce qu'il part ? » demanda soudain Lila à voix haute.

« _Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il passait par Kondom. Quand le bouquin commence, il est déjà dans la forteresse de la Kneck._

… _Ça te dirait de le suivre ?_

 _Mmmh... je ne sais pas. J'adorerais voir les histoires des romans par moi même, comme toujours, mais... c'est dangereux. C'est la guerre, là-bas._

 _Tu m'as dit que la forteresse était aux mains de l'Alliance. Il est probable que Vétérini ai envoyé Vimaire là-bas une fois qu'ils avaient la main-mise sur la Kneck. Donc le coin est sécurisé._

 _Non... le château est encerclé par les troupes Borograves. Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut prendre le risque de se faire écharper juste pour voire Vimaire._

 _Si on reste dans son sillage, on ne risque rien._

 _Mais t'as vraiment envie de le suivre, toi... t'es devenue une vraie fangirl ! Je croyais que tu le détestais !_

 _Eh bien, j'ai changé. C'est l'intérêt d'avoir deux points de vue différents..._ »

Lila décolla son front de la vitre et souris. Sa décision était prise.

oOoOoOoOo

Lila avait dormi comme une pierre cette nuit. En général, elle se laissait réveiller par le lever du soleil, mais les volets de sa chambre étaient barricadés, à cause du risque de visite nocturne de vampires dans la région. Elle s'accorda donc sans le vouloir une grasse matinée. Il était déjà assez tard quand elle se réveilla, dans les neuf ou dix heures. Elle se leva d'un seul coup de son lit, les cheveux ébouriffés, horrifiée d'avoir dormi si longtemps. Elle se prépara le plus vite possible avant de descendre quatre à quatre l'escalier menant à la salle principale de l'auberge. Elle traversa le hall à cloche pied en enfilant une bottine.

« Gutten Morgen ! » fit joyeusement la tenancière, occupée à débarrasser une pille d'assiette sur une des tables. « Wollen Sie etwas zu essen ? »

Lila s'arreta un instant et cligna des yeux.

« Später ! » lança Salomé, avant de laisser à nouveau la place à son hôte, qui repris sa course effrénée vers la rue. Elle avait vu par la fenêtre de sa chambre une grosse charrette qu'on chargeais devant l'ambassade morporkienne. Arrivant devant le bâtiment, elle fût soulagée de voire que le véhicule n'était ps encore partit. Des commis s'affairaient tout autour, et un troll portait de lourds bagages à charger dans la voiture.

« Excusez-moi... » fit Lila en tentant de retenir un des travailleurs. Ce dernier lui lança un regard qui disait clairement : ''Fiche moi la paix, demi-portion''. Puis il s'éloigna sans laisser le temps à Lila de rouvrir la bouche. La jeune femme ne se dégonfla pas pour autant. Elle avisa un homme entre deux ages, le visage stricte, qui observait d'un œil critique le chargement. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît... c'est bien le convois de l'ambassadeur Vimaire, non ? »

L'homme la toisa de haut en bas, avant de répliquer :

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-J'ai besoins de voir l'ambassadeur. C'est à propos de la Borogravie.

-Désolé, gamine, mais il est partit ce matin. Si tu as besoins qu'il sache quelque chose, dis-le moi et je transmettrais. »

Lila secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas un message... Écoutez, est-ce que vous avez besoins de main d'œuvre ? J'ai besoins de me rendre en Borogravie aussi. Je pourrais vous accompagner, et aider. »

Le visage de l'homme se ferma.

« On accepte pas les passagers clandestins, gamine.

-Je ne suis pas une passagère clandestine ! Je peux aider, faire la cuisine, la lessive, aider à porter des trucs...

-On tout ce qu'il nous faut. On n'a besoins de personne. Maintenant, débarrasse le plancher, moi j'ai du boulot. » fit-il alors qu'un commis approchait.

Lila n'insista pas devant le refus catégorique. Si encore Vimaire avait été là, elle était presque sûre de pouvoir le convaincre... Mais elle ne pouvais pas parler de Salomé à cet inconnu. Elle finit par revenir en courant.

« Vous savez si il y a des convois ou des malles-postes qui relient Kondom à la Borogravie ?

-Oui. La prochaine est dans un mois. »

« _Merde..._ » pesta Lila en elle-même.

Elle retourna à l'auberge, perdue dans ses pensées. Vimaire était déjà parti, elle n'avait donc aucune chance de le suivre en Borogavie. A moins d'avoir un balais ou un cheval, et pour cela elle devrait y laisser toutes ses économies, sans compter son poignard, qui était sa seule défense contre les habitants surnaturels du coin. Elle avait été persuadée qu'elle se ferait accepter sans mal par le convois – c'était toujours ce qui se passait dans les histoires, non ? Le jeune héros poursuivant une quête mais n'ayant pas les moyens de voyager se fait admettre dans une caravane et travail comme commis, ce qui lui permet accessoirement de recueillir pas mal d'informations utiles. Sauf que cette fois, ça n'avait pas marché...

Lila s'assit à une table dans un coin de la salle principale de l'auberge et commanda un petit déjeuner typique de la région – saucisse, pain noir et œuf. Elle mangea silencieusement, l'esprit enfouis sous des pensées sombres. Salomé n'avait rien dit depuis le refus qu'elles avaient essuyé. Pourquoi être aussi déçue par l'impossibilité de se rendre en Borogravie, se demandait Lila ? Elle venait juste de prendre cette décision, elle n'avait de toute façon pas prévu de s'y rendre. Mais, dans l'espace des douze heures ayant suivi ce choix, elle avait commencé à échafauder des plans, à envisager ce qui se passerai là-bas... Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle élaborait des stratégies fumeuse qu'elle n'appliquait jamais (je vous laisse deviner le but habituel de ces stratagèmes...), néanmoins elle avait du mal à se résoudre au fait qu'elle allait devoir renoncer à cette escapade. Elle finit par tenter de faire abstraction de cette frustration, et rentra dans sa chambre après avoir payé le repas. Elle rangea un peu ses affaires et se prépara pour la journée. Elle avait décidé de se comporter en touriste normale, et d'aller visiter tous les sites environnants. Il y avait entre autre quelques musées retraçant l'histoire de la région, des geysers de graisse antique plus loin dans la campagne, de nombreux manoirs hantés (ou habités, pour certains – ceux-là étaient peu recommandables pour les touristes), et des promenades dans la montagne. Mais ce qui attirait le plus la jeune morporkienne, c'était le Schmaltzberg, la montagne des nains, dont une des entrées principales se trouvait dans la ville même. Il était très probable que la cité souterraine – du moins une partie – soit accessible aux visiteurs humains. Elle savait, grâce à Salomé, que le commissaire Vimaire avait déjà visité le Schmaltzberg, à l'époque du couronnement du Petit Roi des Nains, et lors de cette cérémonies et des fêtes qui l'accompagnait, l'endroit était ouverts aux habitants de Kondom. Lila se rendit donc à nouveau à l'ambassade morporkienne, après le départ du convois, et vint interroger le bureau du tourisme. On lui appris que le Schmaltzberg était effectivement ouvert aux humains, mais qu'on avais accès qu'à certains secteurs publiques : les nains avaient du mal à accepter d'autres que leur race sur leur territoire. En cela, se dit Lila, ils ressemblaient un peu aux loups-garous – ou aux loups tout court.

L'entrée au Schmaltzberg se faisait par un grand bâtiment, sorte d'ambassade, située dans le centre de la ville de Kondom. La bâtisse, toute en pierre grise, ne comptait qu'un seul étage, et semblait plutôt conçue pour être défendue que pour impressionner. On trouvait au dessus de la porte le blason du clan Rhysson gravé dans la pierre, et c'était la seule concession à la décoration. L'intérieur était un tout petit peu plus joyeux, mais à peine. Des tapisseries représentant des scènes de mine pendaient aux murs, dans le but de protéger l'endroit du froid de l'hiver. Des bureaux étaient disposés le long des murailles, et une porte au fond menait à un dispositif ressemblant un peu à un monte-charge géant. Lila fit la queue à la suite des nombreuses personnes attendant d'entrer dans le royaume des nains. Des employés vérifiaient l'identité des voyageurs et tamponnaient des visas, avant de les laisser entrer dans la salle de l'ascenseur, où ils s'agglutinaient en petits groupes qui disparaissaient à intervalles réguliers dans les profondeurs de l'Überwald. La file avançait assez rapidement, et la jeune femme se retrouva devant un des bureaux au bout de quelques minutes. Assis derrière le comptoir se trouvaient un nain et une humaine (à la réflexion, le nain était peut-être une naine, mais on avait aucun moyen de le savoir). On lui demanda, en nain puis en morporkien, le passeport et les papiers qu'on lui avait remis à l'ambassade et à l'hôtel de ville. Le passeport reçu un cachet de cire (d'éléphant, bien sûr) arborant, une nouvelle fois, le blason du clan du Petit Roi, ainsi que l'emblème des mines du Schmaltzberg. On lui donna également un papier rappelant les lois et règles importantes à respecter pour éviter toute embrouille avec les nains (Lila n'en avait pas vraiment besoins, étant elle-même passionnée par la sociologie naine, qu'elle avait étudié en long, en large et en travers). On la mena ensuite vers le monte-charge, lequel était presque plein et prêt à partir. Une hôtesse expliquait les consignes de sécurité (ne pas se pencher au bord, ne pas pousser les voisins, se tenir aux anneaux pendant d'une barre au dessus d'eux, et autres évidences). Une fois Lila et les derniers passagers montés, on referma les petites barrières et la machine s'ébranla. Le volume des discussions baissa jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un chuchotement, puis finalement disparaître à mesure qu'on s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du Disque. La machine ne resta qu'une courte minute dans le boyau humide qui menait aux salles inférieures, et elle déboucha bien vite sur une immense caverne creusée dans la montagne. L'ascenseur descendait dans une sorte de renfoncement dans une paroi de la caverne. Les passagers avaient donc une vue imprenable sur l'entrée du Schmaltzberg.

Bien que totalement hermétique à la lumière du jour, la salle gigantesque était brillamment éclairée par des milliers de bougies, certaines sur des lustres en bois et en métal, d'autres fixées à même la roche, ou bien transportées par les nains. Ces derniers se comptaient par centaines, grouillants sur le sol principal de la caverne, évoluant sur des plate-formes et des passerelles tendues au dessus du vide, apparaissant furtivement à des balcons de pierre ou dans des galeries creusées dans la roche. La salle présentait un étrange mélange de naturel brut et d'artificiel : la roche était apparente partout, mais elle était maîtrisée par quelques poutres et piliers placés à des endroits stratégiques. On aurait dit que les nains avaient fait en sorte de modifier le moins possible leur environnement. Néanmoins, les quelques structures étaient bâties de manière à donner un air majestueux à l'ensemble, plutôt que l'impression écrasante qu'aurait eu la grotte seule. Partout on entendait des bruits de marteaux et de pioches, des piétinements de milliers de pas, un brouhaha de conversations brouillées, le tout modifié par l'écho de la grotte pour former une harmonie étrange et envoûtante. On se serait presque cru dans un autre monde.

Les passagers de la navette retenaient leur souffle. Quelqu'un poussa un sifflement admiratif, et les discussions reprirent progressivement, sans dépasser le stade du murmure, tant la majesté de l'endroit en imposait. Lila, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'appuya sur la barrière de la nacelle et laissa son regard tomber vers la ville en contrebas, lui donnant la sensation de flotter elle-même dans le vide. Elle avait l'impression, en voyant ce paysage invraisemblable, qu'il lui fallait deux paires d'yeux et d'oreilles en plus pour pouvoir tout voir, tout entendre, et pleinement apprécier l'endroit.

Une petite secousse se fit ressentir quand le monte-charge s'arrêta finalement. La jeune voyageuse regarda autour d'elle : on était sur une plate-forme intermédiaire, près de vingt mètres au dessus du sol. On les fit descendre de l'engin et se rassembler dans une galerie attenante. Là, un petit groupe de fonctionnaires nains vint à leur rencontre. Lila, au milieu des voyageurs, ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Une femme au chignon gris stricte se pencha vers elle et lui retransmis le message des nains, qu'elle fit elle-même passer aux gens derrière elle. Il s'agissait de sortes de douaniers (la traduction littérale du mot nain étant ''gardien de mine''). On leur demanda une nouvelle fois les papiers qu'ils avaient fait vérifier un peu plus haut, on nota leurs noms sur un registre, et on les fouilla rapidement. Après quoi on les laissa enfin repartir vers la nacelle qui les amena jusqu'au sol.

Là, le groupe se disloqua, chacun partant dans une direction différente. Lila s'enquit des horaires des navettes auprès de l'hôtesse humaine qui avait accompagné la descente. Il y en avait une tout les quarts d'heure le matin et le soir, et une toute les demi-heures en journée et pendant la nuit (les nains n'étant pas vraiment sensibles aux cycles jour/nuit qui avaient cours là-haut). Rassurée, Lila s'éloigna parmi la foule de nains. La masse de gens ressemblait à ce qu'on pouvait rencontrer à Ankh-Morpork, mais en beaucoup plus homogène. Il s'agissait essentiellement de côtes de mailles, de vêtements de cuir, de casques de fer rond, de haches d'ornement, et ici et là un humain qui dépassait tout le monde de trois têtes. Lila s'amusait de voire tout ce beau monde du dessus. Les nains, eux, ne se souciaient pas trop de leur petite taille, car comme ils le disaient, ''quand il fait le double de ta taille, tu as ta hache au niveau de son entrejambe''.

De petits bâtiments en pierre ou en bois étaient disséminés ici et là. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de petites échoppes, de stands de nourritures (rat en bâtonnet, rat dans un petit pain, rat fourré au rat, et autres spécialités naines), bref de toutes sortes d'institutions commerciales. Le long des murs de la caverne se dressaient des stands provisoires, en bois et en toiles colorées. Lila décida de se diriger vers ces tentes et de faire le tour de la grotte, ce qui risquait de lui prendre une bonne partie de la journée, au vu de sa superficie. Il y avait beaucoup de joaillers, bijoutiers, armuriers, et autres artisans du métal. Les nains étaient réputés pour leurs maitrise de la forge et la finesse de leur travail des métaux. Outre les traditionelles haches de guerre à la lame décorée de fins volutes et aux plastrons agrémentés de gravures dorées , il y avait des anneaux, des chainettes, des pendentifs, des boucles d'oreilles... la jeune femme se doutait bien que ces articles étaient fabriquées pour les visiteurs humains, car même en ces temps de changement, peu de femmes naines osaient s'afficher comme telles. Lila repéra malgré tout quelques nains qui portaient quelques perles colorées dans leur barbe coiffée de tresses. Certains – ou certaines, probablement, portaient même des jupes en cuir et des bottes ferrées à talon. Elles étaient regardées avec dégoût par les uns, et admiration par les autres : le peuple nain commençait à se diviser entre les conservateurs et les partisans de la modernité. Un petit groupe de jeunes naines (lesquelles allaient jusqu'à porter du mascara et du rouge à lèvre, outrage ultime), étaient agglutinées devant le stand d'un bijoutier (probablement un homme, vu qu'il essayait de faire de l'œil l'un de ses clientes). Lila s'approcha lentement, jouant de coudes entre la masse des passants, et atteint finalement la large table en bois recouverte d'un drap rouge. Des pendentifs étaient épinglés à la nappe, et des chaînes d'or et d'argent pendaient à un petit présentoir. En regardant de plus près, la jeune femme s'aperçut que les bijoux représentaient tous des animaux stylisés. Il y avait de petites tortues, des chauve-souris, des chiens, des chats... tous étaient représentés par une simple silhouette, à l'intérieur de laquelle s'étiraient des volutes tarabiscotés en reliefs. Alors qu'elle passait en revue les nombreux articles, tous plus jolis les uns que les autres, Salomé attira son attention sur un des bijoux qu'elle avait survolé sans le voir. Il s'agissait d'un lièvre doré, dont l'œil était représenté par un rubis. L'intérieur de la silhouette était une sorte de dentelle métallique brillante, représentant plus ou moins des flammes. Le lièvre était en train de sauter, son corps élancé étiré sur toute sa longueur, ses grandes oreilles flottant au vent.

 _Le ciel bleu et le soleil couchant. Un champ de blé après la moisson. Un grand feu de joie brûlant les chaumes. Une jeune fille en robe verte et haut chapeau pointu noir qui regarde les tiges se consumer. Un lièvre saute parmi les flammes, et ressort de l'autre côté sans la moindre brûlure..._

 _La lièvre saute dans le feu. La lièvre n'a pas peur du feu. La lièvre aime le feu, et le feu la prend, et elle ressort sans être brûlée..._

Lila revint brusquement à la réalité. Les souvenirs de Salomé se manifestaient parfois comme des visions du futur, ce qui pouvait être assez étrange. Tout lui était revenu de manière très claire. Le lièvre qui saute, la sorcière qui le suit, qui ordonne aux deux amants de sauter à sa suite, et le démon derrière, qui les poursuis, qui saute aussi, qui se brûle... qui retourne dans les enfers d'où il viens. C'était tout cela que signifiait le pendentif du lièvre, le même que Tiphaine, la sorcière, aurait quelques années plus tard. Sur un coup de tête, Lila s'adressa au vendeur pour lui demander le prix de l'objet. Le nain secoua tristement la tête : il ne comprenait pas ses paroles.

« Sprechen Sie Überwaldisch ? » tenta Lila.

Il s'avéra que oui. Elle discuta un instant avec lui, guidée par Salomé, quelques pièces d'or changèrent de main, et elle repartit avec le lièvre d'or au bout d'une chaîne.

La journée se passa assez vite. Lila n'ayant aucun moyen de savoir l'heure qu'il était à la surface, elle continua à visiter la grotte pendant des heures sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Elle finit par s'en enquérir auprès d'un commerçant possédant une clepsydre : il était cinq heure de l'après-midi. La nuit tombant assez tôt en Überwald, elle résolut de partir dès maintenant, pour être rentrée à l'auberge avant le crépuscule. Elle se rendit petit à petit compte d'un léger mal de dos et de ses pieds douloureux, à force de piétiner dans la foule. La journée avait été longue. Elle se sentait fatiguée, mais heureuse.

De retour à la station de départ de la navette vers la surface, elle dû attendre un long moment. En effet, le prochain monte-charge ne serait disponible que d'ici un quart d'heure. Elle s'adossa à la parois de pierre, et finit par se laisser glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir au sol. Assise ainsi, elle était juste un peu plus petite que les nains.

D'autres voyageurs faisaient la queue, mais ils étaient moins nombreux que ce matin. Comme elle s'ennuyait, Lila s'amusa à les détailler et essayer de deviner leur caractère, leur classe sociale, etc... à partir de leurs vêtement et de leur comportement. Il y avait la vieille femme de ce matin, avec son chignon gris serré. Elle portait une robe noire stricte au col montant et avait une cane, plutôt décorative qu'utilitaire. Mais elle souriait tout le temps, ce qui démentait l'impression de vieille acariâtre qu'on pouvait avoir au premier abord. Il y avait également un couple de jeunes nains. L'un d'entre eux était sans aucun doute une femme : elle portait de larges anneaux dorés aux oreilles, et sa jupe en cuir et en côte de maille s'arrêtait juste en dessous des genoux. Elle tournait actuellement le dos à Lila, mais la jeune femme se doutait qu'elle portait certainement du maquillage. L'autre, sans doute son mari ou son compagnon, était habillé des vêtements traditionnels de nain, soit côte de maille, plastron ornementé, bottes ferrées, hache de guerre, et casque qu'il portait le devant-derrière. Il discutait avec la naine en riant. Sûrement deux nains de la nouvelle génération, se dit-elle. Elle ne serait pas étonnée de les voire rallier Ankh-Morpork dans le proche futur. Un peu plus loin se tenaient deux humains, également un homme et une femme. La femme ne dépassait pas la trentaine, voir même les vingt-cinq ans. Elle avait des cheveux blonds relevés en une coiffure compliquées, et portait une robe dans les tons bleus, rehaussée de doré ici et là. La robe, bien que très chic et à la mode morporkienne, avait une coupe plutôt stricte, qui suggérait les formes sans les montrer. Une jeune femme assez pudique, donc, supposa Lila. Elle discutait très sérieusement, les sourcils légèrement froncés, avec un jeune homme d'à peu près le même age. Lila ne captait pas leur conversation, mais il lui semblait reconnaître du morporkien. Des compatriotes ? L'homme portait un beau costume trois-pièce, avec un gilet en soie verte, un pantalon à pince vert sombre, et un petit nœud papillon immaculé. Il avait les cheveux châtain ondulés, presque frisés. Les deux semblaient être des nobles ou des bourgeois.

« _Son visage me dit quelque-chose..._ » grommela Lila dans sa tête.

« _Je ne vois pas du tout qui ça peut être_ » répondit la fantôme.

« _Je suis certaine de l'avoir déjà vu... à Ankh-Morpork, il me semble. Mais quand, et où... ?_ »

Le jeune homme fouilla un instant dans la sacoche qu'il portait à l'épaule, et en sortit un petit calepin, dont il montra une des pages à la blonde.

« _Guillaume des Mots !_ » firent Lila et Salomé au même instant. Un type morporkien à l'air de bourgeois et transportant un calepin est forcément un membre du journal. Qui plus est, Lila reconnaissait ce visage qu'elle avait vu, entre autre, dans un des premiers exemplaires du _Disque-Monde_ , et dans l'Almanack du Grotas. Elle se leva et s'approcha discrètement du duo de journalistes. La coéquipière du scribe était bien évidemment Sacharissa Cripsloquet, la première reporter de l'histoire d'Ankh-Morpork.

Arrivée près d'eux, elle put entendre leur propos. Elle écouta la discussion tout en faisant semblant d'observer la foule de nains dans la caverne. Guillaume et Sacharissa ne se souciaient pas vraiment d'être entendus. Ils discutaient manifestement de recherches qu'ils avaient fait dans la journée. Sacharissa était aller interroger des nains sur... la Borogravie ? Lila fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que la Borogravie venait faire là-dedans ? En écoutant plus attentivement, elle appris qu'une délégation du _Disque-Monde_ allait rejoindre la forteresse de la Kneck pour être au plus près des combats et des négociations, et ainsi en informer le publique morporkien le plus vite possible. En effet, la grande ville avait des intérêts engagés dans la guerre que se livraient la Borogravie et la Zlobénie, et la population s'intéressait de très près à l'affaire (enfin, surtout parce qu'on lui disait de s'y intéresser. Si le journal n'en avait pas parlé, les morporkiens se seraient sans doute moqué de cette guerre comme de leur premier(e) [ _insérer ici un article vestimentaire de votre choix_ ]). Apparemment, les deux journalistes s'étaient rendus dans le Schmaltzberg pour interroger les nains sur ce qu'ils pensaient de la Borogravie. Certains lui était assez hostile (les nains étaient des Abominations aux yeux de Nuggan, le dieu Borogravien), les autres avaient un point de vue plutôt neutre. Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de la nacelle. Les passager montèrent à bord, et Sacharissa et Guillaume restèrent silencieux. La remontée vers la surface se fit sans encombre, il n'y eut pas de contrôle de passeports avant l'arrivée à l'ambassade, à Kondom. On distribua d'ailleurs aux visiteurs humains des autocollants à coller sur leurs bagages, annonçant '' _J'ai visité le Schmaltzberg !_ ''. La plupart les prirent de bonne grâce, à part un petit vieux ronchon qui le refusa en disant qu'il ne faisait pas de publicité.

Durant le trajet dans la nacelle, Lila avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Salomé lui avait confirmé que l'équipe du Disque-Monde allait bel et bien rejoindre Vimaire, avant de partir en vadrouille à l'intérieur du pays. Ils transportaient avec eux leur matériel d'impression. Si la jeune graveuse ne pouvait pas accompagner Vimaire en Borogravie, elle le rejoindrais en suivant la presse morporkienne.

oOoOoOoOo

La veille, en rentrant à Kondom, Lila avait discrètement suivi les deux journalistes morporkiens. Ils logeaient apparemment dans une autre auberge du centre ville. En les écoutant, la jeune fille appris qu'ils avaient prévu de partir le lendemain après-midi. En s'y prenant bien, elle n'avait donc aucun risque de rater leur départ, comme cela était arrivé avec le commissaire Vimaire.

A présent, elle était plantée devant la charrette de la presse, en train d'essayer de convaincre Guillaume des Mots de l'emmener avec lui. Le journaliste refusait pour une raison bien simple :

« Vous faites partie de la Guilde des Graveurs, et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'ils sont nos concurrents !

-J'ai quitté la Guilde il y a quelques mois, contra la jeune femme. Et, si je ne m'abuse, avant de lancer votre journal, vous aviez recours aux services de la Guilde, non ?

-Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? Fit Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que j'y travaillais, soupira Lila. Je sais me servir d'une presse typographique, je pourrais vous aider. Et je parle un peu überwaldien, ajouta-t-elle en pensant à Salomé.

-Nous n'avons pas d'interprète, Guillaume, intervint Sacharissa, adossée à la charrette. Et toi même, tu n'as jamais appris d'autres langues que le quirmien. »

Guillaume Des Mots soupira.

« Qui me dit que tu n'es pas une espionne de la Guilde des Graveurs, venu pour saboter notre presse ?

-Guillaume ! » Lança Sacharissa, outragée.

Lila tendis la main vers son sac, d'où elle sortit une liasse de paperasse. Elle tendit une des feuilles au journaliste.

« Mon attestation de départ de la Guilde, expliqua-t-elle. Une fois qu'il est émis, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Et puis, de toute façon, les Graveurs et Imprimeurs vous fichent la paix, maintenant que vous avez coulé _Ici Morpork_ , n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai que sans Planteur Je-M'Tranche-La-Gorge à la rédaction, ils ont eu du mal à continuer, confirma l'assistante de Des Mots. Pour quelle raison te rends-tu en Borogravie, Lila ? »

La jeune femme avait prévu qu'on lui poserait cette question, elle avait donc déjà préparé un petit mensonge.

« J'ai un message à remettre à l'ambassadeur, annonça-t-elle, sans pour autant nommer Vimaire. Je dois lui donner en main propre.

-Pourtant, la délégation morporkienne était ici il y a peu de temps, non ? Questionna Guillaume, étonné.

-J'ai raté son convois de quelques jours. De toute façon, je vais aussi profiter de ce détour pour aller visiter de la famille en Zlobénie. »

Sacharissa se redressa et tendis la main.

« Bienvenu dans l'équipe du _Disque-Monde_ , Lila Delencre ! » fit-elle avec un grand sourire, sous le regard éberlué de son patron. Lila lui serra la main en lui rendant son sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle Crisplocquet.

-Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Sacharissa ! » répliqua-t-elle en hissant le sac de voyage de Lila dans la charrette.

« Willkommen an Bord ! » lança une voix nasillarde depuis le haut de la charrette encombrée. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Otto Chriek, le vampire iconographe, pendu par les jambes à une poutre du plafond de toile.

« Viele Danke ! » répondit-elle joyeusement. Guillaume la regardais, regardais Sacharissa, la regardais... son cerveau semblait avoir beugué. Le pauvre allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec deux femme à bord...

oOoOoOoOo

 _Voilà, Lila et Salomé sont partie pour la Borogravie... bon, je ne vous en dis pas plus..._

 _J'hésite à les faire passer par Lancre après ça, pour rencontrer les sorcières, parce que je ne sais pas trop ce qui pourrait bien leur arriver. Des idées ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour dire si ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite !_


	13. Chapitre 10 (partie 2): Plogviehze!

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin la deuxième partie de Plogviehze. Bien qu'elle soit assez courte, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire : maintenant que le Nanowrimo est terminé, j'ai du mal à garder un rythme d'écriture. Je pense qu'il devrait y avoir encore deux parties de chapitres pour Plogviehze, qui est un peu une fic dans la fic... Et ensuite Lila et Salomé pourront passer à autre chose._

 _Bref, finit le blabla, bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 10 : Plogviehze !

Partie 2: des réponses

 _6 Sektobre, Vallée de la Kneck._

 _Arrivée à la forteresse. Stop. Situation désespérée pour les troupes borograves. Stop. Aucunes recrues et beaucoup de déserteurs. Stop. L'Alliance propose une reddition. Stop. Aujourd'hui ultimatum. Stop. Allons voire SV aujourd'hui. Stop. Peut-être voir la Duchesse A, avec de la chance. Stop. Presse abîmée, allons la réparer bientôt. Stop. Plus de nouvelles pour le journal demain. Stop._

« Ça fait pas un peu long comme message clac, ça, chef ? demanda Lila en relevant la tête de ses notes. Ça va nous coûter un bras.

-C'est vrai, mais on a l'argent, répondit Guillaume des Mots. Le journal gagne bien. Et puis, pour les articles, qui sont assez long, on les envoie par pigeon voyageur, donc ça fait des économies.

-De toute façon, intervint Sacharissa Cripsloquet, à partir d'ici, nous n'aurons plus accès au réseau des clic-clac. Les borograves les détruisent. Il paraît qu'ils sont interdits par leur dieu...

-Une Abomination, en effet. Les messages par les airs forment une barrière aux prières qui montent jusqu'à Nuggan, expliqua l'homme de lettres.

-C'est pour ça qu'Ankh-Morpork a rejoins l'Alliance, non ? Demanda Lila. Vu que la société de l'Interurbain est lié à la ville.

-Oui, c'est ça. _Ce qu'avons, gardons_. Et protégeons si les autres essayent de le saboter, ajouta-t-il. Bon. Remballe le matériel, s'il te plais, on repart. On est presque arrivés à la forteresse de la Kneck, on déposera ça à la prochaine tour clic-clac qu'on croisera. Et au pire, je suis sûr que notre cher commissaire Vimaire en a fait installer une à la forteresse. Le Guet ne jure plus que par ça... »

Le papier et l'encre furent remis dans leur petit coffret, et on rattacha les divers bagages aux parois de la charrette, qui repartit enfin vers sa destination, la forteresse de la Kneck.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La carriole du journal arriva quelques heures plus tard à la forteresse, en longeant la rivière au fond de la vallée. Il suffisait ensuite de remonter le long d'un chemin sinueux pour arriver à l'éperon rocheux sur lequel se dressait un véritable château de contes de fées.

...N'oubliez pas que dans les contes de fées, les méchants aussi ont des châteaux...

La forteresse de la Kneck était bâtie tout en pierre noire, et entourée d'une épaisse muraille crénelée. Des tourelles sombres chapeautées de toits pointus partaient à l'assaut du ciel, en s'accrochant à la falaise. Outre les défenses traditionnelles des châteaux forts, on pouvait distinguer derrière les murs d'énormes machines de guerre, des catapultes projetant des boules de feu éphébien, ou des rochers qui se brisaient en milliers d'échardes lorsqu'ils touchaient le sol. Ceux qui tentaient de prendre d'assaut la forteresse devaient faire face à la technologie militaire borograve.

Heureusement pour eux, la forteresse était aux mains de l'Alliance. Le petit groupe de journalistes put donc entrer sans problèmes, subissant seulement une fouille poussée (on ne sait jamais, ils pourraient transporter clandestinement des soldats borograves...). On leur indiqua une zone de la forteresse où ils pourraient loger. Il s'agissait d'une des tours, une assez large, dans laquelle ils pouvaient également remiser leur presse. Guillaume refusa de décharger l'engin, prétextant qu'ils allaient en avoir besoins quand ils repartiraient.

Guillaume et Sacharissa s'arrangèrent avec des hommes de l'Alliance pour pouvoir transmettre des messages par clac à Ankh-Morpork : un pigeon voyageur serait envoyé à la forteresse de la Kneck, qui transmettrait ensuite le message au siège du _Disque-Monde_ en ville. Pendant ce temps, Lila partit explorer les recoins du château. Elle s'habilla de façon discrète, de manière à ce qu'on la prenne pour une servante vaquant à ses occupations, et elle tenta de repérer les endroits important de la forteresse. La place forte était immense, car elle s'étendait sur de nombreux niveau. Il y avait des caves, des cryptes et des cachots creusés à même la roche, dans la montagne sous le bâtiment principal. C'est là que se trouvaient entre autre les cuisines et la blanchisserie. Lila ne pouvait pas accéder à ces endroits et dû rester dans les étages supérieurs, où elle réussi à trouver : les quartiers des soldats de l'Alliance (dans les niveaux les plus bas), l'armurerie, de nombreuses salles de réunions, et la tour dans laquelle se trouvait le haut commandement de l'Alliance. Les quartiers de Vimaire et du Guet, situés dans une autre tour, restaient pour l'instant un mystère. Il lui aurait été particulièrement utile d'avoir un plan de l'endroit, mais elle se doutait bien que le nombre de ces documents pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main, et ils étaient sûrement très bien gardés.

« _Hmmmm... aussi bien gardé que le Serviteur ?_

 _Tais-toi, fantôme de malheur ! Je risquais déjà gros en tentant de faucher ce bouquin, je ne vais pas essayer en plus de voler des plans de cette forteresse !_

 _Je suis sûre que tu en es capable. Et puis... tu en as envie, non ?_

 _Peut-être, mais moi au moins je suis raisonnable, contrairement à toi. Vimuche a été clair sur ce qui se passerait si je récidivais._

 _NE L'APPELLE PAS VIMUUUUUUCHE ! Et je te ferais d'ailleurs remarquer qu'il n'a en fait pas été clair du tout._

 _Pense au soda au gingembre, Salomé... je suis sûre que même s'il s'agit de mon estomac, tu le sentira quand même passer, celui-là..._ »

Des bruits de pas retentirent sur le sol de pierre du couloir, et Lila s'engouffra précipitamment dans un corridor adjacent. Elle regarda par dessus l'angle du mur : il s'agissait seulement d'un serviteur qui transportait une pile de quelque-chose-non-identifié-que-transportent-les-serviteurs-partout-dans-le-multivers. Une fois l'homme éloigné, elle ressortit dans le couloir principal et repartit dans la direction opposée à celle où il allait. D'après ses observations, elle se trouvait actuellement au quatrième étage, en comptant comme premier l'étage de la porte principal (ç'aurait été trop compliqué si on comptait aussi les innombrables caves et les autres portes plus bas dans la falaise), dans un niveau constitué principalement d'immenses salles de réunion. Elle colla l'oreille à l'une des portes : aucun bruit. Elle actionna prudemment la poignée... non, elle n'était pas verrouillée ! Elle entra donc silencieusement en refermant l'immense battant derrière elle.

« _Franchement, Lila, t'es pas logique... entrer par effraction dans une des salles du haut commandement, c'est pas vraiment plus légal que de voler des documents secrets..._

 _La ferme, espèce d'ectoplasme._ »

Au centre de la salle trônait une gigantesque table en bois sur laquelle était posé une carte du pays et de ses voisins. Il y avait aussi, sur les rares espaces de table encore disponibles, des cartes plus petites représentant certaines régions spécifiques. Partout on trouvait des épingles colorées plantées sur les cartes, des petites figurines symbolisant les armées en présences, des traits à l'encre rouge montrant les déplacements des soldats... Aux murs étaient accrochés des cartes du continent, du monde, etc, et sur un panneau de liège, des extraits du journal de Des Mots, des communiqués, des messages interceptés... Lila s'approcha de la grande carte de Borogravie. Voyons voir... La forteresse de la Kneck était occupée par un petit soldat bleu, qui représentait certainement l'Alliance. Les borograves étaient donc symbolisé par les petits soldats rouges, lesquels était positionnés surtout dans les montagnes, et plus profond vers les terres. Ankh-Morpork gagnait encore et toujours du terrain, la Borogravie n'avait aucune chance... sauf si les troupes dans les montagnes se resserraient pour encercler la vallée de la Kneck, auquel cas l'Alliance serait en état de siège. Et ça, ça serait mauvais pour Vimaire...

Soudain, Lila entendit un petit bruit provenant de la porte. Quelqu'un appuyais sur la poignée. L'intruse se jeta derrière une armoire, misérable cachette qui ne la protégerait pas plus d'une minute si un groupe de généraux entraient.

« _Quand quelqu'un entre sans autorisation dans une pièce, il y a toujours de gens qui y rentrent ensuite pour discuter de plans secrets._ » rappela Salomé. « _Causalité narrative._ _On n'y peut rien._

 _Ouais... et l'intrus se fait choper à la fin de la réunion par le personnage principal, je sais. En gros, je suis dans la merde._ »

Le battant s'ouvrit sur un petit vieux tout chauve, en robe orangé usée, qui entra en traînant des pieds dans la salle, un balais à la main. Pas un général prêt à exposé ses plans secrets à un espion caché dans une armoire, donc. Le petit vieux referma lui aussi la porte derrière lui, et se mit à balayer le plancher.

« _Bon, le plan, c'est : on reste cachée ici, on ne fait pas de bruit, et on prie Anoia pour qu'il ne dépasse pas cette armoire. Et si il le fait, on lui fout un bon coup sur la tête et on le fourre dans l'armoire._ »

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle sentit Salomé éclater de rire à ses mots. Heureusement que la fantôme était coincée dans sa tête, sinon elles auraient été repérées tout de suite.

« _Lila, règle numéro 1 : toujours se méfier d'un petit vieux chauve qui sourit. Surtout, surtout s'il porte un balais. Des héros se sont retrouvés dans un beau pétrin parce qu'ils avaient oublié cette règle._

 _Bon... changement de programme, alors. On va rester ici bien sagement sans bouger, et en attendant qu'il atteigne cette armoire... tu m'explique qui c'est ?_ »

Lila se souvint en même temps que Salomé de l'histoire de ce petit homme. Bien qu'elle n'ai jamais su quoi que ce soit à son sujet, elle avait l'impression de se rappeler de vieux souvenirs. Lou-Tsé était un Moine de l'Histoire (bien qu'il se revendique simple balayeur) âgé de plusieurs siècles, peut-être même plusieurs millénaires. Son travail était de s'assurer que tout arrivait comme prévu, que l'Histoire aille dans le bon sens. On était en droit de se demander s'il s'agissait de l'Histoire, simple succession d'événements, ou bien _l'histoire_ , le roman du monde. Une chose était sûre, les moines semblaient être hors du temps. Ils n'étaient pas directement touchés par les événements, ils se contentaient de les coordonner. Lou-Tsé était reconnu comme étant le meilleur d'entre eux. Et pourtant, il n'était techniquement pas un moine. Les moines de l'Histoire étaient capable de maîtriser le temps, de le ralentir ou accélérer autour d'eux, ou de le déplacer d'un endroit à un autre, ils étaient au courant, comme la Mort et les personnifications anthropomorphiques, des perturbations de l'Univers, ils maîtrisaient de nombreuses techniques d'arts martiaux, et utilisaient ces savoirs pour graisser les rouages du monde sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Lou-Tsé s'infiltrait partout en se faisant passer pour un simple balayeur. C'est fou toutes les portes qu'on ouvre à un vieil homme chétif venu faire la poussière... et bien sûr, on ne se méfie pas de lui, il ne parle même pas notre langue, il se contente d'acquiescer en souriant, il est idiot, tout le monde le sait... Mais tout le monde oublie la règle numéro 1, et tout le monde se fait avoir par le petit homme, qui n'est pas du tout ce qu'on croyait.

Lila risqua un œil au delà du bord de l'armoire. Le vieux balayeur en robe safran lui tournait le dos et époussetait sous les chaises. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air dangereux, ni d'un espion : il se contentait de faire la poussière, et ne se souciait pas du tout des documents étalés devant lui.

« _Tu es sûre que tu ne te trompe pas de personne, Salomé ?_

 _Absolument certaine._ »

Des images flashèrent dans sa mémoire. Elles étaient floues, mais on reconnaissait néanmoins le petit vieillard souriant.

En voyant Lou-Tsé commencer à se retourner, Lila se plaqua à nouveau contre le bois de l'armoire. Le seul bruit qu'on entendait était le frottement du balais contre le parquet ciré. Le va-et-viens s'arrêta... on l'entendit fouiller quelque chose, puis le bruit d'une liasse de feuilles qu'on pose. Enfin, il se remit à passer le balais comme si de rien était.

« _Bizarre._ »

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Lou-Tsé ne quitte la salle. Il ne s'était pas approché de l'armoire où se cachait Lila, se contentant de faire le ménage autour de la table. La jeune femme sortit de sa cachette et jeta un coup d'œil à la table. Rien ne semblait avoir été dérangé. Les cartes étaient toujours en place, les petits soldats ne semblaient pas avoir bougé, le dossier intitulé _Plan der Festung den Kneck_...

« _Festung, ça veut dire Forteresse_ » intervint Salomé.

« _Oui, et al... ah. D'accord._ »

Elle observa la liasse de feuilles pendant quelques secondes, jeta machinalement un coup d'œil autour de la salle pour vérifier que personne ne l'observait, et fourra prestement le document dans son gilet. Puis elle s'enfuit de la pièce en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

oOoOoOoOo

Trois jours avaient passaient passé depuis que Lila avait (plus ou moins) rencontré le vieux balayeur. Elle s'était engagée comme servante, et transportait des messages pour certains commandants de l'armée zlobène. Étant d'origine morporkienne et ayant travaillé comme commis auprès de l'homme du journal, on lui faisait confiance pour ne pas être une espionne borograve. Après tout, Guillaume des Mots était morporkien, il n'aurait pas engagé un ennemi de l'Alliance.

La carte subtilisée dans la salle de réunion ne lui avait pas beaucoup servi, car elle connaissait déjà les salles principales des étages dans lesquels elle travaillait, et elle n'avait aucune raison de se rendre dans les caves. Néanmoins, elle avait pu repérer (enfin!) la tour où logeaient Vimaire et le reste du Guet. Elle avait croisé quelques servantes venues des cuisines, qui apportaient le repas aux commandants. Elles avaient l'air assez effrayée, et pour cause : Vimaire avait la réputation de manger de la viande crue... Lila savait, grâce aux souvenirs de Salomé, qu'il s'agissait en réalité de viande pour Pignouf, le faucon de Dingo Swires, agent gnome du Guet. Mais il entretenait la rumeur, et les borograves le nommaient à présent « Vimaire le Boucher ». Elle même était venue apporter un message clac au commandement morporkien, mais elle avait été reçue pat Clarence Dumenton, le consul d'Ankh-Morpork en Zlovénie. Elle désespérait de pouvoir approcher Vimaire : la seule fois où elle avait pu le voir, il l'avait croisé précipitamment dans un couloir, sans lui prêter aucune attention. Elle l'avait également aperçu lorsqu'elle avait apporté au seigneur Rouille un exemplaire du _Disque-Monde_. Mais ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était être seule avec lui. Si elle devait l'aider à s'occuper de l'arrivée du Régiment Monstrueux, il faudrait sans doute qu'elle lui parle de Salomé. Et tant qu'à faire, elle préférait que personne d'autre ne soit au courant de l'existence de la fantôme.

C'est donc au bout de ces trois jours, et avec toujours en tête ses doutes concernant son rôle, qu'elle tomba par hasard sur une vieille remise. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain qu'il s'agisse bien de hasard : peut-être était-ce le destin, ou la narration, ou tout simplement le petit homme chauve qui avait organisé cette rencontre.

C'était une petite salle de rangement, ressemblant un peu à un placard à balais qu'on aurait aménagé pour y vivre. Il s'y trouvait, bien sûr, des balais, quelques seaux et serpillières, un lit dans un coin, et une étagère portant des petits cylindres de pierre ou de bois gravés de signes bizarres. Sur le lit, assis en tailleur, en train de siroter un bol de thé vert au beurre de yak (Lila ne se demanda même pas comment il en avait trouvé ici), se tenait Lou-Tsé.

En le voyant, Lila se figea un instant. Puis elle referma à moitié la porte derrière elle, et s'assit sur un seau retourné. Le vieil homme la regardait sans ciller, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle lui rendit son regard, ne pipant mot. Le vieil homme finit par rompre le contact et s'enfila une grande rasade de thé vert, avant de reposer son bol sur une étagère.

« Lila Delencre » fit-il en la regardant à nouveau.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me rappeler mon nom quand ils me rencontrent ? Je le connais, merci bien !_ »

« C'est moi, répondit-elle en soupirant.

-Tu cherches Vimaire ?

-Oui, en effet, répondit-elle, toujours du même air blasé.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fiche dans mon placard à balais ? »

Lila fronça les sourcils. A bien y réfléchir, elle ne s'était même pas posé de question, et s'était tout simplement installée. Le sourire du vieux moine lui avait suffi pour se persuader qu'elle était la bienvenue. Elle était pourtant certaine que cette rencontre n'était pas due seulement au hasard.

« J'ai des questions à vous poser, dit elle finalement après un temps de réflexion.

-Et qui te dit que je vais y répondre ? Demanda le vieux balayeur, toujours avec son petit sourire amusé.

-Personne. J'espère, c'est tout. »

Lou-Tsé se cala contre le mur, et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

« Je t'écoute, Lila Delencre. »

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, avant de se lancer.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, plutôt qu'à Oi-Dong ? »

Le moine ne parût pas étonné qu'elle connaisse l'existence du monastère.

« La même raison que toi. Et, si je puis me permettre, il s'agit d'une question très indiscrète. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Vous êtes donc ici en vacances ?

-Ah, parce que c'est ton cas, peut-être ? »

Lila sourit en réponse à Lou-Tsé.

« Pas exactement, confirma-t-elle. D'où ma deuxième question... qu'est-ce que, moi, je fais ici ? »

Lou-Tsé but lentement une gorgée de son thé brûlant, avant de répondre.

« Je suppose, dit-il, qu'en disant ''ici'' tu ne parle pas de la forteresse de la Kneck, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour tout dire, je ne le sais pas moi même. »

Le vieil homme soupira.

« Je ne suis pas omniscient, tu sais, Lila.

-Je sais. Mais je pense que vous connaissez la réponse à ma question. Ou au moins que vous en avez une idée plus précise que moi. »

Salomé, au fond de l'esprit de son hôte, restait la plus silencieuse possible. Les réponses de Lou-Tsé étaient cruciales. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle – ou plutôt elles – pourraient rencontrer un moine de l'Histoire, à plus forte raison _ce_ moine de l'Histoire. Mais elle avait toujours été certaine, inconsciemment, que si un jour elles venaient à les rencontrer, ils répondraient à leurs interrogations. Et Lou-Tsé avait intérêt à le faire.

«Ai-je une place dans ce monde ? demanda-t-elle. Ai-je une place dans l'histoire ? Un rôle à jouer ? Est-ce que je suis un personnage en trop ? Une intruse ? »

Elle allais enfin savoir. Depuis quatre ans qu'elle se posais cette question, quatre ans que Salomé avait changé sa vie, quatre ans qu'elle se demandait quel serait l'impact de chacun de ses gestes...

« Tu es née dans ce monde, de parents eux aussi nés dans ce monde, il n'y a donc pas de raison que tu sois une intruse. »

« _Il est con ou il le fait exprès ?_ » pensa-t-elle.

Elle planta ses yeux, bruns cette fois ci, dans ceux du vieillard toujours souriant.

« Et moi ? Ai-je une place dans ce monde ? »

Le regard du moine pétilla.

« Ça, dit-il quand les yeux de Lila furent revenu à leur couleur normale, c'est une autre question.

-Et j'aimerais en connaître la réponse, fit Lila. Je suppose que c'est important pour vous aussi. Si j'essaie d'aider, je risque peut-être de simplement dérégler le cours des choses. Ou au contraire, en n'agissant pas, je ne mène pas l'histoire dans la bonne voie. Et pour vous, l'histoire est importante.

-Eh bien, qu'as tu fait jusqu'à présent ? »

Lila lui raconta ses quelques interventions maladroites. Elle lui parla du Patricien, qui connaissait son secret et celui des autres réincarnés. Elle lui expliqua les craintes de Salomé. Lou-Tsé l'écouta sans rien dire, en sirotant son thé et en hochant la tête de temps en temps. Elle se tût enfin, après avoir exposé dans les grandes lignes les intentions qui l'avaient mené à la vallée de la Kneck.

« Tu n'ignore sans doute pas, dit-il enfin, que je suis moi-même ici pour m'assurer du bon déroulement des événements.

-Salomé me l'a dit, effectivement.

-Je n'avais pas prévu ta présence ici. Ce n'est pas sensé arriver. Mais si on va par là, ma présence à moi n'est pas non plus prévue.

-Mais... prévue par qui ? »

« _Par Terry, bien sûr !_ »

Lou-Tsé secoua la tête.

« Le temps, le Narrativium, Azraël, qui sait ? Nous autres, moines, sommes là pour contrôler le temps. Enfin, l'aider... plus ou moins. Influer dans le bon sens. Nous ne faisons donc pas, techniquement, partie de l'histoire du monde, nous lui sommes en quelque sorte extérieur. Mais nos actes ont un impact sur l'Histoire. Nous savons ce qui doit arriver, mais nous ne savons pas toujours ce qui se passerait sans nos interventions. Donc nous intervenons, là où le futur est incertains, pour le pousser dans la bonne voie. Je te connais, Lila Delencre. Dans nos recueils, tu es une jeune femme normale, qui vit à Ankh-Morpork, qui travaille – enfin, travaillais pour la Guilde des Graveurs, une personne sans histoire. Mais ta réincarnée, je ne la connais pas. Elle ne fais pas partie de ce monde. Elle ne fait pas partie de cette histoire, mais manifestement, il semblerait que ses interventions aient un impact sur le cours des événements. Preuve en est que les gens l'entendent quand elle parle, et qu'elle influe parfois sur tes décisions. »

Lila fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? Quel genre d'influence ?

-Quand tu t'es infiltré dans le palais du Patricien, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'était entièrement ta décision ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ?

-Lila Delencre, tu n'as aucune idée de tous les événements que nous devons assister... »

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, tentant de rassembler les informations que lui avait donné Lou-Tsé, et tenter d'en tirer une conclusion.

« Alors... je suis plus ou moins comme les moines de l'Histoire. Je ne fais pas partie du scénario de ce monde, mais je peux le modifier, je dois donc faire en sorte qu'il aille dans la bonne voie. »

Lou-Tsé posa son menton sur ses mains jointes, songeur.

« Non, tu es différente, dit-il. Déjà, les moines de l'Histoire ne sont jamais des femmes... »

Regard noir de la part de Lila.

« Ensuite, toi, Lila Delencre, tu fais bel et bien partie de ce monde. C'est Salomé Véri qui lui est extérieure. Et puis, nous les moines, nous choisissons de sortir du temps. Toi, tu es née comme ça, tu es née avec Salomé Véri dans ta tête. Même la confrérie d'Oi-Dong n'a pas prévu sa présence ou celle des autres réincarnés. Mais néanmoins, malgré ces différences, je pense que notre rôle est le même : faire tourner les rouages de l'histoire. Quand l'avenir est incertain, il faut le pousser dans le sens prévu. »

Un doute s'insinua peu à peu dans la tête de Lila :

« Vous avez dit que les moines n'avaient pas prévu la présence des réincarnés. Alors comment connaissez-vous Salomé ?

-Quand on trouve une anomalie, on se renseigne sur son cas » fit Lou-Tsé avec un petit sourire.

« _S'il te plaît..._

 _...d'accord, vas-y._ »

« J'ai une dernière question, demanda alors Salomé, l'air grave.

-Je t'en prie.

-Comment tous ça va finir ? Dans mon monde, l'histoire s'arrête un jour. Bientôt, d'ailleurs. Dans quelques années, celui qui fait tout ça disparaîtra. Il n'y aura plus personne pour écrire l'histoire de ce monde. Est-ce qu'à ce moment là, le Disque-Monde... mourra ? »

Lou-Tsé soupira, incertain.

« Le Disque a déjà évité plusieurs fins du monde. A l'époque de la musique de roc, ou même il y a très peu de temps, quand on a reconstruit l'horloge de verre de Bad Schuchein. Mais si la source de ce monde meurt, alors... il y a de bonnes chances pour que le Disque n'en réchappe pas. »

Un frisson parcouru le dos de Salomé. Alors, ce qu'elle avait craint était vrai... Le Disque-Monde ici ne pouvait pas survivre sans les livres là-bas. Le fait qu'elle se soit réincarnée bien après la mort de l'auteur ne voulait rien dire, le temps du Disque-Monde et celui de la Terre n'avaient rien en commun, et la réincarnation se fichait des années et des siècles. Alors, il fallait profiter au maximum de ces dernières années.

La voix du moine millénaire la ramena à la réalité.

« Ais-je répondu à toutes tes questions ? »

Lila avais repris le contrôle de son corps quand elle répondit.

« Oui. Merci beaucoup, Lou-Tsé. »

Elle se mit debout et se dirigea vers la porte du petit local.

« N'abuse pas de ton pouvoir » fit le vieil homme, son sourire toujours en place. « Le futur est fragile.

-Je le sais. »

Lila ouvrit la porte et sortit. Elle se retourna une dernière fois :

« Et merci beaucoup pour le plan. »

La porte se referma finalement sur le sourire mystérieux du vieux moine.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Pfiou, il m'a pris du temps ce chapitre ! (mais ça c'est parce que j'ai passé deux semaines à glandouiller en écrivant une demi heure tous les trois jours...) Bref, enfin des réponses, pas forcément très joyeuses mais bon... au moins maintenant Lila a des (plus ou moins) certitudes au lieu de ses habituels doutes. Et moi je sais enfin comment cette fanfic va se terminer (parce que là, à ce stade du récit, j'avais encore trois choix de fin possible ! Je suis l'auteure la plus organisée du monde...)_

 _Voili voilà ! A bientôt (j'espère) pour la suite !_


	14. Chapitre 10 (partie 3): Plogviehze!

_Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé ! J'ai pris beaucoup de temps, je suis désolée... J'avais un peu une panne d'inspiration, bien que je sache à peu près ce qui doit se passer dans la suite de l'histoire. Je pensais y bosser plus pendant les vacances de Noël, mais en fin de compte je n'ai rien foutu. En fait, le chapitre que je viens de poster était déjà écrit depuis un moment, seulement je pensais écrire la fin à la suite... sauf que je me suis rendue compte que le document faisait déjà dix pages, du coup la fin de Plogviehze sera dans une quatrième partie. Enfin j'espère que je n'aurais pas besoins d'une quatrième ET d'une cinquième..._

 _Dites-moi si vous trouvez Vimaire un peu trop OOC, je sais que j'ai un peu du mal à m'approprier son caractère (quoique c'est toujours mieux qu'avec Vétérini... j'évite d'écrire trop de scènes sur lui, je ne sais jamais comment il serait sensé réagir, et Lila ne peut généralement rien lui apprendre, vu qu'il sait déjà tout sur tout...)_

 _Mbref. J'essaierais de reprendre un rythme d'écriture plus régulier dans les jours à venir, vu qu'il y a certains chapitres auxquels j'ai hâte d'arriver._

 _Merci beaucoup à Bariusagi (même si je sais qu'il y a une chance sur un million pour qu'elle passe par ici), qui m'a remotivé à écrire (sans le savoir). Merci Bari !_

 _ATTENTION, gros spoilers du Régiment Monstrueux dans ce chapitre !_

Chapitre 10 : Plogviehze !

Partie 3 : la rencontre (enfin!)

Les réponses apportées par Lou-Tsé à ses questions n'avaient fait que motiver encore plus Lila dans ce qu'elle allait faire : son rôle était enfin défini, elle était certaine de l'utilité de ses actes. Elle guiderais le commissaire divisionnaire dans sa tache de négociateur, et s'arrangerait pour que la guerre cesse. Elle était ici celle qui connaissait le mieux le Régiment Monstrueux, et elle savait ce qui devait arriver. Et comme l'avait dis le vieux moine balayeur, quand on n'est pas certain qu'un événement se passe comme prévu, on l'aide.

Peu après son entretien avec Lou-Tsé, la jeune femme passa en revu ses atouts. Elle connaissait ce qui allait – non, devait se passer, informations cruciales si elle voulait avoir une chance d'influer sur le destin du Disque-Monde. Pour atteindre Vimaire, elle pouvait se servir de son rôle de messagère. Mais de ce qu'elle en avait vu jusqu'à présent, ce travail ne lui avait pas permis de s'approcher du chef du Guet. Il faudrait donc trouver autre chose. Elle pouvait aussi s'infiltrer dans la tour, ce ne serait d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'elle entrerais quelque part par effraction. Mais Vimaire la connaissait, il avait apparemment un dossier sur elle, le Patricien aussi d'ailleurs, et si elle voulait pouvoir parler au commissaire, elle préférait le faire en toute légalité. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en prison pour violation de propriété privée, ou tout autre motif que Vimaire trouverait. Une solution possible serait de tenter de lui remettre un soi-disant message en main propre, pour pouvoir le rencontrer elle-même, mais elle n'était pas assurée qu'il soit seul à ce moment là, et il était hors de question qu'elle dévoile l'existence de Salomé à ce gros porc de seigneur Rouille.

« _Qui parle de lui dévoiler mon existence ? Il n'a pas besoins de savoir comment tu possède toutes ces informations._

 _Tu ne comptais pas l'aider toi même ? Les autres fois, avec Suzanne ou Moite, c'était toi qui parlait._

 _Oui, mais eux ne me connaissent pas, ils ne savent donc pas que je suis une autre personne que toi. Vimaire, lui, te connais. Il t'a déjà rencontré._

 _Il voudra savoir de toute façon comment je peux connaître l'avenir. Il ne me fera pas confiance seulement parce que je le lui demande. C'est un policier, il a l'habitude de faire cracher le morceau aux gens qui ont des secrets._

 _Mouais... on verra bien à ce moment là._ »

La jeune femme était en train de manger dans un réfectoire commun à tous les serviteurs morporkiens. Il y en avait une petite douzaine, sois des natifs de la grande ville venus vivre en Borogravie, sois des gens travaillant pour les envoyés de la ville, et qui avaient suivi leurs maîtres ici. Lila s'était fait quelques amis, mais elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais ces gens une fois qu'elle repartirait en voyage. Il s'agissait seulement de camarades de passage. Maïa lui manquait, mais elle savait qu'elle la reverrait bientôt – son voyage ne durerait pas plus que cinq ou six mois. Elle lui avait envoyé un message clic-clac lors d'un arrêt dans une des rares villes d'Überwald ayant accès au réseau de l'Interurbain, mais elle lui avait précisé de ne pas y répondre : son adresse n'était pas fixe, le message risquait sans doute de faire tout les tour des clic-clac sans la trouver. Elle était donc seule dans cette aventure, sans attache avec son pays, ce qui lui convenait d'ailleurs parfaitement.

Elle finit par retourner à sa petite chambre dans les appartements des serviteurs. Elle avait quartier libre pensant une heure, avant de devoir retourner au bureau dans lequel transitait la plupart des messages pour toute la forteresse. En temps normal, quand les borograves tenaient l'endroit, tous les hauts dignitaires de l'armée possédaient leurs propres messagers. A présent que la Kneck était aux mains de l'Alliance, l'organisation borograve s'était un peu cassé la figure, et on avais dû réorganiser un système de messages centralisés. Lila se voyait donc confier des lettres pour des commandants plus ou moins inconnus, avec une vague indication de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« _Pfff, j'suis fatiguée..._ » songea Lila, en jetant un coup d'œil par la petite fenêtre crasseuse.

« _Oui bah en même temps t'a trop mangé._ » répliqua la fantôme. « _Ça n'aide pas._

 _J'ai qu'à faire une sieste. Il me reste encore un moment avant la reprise du service._

 _Bonne idée..._ »

Allongée sur ses couvertures, elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla n'avoir duré que quelques minutes, elle fût réveillée par une petite voix dans sa tête.

« _Debout là d'dans ! Ça fait une heure que tu pionce ! T'as du boulot, flemmarde !_ »

La voix de Salomé était joyeuse et enthousiaste. Manifestement, la réincarnée avait hâte de se remettre au travail. Lila se leva d'un bond, enfila ses bottes, attrapa sa sacoche et sortit de la petite chambre. Puis elle y revint immédiatement pour remettre de l'ordre sur la petite table qui lui servait de bureau et qui était toujours un foutoir incroyable, que ce soit ici ou à Ankh-Morpork.

« _Tu es bien sûre que ça fasse une heure ?_

 _Certaine. Je n'ai pas dormi._

 _Quand je dors, et que toi tu es réveillée... tu fais quoi ?_

 _Je m'ennuie._ »

Quand elle arriva au ''bureau de poste centrale'', comme l'avait nommé les messagers, quelques personnes étaient présentes. Il n'y avait manifestement pas encore de messages à délivrer : pendant la période du déjeuner, les occupants de la forteresse restaient plutôt silencieux. Mais Lila se doutait que le travail allait bientôt reprendre. Les quelques messagers – ils n'étaient pas plus d'une demi-douzaine, sous les ordres d'un ancien employé de la Poste Royale morporkienne – s'étaient séparé la forteresse en plusieurs quartiers. Lila avait eu la chance d'écoper des quartiers du Guet, ce qui était considéré comme une corvée, vu la réputation de Vimaire. On lui avait attribué cette zone en tant que bleue qui n'y connaissais rien, une sorte de bizutage, mais elle n'en avait cure : c'était pour elle une chance...

Monsieur Lancon, le chef autoproclamé des messagers, la tira de sa rêverie en lui agitant une liasse d'enveloppes devant les yeux.

« Du boulot pour toi, Lil' ! On m'a refilé quelques messages pendant que je venais ici, il y en a trois ou quatre pour le Guet. »

Lila se leva de sa chaise et attrapa les lettres en souriant au vieux postier.

« Merci, m'sieur Lancon. Je m'en occupe tout de suite. »

Le secteur de la tour du Guet et alentours demandait en général assez peu de travail, le commissaire Vimaire étant plutôt adepte de la communication par cris à travers la porte ( « _Raymond, descendez donc aux cuisines chercher du lapin cru pour Pignouf ! » « Que quelqu'un dise à Angua de monter à mon bureau, on a besoins de son nez ! » « Chicard, repose tout de suite mon étui à cigare dans mon casier ! Je t'y reprendrais à essayer de faucher les affaires de tes collègues, bon sang ! »_ ), mais les messages des autres quartiers étaient très souvent destinés à la délégation morporkienne. Lila avait donc malgré tout beaucoup de travail, et elle courait partout du soir au matin. Elle fourra donc les quelques enveloppes dans sa sacoche, avant de partir à petites foulées vers les bureaux morporkiens.

Elle se remit à marcher à un rythme normal en arrivant près de sa première destination, histoire de ne pas arriver trop essoufflée. Elle sortit de sa sacoche les lettres. Deux portaient le sceau de la Zlobénie, deux autres d'Ankh-Morpork, une était adressée directement au seigneur Rouille, avec un tampon du commandement borograve (dont la majeure partie se trouvait dans les cachots), et la dernière pour le commissaire Vimaire, avec la mention ''à remettre en mains propres''. Elle décida de commencer sa tournée par le commandement morporkien, c'est à dire la lettre pour Ronald Rouille, et celles adressée à l'ensemble des diplomates. Elle fut reçue par Dumenton, le consul, qui servait en fait surtout de secrétaire principal, à qui elle remit les quatre premières lettres. Le consul lui confia une enveloppe de la part d'un général morporkien quelconque, à l'adresse du prince Heinrich (ou plutôt d'un de ses subalternes, puisque le prince n'était actuellement pas présent dans la forteresse). Elle fût ensuite acceptée dans le bureau de Rouille, et posa l'enveloppe sur son bureau sans que ce dernier lui accorde le moindre regard, puis elle repartit en courant en direction de la tour du Guet. Il ne restait plus que la lettre pour le duc d'Ankh, après quoi elle pourrait retourner au QG et attendre d'autres courriers.

Le bureau du commissaire était situé au sommet de la tour, au dessus des appartements des agents du Guet l'accompagnant. Un long couloir désert sans aucune porte reliait la tour au reste des appartements des délégués morporkiens. Il était éclairé par une unique fenêtre sans vitres, et un chandelier, dont la moitié des bougies seulement étaient allumées. Lila suivit le corridor en frissonnant légèrement, à cause du froid de l'hiver naissant. La porte au bout du couloir était en bois de chêne massif, et un judas était percé dedans. Ce qui était inutile, vu que la porte était entrouverte. Lila frappa néanmoins au battant. Elle était certaine que quelqu'un la remarquerait, puisqu'elle entendait des voix à l'intérieur : l'étage n'était pas déserté. En effet, une dizaine de secondes après que ses coups aient retentit, le battant grinça sur ses gonds et la sergent Angua apparut. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient lâchés sur ces épaules, et elle ne portait pas son plastron, ce qui était inhabituel. Bien que la messagère soit assez grande, la sergente réussi quand même à la regarder de haut – c'était sans doute une capacité qu'avait les loups-garous, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse seulement d'une capacité de la sergente Angua von Überwald.

« Oui, c'est pour quoi ? » lança Angua.

« J'ai un message pour le patron », fit Lila, désignant Vimaire par le surnom que lui donnait les agents (et faisant frémir par la même occasion Salomé, qui devait se rappeler un quelconque souvenir de son ancienne vie) « Il est à remettre en mains propres », ajouta-t-elle en voyant la jeune femme tendre la main pour récupérer l'enveloppe.

Angua plissa les yeux, mécontente, mais ne remis pas en question les habitudes des messagers : elle avait un trop grand respect pour le commissaire. Elle guida donc Lila à travers la salle principale, dans laquelle deux agents (« _Inconnus au bataillon, désolé_ » répondit Salomé quand Lila l'interrogea) se prélassaient sur des fauteuils. Elles se dirigèrent vers le long escalier en colimaçon qui montait jusqu'au sommet de la tour, là où le commissaire avait une magnifique vue sur les environs de la vallée de la Kneck. Chemin faisant, Lila se posait néanmoins quelques questions. Dont, en particulier :

« _Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas, bon sang ?!_

 _Eh bien vois-tu Lila, c'est très simple_ » répondit Salomé sur un ton faussement savant. _« Angua vois des dizaines de gens défiler au poste du Guet tous les jours, et votre dernière rencontre remonte à plusieurs années. Qui plus est, tu as beaucoup changé depuis ta mésaventure dans les bars morporkiens. Non seulement tu as pas mal grandi, mais ton voyage t'a fait maigrir, ton visage a changé, tes cheveux ont poussé, tu les portes attachés... Tout ça, associé à une perte de mémoire naturelle, explique le fait que la sergente Angua n'est pas tilté en te voyant. Et quand bien même elle aurait eu un doute, eh bien... c'est impossible que tu sois là, n'est-ce pas, puisque tu vis à Ankh-Morpork._

 _Heeeeuuu... ça t'arrive souvent, de parler comme un prof de l'UI ? C'est un peu flippant..._ »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, à part l'impression que la fantôme souriait.

« Le commissaire est occupé pour le moment. Je crains que vous ne deviez attendre quelques minutes avant de le voir » annonça Angua d'une voix froide. « Êtes-vous sûre que vous ne voulez pas me confier cette lettre ? Je la lui remettrais personnellement. »

« _Elle ne doit surtout pas voir le courrier de Vimaire !_ » intervient immédiatement Salomé.

« _Wowowo, attend une minute, toi... je croyais que tu faisais parfaitement confiance à Vimuche..._

 _NE L'APPELLE PAS COMME CA, NOM DES DIEUX !_

… _et par conséquent aux gens à qui il faisait confiance, dont Angua ?_

 _On est en temps de guerre._

 _Ça n'empêche pas qu'Angua lui reste loyale. En toute circonstance._ »

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas néanmoins de répondre par la négative.

« Il est clairement indiqué ''à remettre en mains propres''. Je faillirais à mon devoir si je n'obéissais pas aux directives de l'expéditeur. »

 _Sourire intérieur amusé de Salomé._

« Ah oui, le fameux sens de l'honneur des messagers morporkiens... _Ni le vent, ni la pluie, ni les omb es de la nu t ne pourrons détourner ces mes agers de leur devoir_ … » fit-elle, railleuse, en citant la célèbre devise affichée sur le fronton abandonné de la Poste Royale. Le mantra avait été modifié au cours des siècles, et finissait maintenant ainsi : _Mais faut pas nous parler de : -Trolls des montagnes avec des bâtons -Toutes sortes de dragons -Madame Cake -Énorme truc vert avec des dents -Tout types de chiens noirs avec des sourcils oranges -Pluies d'épagneuls -Brouillard -Madame Cake._

Lila ne releva pas la pique, ne faisant de toute façon pas techniquement partie des postiers morporkiens, qui ne comptaient à présent dans leurs rangs que quelques petits vieux nostalgiques – et un jeune passionné d'épingles.

Les deux jeunes femmes finirent par arriver sur un petit palier, autour duquel se trouvaient deux portes : l'une, ouverte, menait à une sorte de salle d'attente. L'autre, fermée, était probablement le bureau du commissaire. Angua lui désigna l'antichambre, avant de repartir se poster à côté de l'escalier. La petite pièce était manifestement un ancien bureau, dont on avait même pas retiré la table principale. Il y avait quelques chaises disséminées un peu partout sans ordre apparent. Lila s'assit sur la plus proche de la porte, et sortit la lettre de sa sacoche. Il s'agissait d'une simple enveloppe kraft, bien différente des habituelles enveloppes blanches utilisées par les diplomates présent dans la forteresse. Le nom était écrit d'une belle écriture manuelle appliquée : _Samuel Vimaire, Commissaire Divisionnaire du Guet Municipal d'Ankh-Morpork, envoyé spécial du Patricien_. Lila doutait que le commissaire apprécie le dernier titre : pour lui, tout ce qui se rapportait à l'autorité était plus ou moins démoniaque, même à présent qu'il était lui même devenu une autorité. Tout le monde savait qu'il détestait le Patricien, même si en même temps, il considérait comme son devoir de le protéger – et bien sûr il refusait de se l'avouer. Il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur, de sceau ou de tampon sur l'enveloppe : le signature se trouvait probablement à l'intérieur. Pas de signature, à remettre en mains propres... apparemment, l'expéditeur tenait à la sécurité de sa lettre.

« _Ça sera une occasion de pouvoir voire Vimaire seule. Cette lettre est bien utile..._ »songea Lila.

« _Non, Angua est là aussi. Elle ne laisse jamais Vimaire seul un instant en présence d'inconnus quand ils ne sont pas à Ankh-Morpork._

 _Ben, du coup, je fais comment, moi, pour le rencontrer ? C'était plus ou moins ma seule chance..._

 _J'ai un plan. Je te l'expliquerait plus tard._

 _Pourquoi pas maintenant ?_

 _Parce que Vimaire est là.»_

Lila releva la tête, entendant un bruit de porte qui grince. Le bureau en face venait de s'ouvrir, et le commissaire Vimaire raccompagnait dehors un dignitaire zlobénien. En sortant, il lança un coup d'oeil tout autour du palier, et remarqua immédiatement la présence de Lila et d'Angua. Il serra la main du zlobénien, lâchant quelques mots maladroits dans une langue non-identifiée, avant de froncer les sourcils en direction de la sergente, comme pour l'interroger. Cette dernière répliqua par un petit mouvement de la tête en direction de la messagère.

« Un message pour vous, monsieur le commissaire » annonça la louve-garou tandis que le visiteur disparaissait dans les escaliers. « La demoiselle a insisté pour vous le donner directement. »

Vimaire se tourna vers Lila, qui s'était relever de sa chaise en entendant Angua. Le commissaire avisa l'écusson des messagers accroché à la veste de la jeune fille, et soupira.

« Encore une de ces foutues lettres... De qui elle est ? » demanda-t-il, sans pour autant chercher à récupérer l'enveloppe que lui tendait la jeune fille.

« Aucune idée, monsieur » répondit Lila d'une voix neutre. « Pas de signature sur l'enveloppe.

-Pfff... pas encore une de ces lettres de menace ?

-Heu... je ne pense pas... » fit Lila, étonnée d'apprendre que le commissaire recevait ce genre de courrier. Il tendit la main vers la lettre que tenait toujours la jeune morporkienne, puis retourna l'enveloppe pour regarder au verso : comme prévu rien n'était écrit.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle... je vous connais ? » demanda soudain Vimaire, après l'avoir observé quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés. Lila secoua la tête.

« Je ne crois pas, monsieur. Jusqu'à présent je vous ai seulement croisé une ou deux fois dans les couloirs.

-Mmmh... j'aurais juré vous avoir déjà vu quelque part... bah, je dois me tromper. Cette guerre me fait perdre la tête... »

Lila sourit, compatissante. Elle jeta un regard vers Angua, qui regardait ses ongles sans trop se soucier de la scène, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Vimaire.

« Voulez-vous que j'attende que vous écriviez une réponse, commissaire ? »

« _Naaan ! T'as du boulot, Lila !_

 _Eh, mais c'est quoi ton problème ?_ »

« Ça ira, merci bien, répondit Vimaire après quelques instants de réflexion. J'enverrais Raymond la porter, au besoins. Mais puisque vous êtes là... » Il fourra la lettre dans sa poche et entra quelques secondes dans son bureau, avant d'en ressortir, un papier plié à la main. « Si vous pouviez remettre ceci à Clarence Dumenton, je crois qu'il est au QG de l'ambassade morporkienne...

-Bien sûr » fit Lila en souriant et en hochant la tête. Elle prit le papier qu'elle glissa dans sa sacoche, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Bonne journée, commissaire. »

Vimaire était déjà rentré dans son bureau, toujours marmonnant : « _Me rappelle quelqu'un... certain d'avoir déjà vu..._ »

Lila s'enfuit rapidement de la tour avant que le commissaire divisionnaire puisse mettre un nom sur son visage. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les quartiers des diplomates morporkiens, où elle transmit au consul Dumenton le message de Vimaire. Le consul lui rédigea rapidement une courte réponse, qu'elle porta en courant à la tour du Guet morporkien. Raymond Soulier récupéra le message, qu'il promis de porter au commissaire, précisant qu'il s'occuperait de transmettre une éventuelle réponse. D'après lui, Vimaire le prenait pour une tour clic-clac.

Sur le chemin de retour vers le bureau de poste central, elle croisa un vieux balayeur – impossible de déterminer s'il s'agissait ou non de Lou-Tsé. Elle le salua de la main en passant, il répondit pas un petit sourire. Salomé se tenait silencieuse depuis l'entrevue avec Vimaire, et elle bloquait l'accès de Lila à ses pensées. Elle ne s'ouvrit finalement à son hôte qu'une fois arrivées au QG, où on lui annonça qu'il n'y avait pour l'instant aucun message destiné aux morporkiens.

« _Bon, c'est quoi ton plan ?_ » demanda Lila en s'affalant dans une chaise. Elle attrapa une gourde d'eau posé sur une petite table à côté d'elle.

« _Tu vois la vieille cuisine désaffectée qui se trouve au troisième niveau ?_ »

L'image de la cuisine en question flotta un instant dans la mémoire de la jeune fille.

« _Ce soir, à minuit, rend toi dans cette cuisine. Prend le VadeMecum avec toi, ainsi que la frise chronologique, au cas où, et attend._

 _Heeeuuu... attendre quoi ?_

 _Vimaire sera là._

 _HEIN !? Mais comment tu peux le savoir ?_ »

Salomé rigola.

« _La lettre que tu as remise à Vimaire... c'est moi qui l'ai écrite._

 _QUOOOIIII !?_ »

Salomé expliqua brièvement à son hôte qu'elle avait utilisé la technique de l'écriture automatique pour rédiger un message à l'attention de Vimaire, qu'elle avait ensuite placé dans sa sacoche, ni vue ni connue. Lila n'avait pas remarqué la présence de cette lettre quand elle avait récupéré le courrier à distribuer, et l'avait prise pour une lettre officielle.

« _Ça t'arrive souvent de prendre le contrôle de mon corps pendant mon sommeil ?_ » s'énerva Lila.

« _Non. Je ne le fait que si c'est une urgence. Pour te ramener chez toi après que tu te sois endormie chez Madame Cake, il y a quelques années, ou pour écrire une lettre pour le commissaire._

 _Tu aurais pu me prévenir !_

 _Tu aurais refusé. Je te connais, Lila. Des fois, il faut te pousser un peu. Voire beaucoup..._ »

Lila soupira. Il semblais qu'elle n'avais pas le choix... soit. De toute façon, c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que le commissaire vienne seul... ce qui était très peu probable, le connaissant. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas certain que Vimaire vienne. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une lettre anonyme, ça pourrait être un piège, non ?

« _Je lui ai proposé de l'aide, des informations_ » intervint Salomé. « _Il viendra, c'est sûr. Après, seul ou accompagné... peu importe, je pense. Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas du Guet au grand complet._ »

Un nouveau paquet de lettres fût déposé sur la petite table à côté d'elle.

« Du boulot, Lil'... » annonça la voix du vieux postier.

L'interpellée sourit et attrapa la liasse d'enveloppes sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle les fourra dans sa sacoche et repartit une nouvelle fois en courant vers les appartements des diplomates.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Minuit moins le quart._ La nuit s'étend sur la forteresse endormie. Tout est calme, à l'exception de quelques salles de réunions, où les chefs de guerre travaillent encore. Dans les niveaux les plus bas du château, juste au dessus de la première cave, se trouve un couloir sombre. Il n'est éclairé que par une bougie tremblotante, portée par une silhouette habillée d'un long manteau et la tête recouverte d'une capuche. Elle est grande, et maigre comme un clou. Ses pas résonnent faiblement sur la pierre froide du sol. Elle ne fait même pas attention à cacher sa lumière : de toute façon, personne ne vient dans cette partie de la forteresse la nuit.

Personne, sauf bien sûr cette silhouette.

Ainsi que la deuxième silhouette, plusieurs mètres derrière elle, qui vient de se détacher du mur et qui la suit dans le silence le plus total. Elle est un peu plus petite, plus large d'épaule, est également habillée de couleurs sombres et ne porte pas de bougie.

Sans le savoir, les deux silhouettes passent devant un petit renfoncement obscur, depuis lequel un petit vieillard les regarde passer en souriant. Une fois les deux personnes disparues derrière un angle du couloir, le vieillard hoche la tête, sort de sa cachette et repart dans la direction opposée.

Lila avançait dans le corridor froid en frissonnant un peu. Elle avait prévu d'arriver plus tôt, on ne sais jamais. Des fois que l'endroit soit déjà occupé... Il lui semblait être bientôt arriver à la vieille cuisine à l'abandon, mais elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine : dans le noir, la forteresse paraissait différente...

« _T'as pas l'impression d'entendre des bruits ?_ » souffla Salomé.

Lila fronça les sourcils.

« _Non... comment tu peux entendre des trucs et moi pas ? On a les mêmes oreilles, non ?_

 _On ne fais pas toujours attention aux mêmes détails._

 _Je n'entend rien._ »

Elle continua à avancer, ignorant l'impression de la fantôme. Elle passa un angle du couloir, et rentra dans une silhouette noire collée au mur.

Elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qui se passa dans les instants qui suivirent. Toujours est-il qu'elle se retrouva soudain plaquée à son tour contre la paroi de pierre, une main inconnue bâillonnant sa bouche et une lame acérée appuyée contre sa gorge.

« Si tu bouges, tu es morte » chuchota une voix froide à son oreille. « Ce n'est pas toi que j'attends, tu as de la chance. Si tu restes tranquille, il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Lila hocha silencieusement la tête, les yeux exorbités. Dans sa tête, Salomé se tenait tout aussi silencieuse, mais elle sentait que si la fantôme avait formulé ses pensées, elle aurait crié: « _J'avais raison !_ »

Elle ne pouvait voire le visage de son agresseur, pour deux raisons : la pénombre ambiante, et le capuchon gris sombre qu'il portait. Il parlait morporkien parfaitement, mais avait néanmoins un épais accent qui lui était inconnu. Un borograve ? Mais ils étaient tous en prison...

Soudain, l'homme fit volte-face et envoya une droite juste derrière lui, en face de Lila. Cette dernière n'avait absolument pas remarqué la troisième personne qui s'était approchée. Pour un secteur soi-disant désert, l'endroit était drôlement fréquenté...

Un cri étouffé provint du nouveau venu, qui fut envoyé contre le mur opposé. Il se redressa immédiatement et plongea la main dans sa poche, d'où elle ressortit, habillée d'un magnifique coup-de-poing en laiton. Avant même que le coup ne parte, Lila avait pris ses jambes à son coup et se carapatait en direction du point de rendez-vous qu'elle avait donné à Vimaire. Quel que soit l'identité de son sauveur, il pouvait se passer d'elle pour se battre contre cet assassin. Le borograve ne s'attendait manifestement pas à la présence de la jeune femme, et elle ne comptait pas le contrarier. Elle entendit derrière elle un bruit de craquement horrible, qu'elle s'efforça d'ignorer.

« _Courage, fuyons !_ » lança Salomé dans les recoins de son esprit envahi par l'adrénaline. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé devant la grosse porte en bois de la vieille cuisine. Elle la poussa – elle n'était pas verrouillée – et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre, avant de s'appuyer contre le battant qu'elle avait vite refermé, essoufflée.

Elle farfouilla un instant dans la poche de sa veste, et en sortit une bougie et une petite boite d'allumettes. Quelques secondes plus tard, un halo de lumière éclairait le local. Lila se dirigea vers la large table en chêne, et s'assit sur une des chaises qui l'entourait. Puis elle fixa sa bougie sur la table, et en sortit une deuxième, qu'elle alluma également. Elle observa les lieux : mis à part la table centrale, il y avait de grands placards, ouverts et vides, appuyés aux murs, et un âtre immense dans lequel on aurait pu caser toute une marmaille. Des ficelles pendaient aux poutres, souvenirs de l'époque où on y trouvait encore des jambons et des herbes.

Il devait être à peu près minuit moins le quart, il lui restait donc encore un moment à attendre. Dans une pièce sombre, et avec une fantôme plus ou moins paranoïaque qui squattait son cerveau, ça n'allait pas être génial...

Comme pour lui montrer qu'elle avait tort, la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit, en projetant une ombre improbable sur le sol de la cuisine. Lila se leva de sa chaise mais ne bougea pas.

« _Faites que ça soit bien le commissaire... pas l'autre assassin de tout à l'heure..._ » pria-t-elle.

Mais l'homme n'avait pas la carrure du borograve qui l'avait attaqué. Lila remarqua un éclat de lumière quand la flamme de la bougie se refléta sur... un coup-de-poing que l'homme remettait dans sa poche. Lila frissonna. Qui était ce gars ?

« _Tu connais beaucoup de monde, dans cette forteresse, que des borograves voudraient assassiner ?_ » railla Salomé.

« _Ben, oui... tout le commandement morporkien._ »

L'homme s'avança dans la lumière des bougies. La première chose que Lila remarqua fut l'hématome naissant sur sa joue : le coup que lui avait lancé l'assassin. La deuxième fut une vieille cicatrice en travers de l'œil. La troisième, le reste de son visage, qui lui assurait qu'il s'agissait du commissaire divisionnaire Vimaire.

« _Bah voilà... bah voilà !_

 _Oh, la ferme, toi..._ »

Apparemment, le commissaire venait lui aussi de reconnaître Lila, puisqu'il afficha une mine particulièrement étonnée.

« Vous ?

-Ou-i, c'est moi... vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un en particulier, monsieur le commissaire ? »

Vimaire secoua la tête.

« Je vous croyais à Ankh-Morpork. J'aurais dû m'en douter en vous voyant tout à l'heure... »

Lila se rassit, mais Vimaire resta debout et s'adossa à un mur. Avant de se lancer, elle préféra demander :

« Qui était cette homme, dans le couloir, qui vous a attaqué ? Un soldat borograve ?

-Non, un civil, sourit le commissaire. Ils ont enfin pigé le truc de se déguiser en lavandières pour pénétrer dans la forteresse. Il va falloir qu'on poste des gardes aux portes pour contrôler les nouveaux venus. On peut être fiers d'eux, je suppose... »

Lila déplaça une des bougies sur le côté, un peu nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à comment elle comptait exposer son projet au policier. Ni comment il allait le prendre...

Peut-être sentit-il sa nervosité, car il lui demanda finalement :

« Puis-je savoir ce que je fais ici, en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que je devrais être dans mon lit, en train de ronfler comme un sonneur ? »

Lila prit une grande inspiration.

« Je pense pouvoir vous aider, commissaire. Je sais des choses qui pourraient vous être utiles... à régler cette guerre.

-Parce que vous êtes schizophrène. »

Lila n'eut aucune réaction, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Son cerveau semblait avoir fermé boutique pour un moment. Elle se répétait en boucle :

« _Commentilsait?Commentilsait?Commentilsait?Commentilsait ?_ »

Salomé soupira dans un recoin de son esprit.

« _Bon, ok, je m'en occupe..._ »

« Comment vous le savez ? Demanda la fantôme à voix haute. Non, attendez, ne me le dites pas... C'est le Patricien qui vous a prévenu, non ? »

Sourire entendu de la part de Vimaire.

« Vous êtes Salomé, non ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« J'ai l'impression que le cerveau de Lila a beugué.

-Il a _quoi_? Demanda Vimaire en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle est hors-service pour le moment. Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu que vous puissiez déjà être au courant. On dirait qu'elle sous-estime beaucoup le seigneur Vétérini...

-Soit. Je sais qui vous êtes, j'ai à peu près compris le principe de la réincarnation – même si ça reste assez flou pour moi – néanmoins, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous voulez. Pourquoi cette lettre ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Hem.. hem. Désolé, monsieur le commissaire. Salomé peut se montrer un peu... envahissante, parfois. Si je puis me permettre... que disait cette lettre ? C'est elle qui l'a écrite, et elle n'a pas voulu me dire quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine légèrement ahurie de Vimaire.

-Simplement de venir ici à minuit, et que vous aviez des renseignements à me donner. Écoutez, vous ne voudriez pas venir dans mon bureau ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant. Il fait vraiment sombre, ici... »

Lila acquiesça et se leva de sa chaise, avant de suivre le commissaire vers la tour du Guet. Elle avait oublié que ses appartements se situaient très près de la vieille cuisine, bien que pas au même étage.

« _Je lui dis quoi ?_ » finit-elle par demander à la fantôme.

« _Tout. Tout ce qu'il veut savoir._

 _Même le futur ? Les nains, les Ténèbres, Stratford, le train ?_

 _Mmmh... non. Pas plus loin que l'affaire du Régiment Monstrueux._ »

Lila lui expliqua donc brièvement d'où venaient ses connaissances sur l'histoire du Disque, et offrit au commissaire de l'aider à coordonner l'arrivé du régiment borograve. Elle se garda bien de mentionner les diverses aventures qui attendaient le chef du guet après cette guerre. Vimaire griffonnait dans son calepin au fur et à mesure que Lila expliquait, parfois coupée par Salomé qui précisait un point ou un autre. Il tentait de garder un visage le plus neutre possible, mais elle avait bien vu qu'il était impressionné quand elle avait fini par montrer qu'elle savait tout du but personnel du commissaire, et ses sentiments à l'égard du reste du commandement morporkien et zlobène (à savoir, respectivement : « je voudrais pouvoir terminer cette guerre et rentrer vite chez moi » et « c'est juste un tas de crétins incapables »).

« Et pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Demanda finalement Vimaire. Pourquoi ne pas laisser les choses suivre leur cours, tout simplement ? »

Lila réfléchit un moment, avant de lâcher :

« Parce que les choses ne suivent pas toujours le bon cours, et qu'il faut parfois les pousser un peu pour s'assurer que l'Histoire aille dans le bon sens.

-Et qui décide de ce qu'est le bon sens ? »

Lila hésita. Devait-elle parler de Pratchett ? Des livres ? C'était un secret bien gardé (bien que les moines de l'Histoire, et maintenant le Patricien d'Ankh-Morpork, soient au courant. Et puis la Mort. Et sûrement les Contrôleurs de la Réalité. Et elle ne serait pas étonnée que Suzanne Sto-Hélit le sache aussi. Et puis tous les réincarnés, d'ailleurs...) Elle opta finalement pour une demi-vérité.

« Les personnifications anthropomorphiques, la Mort, le Temps, Azraël... Mais c'est surtout les Moines de l'Histoire qui mettent ce futur en pratique.

-Lou-Tsé... murmura le commissaire.

-Exactement.

-Il me semble pourtant qu'ils n'acceptent pas de femmes dans leurs rangs.

-Étant une réincarnée, je connais l' _histoire._ Salomé provient d'un monde dans lequel le futur du Disque-Monde est déjà écrit... jusqu'à un certain point, en tout cas. Je veux m'assurer que tout se passe comme c'est prévu. A mon avis, c'est le meilleur futur possible pour le Disque... et pour Ankh-Morpork.

-Et comment ça se finit, pour moi ? Demanda Vimaire, curieux.

-Techniquement, ça ne se finit pas. Je veux dire... peut-être que le futur du Disque est écrit quelque-part, mais pour ma part, je ne sais rien au delà de dix ans à partir d'aujourd'hui. Mais pour ce qui est de la guerre en Borogravie, eh bien... les mentalités changent, le prince Heinrich est renvoyé dans son pays, la Borogravie se retrouve avec un nouveau gouvernement, la population apprend que Nuggan est gâteux et arrête de le suivre, et vous, vous rentrez à Ankh-Morpork.

-La guerre est finie ?

-La guerre va se finir, si tout se passe comme prévu.

-Si c'est _prévu_ , comme vous dites, alors pourquoi s'en mêler ? »

Vimaire semblait vouloir tester toutes les failles du raisonnement de Lila, qui ne pouvait pourtant pas se permettre de donner les détails au commissaire. Elle soupira.

« Il y a toujours des imprévus. On ne peux jamais être sûr de ce qui va arriver, seulement de ce qui devrait arriver. Je sais bien que cette théorie paraît bancale, mais c'est important. Écoutez, si quelque-chose tourne mal, si quelqu'un prend une mauvaise décision, tout peut basculer. Il suffit que l'armée borograve redescende des montagnes, elle vous encercle, met la forteresse en état de siège, et vous êtes foutus. C'est bientôt l'hiver. Les borograves ont l'habitude du coin en hiver, vous, non. Soit ça se soldera par un match nul, soit l'armée de la Duchesse va vous écrabouiller. »

Le duc d'Ankh resta silencieux un moment, pensif.

« Et vous avez une solution miracle, c'est ça ? Vous savez comment éviter cette défaite ? »

Lila sourit.

« Organisez l'arrivée du Régiment Monstrueux, de manière à ce qu'il profite à la situation morporkienne.

-Comment la libération de l'armée borograve et la prise de la moitié de la forteresse pourrait profiter à la cité ?

-Eh bien... les gros bonnets finiront par comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas toujours l'avantage, et ça permettra de négocier un accord équitable pour les deux camps. Et ça permettra à la Borogravie de réviser sa politique, ses mentalités... avec un peu de chance, il y aura moins de guerres. Beaucoup moins.

-Ça me paraît une solution acceptable. Mais quel est votre rôle là-dedans ? Que pouvez-vous m'apprendre que je ne puisse pas découvrir moi-même ?

-Eh bien, pas grand chose, pour tout dire. A part que vous le saurez plus vite, et vous aurez toujours un coup d'avance.

-Et que demandez-vous en échange ?

-Pardon ? »

Lila se retint d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle n'avait pas du tout envisagé cette réaction de la part de Vimaire, pourtant... c'était logique.

« Toutes les personnes qui apportent des renseignements demandent toujours une faveur en échange, confirma le commissaire. Vos informations ne sont pas gratuites, je présume.

-Ben... si, bredouilla la jeune femme. Je veux dire... je fais ça pour être sûre que l'histoire ne se casse pas la figure, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour mon propre profit, quoi que dans le cas de Salomé, ça tient surtout du passe-temps.

-C'est seulement un désir de justice qui vous pousse à m'aider, c'est ça ? Fit Vimaire, incrédule.

-Pas... exactement de justice. Pas comme vous l'entendez. Je veux juste être sûr que cette guerre finisse bien. Que ça se passe _comme prévu_ , c'est tout. »

Vimaire n'insista pas, bien qu'il ne paraisse pas convaincu. Après tout, elle risquait probablement de lui demander des faveurs plus tard... surtout si elle continuait à essayer de voler les affaires du Patricien. Dans ce cas là, elle risquait d'avoir grand besoins de l'aide du commissaire.

Lila lui montra entre autre la frise chronologique des événements du roman, mais préféra garder secrète l'encyclopédie. Bien qu'elle veuille pouvoir aider les acteurs de l'histoire du Disque-Monde, elle préférait garder certains documents pour elle. Ils passèrent le restant de la nuit à discuter des événements à venir, et des risques encourus. Vimaire semblait vouloir se débrouiller seul dans cette affaire, mais Lila voyait bien que ses informations l'intéressait, et il était plus que probable qu'il s'adresse à elle pour certaines prises de décisions incertaines.

oOoOoOoOo

 _Voili voilà ! Prochain chapitre bientôt, j'espère... (d'ailleurs ça risque d'être compliqué vu que j'ai à moitié oublié comment se résolvait le problème du Régiment Monstrueux... mais bon, j'ai emprunté le bouquin à la bibli et je me suis fait des fiches, donc ça devrait aller.)_

 _Review ?_

 _Et si vous avez repéré la pitite référence à un certain personnage d'un autre univers fictif, cher à Salomé, dites le moi en review et vous aurez un cookie virtuel ! (j'imagine déjà Lilou-neko qui va relire tout le chapitre juste pour le trouver...)_


	15. Chapitre 10 (partie 4): Plogviehze!

_Un chapitre en trois jours ! Je suis contente de moi, je reprend un meilleur rythme. Ploghvieze ! est maintenant officiellement terminé, je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose (la Borogravie, c'est sympa, mais personnellement j'ai hâte que Lila et Salomé visitent d'autres endroits)._

 _Pour information, « Plogvhiehze ! » signifie « Le soleil se lève ! Faisons la guerre ! », et c'est le nom d'une chanson populaire borograve._

 _Je vous retrouve en bas pour le blabla de l'auteur, parce que je ne peux pas blablater sans spoiler..._

Chapitre 10 : Plogviehze !

Quatrième partie : le Régiment Monstrueux

Lila ne dormit qu'une heure cette nuit là, avant de se lever sur le coup des sept heures (ce qui était déjà tard pour les messagers, qui commençaient à travailler très tôt). Elle se faisait l'effet d'un zombie (ou plutôt des caricatures de zombies que tout le monde imaginait, car la jeune femme connaissait personnellement des morts-vivants, qui étaient aussi vifs et réactifs que les vivants). Elle sentait bien qu'elle était à moitié endormie, et pas en état d'assurer la communication correctement ce matin. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de travailler comme d'habitude. Les autres membres de l'équipe de poste (Lila n'arrivait pas à les considérer autrement que comme des postiers) lui jetèrent des regards compatissants en la voyait si fatiguée, mais il leur était impossible de l'aider : ils avaient eux même trop de boulot pour en plus faire le sien à sa place. Monsieur Lancon, quant à lui, était inflexible : nuit blanche ou pas, il fallait assurer le transfert des messages. Le vieil homme avait grandi sous la discipline de fer de la Poste morporkienne, et était très attaché aux valeurs du travail et au ''code d'honneur'' des postiers ( _Ni le vent, ni la pluie, etc..._ ), et l'appliquait à ses employés dans la cité ou en Borogravie. Par chance, le quartier morporkien du commandement de la forteresse était assez calme ce jour là. La lenteur du service ne gêna pas vraiment les diplomates, à part bien sûr le seigneur Rouille qui trouvait de toute façon toujours matière à crier. Lila savait, grâce à Salomé, que Vimaire recevait la plupart de son courrier par pigeon voyageur. Enfin... pour être précis, il recevait le courrier des autres, en particulier de Guillaume des Mots, par pigeon voyageur, interceptés par Pignouf, le faucon de Dingo Swires.

Lors d'une pause, Lila réussi à mettre la main sur un exemplaire du journal morporkien, qui faisait le point sur la guerre en Borogravie. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, la jeune femme avait beau travailler actuellement dans la forteresse, elle n'était pas au courant des avancées des différentes armées, des décisions prises par les généraux, des annonces faites par les commandants borograves, du moral des troupes. Guillaume des Mots, lui, savait tout ça, et il avait la bonté d'en informer ses concitoyens.

Lila ne prêta pas une grande attention à la Une, et ouvrit une page au hasard. Il s'agissait du dessin humoristique. En le voyant, elle eut une curieuse impression de déjà-vu, pourtant elle savait que Cabier, le caricaturiste, ne reprenait jamais les mêmes dessins. En fixant les personnages imprimés, elle tenta de se rappeler où elle pouvait avoir déjà vu cette illustration. Voyons voir... elle représentait une dame à la forte poitrine portant un casque de guerre et s'appuyant sur un bouclier aux armes d'Ankh-Morpork, ainsi qu'un gros bonhomme coiffé d'un tricorne et portant un sabre, recevant dans les bijoux de famille un bon coup de pied de la part d'un minuscule soldat debout sur une chaîne de montagne, habillé d'un uniforme borograve.

« _Eureka !_ » lança-t-elle dans le silence de sa tête, tandis que les rouages de sa réflexion arrivaient à leur conclusion.

« _Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, au moins ?_ » répliqua Salomé.

« _Passez-moi une serviette_ » répondit Lila du tac au tac. « _Cette image vient du_ Régiment Monstrueux _, non ? Le livre ?_ »

Si Salomé avait pu sourire, elle l'aurait fait.

« _On dirait que tu as complètement adopté ma propre mémoire... Je n'ai même plus besoins de te rappeler des choses moi même. En effet, ce dessin a été publié dans mon monde dans un roman racontant les événements de la guerre de Borogravie._

 _Donc, ça veut dire que l'_ histoire _commence ?_

 _Elle a déjà commencé. Mais, oui, ça va bientôt se mettre à bouger. C'est une des soldates du Régiment Monstrueux, Margot alias Olivier Barette, qui a frappé le prince Heinrich de Zlobénie, le potentiel héritier du trône de Borogravie dans le cas où la duchesse Annagovie mourrait._

 _C'est écrit, sur la légende du dessin, qu'il s'agit d'un des généraux de l'armée zlobène, pas du prince Heinrich ?_

 _Il n'a pas été assez bête pour donner sa véritable identité au Régiment. Du coup, quand Des Mots a interviewé Margot et le commandent Blouse, il a cru comme eux qu'il s'agissait d'un général._

 _Mais Vimaire ? Lui, il sait qu'il s'agit d'Heinrich, non ?_

 _Oui... et il va bien s'amuser._ »

Un petit bruit de papier retentit à côté d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la corbeille _Arrivée_ posée sur la table.

« Message du général Froc, pour Vimaire le Boucher » annonça un de ses camarades.

« Depuis quand le commandant de l'armée borograve accepte de parler au commissaire ?

-Il a sûrement vu ce dessin dans le journal » fit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Il y avait à présent une demi-douzaine d'enveloppes dans le panier. Lila les attrapa d'une main et les fourra dans sa sacoche, avant de reposer le journal sur la table, à disposition de ses autres collègues.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Maxime ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, à la vue du visage de son camarade. Ce dernier passa un doigt songeur autour de son œil au beurre noire, à moitié dissimulé sous du maquillage.

« Une bagarre, fit-il d'un ton blasé. Ça arrive souvent à Ankh-Morpork, ça arrive moins souvent ici, mais ça arrive quand même.

-Pas de chance... fit Lila, compatissante. J'espère que ça ira mieux bientôt.

-T'inquiète, répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Je guéris vite. »

Lila se leva et lança sa sacoche par dessus son épaule. Des messagers entraient et sortaient de la pièce : au fil des jours, monsieur Lancon réussissait à recruter de plus en plus de gens.

Arrivée aux quartiers du Guet, elle fût reçue par l'agent Raymond Soulier, le zombie. Ce dernier semblait l'attendre.

« Message du général Futal, non ? lança-t-il en ouvrant la lourde porte.

-Presque, répondit Lila. C'est le général Froc.

-Le commissaire s'y attendait.

-Il y a aussi une lettre pour le sergent Angua, fit la jeune femme en tendant quelques enveloppes. Dois-je attendre que vos commandants rédigent les réponses ? »

Raymond réfléchit un instant.

« Écoutez, je vais demander au commissaire. Il a déjà quelques messages à transmettre, tenez » répondit-il en donnant trois enveloppes à la jeune femme.

Lila s'adossa au mur du couloir tandis que l'agent rentrait à l'intérieur des locaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortit en tenant une dernière lettre.

« Message du sergent von Überwald, à remettre en mains propres à l'expéditeur de la première lettre, quel qu'il soit. Le commissaire écrira plus tard, il est plutôt débordé en ce moment. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et repartit en courant livrer les quelques enveloppes qu'on lui avait remises.

Le lendemain, Lila reçu une lettre personnelle, portant le tampon du Guet Municipal d'Ankh-Morpork, lui demandant en quelques lignes de se rendre au QG de Vimaire l'après-midi même. Maxime, qui lui remis la lettre, lui lança un coup d'œil suspicieux : pourquoi le commandement morporkien lui écrirait-il ? Lila n'accéda pas à sa requête silencieuse et garda pour elle les raisons de cette correspondance.

Le commissaire Vimaire était penché à son bureau, les yeux fixés sur un papier ressemblant à un compte-rendu, agrémenté d'une iconographie, quand Lila arriva. Il releva les yeux en l'entendant, et rangea le papier de côté tandis que la jeune femme fermait la porte et s'asseyait.

« Des Mots envoi ses infos à son QG de la forteresse. Il parle de plus en plus du Régiment Monstrueux dans sa feuille de choux, annonça le commissaire divisionnaire. Un troll, un Igor, un vampire...

-Une troll, une Igorina, une vampire, rectifia Lila, le sourire aux lèvres. Un problème avec eux, monsieur ? »

Vimaire soupira.

« Apparemment, ils représentent un nouvel espoir pour la Borogravie.

-C'est effectivement le cas. S'ils parviennent à la forteresse, ils changeront le cours de la guerre. Dans le sens que vous recherchez. Vous ne vous souciez pas de la victoire claire et nette d'Ankh-Morpork, je me trompe ?

-Pas du tout. Je veux juste une solution durable, pour éviter que la Borogravie pose problème dans le futur. Mais si cela impose de les mater, alors je le ferais. Sauf que ce Régiment n'est pas normal.

-Qu'annoncent-t-ils dans le journal ? Demanda Lila. Des problèmes ?

-Oh, pas grand chose. Non, c'est surtout les nouvelles de Dingo Swires qui m'inquiètent. Je lui ai demandé de surveiller Jakcrum et sa bande... »

Lila sourit intérieurement. Vimaire avait manifestement anticipé ses conseils.

« J'ai appris que leur sergent avait déserté. Ça fait un moment déjà, d'ailleurs.

-Croume, c'est ça, non ?

-Je ne connais pas son nom. Mais ils ont l'air d'avoir un problème. »

« _Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde !_ » songea Salomé. « _On est en retard !_

 _Quiquequoideoù ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?_

 _Angua ! Vimaire aurait dû l'envoyer rejoindre le RM ! Ou alors il va l'envoyer... Je ne suis pas sûr du timing sur ce coup là._ »

« Quoi ? Croume est revenu ?

-Pas exactement. Enfin... il ne s'est pas montré, mais il leur a piqué des affaires. »

Lila hocha la tête.

« Des mèches de cheveux, du café... et sûrement un portrait, je crois.

-Comment vous savez... ? Ah, oui, fit-il lorsque Lila tapota sa tête du doigt. Salomé. Bref, je ne sais pas vraiment quelle est l'importance de ces objets, mais je pense que ce n'est pas anodin. C'est pourquoi j'aurais besoins que tu me dise s'il y a des choses que je devrais savoir sur ces vols. Après tout, je suis flic, les vols, c'est mon boulot...

-Le café en question appartenait à Maladict. Est-ce que l'agent Swires a pu entendre leur conversation ?

-Non.

-Bon, tant pis. Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en souviens à peu près. Vous savez que les vampires abstinents, comme Otto Chriek, du _Disque-Monde_ , ou Dame Margolotta d'Überwald, doivent rediriger leur soif de sang sur quelque chose de plus... socialement acceptable ?

-Mmmh hmmm.

-Maladict est accro au café. S'il n'en a plus, il risque de revenir à ses habitudes de vampire. Ce qui sera dangereux pour toute la troupe. »

Le regard de Vimaire se durcit, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Le salaud. Et il était au courant, je suppose.

-Bien sûr. Il ne leur a pris que des objets de valeur.

-Il faudrait qu'ils trouvent du café quelque-part... Tu sais s'ils vont croiser quelqu'un qui en a ? La carriole du _Disque-Monde_ ?

-Ils vont rencontrer Des Mots à nouveau, en effet. Mais il n'a pas de café. »

Vimaire resta silencieux un moment. Lila tenta d'anticiper ses raisonnements. Allait-il proposer lui-même d'envoyer Angua ? Probablement pas, puisqu'il avait déjà un informateur sur place. Remarque, il l'aurait sûrement fait si Lila n'avait pas été là pour tout lui dire sur le Régiment. Comme quoi, elle perturbait bel et bien l'histoire...

« Il faut donc que je leur en envoie, je suppose. Tu m'as dit qu'un de leurs soldats est très pieux. Chouffe, c'est ça ?

-Pignole, monsieur. Je... je ne me souviens plus de leurs vrais noms, en fait. Ils s'appellent tout le temps les uns les autres par leurs surnoms.

-Donc Pignole pensera probablement qu'il s'agit d'un miracle de la Duchesse si ils reçoivent du café « tombé du ciel », non ?

-C'est effectivement ce qu'elle croira. De là à en convaincre les autres... C'est une autre histoire. »

Elle tendit la main vers le journal posé sur le bureau.

« Des Mots croit que le Régiment Monstrueux compte un loup-garou, dit-elle en pointant un des articles. Donnez-leur raison. Il ne me semble pas qu'Angua ai beaucoup de travail ici, et Dingo Swires ne peut pas descendre trop près du Régiment. La sergente fera un bien meilleur espion. Quand Maladict commencera à vraiment devenir fou à cause du manque de café, prévenez-moi. A ce moment seulement, vous pourrez demander à l'agent Swires de leur envoyer du café. Plus tôt, ça risquerait d'éveiller leurs soupçons.

-Ça les éveillera de toute façon.

-Pas sur. Pigne passe son temps à prier, et quand elle parle c'est généralement pour louer la Duchesse et annoncer à ses camarades qu'elle veille sur eux. Ils ont envie de croire à quelque-chose qui pourrait les aider... et les événements futurs confirmeront leur foi. Dans une situation de crise, elle ne les laissera pas tomber.

-Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement laisser cette pseudo-déesse leur envoyer le nécessaire, alors ? Fit Vimaire, suspicieux.

-Parce que je sais que c'est vous qui devez le faire. De la même façon que je savais que Croume allait leur voler leurs affaires, ou que Margot allait frapper le prince Heinrich dans les bijoux de famille... c'est Salomé. »

Lila repoussa sa chaise et se leva, tandis que le commissaire fixait toujours le journal d'un air incertain.

« C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment, monsieur. Envoyez Angua, elle saura quoi faire. Et... prévenez-moi quand ils seront dans les environs de la forteresse. Il faudrait que je vérifie quelque-chose. »

Vimaire hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'article de journal. Il sourit en remarquant l'icono.

« _Sûrement le prince Heinrich_ » souffla Salomé. « _Des Mots est arrivé juste après que Margot l'ai frappé dans les précieuses, sauf qu'il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait... ça fait rire le commissaire._ »

Lila sourit également et quitta la pièce, récupérant en partant une liasse d'enveloppes que lui tendit silencieusement Raymond Soulier, et retourna faire sa livraison. Salomé n'était pas certaine concernant l'enchaînement des événements, mais il semblait que tout se passait au mieux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un peu plus d'une semaine avait passé depuis qu'Angua était partie de la forteresse de la Kneck, et l' _histoire_ avait commencé à dérouler son fil. Pas que commencé, d'ailleurs : Vimaire avait finit par envoyer du café au Régiment (assommant Maladict par la même occasion), et le commissaire l'avait prévenu quelques jours plus tard que les jeunes soldats se trouvaient aux abords de la forteresse. Lila était alors partie à leur rencontre - incognito, bien sûr. Hors de question que le Régiment Monstrueux la vois. Il lui fallait vérifier quelque chose... un petit détail qui pouvait pourtant déterminer la réussite ou l'échec de la quête de Margot et de ses amies.

Elle savait, grâce à Salomé, que Margot et Pigne étaient parties en éclaireuses pour observer la forteresse, mais qu'elles avaient croisé en route des soldats zlobènes venants de la Kneck. Elles avaient failli être découvertes, mais une grosse dinde sauvage était sortie des fourrés avec un timing parfait et avait distrait les soldats ennemis. A ce moment précis, Pignole était en train de prier la Duchesse. A cause de ça, Margot commençait à croire elle aussi : la foi de Pigne était contagieuse. Mais Salomé était malheureusement beaucoup plus pragmatique : vingt ans d'athéisme inébranlables, même dans une autre vie, l'empêchait de croire aux miracles, même dans ce monde-ci. Lila était donc partie elle aussi dans la forêt, avec un but bien précis : forcer cette fichu dinde à sauver la vie de Margot et Pigne, au cas où la Duchesse en serait finalement incapable. Elle avait trouvé une dinde, mais pas au bon endroit. Elle l'avait donc embarqué, tout en tenant son bec serré (pour éviter qu'elle se mette à piailler et signal sa position à tout le monde), et avait ensuite suivi à la trace les soldats zlobènes (ces crétins laissaient dans la forêt une piste aussi claire que les traces d'avions dans le ciel, si elle devait en croire Salomé). Là où se trouvaient les deux éclaireuses borograves, il n'y avait pas de dinde. Ce qui ne voulait rien dire, puisque de toute façon, la Duchesse devait apparemment « téléporter » la dinde en question à la dernière seconde. Sauf qu'aucune volaille divine n'était apparu, et que le temps commençait à presser : les deux soldats étaient sur le point de parvenir à l'arbre où était cachée Margot. Lila avait donc donné un bon coup de pied dans le derrière de la dinde, qui était parti en braillant pile devant le soldat. Ce dernier lui avait donc tiré dessus en se réjouissant d'avoir un complément pour le dîner. Salomé, elle, en était à présent persuadée : elle avait bel et bien un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Sinon, il y aurait déjà eu une dinde prête à sauver la vie de Margot et de Pigne. Lila l'avait bien entendu embêté en déclarant que la Duchesse avait peut-être tout simplement renoncé à la téléportation de dinde, puisqu'il y avait une réincarnée mécréante prête à faire tout le boulot à sa place. Salomé ne voulait rien entendre. Elle, faire partie des plans divins d'une vieille mégère élevée au rang de déesse nationale ? Sûrement pas.

Le Régiment Monstrueux avait fini par se déguiser en lavandières (ce qui n'avait pas été très compliqué) pour pénétrer incognito dans la forteresse, et cherchaient à présent un moyen d'accéder aux geôles retenant le gros de l'armée borograve.

Salomé avait essayé de calculer le temps restant avant la fin de l'Histoire – ou de cet épisode, en tout cas. Les filles devaient rester un ou deux jours à travailler, avant de trouver le moyen d'accéder aux niveaux supérieurs de la forteresse (elles s'étaient portées volontaires pour transporter les énormes baquets de linge dans le monte-charge). Après quoi, les événements allaient s'enchaîner très vite. Elles allaient se faire choper par les soldats de l'Alliance, enfermer dans l'ancienne cuisine désaffectée, et les commandants de l'Alliance (dont Vimaire) viendraient le lendemain leur soumettre une offre : se retirer de la guerre, ou crever. Ce à quoi le capitaine Blouse, leur officier, leur répondrait qu'il pouvaient « se mettre leur offre dans le slibard ». Plus tard (sans doute dans la même journée), l'Asperge ferait exploser la porte, elles libéreraient le commandement borograve et se feraient remettre en prison sous prétexte qu'elles étaient des femmes. Probablement le lendemain, elles passeraient en conseil de guerre pour que les officiers borograves décident de leur sort (en l'occurrence, les renvoyer chez elles, avec du fric pour qu'elles se taisent). Puis Jackrum ferait ses petites révélations, le Régiment Monstrueux serait déclaré plus ou moins légal et Margot irait négocier un accord de paix avec Vimaire.

Soit quatre jours en tout.

Lila avait annoncé le « planning » de la semaine au commissaire, qui semblait déjà plutôt surchargé. Apparemment, il avait encore subit une nouvel tentative d'assassinat, mais n'avait pas réussi à attraper le responsable.

Il s'était passé deux jours depuis l'incident de la dinde. Salomé supposait que Margot et ses compagnons de route allaient sans doute passer à l'action le soir même. Lila était donc partie vers l'ancienne cuisine pour vérifier qu'elle contenait bien tout le matériel nécessaire à une explosion. Voyons voir...

« _Des sacs de farine, une corde, un couvre-plat, une bougie, de l'eau. Et des allumettes._ »

Lila s'étonnait toujours de la connaissance quasi-encyclopédique qu'avait Salomé de certains événements du Disque-Monde. Elle devait avoir lu les romans en questions une bonne dizaine de fois...

« _Quasiment tous les tomes, quatre fois. Cinq pour ceux du Guet – tu sais que j'adore Vimaire._ »

La jeune femme passa mentalement la liste en revue. Les vieux sacs de farine étaient déjà présents dans la cuisine, et une corde à moitié rongée était accrochée au puis. Il y avait un couvre-plat en métal au fond d'un des placards, ainsi qu'un étrange ustensile ressemblant à un instrument de torture, mais servant probablement simplement à extraire le jus de betteraves. Il y avait des barriques d'eau dans une remise, que Lila avait décidé de déplacer pour les remettre dans la salle principale, et l'Asperge avait toujours des allumettes sur elle. Quant aux bougies, Lila en disposa un petit tas derrière les barriques. Elle remplaça également l'ancienne corde du puis par une neuve, plus solide, mais qu'elle déguisa un peu pour qu'elle n'ai pas l'air trop incongrue en ce lieu. Elle observa son œuvre, satisfaite : tout était en place pour une évasion réussie.

Elle n'entendit pas la personne qui poussa légèrement la porte et se glissa dans l'interstice. Elle n'entendit pas ses pas se rapprocher. Mais elle entendit distinctement le « Ach, Stront ! » étouffé que l'intrus grogna en se rendant compte que l'endroit était déjà occupé.

« _Attentioooooooo -_ » fit Salomé dans sa tête, avant qu'elle ne reçoive un grand coup sur le crâne et que tout ne devienne noir.

oOoOoOoOo

Lila se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Elle aurait dû se réveiller au bout de plusieurs heures, mais la présence d'une certaine réincarnée s'agitant dans sa tête avait l'avantage de l'empêcher de rester inconsciente trop longtemps.

Elle était ligoté avec la même corde qu'elle avait pendu un peu plus tôt dans le puis. Une silhouette indistincte s'agitait plus loin dans la salle. Sur la table de la cuisine étaient posées les bougies que Lila avait caché un peu plus tôt, ainsi que le couvre-plat et les sacs de farine, vides.

« Eh ! » lança la jeune femme.

La silhouette se retourna.

« Déjà réveillée ? Wow. Chapeau Lila. »

Il s'approcha, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir son visage.

« Maxime !? »

Il s'agissait en effet de son collègue du service postal de Monsieur Lancon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ! »

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Je ne suis pas Maxime. Moi, c'est Piotr. Et je crois qu'on se connais... Salomé. »

Lila écarquilla les yeux.

« _La Tortue se meut ?_ » demanda Salomé par la bouche de son hôte.

Toujours ce petit sourire énervant de la part de Maxime – ou Piotr, ou les deux.

« Pas besoins de mot de passe ou quoi que ce soit pour vérifier que je suis un réincarné, Salomé. Ou plutôt... Sally-neko ? »

« _De quoi il cause ? Vous vous connaissez ? C'est quoi ce nom ?_ » questionna Lila, perdue. Salomé, elle, fulminait.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te serais réincarné, fit la fantôme.

-Combien croit-tu que nous soyons ? Demanda Piotr. Exactement 24. La plupart, des fictionneurs... tous très impliqués, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans le destin du Disque. Toujours à le réécrire d'une manière différente. J'ai fait quelques recherches, tu sais. Je sais qui nous sommes, où chacun vit... et toi, tu m'as pas mal posé problème. La plupart des réincarnés se contentent d'apprécier ce monde, parfois d'assister, de loin, aux événements des romans... Mais toi, tu est la seule à t'impliquer autant pour mener l' _histoire_ à bien. »

Il s'approcha un peu plus de Salomé, et sortit de sa poche deux mouchoirs propres.

« En quoi je peux te poser problème ? Et pourquoi je suis attachée, par tous les dieux? »

Piotr ne répondit pas, et se contenta de fourrer un des mouchoir dans la bouche de Lila, pour l'empêcher de parler. Après quoi il bâillonna avec le deuxième. Si elle avait pu hurler de rage, Lila l'aurait fait, et Salomé se serait bien sûr joint à elle. Mais ce fichu bâillon empêchait tous les sons. Elle essaya de lui donner des coups de pieds quand il l'attrapa et l'emmena dans la réserve, où il avait apparemment aussi replacé les tonneaux d'eau.

« Max a de l'ambition, déclara-t-il une fois Lila bien coincée dans un coin de la remise. Il aurait fait un parfait meurtrier psychopathe, du genre de Carcer ou Stratford. Mais je lui ai appris un jeu bien plus rigolo... »

Il se tût un instant, et considéra la jeune femme ligotée.

« En général, les méchants expliquent toujours au héro comment ils ont mis à bien leur plan diabolique. Mais je ne vais pas laisser ces fichues règles narratives me dicter ma conduite. Si tu veux savoir ce que je fiche ici, il va falloir te débrouiller toute seule, ma chère Sally. Si tu arrive à sortir d'ici, bien sûr ! »

Piotr rafla les objets posés sur la grande table, referma la porte de la remise, dont Lila entendit le verrou se mettre en place, et repartit.

Le silence régna pendant plusieurs secondes, tandis que Lila tenait d'analyser la situation.

« _Bon._ » fit Lila, silencieusement. « _Je crois que tu me doit quelques explication, ''Sally-neko''._ »

Elle entendit presque distinctement le soupir de Salomé.

« _Comme Maxime te l'as dit, c'est un réincarné. Il a donc deux esprit, dont un vient du Globe-Monde, comme moi. Et on se connaissait, là-bas._

 _Avec des putain de noms de code bizarre ?_

 _Ouais. On faisait parti d'un genre de communauté de gens qui écrivaient des histoire à propos du Disque-Monde._

 _Des histoires différentes de l'Histoire du Créateur ?_

 _Tu comprend vite. On appelle ça des fanfictions. En gros, on reprend les personnages d'un roman, ici du Disque-Monde, et on raconte des histoires différentes avec._

 _Et alors ? Quel rapport avec Maxime ? Et avec ce nom bizarre ?_

 _Eh bien, on n'écrivait pas nos histoires dans des vrais livres. Je t'ai déjà parlé de l'Internet ?_

 _L'énorme réseau qui ressemble à l'espace B ?_

 _Exact. C'est là qu'on écrivait nos histoires. Vu qu'on ne donnais pas nos vrais noms, je me faisais appeler Sally-neko. Piotr écrivait des fanfictions sur le Disque-Monde, moi aussi, on a commencé à discuter dans l'espace B, puis on a fini par se rencontrer dans la vraie vie, à une réunion de fans, aux Pays-Bas. C'est pour ça qu'il connaît aussi mon vrai nom._

 _Il a dit que tu t'impliquait pour aider l'Histoire, et que ça lui posait problème._

 _J'ai peur de comprendre._

 _Explique moi !_

 _Quand il écrivait, c'était toujours des histoires qui se finissait mal. Il imaginait tout ce qui aurait pu rater dans l'histoire du Disque-Monde. Toutes les apocalypses qui ont normalement été évitées. Tous les personnages qui seraient morts sans un coup de chance providentiel._

 _Comme avec la dinde._

 _Oui, comme avec la dinde. On dirait qu'il a reporté ce jeu ici, grandeur nature. J'ai l'impression qu'il... il essaie de tout faire rater. De mettre des bâtons dans les roues du Destin._ »

Salomé se tût. Elle se remémorait la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Piotr. « Max aurait fait un parfait meurtrier psychopathe, du genre de Carcer ou Stratford... » Mais Piotr avait canalisé la soif de destruction de son hôte pour y mêler un genre de jeu de rôle, une quête, une course contre la montre. « Faisons rater tout ce qui peut rater. »

Quelqu'un avait tenté de tuer Vimaire, et s'était pris un gros coup de poing. Le lendemain, Maxime avait un œil au beurre noir. Et aujourd'hui, il tentait d'empêcher l'évasion du Régiment Monstrueux...

Qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, d'ailleurs.

« _Pourquoi nous avoir laissé ici ?_

 _Mmmh... probablement pour qu'on voit capoter tout notre plan. J'avais toujours cru que c'était juste un gars sympa, quoique avec une imagination un peu défaitiste, mais en fait c'est un vrai sadique..._

 _Peu de chance que Margot nous trouve ici. La porte de la remise est cachée tout au fond de la cuisine, dans un coin sombre... et on ne pourra pas crier._

 _On peut toujours essayer de faire tomber des trucs... Mais de toute façon, on ne doit pas intervenir directement dans l'histoire._

 _Donc tu préfère qu'on reste mourir de faim ici, pendant que le RM est coincé dans cette prison parce que cet enfoiré de Piotr a piqué tous le matos d'évasion ? Au diable cette fichue Histoire, moi j'ai pas envie de mourir !_

 _NON !_ »

Salomé avait crié si fort que Lila avait presque l'impression que sa voix s'était élevée dans la petite pièce.

« _L'Histoire est plus importante que la vie d'une seule personne. Réagir comme tu le fait, Lila, ne fait qu'aider le plan de Piotr. Si nous intervenons trop, des choses imprévues risquent de se passer. Il suffit d'un détail. Il suffit que quelqu'un soit au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, pour que tout se casse la figure. Tu te souviens de cette dinde, dans la forêt. Une simple volaille, avec un cerveau pas plus grand qu'une cacahuète. Mais si elle n'avait pas été là – si nous ne l'avions pas poussée, alors les soldats zlobènes auraient trouvé Margot et Pigne. Elles seraient allées en prison. Elles n'auraient pas négocié d'accord avec Vimaire. La guerre aurait pris une toute autre tournure. Peut-être que Vimaire serait mort, et alors la position de Vétérini, là-bas à Ankh-Morpork, serait devenu bancale... un autre Patricien pourrait arriver au pouvoir... et alors Ankh-Morpork s'effondrerait. A cause d'une dinde !_ »

Lila fixait le mur, droit devant elle, et souriait sous son bâillon.

« _Non. Tu pense toujours aux scénarios-catastrophe, mais l'histoire trouve toujours un moyen. Lou-Tsé le sait, Pratchett le sait, et il vous l'a dit dans ses bouquins, mais tu n'es pas fichue de te souvenirs de trucs importants comme ça. Elles seraient allées en prison, auraient fait explosé la porte, etc etc. Et tout aurait été identique. Qu'elles viennent. On leur fera comprendre qu'on est ici, comme ça elles nous libéreront, ça leur fournira une corde neuve, elles pourront récupérer les barriques d'eau que ce crétin de Piotr a laissé ici, et je suis sûre qu'il doit rester des sacs de farine dans le coin, ou n'importe quel autre truc susceptible d'exploser._ »

oOoOoOoOo

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Lila avait essayé de dormir un peu, et Salomé avait fait de même. Tout était silencieux, et bien sûr on n'y voyait rien : il n'y avait pas de fenêtres dans la vieille cuisine, et encore moins dans la remise. Un bruit de chute avait fini par réveiller la jeune morporkienne, au milieu de la nuit. Un paquet de gens venaient d'être jetés à même le sol dur de la pièce d'à côté. Lila, tous ses sens en alerte, avait tendu l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se passait. La porte de la cuisine venait d'être refermée sèchement, et verrouillée. Un moment passa, puis des bruits de voix s'élevèrent de l'autre côté du panneau de bois qui retenait la jeune femme prisonnière. Lila finit par comprendre qu'ils parlaient en borogravien... aucune chance pour elle de comprendre quoi que se soit. Bon. Si elle voulait pouvoir sortir de ce mauvais pas, et par la même occasion aider le Régiment Monstrueux à mener à bien sa mission, il allait falloir qu'elle se fasse remarquer. Elle commença à se tortiller pour s'approcher d'une pile de trucs indéterminés qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt...

« _Attend !_ »

Elle se figea.

« _Quoi, encore ? Tu va tenter de m'empêcher de nous libérer, c'est ça ?_ » songea-t-elle, énervée.

« _Non. Je te demande juste d'attendre. Elles ne vont pas rien faire en prison. Ce n'est pas anodin. Il va se passer des choses, et il ne faut pas qu'on les interrompe._

 _De quel genre de choses parles-tu ?_ »

Salomé ouvrit les vannes de sa mémoire et rappela en un instant à son hôte la chronologie des événements. Les soldats allaient révéler leur féminité au lieutenant Blouse, et la délégation de l'Alliance allait venir faire sa proposition au Régiment – la fameuse proposition ''slibard''.

Lila analysa les souvenirs de Salomé, et constata qu'elle avait raison. Il fallait laisser les choses suivre leur cours, jusqu'au moment où elles ne pourraient plus parce que ce psychopathe de Piotr avait volé la corde et les sacs de farine, et à ce moment seulement elle se mettrait à faire du bruit pour attirer leur attention, pas avant.

Elle essaya de se caler dans un coin, et écouta. Elle avait beau ne pas comprendre un traître mot de borogravien, elle était quand même capable de reconnaître le timbre de voix d'un lieutenant apprenant que tous ses soldats sont des filles.

Ce moment arriva au bout d'une heure environ – pour autant que Lila puisse en juger, en l'absence de montre, horloge ou n'importe quel appareil servant à découper le Temps en petites parcelles compréhensibles par l'être humain. Les filles parlaient d'un ton posé et résigné, quoique légèrement tremblant, et Blouse mettait un temps fou à leur répondre.

Bon. Première étape, terminée. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée – et surtout, le départ de la délégation diplomatique.

« _Et attendre que l'Asperge pense aux explosions._

 _Comment je sais qu'elle va y penser, moi ? Ça se trouve, elle va complètement oublier._

 _Normalement, elle y pensera en voyant les bougies._

 _Il n'y a PLUS de bougies ! Depuis que ton idiot de copain écrivaillon apocalyptique a volé toutes les affaires qu'on avait amené !_

 _Tu te souviens, quand on a rencontré Vimaire ici, il y a une semaine ? En partant, tu as fourré une de tes vieilles bougies dans un coin. Ça m'étonnerai que Piotr l'ai trouvée._

 _Mmmh... pas sur qu'on puisse se reposer là dessus. Mais bon, ça vaut le coup d'essayer._ »

Les diplomates de l'Alliance arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard. Lila dût s'empêcher de pouffer quand le lieutenant Blouse annonça dans un morporkien un peu déformé l'endroit où le seigneur Rouille pouvait aller se mettre sa proposition. Il semblerait que Salomé ai attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, et ni l'une ni l'autre n'appréciaient Ronald Rouille. L'entendre se faire rabrouer de la sorte leur faisait du bien.

La délégation finit par quitter la cuisine/prison, laissant le Régiment Monstrueux seul – ou presque. S'ensuivit alors une discussion enflammée sur ce que Vimaire (qui était bien sûr présent) avait bien pu vouloir dire en souriant et en levant le pouce, juste avant de partir. Salomé expliqua à son hôte qu'en klatchien, le geste en question signifiait « J'espère que ton bourrico va exploser ». C'était également ce qu'une des soldates était en train de dire à ses compagnonnes.

Puis on entendit le bruit de quelque chose qu'on déplaçait – quelqu'un devait fouiller dans un coin. Et on entendit une voix qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusque-là.

Lila capta le mot « Explosie ».

C'était sûrement l'Asperge qui venait de penser à faire exploser la porte. Sauf qu'elle n'y arriverait pas sans l'aide de la réincarnée.

Lila se mit à se tortiller frénétiquement vers la porte de la remise. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à se placer les pieds contre le battant en bois, dans lequel elle se mit à donner des grand coups.

Le silence total se fit de l'autre côté. Puis des bruits de pas retentirent, on souleva un verrou, et la porte s'ouvrit. Margot, alias Olivier Barette, baissa les yeux sur la silhouette saucissonnée qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

« Hmmmm ? Hmmmm ! » fit Lila dans une tentative pathétique de communication. Margot lança quelques mots en borogravien à la troupe derrière elle , puis s'agenouilla devant Lila.

« Wat doe jij hier ?

-Hmmmm! Hmmm...»

Margot et un autre membre non identifié du régiment la soulevèrent et l'amenèrent dans la salle principale. On lui retira son bâillon, mais on se garda bien de lui ôter ses liens. On ne sait jamais, des fois qu'elle soir morporkienne...

Le lieutenant Blouse s'adressa à elle.

« Wie bent u ?

-Vous parler morporkien ?

-...Oh, stront.

-Ankh-Morpork... grogna une des filles du régiment, manifestement pas très contente.

-Oui, che parleu morporkien. Qui es-tu ? »

Lila toussa un peu.

« Lila Delencre. Messagère, pour le commandement morporkien... » elle se tût un instant en voyant la tête que faisait Blouse, et décida d'aller droit au but. « Je sais comment vous faire sortir d'ici. Vous voulez une explosion, non ? »

Blouse la regarda bizarrement, puis se tourna vers une des filles – sans doute l'Asperge. Il l'interrogea du regard. Biroute, à côté d'elle, répondit à sa place (« _L'Asperge est très timide_ » précisa Salomé).

« Elle dit qu'elle a uneu bouchie, mais ceu n'est pas suffissant.

-Eau et farine, c'est ça ? Il y en a dans la remise. Et j'ai une corde, bien sûr... »

Blouse répéta rapidement les quelques mots de Lila. L'Asperge acquiesça silencieusement et Biroute vint détacher la jeune femme.

« Si tu fiens de Ankh-Morpork, pourquoi tu feux faire ex-plosser ? Demanda le lieutenant.

-Heu... longue histoire. »

« _En quarante tomes_ » précisa Salomé silencieusement.

Blouse hocha la tête.

« Pas le temps pour les longues histoires. »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers les filles et discuta avec elles pendant un moment, l'air grave. Lila était toujours affalée par terre, et se demandait quand le Régiment Monstrueux allait se décider à la détacher. Finalement, l'Asperge et quelques autres soldates disparurent dans la réserve pour aller chercher les objets mentionnés par la prisonnière. Blouse, quant à lui, alla récupérer sur la table la bougie dont il avait parlé plus tôt.

Margot s'approcha alors de Lila et glissa à son oreille, dans un morporkien presque parfait :

« Pourquoi une morporkienne aide les borograves ?

-Pourquoi une borograve parle morporkien ?

-C'est toi qui est attachée, pas moi. Pourquoi une morporkienne aide les borograves ?

-Vimaire vous aide, et je suis de son côté. Donc je vous aide aussi.

-Vimaire le Boucher ? Je ne vois pas en quoi il nous aide.

-Café.

-Pigne dit que c'est la Duchesse.

-Le café, c'était Vimaire. La dinde, c'était moi. La Duchesse viendra plus tard, crois moi. Maintenant, détachez-moi, et faites tout exploser. »

Margot se releva et s'éloigna en direction de la réserve, après avoir accordé un petit sourire à la schizophrène. Elle revint avec le reste de l'escouade, qui posèrent leur butin sur la table en bois. Il y avait également un couvre-plat. Lila ne s'expliquait pas sa présence, vu que Piotr avait emmené celui déjà présent dans la cuisine et qu'il était très peu probable qu'il y en ai deux.

« _Peut-être que Lou-Tsé est déjà passé par là_ » suggéra Salomé.

L'Asperge expliqua brièvement à l'équipe le plan auquel elle avait pensé. Quand il s'agissait de mettre le feu ou de faire exploser quelque-chose, l'Asperge avait toujours des idées de génie. Blouse vint finalement détacher Lila.

« Que fas-tu faire apré ? Demanda-t-il. Comptes-tu fenir afec nous ?

-Non. J'ai des choses à faire. Mais vous, il faut que vous alliez libérer les commandants borograves. Ça remettra les pendules à zéro et il y a des chances pour que cette fichue guerre se termine. »

« _Si Piotr ne s'en mêle pas encore_ » ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle allait donc devoir s'occuper de lui personnellement. Si elle arrivait à le retrouver, bien sûr. Il était probablement toujours au bureau de tri du courrier, elle n'aurait qu'à l'attendre là-bas.

Lila alla se cacher dans un coin et tenta de se faire oublier, tandis que l'Asperge donnait ses directives pour une explosion réussie.

BOUM ! Firent les tonneaux quand ils volèrent en éclat.

BAOOOUUUM ! Fit la porte quand elle imita ses congénères remplis d'eau.

« AAAAAARGH ! (1)» firent les gardes de l'ex-autre côté de la porte.

 _1: klatchien, littéralement : « Ta femme est un gros hippopotame ! »_

Une fois les gardes mis hors de combat, les jeunes femmes du régiment sortirent de leurs abris et se précipitèrent dans le couloir. Lila attendit quelques instants, puis fit de même. Autant arriver au « bureau de poste central » avant qu'elles aient libéré toute l'armée borograve. Malheureusement pour elle, Salomé ne se souvenait pas de quelles zones de la forteresse les soldats allaient prendre possession. Vu la position des geôles, il s'agissait probablement des étages les plus bas. Il y avait donc de bonnes chances pour que les quartiers où elle logeait restent aux mains de l'Alliance, elle n'aurait donc rien à y craindre... en théorie. En attendant, elle se dirigea en courant vers le bureau de tri. Elle songea un instant à aller prévenir Vimaire, puis se dit qu'il saurait de toute façon bien assez tôt que la moitié de l'armée ennemie s'était échappée. Il y avait plus urgent à faire.

Elle arriva essoufflée au QG des messagers. Les quelques personnes présentes se tournèrent vers elle, étonné, lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans la pièce. Monsieur Lancon se précipita vers elle aussi vite que le lui permettait ses vieilles jambes.

« Lil' ! On ne t'a pas vu depuis hier soir ! Tu as fait la grasse-matinée ou quoi ? Il est une heure de l'après-midi, par Collisimos ! » (2)

 _2: Collissimos est le dieu Ephébien des messagers. Comme seuls les Ephébiens ont un dieu des messagers, il a été adopté par les postiers morporkiens, une espèce rare_ _dont Monsieur Lancon est un des derniers représentants._

Lila secoua la tête.

« J'ai eu quelques problèmes. Les borograves... Où est Max ? Il faut que je le prévienne d'un truc... urgent... » haleta-t-elle.

Monsieur Lancon la regardait, son expression partagée entre « Bon sang, il y a un problème avec les borograves, faut que je prévienne le commandement ? », « Quel énorme bobard, elle n'a qu'à me dire qu'elle a dormi toute la matinée » et « On dirait une folle ayant eu des hallucinations... ».

Il se reprit vite et annonça :

« Maxime est parti amener le courrier au Guet morporkien. Vu que tu n'était pas là, les lettres s'amassaient... »

« _Merde, merde, merde !_ »

« Sympa de sa part, parvint-elle à articuler malgré son affolement. Il est parti depuis combien de temps ?

-Hem... cinq – dix minutes, à peu près. Qu'est-ce que...

-Super. Je m'occupe des lettres suivantes, pas de problème, m'sieur Lancon » fit-elle en raflant les quelques enveloppes présentes dans la corbeille « Arrivée ».

Elle repartit en courant, sous le regard ébahi du vieux postier.

« _Maxime chez Vimaire... Bon sang, j'ai peur d'arriver trop tard..._

 _Wow, wow, wow ! Du calme, Lila ! Déjà d'une, tu as mis un temps fou à pouvoir voire Vimaire en personne. Peu de chances que Piotr y arrive dès sa première tournée. De deux, il y a tout le Guet là bas, dont une louve-garou aussi fidèle à Vimaire qu'un toutou à son maître, bien qu'elle déteste qu'on la compare à un toutou. Et de trois, même si Piotr finissait par se trouver seul à seul avec le commissaire, eh bien, Vimaire s'est déjà sorti de situations bien plus dangereuses qu'une rencontre avec un écrivain psychopathe._ »

Salomé disait vrai, et Lila se calma un peu. Mais pas totalement. Elle savait que Vimaire s'était déjà débarrassé du réincarné une fois au moins, deux peut-être, et qu'il n'aurait aucune difficultés à le faire une troisième fois. Il fallait néanmoins qu'elle se presse si elle voulait pouvoir mettre la main sur le fauteur de trouble avant qu'il ne se fasse la malle.

Elle courait comme une dératé et était à mi-chemin de la tour du Guet, quand elle se prit un coup de balais sur la tête.

oOoOoOoOo

Cette fois-ci, Lila se réveilla dans un placard. Mais pas un placard inconnu, non : c'était un placard meublé d'un lit et de petites étagères soutenant des montagnes miniatures.

«Rrrrrm... geeeuh... pourquoi tout le monde me tape sur le crane, aujourd'hui ? »

Elle aperçut alors la petite tête chauve qui la regardait en souriant. Elle se releva d'un coup.

« Lou-Tsé !

-Oui...

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête, je n'allais pas te laisser en plein milieu du couloir.

-Vous avez vu qui m'a frappé ?

-Mmmh... j'aurais préféré qu'on n'en arrive pas là, mais...

-Qui ?

-C'est moi qui t'ai assommée.

-Heeeein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Seul moyen de t'arrêter.

-Il existe des tas de moyens moins barbares d'arrêter quelqu'un en pleine course que de lui mettre un coup de balais sur la tête, nom des dieux ! Il faut que j'aille chez Vimaire ! Il y a un autre réincarné là-bas qui... »

Elle s'interrompit. Lou-Tsé, toujours souriant – à croire qu'il ne l'écoutait pas du tout – était en train de donner des petits coups du manche de son balais à quelqu'un effondré dans un coin du réduit (« _Comment trois personnes peuvent-elles tenir dans cet espace ?_ » se demanda Lila. « _Lou-Tsé est un moine de l'Histoire, pas de la Géographie !_ »). Elle se retourna pour pouvoir voire la personne en question qui commençait à se réveiller sous l'assaut du manche à balais.

Lila regarda Maxime.

Elle regarda Lou-Tsé.

Elle regarda à nouveau Maxime.

Elle regarda le balais de Lou-Tsé.

Elle pris le balais de Lou-Tsé et en donna un grand coup sur la tête de Maxime.

oOoOoOoOo

Lila fulminait. Lou-Tsé avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi il avait réuni les deux réincarnés, mais la jeune femme avait compris qu'il lui incombait de décider du « sort » de Maxime. S'était alors posé un lourd dilemme. Si elle le laissait en liberté, elle pouvait être certaine que Piotr continuerait d'intervenir dans l' _histoire_ du Disque, et cela finirait par avoir des conséquences graves. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le tuer – enfin si, techniquement, elle pouvait, mais elle ne supporterait pas d'avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience. N'étant pas garde ou agent du Guet, elle ne pouvait pas le faire enfermer – et pour quel motif, de tout façon ? Elle avait donc fini par décider de l'amener jusqu'à Vimaire. Ce qui était assez ironique, puisque c'était justement l'endroit où elle voulait l'empêcher d'aller, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle en était donc réduite à traîner le corps flasque de son collègue estourbi à travers les couloirs de la forteresse, en priant pour qu'il ne se réveil pas. Elle avait fait un court détour par une des salles de réunion luxueuses pour récupérer un chandelier, juste au cas où elle aurait besoins d'assommer à nouveau le psychopathe.

Salomé fini par lui faire remarquer :

« _Maxime a quand même tenté d'assassiner Vimaire, et il a peut-être déjà tué d'autres personnes auparavant. Qui te dis que le Guet ne le condamnera pas à la prison à perpétuité ? Voir même la pendaison, s'il a effectivement commis des meurtres ?_

 _Si Maxime, ou Piotr, a réellement tué des gens, alors quelle que soit le choix de Vimaire ou de Vétérini, il le méritera._

 _Même si tu délègue la décision à Vimaire, tu reste responsable de ce qui arrive à Maxime._

 _Non. C'est la justice qui est responsable. Et la justice fait en général en sorte que la sentence vaille les fautes commises par l'accusé. En gros, c'est Maxime qui est responsable de ce qui lui arrivera._

 _Sauf que ce n'est pas Maxime, Lila... C'est Piotr le responsable. Sans lui, Maxime n'aurait jamais essayé de faire capoter l'évasion du Régiment Monstrueux, il n'aurait jamais tenté d''assassiner Vimaire..._

 _Permet-moi d'en douter. D'après Piotr, Maxime serait déjà un beau salaud tout seul._

 _Pas sur. Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, d'abord, Piotr ? Moi, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu serais devenue si je n'étais pas là. Écoute, je suis sure qu'on peut trouver une autre solution que d'emprisonner Maxime._

 _Tu as une idée, au moins ?_

 _Oui. Si c'est bien Piotr le responsable de tout ça, alors le seul moyen de se débarrasser de lui, c'est..._

 _Un exorcisme ?! C'est horrible !_

 _Moins horrible que d'essayer de perpétuer cette guerre entre la Borogravie et l'Alliance._

 _Et où compte-tu trouver quelqu'un pour l'exorciser ? Je ne crois pas que le nugganisme soit très porté sur les sorcières et les esprits._

 _...Je sais ! Pigne ! Elle est en contact directe avec la Duchesse Annagovie, qui est une divinité mineure !_

 _Elles sont parties libérer les prisonniers... tu crois qu'on aurait le temps de les rejoindre avant que la forteresse soit envahie par les soldats ?_

 _Non. Amenons-le chez Vimaire, Margot et Pigne finiront bien par venir._ »

Lila acquiesça et continua sa marche vers la tour du Guet.

Elle exposa la situation au commissaire, qui accepta qu'on garde Maxime dans le QG de la police. Il paraissait soulagé qu'on ai mis la main sur l'homme qui avait tenté deux fois de le tuer : la plupart du temps, il arrivait à attraper lui-même ses assassins. Il faisait confiance aux connaissances de Lila concernant la futur visite des soldates du Régiment Monstrueux : jusqu'à présent, ses prévisions s'étaient avérées correctes.

Lila rentra rentra rapidement au bureau de poste, non sans avoir au préalable distribué son courrier en retard, soulagée d'être libérée (du moins temporairement) de la charge qu'était Maxime. Elle pouvait à nouveau se consacrer, pour quelques heures, à une routine à laquelle elle avait pris goût. La jeune femme ne se faisait néanmoins pas d'illusion : elle ne pourrait pas rester éternellement dans la forteresse de la Kneck. La guerre serait bientôt terminée, Vimaire rentrerait à Ankh-Morpork et elle n'aurait plus rien à faire en Borogravie. Ce serait néanmoins un soulagement de quitter l'ambiance lourde de la guerre et de reprendre son voyage.

Malgré le fait qu'un secteur grandissant de la forteresse était aux mains de l'armée borograve, Monsieur Lancon obligea ses employés à effectuer un maximum de livraisons, tout en évitant bien entendu les zones de combat. L'état instable de la situation actuelle n'empêcherait jamais le vieux postier de faire son devoir, et si il pouvait forcer un maximum de personnes à agir de même, c'était encore mieux. Quand Lila put finalement retourner dans le petit réduit qui lui servait de chambre, elle était exténuée. Les périodes qu'elle avait passées inconsciente, dans l'ancienne cuisine et dans le cagibi du vieux balayeur, ne l'avaient aucunement reposé. Elle s'effondra dans son lit et s'endormit immédiatement.

Cette nuit là, Lila fit un rêve étrange. Bien sûr, tous les rêves sont étranges, mais tous les rêves ne se basent pas sur des faits étant sur le point de s'accomplir, tout en étant complètement tordus et mélangés à d'autres souvenirs. Il s'agissait de Maxime, mais qui avait également le visage de Piotr, que Lila connaissait grâce à Salomé. Il la poursuivait à travers la forêt entourant la vallée de la Kneck, en brandissant un outil primitivement conçu pour arracher les betteraves. Puis Lila se retrouvait possédée par l'esprit de la Duchesse Annagovie, tout comme Pigne allait l'être le lendemain, d'après Salomé. Elle essayait de convaincre Piotr de quitter la tête de Maxime. Quand ce dernier le fit, les cinq personnes (Lila, Salomé, la Duchesse, Piotr et Maxime) se retrouvèrent dans une grande bibliothèque, que Lila savait être dans le Globe-Monde, pour une raison inconnue. Là apparu un vieil homme portant un collier de barbe blanche, des lunettes et un chapeau noir, et qui tenait un immense livre entre les mains. Lila tenta de déchiffrer sa couverture : elle représentait une sorcière avec un chat blanc, et elle reconnu à l'envers le mot « crown ». Quand le vieil homme ouvrit finalement le livre, Piotr, Maxime et Annagovie disparurent. C'est là que Lila se rendit compte que Salomé était présente à ses côtés, comme dans la forêt de Skund. L'homme referma le livre et le tint devant lui, comme pour le montrer aux deux spectatrices.

« _It's not over yet._ » dit-il. « _Because the ripples haven't disappeared._ »

Il sourit, et tout disparut.

« _C'était lui._ »

Lila ouvrit les yeux en entendant résonner dans sa tête la voix de Salomé, plus claire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et vibrante d'émotion.

« _Qui ça ?_

 _Le Créateur._ »

Lila se leva et regarda par la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Il commençait à faire jour, il lui restait donc peu de temps pour se préparer. Elle le fit donc rapidement, tandis que le rêve s'estompait petit à petit. Mais la dernière phrase prononcée par l'homme au chapeau – l'Auteur, apparemment – lui revenait continuellement en mémoire.

« _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_ » demanda-t-elle finalement à la fantôme, tandis qu'elle se hâtait vers le bureau de tri.

« _Je ne sais pas. ''_ The ripples haven't disappeared _''… ça me dit quelque-chose. Mais je ne me souviens pas où j'ai déjà entendu ça._ »

Dès le matin, il y avait beaucoup de travail pour le secteur Ankh-Morpork : avec les récents événements et la prise d'une partie de la forteresse par l'armée ennemie, les envoyés de la grande ville avaient beaucoup de travail et de soucis à se faire. Vimaire était absent : le seigneur Rouille avait organisé une réunion d'urgence des chefs de guerre de l'Alliance, et le commissaire n'avait pas pu se défiler comme à son habitude.

Elle appris par le bouche à oreilles chez les messagers qu'un procès avait lieu du côté borograve de la forteresse. Apparemment, on jugeait le petit groupe de soldats ayant libéré l'armée, qui étaient à présent considérés comme des traîtres. A l'unanimité, on conclut que les borograves étaient complètement fous, et que ce serait une bonne chose s'ils perdaient la guerre.

« _S'ils savaient..._ » songea Lila en souriant.

Quand elle revint dans l'après-midi apporter des messages au commandement morporkien, elle tomba sur le commissaire divisionnaire, qui attendait sur le palier devant son bureau, en fumant un cigare. Il salua la jeune femme d'un signe de tête, et sourit vaguement en attrapant les quelques enveloppes qu'elle lui tendit, avant de leur jeter un coup d'œil et de les fourrer dans son plastron.

« La réunion d'à côté est barbante, alors je suis sorti m'en griller une » expliqua-t-il quand Lila l'interrogea sur sa présence dehors. Il désigna de la tête la porte adjacente d'où s'élevaient les éclats de voix étouffés de Rouille.

« Elles ne devraient pas tarder » annonça Lila. Vimaire hocha la tête. Ils savaient tous les deux de qui elle parlait, et le commissaire attendait cette rencontre avec une certaine impatience : elle marquait la fin de ces combats inutiles et le moment où il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui. Et arrêter de côtoyer Rouille quotidiennement, aussi.

« Mieux vaut que je ne sois pas là, ajouta-t-elle.

-Comme tu voudra. Tu es sûre qu'il s'agit bien de Margot Barette et... Pignole ? Tu ne connais pas son vrai non ?

-Non, je suis désolée monsieur. Salomé ne se souvient que des surnoms des soldates du Régiment... Pour ce qui est de Pigne, je ne suis pas certaine, mais je suis sûre que Margot sera là. ».

Lila finit par quitter le commissaire pour retourner au bureau de Monsieur Lancon. En passant, elle décida d'aller voir Maxime. L'agent Soulier rechignait un peu à l'amener à la cellule, mais il finit par accepter.

Assis au fond de la petite pièce, Maxime, ou peut être Piotr, lui jeta un regard noir. Lila soutint son regard quelques secondes, énervée.

« Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait d'être enfermé quand des choses importantes se passent juste sous ton nez, lui lança-t-elle. Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec le Destin. »

Le jeune homme ne daigna pas lui répondre, aussi le laissa-t-elle seul et retourna-t-elle au QG de la poste.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Lila se leva avec l'étrange sentiment que tout était fini. Ce qui était vrai, bien sur, mais il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle le ressente ainsi. Un accord était en cours de négociation entre la Borogravie et l'Alliance, la guerre était presque terminée, et les femmes (et trolle, Igorina et vampire) avaient été reconnues officiellement comme soldates. Bientôt, les morporkiens quitteraient la forteresse, et elle ferait de même.

« _Tout n'est pas encore terminé_ » lui rappela sombrement Salomé.

Ah, oui. Il restait une chose à finir. Lila se promis d'aller voir le commissaire pour savoir si le problème en question avait pu, ou non, être réglé.

En arrivant dans le QG des messagers, Lila eut la surprise d'avoir une lettre qui lui était adressée. Il était rare que les postiers en service reçoivent eux mêmes des lettres. Elle portait le tampon d'Ankh-Morpork, mais aucun nom d'expéditeur n'était visible, et l'enveloppe arborait seulement son nom, et pas son adresse : elle venait donc forcément de l'intérieur de la forteresse. La jeune femme l'ouvrit, pour y trouver un court billet.

« _Lila Delencre,_

 _A la visite de Margot et Alice, nous nous sommes rendu compte que le prisonnier s'était échappé. On l'a retrouvé plus tard dans la grande coure principale de la forteresse. Il s'est pris une flèche perdue. Je suis désolé._

 _S. Vimaire, G.M.A.M. »_

Alors comme ça il était mort. Par accident, en plus. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'une décision de justice... Non, juste une flèche perdue. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, en temps de guerre. Lila était partagée entre la tristesse et le regret de la perte de ce collègue, qu'elle appréciait pourtant, et le soulagement d'être débarrassée de l'homme qui l'avait séquestré et avait tenté de tuer Vimaire. Au moins, Piotr ne nuirait plus aux habitants du Disque.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lila fit ses affaires et quitta la Kneck le jour même. La guerre était terminée, et Salomé n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait après. Tous les problèmes du moment étaient réglé, on avait donc plus besoins de l'aide de la réincarnée. Elle n'avait prévenu personne de son départ, à part le chef des postiers lorsqu'elle était venue récupérer son salaire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un nouveau moyens de locomotion, et se diriger vers sa prochaine destination.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Plogviehze est terminé, et nous approchons également de la fin de YOLT (ne vous inquiétez pas, il reste encore quelques chapitres à venir)._

 _La chronologie des événements du Régiment Monstrueux n'est probablement pas exacte : je n'avais pas le livre sous les yeux, et ma dernière lecture remonte à un moment déjà. J'ai donc adapté les événements aux besoins de mon histoire, désolé pour les fans tatillons ^^_

 _Je tiens à préciser que je ne connais aucun fictionneur psychopathe du nom de Piotr, ce personnage est un produit de mon imagination et je ne vise personne. Et si quelqu'un s'appelle Sally-neko, je suis désolé d'avoir choisi le même pseudo que vous, ce n'est pas du tout voulu, c'est juste que Sally ressemble à Salomé et que j'adore les chats ^^_

 _Je tiens à remercier M et Lilou-neko pour l'aide qu'elles m'ont apporté. J'ai essayé d'intégrer vos deux idées, mais au final c'est celle de M qui a le plus servit. En tout cas merci à toutes les deux de m'avoir dépanné !_

 _Juste pour info, la phrase prononcée par Pratchett dans le rêve veut dire : « Ce n'est pas encore fini, parce que les vaguelettes n'ont pas disparu. » Et Stront veut dire Merde en néerlandais._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de mettre une review pour me donner votre avis et éventuellement faire des suggestions !_


	16. Chapitre 11: Merci pour ces mots

_Voici le chapitre 11 de YOLT, et la fin de l'histoire se profile doucement à l'horizon. Ça m'a fait un choc quand je m'en suis rendue compte, parce que je n'avais jamais vraiment essayé de compter les épisodes qu'il me reste à écrire, et que depuis un certain temps je me considère « à peu près à la moitié de l'histoire, p'tet un peu plus ». Mais au moins maintenant je sais vers quelle fin je me dirige (ce qui fut un gros dilemme pendant un moment)._

 _Ce chapitre est le troisième et dernier que j'avais vraiment planifié à l'avance, et pourtant il a été le plus difficile à écrire. J'ai eu du mal à trouvé les bons mots, et je ne suis pas encore certaine de les avoir bien trouvé, mais je vais arrêter là ma succession de brouillon et me décider à poster. Après tout, les « bons mots » sont ceux qui viennent du cœur. Et parfois on ne peut pas mettre de mots clairs sur ce qu'on ressent._

 _Ce chapitre est également beaucoup plus court que le précédent, mais en même temps c'est facile d'être plus court que Plogviehze, le chapitre entier faisait quasiment 40 pages !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent dans cette aventure qu'est pour moi YOLT. Je ne vous le dis pas assez, et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me touche que des gens apprécient mon travail._

 _Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas pour la suite du blablah de l'auteure ! (oui, je blablate beaucoup aujourd'hui)_

Chapitre 11 – Merci pour ces mots

Au bout de plusieurs mois de voyage, les collines vertes du Causse s'étendaient enfin sous les yeux ravis de Lila. On était en sektobre et l'automne avait déjà dépouillé les arbres de leurs feuilles, annonçant les prémices d'un hiver rude. La jeune femme avait du faire la course avec les nuages pour arriver dans la région avant que les premiers froids ne s'abattent. Elle savait grâce à Salomé qu'il s'agirait cette année là d'un hiver surnaturel, et elle espérait pouvoir quitter l'endroit avant que l'Hiverrier ne pointe le bout de son nez. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas prévu de rester plus de quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus, et cherchait à présent une auberge où loger.

Ce n'était pas chose facile, car le Causse n'était pas une région touristique. Lila avait dû s'avancer assez loin dans la région avant de trouver un village ayant de quoi accueillir les étranger. Mais cela la rapprochait de sa destination, ce qui n'était pas à négliger.

Elle avait mis quatre mois à effectuer la traversée depuis la Borogravie jusqu'au Causse. Le voyage avait été mouvementé et elle avait du en faire une partie à pied, ne trouvant aucune calèche ou malle-poste se rendant dans la même direction qu'elle. Elle avait même dû passer par l'intérieur des montagnes, dans les galeries des nains, pour pouvoir passer les Montagnes du Bélier : les cols étaient complètement bloqué, et il aurait été trop long de redescendre par les plaines. Elle s'était à nouveau servi de la même technique, consistant à se faire passer pour une sorcière auprès des nains, très crédules. Elle avait néanmoins dû faire une croix sur une visite du Royaume de Lancre, pour deux raisons : l'hiver précoce avait complètement isolé le petit royaume montagneux, et de toute façon elle se serait attiré de gros ennuis avec les sorcières locales si elle tentait de se faire passer pour l'une des leurs. Elle pourrait de toute façon y retourner plus tard, faire un autre voyage...

Lila s'était rappelé, un peu trop tard bien sûr, qu'elle aurait simplement pu se joindre à Vimaire pour redescendre dans les plaines, puis quitter le convois lorsqu'elle devrait bifurquer. Elle aurait alors bénéficié d'un moyen de transport rapide et sécurisé... sauf qu'elle avait quitté la forteresse en coup de vent, sans réfléchir outre mesure à comment elle pourrait rallier le Causse.

Mais le problème était à présent réglé, les désagréments du voyage étaient derrière elle, et elle devait à présent profiter du temps qui lui restait avant de finalement rentrer à Ankh-Morpork. Elle avait donc loué une chambre dans un établissement trop petit pour qu'on puisse le qualifier d'auberge, mais qui avait néanmoins le mérite de proposer un toit et un repas chaud à la voyageuse éreintée.

Assise dans la cuisine-salle à manger, elle sirotait un grog en compagnie de la propriétaire des lieux et d'un autre client. Ils discutaient depuis un moment des voyages qu'avaient effectué chacun. L'homme était venu de Genua, à l'autre bout du continent, pour pouvoir rendre visite à sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Lila avait raconté rapidement son périple, évitant certains sujets concernant les réincarnés : il s'agissait bien sûr d'informations tenues le plus secrètes possibles.

« Et toi, où te rends-tu, ma petite ? Finit par demander leur hôte tout en remuant le contenu d'une énorme casserole.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec un vieil ami, raconta-t-elle. Je dois le retrouver près du Cheval. Vous ne sauriez pas comment je peux m'y rendre, d'ailleurs ?

-Le Cheval ? Ce grand dessin à même le calcaire des collines ? C'est à environ trois ou quatre heures de marche. Il y a deux autres villages entre ici et là-bas.

-Ils ont des auberges ?

-Pas que je sache, mais la ferme de la famille Patraque accueil sans souci les voyageurs. »

Lila décida finalement de laisser ses affaires à l'auberge et de partir pour une journée de marche. Elle aurait probablement le temps de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire avant de rentrer, et de toute façon, la région n'était pas dangereuse, et elle pouvait sans risque être encore dehors à la nuit tombée.

oOoOoOoOo

Assise sur le lit étroit dans sa chambre d'auberge, Lila faisait une rapide vérification de ses affaires : un sac à dos contenant de quoi manger et des vêtements de rechange, une trousse de pharmacie rudimentaire, une carte de la région, et bien sûr le VadeMecum, dont elle ne se séparait presque jamais. Sur elle : une cape de voyage, son chapeau, et également le pendentif en forme de lièvre qu'elle avait acheté dans le Schmaltzberg.

Le paysage du Causse était assez monotone : des collines, des moutons, quelques villages, ça et là des petits ruisseaux... D'après Salomé, la région pouvait être beaucoup plus vivante lors des fêtes d'été, mais en hiver les bergers restaient chez eux le plus possible. Il n'y avait donc que Lila sur le petit chemin qui serpentait à travers les collines herbeuses, sous le ciel gris. Le paysage était joliment éclairé par la lumière argentée qui filtrait à travers la légère couche nuageuse. Puis en arrivant au sommet d'une colline, la jeune femme aperçut enfin sa destination. L'endroit en question était encore loin, mais il était visible à des kilomètres. Il s'agissait d'un immense cheval blanc dessiné à flanc de colline.

Des siècles plus tôt, on avait arraché des bandes d'herbe pour mettre à nu le calcaire blanc en dessous. On avait stylisé, non pas un cheval, mais l' _esprit_ d'un cheval : d'après les habitants, il ne s'agissait pas de ce à quoi le cheval ressemblait, mais ce qu'il était. C'était juste des lignes épurées, pourtant on y reconnaissait tout de suite la forme de l'animal. Au fil des années, on avait continué à retirer l'herbe qui revenait y pousser, et le Cheval du Causse était toujours présent, aussi immaculé qu'au premier jour.

Il fallu encore une heure à Lila pour atteindre la colline en question. Une heure qu'elle passa dans le silence le plus total, tentant de se concentrer sur la nature qui l'entourait. Elle avait grandi toute sa vie dans l'environnement enfumé de la cité, et la campagne lui changeait réellement. Mais Lila était également perdue dans ses réflexions et les souvenirs de Salomé. Sa présence en ce lieu n'était pas anodine : le Causse avait une valeur sentimentale significative pour la Globe-Mondienne. En effet, il s'agissait du lieu dont était originaire le personnage le plus cher à l'Auteur lui même. D'après la fantôme, Pratchett avait façonné le Causse à l'image de ses propres souvenirs d'enfance. Mais c'était aussi le lieu où se déroulerait le tout dernier roman, celui qui marquerait la fin de l'histoire du Disque. Coïncidence ? Fatalité ? Salomé n'en avait jamais rien su. Dans son ancienne vie, elle ne croyait de toute façon pas au destin.

Arrivé près du Cheval, Lila posa son sac dans l'herbe. Elle resta debout un moment, à observer les environs. D'ici, elle pouvait voir presque tout la région : les quelques villages disséminés tout autour d'elle, le château du Baron, d'autres dessins dans le calcaire (quoique moins célèbres que le Cheval), et au loin, la masse grise des Montagnes du Bélier. Le vent soufflait fort en haut de la colline. Elle frissonna, et resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. Elle fini par se baisser et fouiller dans son sac à dos, pour en sortir une bouteille de brandy. C'était une tradition du Causse : les bergers se rendaient près des ruines de la cabane de Mémé Patraque, une vieille bergère et autrefois cheffe officieuse de la communauté, pour aller poser dans l'herbe une bouteille de liniment spécial mouton (une boisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec les moutons) et un petit paquet de tabac « Joyeux Marin », celui qu'elle achetait toujours de son vivant. Lila avait décidé de faire la même chose. Salomé ne se souvenait plus où et comment elle avait appris que Pratchett aimait le brandy, elle se rappelait juste que c'était le cas.

La bouteille fut donc déposée soigneusement dans l'herbe. La jeune femme s'assit, et ferma les yeux un moment, inspirant longuement l'air pur. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient devenus marrons.

« Je suis venu vous parler. Je voudrais vous dire quelque chose. On m'a dit qu'à présent vous étiez partout, mais s'il y a un endroit où je suis certaine de vous trouver, c'est bien ici. Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez, ou si vous me comprenez, mais j'ai bon espoir.

En créant ce monde, vous m'avez permis de m'évader de ma réalité si peu intéressante. Grâce à vos mots, j'ai pu découvrir des choses qui sont impossibles là où je vivais. J'avais réellement l'impression de pouvoir m'enfuir et partir à l'aventure dans vos livres, courir sur les traces de vos héros...

Mais votre œuvre n'était pas seulement pour moi un échappatoire. Vous avez changé ma vie. Vous m'avez ouverte au monde, permis de rencontrer des gens qui avaient la même passion, le même rêve que moi. En m'offrant un autre monde, vous m'avez ouvert les portes du mien. Vous avez changé ma façon de penser, et vous m'avez permis de grandir.

Merci pour cet univers. Merci pour tous les gens incroyables que vous avez créé. Merci pour tous les mots, pour tous les moments passés à rire aux éclats lorsque je lisais. Merci pour tous les bons amis que je me suis faits grâce à vos mots.

Et merci pour cette seconde vie. Ce n'est plus un rêve inaccessible, c'est devenu la réalité. Tous mes vœux ont été exaucés, parce que vous avez bien voulu partager votre imagination, vos mots et votre monde. Vous m'avez offert un idéal, et vous l'avez rendu réel.

Peut-être que ce monde s'arrêtera un jour. Peut-être même bientôt. Rien n'est éternel. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai profité pleinement de la chance incroyable que vous m'avez offerte. »

Salomé soupira. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle avait sur le cœur quand elle pensait à lui... Et pourtant, elle était incapable d'en exprimer le dixième avec des mots. Tous les compagnons de route, les histoires abracadabrantes, les questions philosophiques soulevées par une simple remarque, les citations qui avaient guidé ses réflexions des années durant, les fous rires, les larmes... tant de choses qu'elle avait vécu grâce à de simples mots écrits sur une page. De simples mots, et pourtant bien plus que cela.

Quand Lila retrouva le contrôle de son corps, elle se rendit compte avec surprise que ses joues étaient humides. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Salomé pleurait : la réincarnée n'avait cessé de sourire, et avait parlé d'une voix claire, sans trembler. Mais ses mots touchaient Lila elle aussi au plus profond de son être. La vie à deux avait tout changé pour elle.

« Moi aussi, je voudrais vous parler. J'aimerais vous dire merci.

Merci pour ce monde que vous nous avez offert. J'y ai toujours vécu, et pourtant je ne m'étais jamais aperçue de sa complexité, de sa beauté, de ses merveilles. J'ai vu de nombreux endroits durant ce voyage. Et je sais à présent que ce monde n'a pas été fait au hasard. Il a été créé par une seule personne, dans le seul but de faire rêver des gens. Cet univers, c'est l'œuvre de toute votre vie. Peut-être qu'en écrivant, vous ne saviez pas tout l'impact qu'auraient vos mots... Non seulement sur les habitants de votre monde, mais aussi et surtout ici. Vous avez tout créé. Vous m'avez donné la vie, à moi et à tant d'autre, et vous nous avez offert ce monde.

Il a fallu que je le vois par les yeux d'une autre pour le comprendre.

Merci, Terry. Du fond du cœur. »

Peut-être était-ce un produit de son imagination, mais elle avait l'impression que le vent avait baissé en intensité, et il faisait un peu moins froid. Lila remarqua quelques flaques de lumières entre les collines, là où les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les nuages.

Sans qu'elle sans rende compte, elle commença à fredonner. C'était une chanson qu'elle n'avait jamais chanté, mais qu'elle avait entendu plusieurs fois. Elle se souvenait que Salomé se sentait toujours un peu triste en la chantant. La fantôme lui avait raconté que, la première fois qu'elle en avait compris les paroles, elle en avait pleuré.

Lila se rendit compte, en cet instant, qu'elle pouvait elle même être la personne dont parlait la chanson. Presque sans y penser, ses lèvres se mirent à bouger, et elle entonna les paroles, puisées dans une mémoire qui n'était pas la sienne.

« _You made me older than my years, I am young and barely grown. And when I cry, I cry your tears, for I have no life of my own._

 _Why don't you write me some candle light, and wear your heart of gold ? And I will wear these aching, heartbreaking years, 'til one day, I shall wear midnight._ »

Les deux voix se mêlaient dans la mélodie lente et douce. Les notes continuèrent de couler dans les airs pendant de longues minutes.

« _And when you'll lay down on your final words, it will be no comfort to me._

 _I have lived by the pen and I'll die by the sword, when it's time to set me free..._ »

Les larmes coulaient toujours. Aujourd'hui, dans ce monde, comme elles avaient coulé il y a si longtemps, dans un autre univers. Ce n'était pas la mort qui les attendait, c'était simplement l'oubli. L'auteur de ce chant n'avait pas pensé que Pratchett partirait si tôt, et il envisageait simplement qu'il ai cessé d'écrire. Mais la réalité avait été bien plus dure que cela.

« _Why don't you write me a galant knight, and wear your armor and sword... and I will wear these aching, heartbreaking years..._

 _'til one day, I shall wear midnight._

 _'til one day, I shall wear midnight..._

 _'Til one day, we shall wear... midnight._ »

La jeune femme resta plusieurs instants à genoux dans l'herbe, regardant droit devant elle. Puis elle retomba en arrière, allongée à même le sol, le regard fixé dans les nuages qui défilaient au dessus d'elle. Ces nuages qui n'étaient que des mots... Allongée dans une herbe faite de lettres minuscules... dans un monde qui n'était qu'une histoire, une histoire qui avait pris vie, elle ne savait trop comment.

Les larmes continuèrent à couler un moment, puis elles se tarirent. Lila sourit dans le silence troublé uniquement par le vent.

« C'est triste. »

Toujours souriante, Lila dirigea son regard vers la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître à la limite de son champ de vision, et qui pourtant, elle le savait, avait été là depuis le début.

« Un peu, répondit-elle. Mais il faut voire le bon côté des choses. Même si ce monde s'arrête un jour, si la Tortue cesse d'avancer et que le Disque disparaît, eh bien, il aura de toute façon existé, et nous y aurons vécu. Quel plus beau cadeau que la vie sur ce monde ? »

Lila se redressa et fit un demi-tour pour observer la personne qui lui avait parlé. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille d'environ treize ans, les yeux et les cheveux marrons, portant une robe bleue, des énormes chaussures et un chapeau pointu noir usé.

Une sorcière.

Tiphaine Patraque, la sorcière du Causse, celle à qui était dédiée la chanson.

« Tu as tout entendu, non ?

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? Répondit la jeune fille.

-Parce que tu es une sorcière. Qui plus est, une sorcière qui connaît un truc pour ne pas être vue, un truc que pas mal de sorcières plus âgées ont encore du mal à maîtriser.

-Tu savais que j'étais là, donc tu as pu me voire, c'est ça ? » Demanda Tiphaine, imperturbable.

Lila finit par se relever pour se tenir face à la jeune sorcière.

« Pas exactement, fit-elle en souriant. Je t'ai vu apparaître, et te connaissant, j'ai compris que tu devait déjà être là depuis un moment. »

« _Bon. Elle va vouloir savoir comment je le sais. Je fais quoi, maintenant ?_

 _Rien_ » répondit Salomé calmement. « _Elle n'a pas besoins de savoir. C'est une sorcière, après tout. Elle se débrouillera. Si tu veux savoir, je lui fait plus confiance pour suivre le bon chemin de l'Histoire, qu'à n'importe quelle autre personne. Elle saura prendre les bonnes décisions toute seule._ »

Lila attrapa son sac posé au sol et sourit à nouveau à Tiphaine.

« Bonne chance.

-Merci, répondit la jeune fille en souriant. Ça peut toujours servir. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de repartir sur le chemin qu'elle avait pris un moment plus tôt, laissant seule la sorcière qui la regardait partir.

« _Elle n'aura pas besoins que de chance_ » fit Salomé. « _Il lui faudra aussi du courage, et garder la tête froide._ »

Lila acquiesça en silence. Si la fantôme le disait, c'était sans doute vrai. Mais si elle avait choisi d'aider les personnages à suivre le bon chemin, ce n'était pas non plus un devoir sacré, et elle pouvait bien laisser, au moins une fois, la vie suivre son cours. Ce monde n'était pas son œuvre à elle et ne le serait jamais, alors pourquoi s'acharner ? Elle faisait confiance à Tiphaine, et à l'auteur qui avait choisi sa voie. Pour une fois, elle le laisserait faire.

oOoOoOoOo

 _Voilà. C'est dit._

 _Vous l'aurez compris, les mots prononcés par Lila et Salomé sont ceux que je pense moi aussi, et chaque jour je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'écrire à Pratchett avant qu'il ne meurt, parce que maintenant c'est trop tard._

 _Je n'ai pas voulu trop m'étendre sur l'histoire de Tiphaine, c'est un personnage compliqué que je ne compte pas intégrer à YOLT, mais Lila ne pouvait pas passer par le Causse sans la rencontrer (causalité narrative, que voulez vous...), donc juste un petit coucou en passant. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur elle, je vous conseil de lire les Ch'tits Hommes Libres. Pour reprendre une expression d'une personnes à qui je dois beaucoup, Tiphaine vaut son pesant de cacahuètes (ce à quoi je répond : avant, ou après avoir manger lesdites cacahuètes ? Parce que si c'est après, ben Tiph' vaut une infinité de cacahuètes... mais je digresse. GRAISSE!)_

 _J'aimerais avoir vos retours sur ce chapitre, que j'ai eu du mal à écrire. J'ai encore des doutes sur le ressenti que peut avoir le lecteur en le lisant. Est-ce qu'on comprend les sentiments de Lila et Salomé ? Est-ce qu'ils paraissent trop plats ? Trop caricaturaux ou mièvres ? J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis, alors mettez une review s'il vous plait, aujourd'hui plus que jamais !_

 _Une dernière chose. Il me reste peu de chapitres avant l'épisode final de YOLT, et je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce que je vais raconter dedans. Si vous avez des suggestions de ce qui pourraient arriver à Lila et Salomé, je suis preneuse ! Attention : elles resteront à Ankh-Morpork et alentours (plaines de Sto, Quirm)._

 _Voilà, je crois que c'est tout, et c'est déjà beaucoup. Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de mettre une review pour donner votre avis !_

 _Oh, attendez : encore un dernier truc (promis c'est le dernier)._ _Je vais mettre un lien sur mon profil vers les paroles de We Shall Wear Midnight. Je ne peux pas le mettre directe ici dans le texte, je soupçonne FFnet de supprimer les liens..._

 _Voilà. Tchao !_


	17. Chapitre 12: Going back ()

_Après son long voyage, Lila rentre enfin à Ankh-Morpork ! Je suis contente de retrouver la vieille cité cosmopolite, car c'est en partie pour son ambiance si particulière que j'ai commencé à écrire YOLT. La campagne, c'est sympa, mais rien ne vaut la ville. Surtout quand elle est dirigée par le Patricien. Et surtout quand le Patricien en question s'appelle Havelock Vétérini._

 _Bref, bonne lecture, et RDV en bas pour le blabla et les reviews !_

Chapitre 12 – Going back to were you started is not the same as never leaving

Tout n'était que fumée, et boue, et foule, et vieilles maisons branlantes. Un nuage de poussière et de vapeurs s'élevaient au dessus de la cité, en un halo visible à des kilomètres dans les plaines. L'odeur ambiante emplissait les narines jusqu'à ce que vos sinus décident de fermer boutique. Les badauds de toutes les espèces possibles et imaginables se pressaient dans un brouhaha incessant d'où émergeaient de temps autres quelques bribes de phrases compréhensibles. Des pick-pocket, des vendeurs à la sauvette et des mendiants se faufilaient ici et là, tentant de soutirer de la petite monnaie aux passants. L'ambiance était étouffante, et pourtant des centaines de visiteurs venus du Disque entier se pressaient pour voir la Grande Youplà par eux-mêmes. Ils avaient l'impression de ne pas avoir assez d'yeux pour tout voir, pas assez d'oreilles pour tout entendre, et ne parlons pas des narines.

Lila, bien qu'ayant grandi en ville, se sentait perdue en évoluant dans les rues bondées. Mais elle ne se sentait pas mal, oh non, loin de là. C'était un sentiment d'égarement bienheureux. Elle adorerait continuer à errer ainsi dans cette ville improbable pendant des heures, de jours, des mois, peut-être même pour l'éternité, se fondre dans la masse anonyme des citadins qui l'absorberaient alors, ne faire qu'une avec sa ville. Elle avait été absente trop longtemps, et la cité qu'elle retrouvait la surprenait, bien qu'étant semblable en tous points à celle de ses souvenirs. On aurait dis une pièce de puzzle qui viendrait s'imbriquer dans un trou jusque là oublié. Ici, le grand pont surmonté des huit hippopotames en bois... ici, le bar où elle allait souvent le soir, après le travail à la Guilde... ici, la Tour de l'Art visible depuis la rue... ici, l'alignement de temples dédiés à tous les dieux découverts et à ceux encore à découvrir... ses souvenirs s'étendaient devant elle, plus réels qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Son sac sur les épaules, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le lieu qui l'avait abrité si longtemps, et qui, aux dires de Maïa, pourrait encore l'accueillir un petit moment.

Sur le retour de son voyage, Lila s'était arrêtée un moment à Sto-Lat, le temps d'envoyer un message clac à son amie pour faire le point sur sa situation. Durant l'absence de la jeune femme, sa colocataire avait loué le lit restant dans la petite mansarde. La nouvelle locataire était absente pour le moment, et l'alchimiste pouvait donc héberger son amie le temps qu'elle se retrouve un métier et un logement, mais elle ne pourrait pas le faire indéfiniment – à son grand regret.

La mansarde du 25, rue Courte n'avait que très peu changé. Tout était toujours à sa place, la même table, les mêmes bureaux, les mêmes boiseries abîmées, les mêmes tâches sur le mur, les mêmes petits papiers accrochés à la porte. Maïa l'accueilli à bras ouverts – elle non plus n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi enthousiaste et sociable. Les deux amies s'installèrent devant une tasse de thé tandis que Lila racontait ses voyages à Maïa (toujours aussi curieuse). Maïa lui résuma elle aussi ce qui c'était passé pour elle depuis le départ de son amie : elle avait obtenu un poste d'alchimiste titulaire à la Guilde, plutôt que son statut d'apprenti, et avait mené à bien de nombreuses expériences (et de nombreuses explosions, cela va de soi). Elle avait quitté William, à cause de leurs incessantes disputes à propos de la religion du jeune homme : Maïa était athée, tandis que Will était un fervent missionnaire de l'église Omnienne. Entre temps, elle était restée célibataire – retour à la case départ, dit Lila en rigolant. Maïa lui parla de la Poste qui était renée de ses cendres grâce à un petit arriviste en costume doré (Lila entendit Salomé pouffer au fond de son esprit à la mention de Lipwig), ainsi que des émeutes qui avaient eu lieu aux alentours du jour de la Vallée de Koom, date clé des conflits entre les nains et les trolls, et qui avait finalement mené à un traité de plus-ou-moins paix entre le Petit Roi des nains et le Roi Diamant des trolls.

De manière générale, la situation en ville n'avait pas trop changé. Ce qui n'allait pas durer, si Lila devait en croire la réincarnée, même si les grand changements marqueraient la fin de l' _histoire_ , et donc probablement du monde.

Maïa fouilla un moment au fond d'un tiroir, jurant contre le bazar qui caractérisait ses affaires, avant de ressortir quelques lettres à l'attention de son amie.

« Pour toi, dit-elle en les lui tendant. Je les ai reçu pendant ton absence. J'ai essayé de me retenir de les ouvrir, je pense avoir réussi. »

Lila passa les enveloppes une par une. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de lettre d'amis de la Guilde des Graveurs, lui souhaitant un bon départ (un peu en retard), une lettre de la Guilde elle-même confirmant sa démission et tout ce qui en découlait, ainsi qu'une lettre de...

« Lipwig ! S'écria-t-elle en voyant le tampon officiel de la poste au dos d'une des enveloppes.

-Ah, bah je me demandait d'où venait cette lettre... Le tampon était bizarre. Pourquoi le maître des Postes t'écrirait ?

-Parce que je lui ai demandé, répondit Lila en souriant, tout en décachetant l'enveloppe. Enfin... c'était une demande de Salomé, en fait.

-Attend... comment t'as pu lui demander quelque-chose ? Il est arrivé en ville bien avant ton retour !

-Oui, et avant d'arriver en ville, il était loin d'Ankh-Morpork. Et moi aussi j'étais loin d'Ankh-Morpork.

-Mais tu... Oh, fit-elle quand le déclic se fit dans son esprit. Mais, attend... si tu l'a rencontré _avant_ qu'il n'arrive à Ankh-Mopork, comment tu peux savoir que le maître des Postes, c'est lui ?

-Parce que tu vient de me le dire, banane » répondit Lila en rigolant, peu désireuse de mentionner les connaissances de Salomé.

Elle se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise et sortit la lettre de son enveloppe. Elle portait un en-tête officiel des bureaux de la Poste Royale, et était rédigée d'une belle écriture penchée.

« _Chère Mademoiselle Delencre,_

 _Lors de notre dernière rencontre, vous m'avez donné certains conseils, qui se sont avérés très judicieux pour la suite de ma carrière. Presque prophétiques, à la vérité. Je suis intrigué par la manière dont vous avez pu vous attendre à tout ce qui allait m'arriver, et ce que vous savez actuellement de moi. Je sais que vous êtes actuellement en voyage, mais lors de votre retour en ville, je serais honoré de pouvoir vous rencontrer, et de discuter avec vous._

 _D'autre part, vous m'avez demandé de vous transmettre les coordonnées d'éventuelles personnes me « connaissant un peu trop ». D'après vous, est-ce que le Seigneur Vétérini compte dans le lot ? Il me semble qu'il en sait beaucoup sur plus ou moins tout le monde. J'ai également croisé le chemin d'un certain H. Pâcre, dont je ne sais malheureusement pas grand chose, il n'a rien voulu me dire sur lui-même. Je devine seulement qu'il travail au Palais : je l'y ai croisé à plusieurs reprises. Un zombie est également venu me voir à la Poste et a souhaité me parler de... plus ou moins les même choses dont vous m'avez parlé. Lui aussi semblait en savoir beaucoup sur moi. Je vous ai mentionné, et il a paru intéressé par l'idée de vous rencontrer. Vous pouvez le contacter au Club du Nouveau Départ de Raymond Soulier, ou chez la logeuse Madame Cake. Son nom est René Verf._

 _En espérant que cette lettre vous trouve en bonne santé,_

 _Moite von Lipwig, Maître des Postes. »_

Maïa avisa le grand sourire qui s'était étendu sur le visage de son amie.

« Alors ? Qu'est'c'qui dit ?

-Oh, il me donne juste l'adresse de quelques personnes que je cherchaient. Et il me propose de le rencontrer. J'hésite à le faire, ça veut dire que je vais sans doute devoir lui parler plus en détail de Salomé, et l'existence des réincarnés est plus ou moins censée rester un secret.

-Tu m'avais dit que le Patricien était au courant.

-Je... attend, quoi ? Je t'ai dit ça, moi ?

-Oui, le dernier jour où on s'est vu, avant que tu parte pour l'Überwald. Remarque, tu n'a pas voulu développer.

-Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais le faire. C'est secret défense, et je n'ai pas envie de finir dans la fosse aux scorpions. »

Un petit souvenir timide se rappela alors à la mémoire de Lila, qui écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de l'importance du souvenir en question. Merde, le bouquin...

« Ça va ? Fit Maïa, étonnée.

-T'inquiète... c'est juste que je vais avoir du boulot demain.

-Du genre ?

-Réfléchir à un nouveau métier, vu que je ne compte pas retourner chez les Graveurs, trouver un logement, aller voir Lipwig... et le Patricien. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lila flânait dans les rues bondées d'Ankh-Morpork, profitant au maximum de cette ville qu'elle redécouvrait. Elle avait à faire, ce jour là, et pas qu'un peu. Elle devait entre autre essayer de se trouver un boulot, et pour ça elle avait quelques idées. Salomé lui avait rappelé les diverses offres qu'on lui avait faite avant son départ en Überwald. Manifestement, elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix.

« _Déjà, il y a ce travail de secrétaire au Palais_ » lui rappela la fantôme tandis qu'elles passaient dans la Rue des Petits Dieux. « _Tu te souviens ? Vétérini t'avais suggéré de travailler pour lui, quand il t'a rencontré, le 25 mai dernier..._ »

Lila avait bien sûr toujours rêvé de travailler pour le Patricien, et grâce à Salomé, elle avait accès à des information assez confidentielles sur pas mal de monde, et des connaissances qui relevaient presque de la divination. Ce qui pouvait toujours être utile à un tyran. Pourtant...

« _Je ne suis pas trop attirée par le travail de secrétaire. La paperasse et moi, ça fait deux. Bien sûr... c'est Vétérini, quoi... mais c'est aussi le reste de ma vie future._ »

Évidemment, quelques idées noires commencèrent à s'en mêler, lui soufflant que sa vie future ne devais pas durer plus de quelques années à partir d'aujourd'hui. Elle les ignora.

« _Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus, trier la paperasse ne me paraît pas bien intéressant_ » fit Salomé. « _Même pour les beaux yeux du Patricien._ »

Lila rougit toute seule en entendant ces mots.

 _« Ce qui ne m'empêcherait pas de l'aider s'il en a besoins, bien entendu_ » répliqua Lila.

 _« Il a toujours Henri Pâcre, non ?_

 _C'est vrai que tu n'es pas la seule réincarnée à Ankh-Morpork, Salomé. Mais il n'empêche que, secrétaire ou pas, j'aiderais bien entendu sa Seigneurie si il a besoins d'informations pour permettre de maintenir l'avance d'Ankh-Morpork sur les autres pays._

 _Je tient à te préciser que, rayon politique, je n'y connais pas grand chose. La majorité de ce que je sais se résume à l'histoire d'Ankh-Morpork et la résolution de certaines enquêtes. En parlant d'enquêtes... Vimaire aussi t'avais rappelé l'éventualité de devenir agent du Guet._

 _Ah bon ? Quand ça ?_

 _Il y a quelques années, la fois où tu étais allée te soûler au bar du Seau, juste à côté du poste de Guet._

 _Oh. La fois où j'ai tout déballé à propos du_ Serviteur _. Je ne comprend toujours pas comment j'ai pu faire une connerie pareille._

 _Oui, cette fois là. Et pour le coup, si tu veux un travail palpitant, être agent du Guet, ça promet. Surtout qu'ils ont comme habitude d'envoyer les bleus en patrouille aux Ombres._

 _Sérieux ? Mais ils veulent notre mort, ou quoi ?_

 _Ils veulent sûrement voir lesquelles des nouvelles recrues ont un instinct de survie assez développé._ »

Lila soupira. Le métier de flic avait l'air intéressant, mais elle avait un peu peur d'y laisser sa peau.

« _Et le nombre de fois où tu as failli la laisser en Überwald, hein ?_ » répliqua Salomé. « _Et puis le commissaire nous connais. On l'a déjà aidé par le passé. Ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer._

 _Peut-être. Je pourrais aussi essayer de travailler pour le Disque-Monde._

 _Le journal ? Je croyais que tu en avais marre de l'imprimerie._

 _Je pourrais très bien être reporter. Je ne suis pas obligée de bosser à la presse. Il me semble que c'est les nains qui s'en occupent généralement, non ?_ »

Acquiescement silencieux de la part de Salomé. Lila se dirigea vers le Palais, en prenant le chemin des écoliers. Rien ne l'empêchait, de toute façon, d'essayer plusieurs métiers à la suite, voire en même temps, avant de faire son choix.

En arrivant à la grande place devant le Palais, Lila hésita. Bon. Elle n'avais pas trop le choix, de toute façon : il lui fallait rendre visite à Vétérini. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait convoquée, bien sûr, mais... ne serait-ce que pour lui rendre le manuscrit du _Serviteur_. Elle était quasiment certaine qu'elle n'était pas censée le garder, et l'envoyer au Palais par la poste aurait paru déplacé. Mais elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en présence du Patricien – enfin, comme tout le monde, quoi. Surtout que leur dernière (et seule) entrevue s'était faite dans le cimetière des Petits-Dieux, juste après qu'il ai appris qu'elle était schizophrène. Et à priori, tout ce qu'il savait d'elle (quoique, on ne pouvait pas savoir tout ce que le Patricien connaissait d'une personne donnée) était qu'elle avait tenté de dérober son manuscrit. Et qu'elle avait annoncé à Vimaire qu'elle serait prête à recommencer... ce qui n'avait pas empêché le Patricien de lui proposer de travailler pour lui. Lila soupira. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et passa les grandes portes du Palais.

Le hall était assez fréquenté, que ce soit par des envoyés des Guildes, des secrétaires ou des clercs noirs, ou encore des plaignants, que Vétérini recevait malheureusement en masse. La jeune femme grimpa rapidement le large escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs, et suivi les personnes qui semblaient se diriger vers le bureau oblong.

L'antichambre du bureau de Vétérini était reconnaissable entre mille, avec sa grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville, et la fameuse horloge, celle qui tic-tacait de manière _presque_ régulière, de manière à mettre discrètement les nerfs en pelote de ceux que le Patricien faisait attendre. Plusieurs personnes étaient assises sur les fauteuils pas franchement confortables de la salle, l'œil fixé sur la porte, en attendant leur tour avec appréhension. Lila choisi une chaise libre à côté d'un jeune homme assis assez près de la grande porte. Il avait l'air plutôt calme et indifférent, même si en l'observant plus attentivement Lila remarqua quelques signes indéniables de stress. Le visage lui rappelait par ailleurs quelqu'un. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour mettre un nom (deux, en fait) sur ce visage : il lui fallut à peine une seconde, ainsi que l'aide des souvenirs de Salomé. L'homme en question était de toute façon reconnaissable par tout le monde en ville, malgré son visage assez banal et facilement oubliable.

« _Un petit arriviste en costume doré..._ » rigola Salomé en se rappelant des paroles de Maïa.

Tout sourire, Lila s'assit à côté de Moite von Lipwig, ex-escroc et maître des Postes. Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour la saluer, avant de fixer son regard à nouveau sur la grande horloge qui égrenait son tic-tac irrégulier. Puis de revenir sur elle, les sourcils froncés. Lila, quant à elle, le regardait toujours en souriant gentiment.

« Monsieur Lipwig ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez bien adapté en ville. Félicitation. »

Moite cligna des yeux deux fois, avant de se reprendre.

« Ma-Mademoiselle Delencre, c'est bien ça ?

-Lila » répondit l'intéressée en tendant la main. Moite la serra, tout en gardant un visage très neutre.

« Depuis que je suis ici, je me suis souvent demandé qui vous pouviez bien être. Maintenant que je vous vois dans cette salle, je pense avoir une petite idée. Vous travaillez pour le Patricien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lila pouffa, tentant de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Pour tout vous dire, monsieur Lipwig, je suis justement ici aujourd'hui pour annoncer au Patricien, entre autres choses, que je ne compte pas travailler au Palais. Bon... le gouvernement, le Guet, une voyante... quelles autres suggestions vous allez bien pouvoir faire la prochaine fois ?

-Une réincarnation ?

-Ah. On dirait que monsieur Pâcre vous a expliqué quelques petites choses, alors. »

Moite secoua la tête.

« Henri Pâcre est resté très secret. Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui m'a expliqué cette histoire de seconde vie. Je n'ai pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec vous, mais maintenant que j'y pense ça paraît évident.

-C'est ce zombie dont vous m'avez parlé, alors ?

-Oui, René Verf. Mais il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer comment il savait tout ça sur moi.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'il avait de vous parler des réincarnés s'il n'avait pas l'intention de vous expliquer plus en détail...

-Vous m'expliqueriez, vous ?

-Si monsieur Verf n'a pas jugé utile de le faire, je ne pense pas que je le ferais. Enfin... vous pouvez toujours demander au Patricien. »

Moite parût surpris.

« Il sait quelque chose sur les réincarnés ? »

Lila sourit, amusée.

« Écoutez, monsieur Lipwig, Henri Pâcre, un de ses secrétaires, est un réincarné lui même. Quoique apparemment, le Patricien a mis un certain temps à l'apprendre. Et de toute façon, si vous êtes au courant de cette information, qui est quand même censée rester plus ou moins secrète, il y a de bonne chances pour que le seigneur Vétérini le soit aussi. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir prévenu pour René Verf, ajouta-t-elle en voyant s'approcher un secrétaire. Et tachez de vous retenir de voler le crayon de ce pauvre Tambourinoeud » finit-elle quand elle reconnu le secrétaire en question.

Moite von Lipwig lui lança un regard noir, tout en se levant pour suivre Tambourinoeud dans le bureau oblong.

Lila attendit un long moment dans l'antichambre. Lipwig ressortit du bureau une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Au vu de sa tête, son entretient avec le tyran avait l'air de ne pas s'être trop mal passé. Salomé le lui confirma.

« _La période des entretiens ''dangereux'' pour Moite von Lipwig est plutôt quand il se lance dans un nouveau ''projet''. C'est à dire pas en ce moment. D'ailleurs si je ne me trompe pas, il ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre la banque..._ »

En passant devant elle, Lipwig lui adressa un signe de tête amical, puis lui fit un clin d'œil en montrant furtivement un crayon qu'il cachait dans sa manche. Lila leva les yeux aux ciel, histoire de bien lui montrer ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement de gamin.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un autre plaignant soit introduit dans le bureau oblong : Vétérini aimait faire attendre les gens. D'après lui, la ponctualité était la politesse des rois, et il était tout sauf un roi. (« _Sinon, le commissaire Vimaire lui aurait sans doute coupé la tête depuis longtemps, allergique comme il l'est à la monarchie_ » précisa Salomé)

Étonnamment, Tambourinoeud lui fît signe d'entrer dès que le plaignant en question fût ressortit du bureau, alors qu'il restait encore d'autres personnes arrivées avant elle. Lila ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi : après tout, Vétérini était chez lui, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

« _Enfin, tant que ça n'implique pas de fosse aux scorpions._

 _Tu es au courant qu'il a des trucs bien pire que la fosse aux scorpions, Lila ?_

 _Je m'en doute, mais la fosse est la plus symbolique. Et je ne tient pas vraiment à connaître le contenu des salles de torture du palais._ »

Le seigneur Vétérini était assis derrière son bureau, en train de lire des dossiers, apparemment.

« _Faites que ce ne soit pas celui sur le_ Serviteur _..._ » pria Lila.

« _Tu rêves._ » répliqua Salomé, amusée.

En effet, la jeune femme parvint à distinguer ses initiales à l'envers sur le dossier en question. Elle releva les yeux : le Patricien semblait l'observer attentivement. Elle tenta de soutenir son regard pendant quelques secondes, avant de renoncer : elle était téméraire, mais pas à ce point là.

« Je vois avec plaisir que vous êtes rentrée en ville en un seul morceau, mademoiselle Delencre.

-L'Überwald n'est pas si dangereux que ça quand on y est préparé, monsieur. »

Vétérini hocha la tête.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchiez un nouveau travail, puisque vous avez quitté la Guilde des Graveurs... »

Hochement de tête silencieux de Lila.

« … et que vous ne comptiez pas travailler au palais. »

« _Comment il fait pour être toujours au courant de tout ?_ » s'étonna la jeune femme.

« _Il écoute dans la salle d'attente, banane._ »

Lila releva les yeux vers le Patricien.

« En effet, confirma-t-elle. Je ne crois pas que le travail administratif me convienne. »

Elle fût soulagée : sa voix tremblait à peine en disant ces mots. Elle plongea la main dans le sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière, et en sortit un paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft.

« En vérité, je suis venue vous rendre ceci » dit-elle en tendant le paquet. Le Patricien le pris et le posa devant devant lui sur le bureau, sans cesser de regarder Lila, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis très touchée par la confiance que vous m'avez accordée en me confiant le _Serviteur_ , monsieur, continua-t-elle en constatant le mutisme de son interlocuteur. Certes, je ne compte pas travailler au palais, mais s'il vous arrive d'avoir besoins d'aide, des connaissances que peuvent apporter les réincarnés, je serais honorée de pouvoir vous aider.

-Je vous remercie pour cette offre, mademoiselle Delencre. Je suis ravi de constater que, parmi les citoyens de cette ville, il en reste quelques-uns qui sont prêts à porter assistance à leur gouvernement. »

Ne sachant que répondre, Lila préféra garder le silence, ne s'autorisant qu'un petit sourire timide.

« Bien, bien... je ne puis malheureusement pas vous préciser, comme tout bon tyran, que je sais où vous habitez, puisque manifestement vous ne vous êtes pas encore fixée. Je ne peux donc que vous souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite d'une carrière, qui, j'en suis sûre, devrait s'annoncer fructueuse.

-Je vous remercie, monsieur.

-Oh, et... si vous pouviez éviter de perturber ce cher monsieur Lipwig. Il a passé dix minutes à essayer de me tirer les vers du nez à propos des réincarnés, sans savoir que je n'en savais pas beaucoup plus que lui.

-Oh... je suis désolée, monsieur. Je resterais discrète à ce sujet. A ce propos... mes amitiés à monsieur Henri Pâcre.

-Bien entendu. Maintenant, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir. »

Après que le Patricien ai dit cette phrase, il était plus que certain que l'entrevue était terminée et que personne ne pourrait plus rien tirer de lui. Comme pour le confirmer, il était retourner à la lecture d'un dossier particulièrement épais, sans prêter plus d'attention à Lila.

Tambourinoeud ouvrit la porte à la jeune femme et l'accompagna dehors. Avant de quitter la salle, Lila se tourna vers lui et sortit de sa poche un crayon de papier.

« Tenez, dit-elle en le lui tendant. Pour remplacer celui que monsieur Lipwig vous a subtilisé tout à l'heure. »

Le petit secrétaire le prit, confus.

« Que.. oh non, pas encore... » fit il en se frappant le front de la paume de la main, l'air exaspéré.

Lila eut un petit sourire compatissant, avant de quitter définitivement les lieux.

Lila s'éloigna le palais, soulagée. Évidemment, elle ne risquait absolument rien en venant juste voire Vétérini pour lui rendre le livre, mais le Patricien avait le don de donner des sueurs froides même aux gens qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher... et en toute honnêteté, Lila n'avait _pas exactement_ rien à se reprocher. A commencer par le vol – ou plutôt la tentative ratée de vol du livre probablement le plus précieux de la cité.

Lila passa mentalement en revu la liste de ce qu'elle avait à faire aujourd'hui. Bon... voire le Patricien, check. Et tant qu'à faire, voire Lipwig, check aussi. Il lui restait à voire Vimaire – ou n'importe quel agent chargé du recrutement, Guillaume des Mots (si elle ne pouvait finalement pas s'engager dans le Guet), et Madame Cosmopilite, la logeuse. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé vers le Guet des Orfèvres.

Le vieux bâtiment, autrefois une maison d'orfèvrerie et aujourd'hui le quartier général du Guet municipal, était un endroit très « vivant », encore plus que le palais : au palais, les civils évitaient de crier, et les secrétaires ne couraient pas partout en se plaignant de leur boulot. Lila était déjà allée plusieurs fois au G.O, et savait à peu près qui trouver où. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se renseigner sur la politique de recrutement. Dans le doute, elle se dirigea vers un des bureaux où les agents de service recevaient les réclamations des gens. Il y avait une petite file d'attente devant chacun des deux agents, que Lila ne pouvait pas voir. Elle se plaça au bout d'une des files et attendit tout en avançant, se prêtant au jeu idiot mais amusant de regarder les chaussures de ses voisins et essayer de deviner quel type de personne c'était. Évidemment, à Ankh-Morpork, la première chose qu'on pouvait deviner était l'espèce à laquelle appartenait l'individu. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle fini par arriver devant le bureau, fixant toujours les pieds des gens avec un sourire stupide.

« Lila ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête. L'agent qui lui faisait face n'était autre que William Voirie, l'ex-petit-ami de Maïa.

« Will ! Comment tu vas ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en souriant.

« Bien, bien. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Eh bien... j'envisage de m'engager dans le Guet. Non, non, attend avant de piquer une crise d'hystérie joyeuse. Je voudrais d'abord faire agent à l'essaie. Je ne connais pas grand chose de ce métier, et avant de m'engager, j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ça ressemble. »

William la fixait, un grand sourire étendu sur le visage.

« Mais c'est génial, Lila ! T'inquiète pas, tu va voir, passé les premiers jours et le bizutage, c'est un métier super, les collègues sont géniaux, monsieur Vimaire est un patron exemplaire ( _rires silencieux de la part de Salomé_ ), Chicard pourra t'apprendre les ficelles du métier (é _clat de rire quasi-audible de la fantôme_ ), tu verra, c'est un métier magnifique ! »

Lila lui rendit son sourire.

« Ne t'emballe pas, Will, du calme. Bon... comment je fais, du coup ? Il y a des formulaires à remplir ? Je dois aller voire quelqu'un en particulier ? »

William lui indiqua comment se rendre au bureau du sergent recruteur – qui s'avéra être la sergent Angua. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lila repartait du Guet, satisfaite, avec un contrat d'agent à l'essaie pour un mois. Elle commençait dans deux jours.

oOoOoOoOo

Dans l'après-midi, Lila revint à la mansarde du 25, rue Courte pour récupérer ses affaires. Maïa était absente, mais la jeune femme laissa un mot sur la porte en promettant de passer dans la soirée. Elle était allée voire Marietta Cosmopilite pour essayer de trouver une chambre à louer, mais la pension était déjà pleine. Lila avait en outre remarqué plusieurs petits chauves en robe safran en train de balayer dans les coins : de jeunes moines de l'Histoire déterminés à suivre la dure Voie de Madame Cosmopilite, qui avait mené le balayeur Lou-Tsé à devenir un héros parmi les siens. Bien malgré elle, la vieille logeuse était devenue un symbole spirituel.

La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers une autre adresse de logements à louer : chez Madame Cake, la voyante qui lui avait permis de ''rencontrer'' Salomé. La femme cumulait les métiers, à savoir voyante, logeuse, couturière (celle avec du fil et des aiguilles, pas l'autre sorte) et terreur de tous les instituts religieux de la ville (et de la Poste, à en croire le message qui avait longtemps orné leur fronton). La médium avait par chance plusieurs chambres libres, et elle faisait un prix bas pour les agents du Guet. La pension était réputé pour offrir un logement à certaines des créatures les moins sociables de la ville – vampires, zombies, banshee, et également la sergent Angua von Überwald, ce qui n'était pas pour réjouir Lila. Mais elle n'allait pas refuser un bon lit et un repas chaud par jour juste pour éviter la louve-garou, avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas très bien. De toute façon, elle attendait de mieux la connaître pour se faire un avis définitif sur la meilleur sergent du Guet, avec qui elle aurait à travailler très bientôt.

Le commissaire Vimaire n'était pas encore au courant du contrat de Lila : il avait probablement pas mal de retard de paperasse. La jeune femme attendait de voir comment il réagirait en apprenant que la réincarnée avait décidé de s'engager dans le Guet. De toute manière, elle ne serait pas étonnée d'apprendre que la police abrite déjà un, voire plusieurs autres Globe-Mondiens désireux d'aider discrètement le commissaire.

Elle attendait également de voire la réaction du seigneur Vétérini, et elle espérait qu'il ne prenne pas comme un affront personnel le fait qu'elle ai choisi de travailler pour Vimaire. Ce n'était pas comme si elle préférait l'un des deux (en fait, si : le Patricien) et de toute manière, dans les deux cas elle servait la cité, ce qui était manifestement le seul objectif du commissaire divisionnaire et du Patricien.

Et celui de Salomé.

oOoOoOoOo

 _YOLT, chapitre 12, check !_

 _Pour info, j'ai fini par me décider pour un nombre de chapitres, et oh miracle ! J'ai même planifié leur scénario ! Il reste donc deux chapitres plus l'épilogue. YOLT touche à sa fin, mes amis, même s'il me reste encore pas mal de mots à taper avant d'en arriver là._

 _J'ai eu du mal à rédiger ce chapitre, pour une raison toute simple qui s'appelle Vétérini. J'évite en général d'écrire trop de passages le concernant, car j'ai un mal dingue à cerner le personnage et à ne pas le faire trop OOC. Vétérini OOC, c'est pas bon du tout, mais en même temps j'ai du mal à l'imaginer aussi bien que le fait Pratchett. C'est particulièrement difficile d'anticiper ce qu'il va dire dans une situation donnée (et aussi d'écrire de manière distinguée, oh mes dieux... j'ai passé des heures à formuler les phrases, j'ose pas imaginer comment Lila pourrait faire ça « en direct », elle, la pauvre, les angoisses que je lui fait subir...) Bref en fait j'avais un peu la trouille d'écrire ce passage : je m'arrête là où Lila arrive au palais, j'hésite, j'hésite, j'envisage d'aller bouquiner un moment pour me changer les idées, je finis par intercaler une rencontre surprise avec Lipwig (qui était prévue pour arriver plus tard dans le chapitre, et dans les locaux de la Poste), et une fois Lipwig parti je me rend compte qu'il va bien falloir que je l'écrive, cette foutue scène. En tout cas, ce sacré Patricien m'a donné du fil à retordre._

 _J'essaierais d'introduire René Verf dans le chapitre suivant, mais je ne promet rien._

 _En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre,_

 _Review ? ^^_


	18. Chapitre 13: derniers jours

_Hello ! Voilà, après une longue absence, le chapitre 13 ! Quand je parle de longue absence, il s'agit bien sûr des cinq ans qui se sont passés depuis le chapitre précédent. Enfin... cinq ans pour les personnages, hein, parce que pour moi ça fait juste quelques semaines._

 _Désolé d'avoir attendu autant avant de poster ce chapitre, mais j'étais au ski et j'avais une très mauvaise connexion internet. Et j'ai eu besoin de faire bêta-reader certains extraits de ce chapitre. En parlant de ça, merci à Karakutchi et Lilou-neko pour votre aide !_

 _Ce chapitre contient des explications un peu compliquées de théories de fan. Si vous avez du mal à comprendre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, pour que je puisse réécrire le passage en question (je le rappelle, la version de YOLT publiée ici est destinée à être relue et retravaillée, je la mettrais plus tard à jour)_

 _En tout cas, le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue sont écrits, relus et prêts à être postés. Donc attendez-vous à les avoir bientôt._

 _Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 13 – derniers jours

Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse et le vent fouettait le visage de Lila. Les champs de choux passaient devant elle, flou, et la fumée emplissait l'espace. La jeune femme avait passé la tête par la fenêtre du wagon, pour profiter au mieux du paysage et de la griserie de la vitesse. Elle recevait des escarbilles dans les yeux, mais tant pis : l'expérience valait bien cela, au moins.

Elle rentrait de Sto Lat en train, après avoir passé plusieurs semaines dans la seconde plus grande ville des plaines pour faire un stage au Guet local. Elle travaillait pour le Guet d'Ankh-Morpork depuis cinq ans déjà, et était allée travailler dans de nombreuses localités des plaines de Sto. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de retrouver sa ville avec soulagement : rien ne valait le bon (*) air d'Ankh-Morpork.

(* _cette qualification étant très subjective_ )

Depuis trois ans, elle cumulait deux métiers, dont un tenait plus ou moins du passe-temps car il était peu rémunéré. Évidemment, elle devait faire une croix dessus lorsqu'elle partait en voyage pour le Guet, mais récemment, les lignes de train Ankh-Morpork – Sto-Lat et Ankh-Morpork – Quirm lui permettait de rentrer bien plus vite chez elle et de reprendre ses activités secondaires.

Les trajets en train jusqu'à Sto-Lat étaient devenus une routine qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Il lui arrivait régulièrement d'aller passer un week-end dans les plaines avec Maïa – enfin, les rares week-ends qu'elle avait de libre. Depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Cogite Stibon, il était rare qu'elle ai du temps pour elle.

Trois ans plus tôt, elle avait décidé de se mettre à faire des recherches dans le domaine de la magie, ou plus précisément des règles implicites et complexes du Narrativium et du domaine de la foi. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que de travailler à l'UI ?

Cela avait été difficile, car les mages n'acceptaient pas les femmes dans leur université. Une seule exception avait existé, il y a des années, sous le nom d'Eskarina Lefèvre, première et probablement dernière femme mage. Mais elle avait fini par quitter l'Université pour devenir sorcière. De manière officielle, le métier de mage était réservé aux hommes, et celui de sorcières aux femmes. De manière officieuse , les mages refusaient la présence de femmes à l'université car elles boiraient tout le brandy. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de les accepter en cuisine, où elles préparaient des tourtes et des plateaux de fromages sans lesquels une guerre thaumaturgique n'était pas loin : des mages à l'estomac vide sont toujours très susceptibles. Mais Lila ne s'était pas avouée vaincu par les règles tacites de l'univers des mages. Elle connaissaient certaines personnes à l'esprit un peu plus ouvert (ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué quand l'objet de comparaison était les mages traditionalistes), et qui ne cracherait pas sur les connaissances de Salomé. Les jeunes mages chercheurs du bâtiment de la magie des hautes énergies passaient leur temps à bidouiller la structure de la réalité en tentant de comprendre son fonctionnement, et leur chef autoproclamé, Cogite Stibon, n'avait pas fait trop d'histoires pour intégrer la jeune femme à l'équipe – à condition qu'elle reste discrète. De toute manière, il était évident qu'elle ne bénéficierait pas des avantages propres aux mages résidents à l'UI, et il fallait de toute façon qu'elle se consacre majoritairement à son premier travail : le Guet. Elle avait donc commencé à assister Stibon et son équipe dans leurs recherches, y apportant la contribution inestimable de Salomé, et en profitant pour étayer ses propres connaissances sur ces sujets passionnants qu'étaient la magie et la quasi-théologie (*).

(* _officiellement, les mages ne sont pas autorisés à toucher à tout ce qui a trait aux cultes et aux dieux : c'est le travail des prêtres, sous la direction d'Huguenon Ridculle, frère de l'actuel archichancellier. Néanmoins, quand on y regardait de près, ce que les mages de la MHE étudiaient ressemblait de près à de la théologie. Y ressemblait seulement._ )

Le train approchait de la ville, en passant devant le complexe industriel d'Henri Roi, là où les locomotives à vapeur avaient vu le jour. L'endroit était extrêmement fréquenté, et également extrêmement pollué par le premier prototype de train que les visiteurs venaient voir quotidiennement. Salomé avait parlé à Lila de la pollution de son propre monde, et la morporkienne s'inquiétait pour le futur d'Ankh-Morpork et du Disque. Mais de toute façon, on ne pouvait pas arrêter le progrès, surtout quand ce dernier se manifestait sous la forme d'une locomotive vous fonçant dessus à toute vitesse. Il lui faudrait donc s'en accommoder (ce qui n'était pas très compliqué, vu l'état habituel et quasi-traditionnel de pollution d'Ankh-Morpork), et prier pour que personne ne découvre jamais le pétrole. Pour ce qui était d'autres types d'énergie, les mages chercheurs de Stibon paraissaient être en bonne voie. Malgré quelques essais raté il y avait des années de cela, Cogite s'estimait en passe de trouver le moyen de produire une énergie peu chère et facilement utilisable dans tous les domaines, à partir de la fission du thaum, la plus petite particule de magie existante. Salomé leur avait bien sûr expliqué ce qu'elle savait de l'énergie nucléaire, son équivalent globe-mondien, mais elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chances que les deux processus se passent de la même façon : après tout, quand le Narrativium s'en mêle, impossible de savoir ce que ça va donner, pas vrai ? Le Disque-Monde avait beau être un miroir du Globe-Monde, il n'en était absolument pas la copie conforme, et la présence de la magie en faisait un univers à part, qui pouvait bien suivre une voie totalement différente.

Le train s'arrêta dans un concert de grincement de freins, de crissement de roues et de hurlement de vapeur dans la gare en bordure de la ville. Les citadins avaient beau être fascinés par les prouesses de ces monstres de métal, ils préféraient garder les locomotives à l'extérieur, merci bien. Lila descendit donc du wagon en se passant un mouchoir sur la figure pour essayer d'en effacer les traces de suie. Elle traîna à sa suite sa large valise et se dirigea vers la pension de Madame Cake, où elle logeait à présent depuis plusieurs années. Elle croisa en chemin quelques collègues du Guet, dont le capitaine Carotte Fondeurerfesson, qui lui souhaitèrent un bon retour en ville. Elle les salua joyeusement avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se reposer ou de ranger quoi que ce soit : elle avait promis à Stibon de venir le voir au bâtiment de la MHE dès son retour de Sto Lat. Impossible d'y couper, et de toute façon, elle avait hâte de retourner à ses recherches. Elle fit donc un brin de toilette rapide et se changea, avant de repartir en direction des locaux impressionnants de l'Université Invisible.

Elle passa par la ruelle Par-Derrière pour accéder au parc. C'était une entrée officieuse connue par tous les élèves en magie, et par la plupart des profs également. Stibon aurait eu des ennuis si on l'avait vue entrer dans le bâtiment de la MHE par l'entrée principale.

Elle entra donc dans le grand bâtiment massif qu'était l'atelier de Stibon et de ses étudiants. Elle fût accueillie par Adrien, alias Grand-Couillon-de-Fêlé, un des assistants les plus dévoués de Cogite.

« Pas trop tôt ! Grommela le jeune mage. Le boss a besoins de tes recherches sur la causalité narrative inter-universelle. Il a passé son temps à se plaindre pendant que tu était partie.

-Je suis désolée, Grand-Couillon, soupira Lila tout en accrochant sa veste à une des patères fixées au mur. Tu sais bien que le Guet est ma priorité. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais nourrie et logée par l'université, après tout... de toute façon, je n'ai pas encore assez de résultats à lui transmettre. Il faut encore que je fasse pas mal de recherches à la bibliothèque.

-Fait gaffe, le Bibliothécaire est plutôt mal luné ces derniers temps, prévint Adrien tandis qu'il la conduisait à travers les laboratoires. Je crois qu'il y a eu une évasion de grimoires dans un coin de l'espace B, un truc à la con dans ce genre. Tu sais bien que ça le fout toujours en rogne. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et poussa la porte qui menait à la salle principale du bâtiment, celle où se trouvait Sort, la machine à penser de l'UI (qui semblait en avoir bien besoins, au vu de la pénurie de cerveaux qui affligeait les hautes sphères de l'Université). Des mages en blouses blanches s'agitaient comme des étourneaux autour de la machine, effectuant des réglages, ajoutant du fromage dans la cage de la souris (nul ne savait comment elle était arrivée là, mais Sort refusait de fonctionner si on l'enlevait), montants et abaissants des leviers, surveillants la course des fourmis dans les longs tubes de verre.

En la voyant entrer, Cogite Stibon se précipita sur Lila, sa blouse tachée volant derrière lui.

« Enfin te voilà ! Tu pars de plus en plus longtemps pour le Guet ! Tu as eu le temps d'effectuer quelques recherches à Quirm ?

-J'étais à Sto-Lat. Ils n'ont pas d'université de magie là bas.

-Oh, merde. Mais ils ont quelques mages, non ?

-A peine des charlatans. Mais ils ont une bibliothèque bien fournie. J'ai trouvé quelques trucs prometteurs sur la théorie du Pantalon du Temps et son application dans certains des domaines que tu étudie – le fonctionnement des démons thaumaturgiques, par exemple. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on avait eu quelques problèmes avec eux par le passé, non ?

-Oh, ça ? Fit Cogite d'une voix désinvolte. Le divisionnaire du Guet était venu se plaindre que son Désorganiseur Groseille de cinquième génération, la pointe de la technomancie à l'époque, lui annonçait qu'il était mort. Comme si c'était possible.

- _C'était la vérité,_ intervint Salomé. _Je me souviens de cette affaire, ça lui avait sacrément foutu les jetons. Ce qui n'a pas empêché sa femme de continuer à lui acheter de nouveaux Désorganiseurs._ »

Pour des raisons de praticité, Lila avait expliqué à Cogite Stibon et à ses collègues l'existence de Salomé, qui prenait désormais part à leurs conversations comme un individu à part entière. Cela avait semé la confusion au départ, mais tout le monde s'était habitué aux prises de parole intempestives de la fantôme.

« En parlant de bouquins, y'a René qui veut te voir, annonça Cogite. Il est à ton bureau, apparemment il savait que tu allais rentrer aujourd'hui. Il est passé par la bibliothèque tout à l'heure. »

Intriguée, Lila se rendit à la table de travail qui lui tenait lieu de bureau parmi les établis de tous les étudiants chercheurs en thaumaturgie. En effet, le zombie était là à l'attendre, une pile de livres posée sur la table devant lui. En l'apercevant, Lila se précipita vers lui.

René Verf était, comme Lila, un réincarné, mais son cas était assez spécial. En effet, l'esprit « squatteur » globe-mondien ne cohabitait pas avec le « propriétaire légitime » du corps : ce dernier était mort depuis des années. René avait plus ou moins « hérité » du corps à ce moment là, vivant toute son existence sur le Disque-Monde sous la forme d'un zombi.

« René ! Comment ça va ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ? » lança Lila.

Le visage de son ami était rayonnant, ce qui était particulièrement inhabituel pour un mort-vivant.

« Le Bibliothécaire m'a un peu aidé à les dénicher, annonça-t-il en désignant les livres. Je peux te dire qu'ils étaient bien planqués. A croire qu'aucun Disque-Mondien n'était supposé mettre la main dessus.

-Tu peux te balader dans l'espace B ? Chanceux ! J'ai à peine le droit d'aller dans les zones reculées de la bibliothèque elle-même, et pourtant Salomé était bibliothécaire autrefois !

-Oui, mais moi je le suis aujourd'hui, railla-t-il.

-Oh, arrête de chipoter, et montre-moi ça »

Elle saisi la pile de livre qu'elle débarrassa de la paperasse qui la recouvrait. Le premier d'entre eux montrait le commissaire Vimaire, armé d'une torche, debout sur ce qui ressemblait à un plateau de Thud géant. Ce que confirmait le titre : THUD ! écrit en grosses lettres blanches sur la couverture sombre. Mais le plus important, ce qui retint l'attention de Lila et de Salomé en même temps, était le nom qui s'étalait en police plus petite, juste au dessus du titre.

Terry Pratchett.

« Bon sang... murmura la jeune femme. Tu as réussi à les trouver. Enfin.

-Il n'y en avait que quelques-uns, précisa René. Ils doivent être disséminés un peu partout dans l'espace B, en plus d'être disponibles dans la majorité des librairies du Globe-Monde.

-Tu n'a pas songé à te rendre jusque là-bas ? Fit Lila à mis-voix, les yeux toujours fixé sur le livre.

-Tu es dingue ? Même en passant par tous les raccourcis connus de l'espace B, notre monde est beaucoup trop loin. N'oublie pas que l'espace B est un endroit dangereux. Quand j'ai trouvé THUD !, il y avait une de ces saletés d'anobion.303 qui s'apprêtait à le grignoter. Il avait déjà fait toute l'étagère du dessus. Et il y a aussi les mange-mots, et toutes sortes d'horreurs littéraires dont tu n'a pas envie de connaître le nom. Sans parler des Bestioles de la Basse-Fosse, qui apparaissent partout où il y a des brèches entre les réalités. Non, une excursion jusqu'au Globe-Monde ne vaut pas tous les risques encourus.

- _Bien d'accord. De toute façon, on est ici pour étudier comment fonctionne le Disque, pas le Globe. Je sais déjà parfaitement que mon ancien monde marche avec des atomes, des molécules et des lois de conservation strictes. Ce qui est nettement plus intéressant, c'est comment il interagit avec le Disque-Monde._

Mmmh... en tout cas, ces bouquins sont bien la preuve que des informations peuvent filtrer entre nos deux mondes. Tu croit qu'il faudrait les étudier en détail pour vérifier à quel point ils sont identiques à notre réalité et aux événements passés ?

-Tu étais présente lors des événements de Borogravie, non ? Salomé a pu comparer avec ce dont elle se souvenait des bouquins. Et j'ai vu des propres yeux la reconstruction de la Poste par Moite von Lipwig. Et il me semble que nous avons pu constater tous les deux que l'invention du train et du chemin de fer s'est déroulée exactement comme c'était écrit, pas vrai ? »

Lila extirpa un des livres de la pile.

« C'est ce qu'on va vérifier. Salomé m'a raconté certaines des histoires, mais j'adorerais les lire moi-même. Ne serait-ce que pour constater le style de Pratchett, vu que je connais déjà toute l'histoire.

-En es-tu sûre ? Répondit René, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Par exemple, est-ce que tu sais que dans Déraillé, Vétérini avait...

-SPOILER ! » lança Lila en s'enfonçant les doigts dans les oreilles.

Depuis l'autre bout de la salle, Cogite Stibon les regardait d'un air mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur. Les deux collègues comprirent le message et tentèrent de se concentrer sur leur travail.

Lila fouilla dans le placard qui jouxtait son bureau et en sortit plusieurs dossiers qu'elle avait réunis au cours de ses recherches, et pris également dans son sac un carnet dans lequel elle avait noté des informations d'après ses lectures à Sto-Lat.

« J'ai trouvé certains bouquins très intéressants à la bibliothèque royale, là-bas, mais je n'ai pas pu les emprunter : ils ne prêtent pas de livres, les radins. Tu crois que ça serait possible d'essayer de les trouver dans la bibliothèque de l'UI ? Je suis sûre qu'on peut les y trouver si on cherche bien.

-Si ils sont dans l'espace B, ça risque d'être compliqué. J'ai déjà pas mal abusé de la générosité du Bibliothécaire pour mettre la main sur les Annales, je ne suis pas autorisé à aller aussi loin normalement. J'ai beau être bibliothécaire titulaire à Ankh-Morpork, je ne travaille pas officiellement à l'UI, et je n'ai pas fini l'apprentissage nécessaire pour survivre dans l'espace inter-bibliothèques. Je pourrais sûrement essayer de les trouver, mais pas tout de suite. Tu as les titres ?

-Bien sûr. »

Lila arracha une page de son carnet qu'elle tendit au zombie.

« Merci beaucoup. Et... ne te presse pas, de toute façon j'ai encore des trucs à étudier dans les livres disponibles à l'UI. Mais je pense être pas loin d'arriver au terme de mes recherches. »

Depuis quelques années, Lila étudiait le Narrativium et l'espace B, en cherchant comment les mondes pouvaient être reliés entre eux par un univers entièrement littéraire. Cela dans le but de vérifier une théorie que Salomé avait imaginé de son vivant : comme quoi tout ce qui est écrit, dans quelque monde que ce soit, pouvait prendre vie dans un autre, et que toutes les histoires, non seulement le Disque-Monde, mais également toutes les autres, existaient quelque part. Autrefois, ça n'avait été qu'une idée en l'air, totalement invraisemblable, que la jeune bibliothécaire avait imaginé pour se persuader de l'existence potentielle de cet univers qu'elle aimait tant. Maintenant qu'elle avait découvert l'existence du Disque-Monde, cette théorie était devenue plus que probable. Après tout, si le Disque existait, pourquoi pas d'autres univers de fiction ?

Lila avait été passionnée par cette théorie, qu'elle voulait absolument explorer, mais en tant que native du Disque-Monde, et gravement atteinte par l'esprit chauvin d'Ankh-Morpork, elle avait énoncé une variante possible à cette théorie : pourquoi les écrits sur le Globe-Monde auraient-ils donné naissance à l'univers soit-disant de fiction qu'était le Disque ? Pour ce qu'elle en savait, l'histoire du Disque-Monde existait en dehors de ce qui avait été clairement rédigé dans les romans. En revanche, dans ces mêmes roman, il était dit que l'univers du Globe-Monde avait été créé par les mages de l'UI, et ce à partir du tout début de l'univers en question. D'après elle, il était possible que le Disque-Monde ai créé le Globe-Monde, et qu'à cause des nombreuses failles entre les deux, quelque-chose était passé d'un univers à l'autre, et une particule d'inspiration inopinée avait heurté la tête d'un auteur qui s'était alors mis à taper comme un forcené sur son clavier.

Malheureusement pour Lila, les recherches qu'elle avait menées jusqu'à présent tendaient à vérifier la théorie de Salomé. Après tout, l'une n'empêchait pas l'autre : on pouvait facilement comparer la relation Disque-Globe au fameux paradoxe de l'œuf et de la poule. Mais la nature définitivement littéraire du Disque-Monde était indéniable. Ce monde fonctionnait bel et bien comme une histoire, et malgré ses idées du contraire, Lila le savait au fond d'elle. Rien que le nom du Narrativium, déjà. Toutes ces règles incertaines, qui prévalaient sur la physique, et qui avaient une ressemblance frappante avec les scénarios traditionnels de contes : les chances sur un million se réalisent neuf fois sur dix. Un garçon lambda effectuant un travail ingrat, possédant une tâche de vin d'une forme suggestive et une vieille épée transmise de génération en génération deviendrait forcément roi (*). Les héros se battants à un contre (insérer ici le nombre de votre choix) gagnaient forcément.

(* _Le capitaine Carotte du Guet municipal était l'exception qui confirmait la règle_ )

Les ressemblances de certaines régions du Disque avec des clichés du Globe était également un indice certain. Après tout, une telle ressemblance entre l'Überwald et les légendes transylvaines ne pouvaient être des coïncidences, de même que la cité-état de Quirm, qui cumulait toutes les idées reçues sur la France : gastronomie et vins, langage très soutenue, et usage abusif du mot « façon » dans les noms des plats.

Pourtant, il était certain que les mages de l'UI avaient créé le Globe-Monde, tandis que le contraire restait à prouver. Lila avait eu l'occasion d'admirer la sphère de verre conservée dans le court de squash de l'université, et qui contenait un univers entier, dans lequel se trouvait, quelque-part, une petite planète bleu-vert globalement inoffensive : la planète de Salomé.

Pendant quelques heures, Lila feuilleta quelques livres qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir dans la bibliothèque de l'UI, tout en prenant des notes sur des feuilles étalées tout autour d'elle. Elle se leva plusieurs fois, pour aller dessiner de grands schémas et relier des notes sur un grand tableau noir derrière elle. Le tableau en question était séparé en plusieurs zones parfaitement égales par de grands traits de craie. Dès qu'un des étudiants dépassait sur la zone de son voisin, ce dernier attrapait une éponge et effaçait impitoyablement ce qui dépassait chez lui. Le voisin de Lila, un jeune homme boutonneux aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval, semblait avoir de grandes idées de conquête, et la jeune femme éradiqua plusieurs fois sans remord les notes envahissantes dépassant du tableau de son collègue.

Elle finit par effacer la moitié de ses notes et rassembla ses papiers sur la table, avant d'empiler les livres qu'elle avait utilisé.

« M'sieur Stibon ! Cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle fourrait dans une pochette ses papiers éparpillés. Y'a moyen de stocker ces livres ici, ou il faut forcément que je les ramène à la bibli ? »

Le jeune mage s'approcha d'elle.

« En tant normal, je pense que tu aurais pu les laisser ici, mais mieux vaut éviter de fâcher le Bibliothécaire aujourd'hui. Il a même failli assommer le professeur Rincevent, et pourtant les dieux savent que d'habitude, il se retient de taper sur son assistant. Ça avance ? Ajouta-t-il en désignant la pile de livres.

-Très bien. Avec les romans que René a déniché, ça va avancer encore plus vite. Il faudrait que je pense à lui demander où exactement ils étaient, et faire des recherches plus spécifiques sur la largeur des répercussion littéraires multiverselles dans l'espace B. Je suis sûre que je peux déterminer à quelle distance se trouve le Globe-Monde dans l'espace inter-bibliothèque.

-Et les bouquins eux-mêmes ?

-Les Annales ? Il faudrait que je les étudie plus en détail pour vérifier que les détails collent bien avec ce qui se passe réellement ici.

 _Pour ce que j'en sais_ , intervint Salomé, _les descriptions sont exactes mot pour mot. Même si pour quelques détails, les réincarnés eux-mêmes sont un peu intervenus..._ ajouta-t-elle en songeant à certains événements survenus en Borogravie quelques années plus tôt.

-Hésite pas à aller étudier le complexe universel dans le court de squash. On pense en avoir vu la plupart des détails, mais Salomé pourrait sûrement trouver des trucs qui nous ont échappés, ou dont on avait pas besoins sur le moment. »

Lila hésita un instant, puis prit une grande inspiration.

« Heu... M'sieur Stibon ? Je pourrais utiliser Sort ? J'aurais besoins de son aide pour les calculs de distance inter-dimensionnels, une fois que j'aurais les infos de René. »

Cogite avait l'air embêté.

« C'est vraiment indispensable ? Tu sais que l'accès à Sort est très restreint. Même l'archichancelier ne peut pas l'utiliser quand il veut.

-Oui, mais lui ce n'est pas pour faire des recherches en thaumaturgie. Je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin sans ça, je ne serais pas capable de faire ces calculs moi-même. Le seul à pouvoir, c'est le Bibliothécaire, et encore, pas sûr.

-Bon. On verra ça quand René t'aura dit ce que tu as besoins de savoir. Il n'est pas encore sûr que tu puisse exploiter ces informations.

-Merci, monsieur. »

Lila finit de rassembler ses affaires, qu'elle tenta d'empiler dans ses bras sans tout faire tomber, puis se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque qui, par bonheur, communiquait avec le bâtiment de la MHE. (*)

(* _ce qui était étrange, puisque les deux bâtisses était à l'opposé du terrain l'une par rapport à l'autre, et aucune galerie ne semblait les relier. Mais bon, dans une université de magie, on évitait de pinailler sur ce genre de détails._ )

Arrivée à l'entrée, elle posa sa pile de documents sur un comptoir et sépara ses affaires et les livres empruntés. Un mage renfrogné faisait un somme de l'autre côté du comptoir, et Lila dût le réveiller pour lui demander de noter les livres qu'elle rendait. Il tenta de se débarrasser d'elle en arguant qu'il n'était pas bibliothécaire mais simplement un visiteur, ce que démentait la petite carte épinglée à sa robe. Lila ne se priva pas de le lui faire remarquer, et le mage s'acquitta de sa tâche en grommelant qu'on ne devrait pas autoriser les femmes dans l'enceinte de l'UI, même à la bibliothèque. Après quoi Lila se mit en marche parmi les rayonnages, en quête de l'anthropoïde qui dirigeait cette incroyable collection de livres.

Elle le trouva caché derrière un immense pupitre, où il essayait de tourner les pages d'un grimoire récalcitrant. La jeune femme, prudente, attendit qu'il ai terminé avant de s'approcher de lui.

« Monsieur...

-Ooook ? Fit l'orang-outan d'un air préoccupé.

-Je cherche des livres sur le Globe-Monde.

-Oook eeeek ?

-Oui, oui, je les ai rendus à l'accueil. Ils sont comme neuf, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Ooo-oook.

-Non, à propos du Globe-Monde, pas en provenance du Globe-Monde. René Verf en a déjà trouvé, ça va m'être bien utile, merci beaucoup de l'avoir aidé, monsieur.

-Eeeek ook ooook. »

Le Bibliothécaire s'élança à coup de phalanges entre les rangées de livres, suivi de près par Lila, qui devait presque courir pour ne pas le perdre. L'anthropoïde finit par s'arrêter devant une étagère, qu'il escalada rapidement, avant de parcourir une rangée de livres à plusieurs mètres du sol. Il redescendit et tendit à Lila un ouvrage volumineux.

« C'est un des bouquins de Cogite Stibon, remarqua-t-elle à haute voix. Il m'a déjà expliqué la plupart de ce qu'il y avait étudié. Vous n'auriez pas des livres là-dessus, écrits par quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'UI ? Ou rédigé avant que les mages ne fassent leur expérience avant la fission du thaum ? »

Le Bibliothécaire réfléchit un moment, puis pointa du doigt – ou de l'orteil, peu importe – une direction vague entre les rayonnages, laconique.

« Oh. L'espace B. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Bon, tant pis... En tout cas merci d'avoir cherché, fit-elle en lui rendant le livre de Stibon.

-Oooook. »

Lila le salua de la tête et repartit entre les étagères en direction de ce qui était probablement (du moins elle l'espérait) l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas que le Bibliothécaire lui attrapa le bras et la redirigea vers un autre rayon. Ah, elle s'était donc trompée de direction. Heureusement que l'anthropoïde était là, sinon elle aurait été bonne pour errer des années dans l'espace B.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bâtiment pour retourner en ville, Lila tenta de faire le point sur ses recherches. La connexion Globe-Disque par l'espace B semblait montrer que le pouvoir des mots y était pour quelque-chose dans la création d'au moins l'un des deux mondes, probablement le Disque, mais cela restait à prouver. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il existe des documents parlants du Globe, antérieurs à la création de ce dernier par les mages, mais si elle pouvait mettre la main dessus, cela lui permettrait de se diriger vers de nouvelles hypothèses. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas oublier ce qu'avait déclarer la Mort, et que lui avait répété Salomé, lorsque celle ci était décédée : « Si assez de gens mettent leur foi en ces mots... » Des informations données par cette entité quasiment omnisciente ne pouvait être mises en doute. Néanmoins, comme l'avait fait remarqué Lila, les règles de la foi n'étaient absolument pas valables sur le Globe. Or c'était ces mêmes règles qui, d'après la Mort, avaient permis au Disque d'exister. Moralité ? Le Disque-Monde, ou une « essence » de Disque-Monde, devait déjà exister quelque part avant que ce monde soit réellement créé, permettant ainsi à ces règles narratives de s'appliquer, dans un monde ou dans l'autre. Restait à déterminer si cette essence existait avant le début de l'écriture des romans, ou si ce Disque-Monde potentiel était apparu avec les premiers mots.

Dans ses carnets, Lila avait essayé de résumer ces hypothèses :

-Le Disque-Monde existe par lui même. Les mages créent le Globe-Monde, et à cause d'une faille quelconque entre les univers, Pratchett a l'idée d'écrire ses Annales.

-Pratchett commence à écrire ses romans. A cause d'un phénomène encore indéterminé, tout ce qu'il écrit se créé dans un univers alternative, et devient le Disque. Ce qui implique que TOUTES les histoires écrites, Disque-Monde ou autre, existent quelque-part.

-Pratchett commence à écrire ses romans. Un potentiel de Disque-Monde apparaît quelque part, dans un univers possible mais pas encore clairement existant. Les lecteurs Globe-Mondiens mettent leur foi en les mots des romans, ce qui donne une « énergie créatrice » au Disque en devenir (la même énergie que celle qui nourrit les dieux et les personnifications anthropomorphiques).

Mais un élément perturbateur s'était glissé dans l'équation : le Pantalon du Temps. On savait qu'il existait plusieurs Disque-Mondes, probablement des milliers, soit autant que de choix qu'aient pu faire ses habitants. Alors, lequel avait été (potentiellement) créé par Pratchett ? Celui décrit dans les romans était-il prépondérant sur les autres, ou était-il seulement une des possibilités, au même niveau d'importance que les autres ? C'est ce que Lila comptait étudier, en faisant des expériences avec les démons des Désorganiseurs. Ces petites machines fabriquées par l'UI contenaient un minuscule démon technomancique ayant pour tâche de rappeler à son propriétaire ses rendez-vous de la journée.

Un exemple célèbre (du moins parmi les réincarnés) était le Désorganiseur du commissaire Vimaire lors de la pas-exactement-une-guerre avec le Klatch (autrement appelée « l'affaire de Leshp »). Son démon lui annonçait ce qui se passait pour le Vimaire d'un autre Disque-Monde parallèle, dans l'autre jambe du pantalon métaphorique. Nul ne savait comment les deux Désorganiseurs avaient étés échangés, sûrement un coup tordu du Narrativium pour faire plaisir aux lecteurs. Néanmoins, le Désorganiseur en question semblait avoir conscience qu'il n'était plus sur la bonne longueur d'onde.

Lila comptait persuader un démon de se « connecter » à la Lila d'une autre histoire parallèle. Elle n'était pas certaine que cela puisse fonctionner, peut-être que les démons ne pouvaient pas le faire de leur plein gré, et celui de Vimaire avait fini par partir en cacahuète et bégayer et biper à tout bout de champ. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et elle pourrait toujours demander à Stibon ou à un de ses étudiants d'essayer de produire des démons polyvalents capables de dire ce qui se passait dans une autre jambe du Pantalon du Temps.

La théorie du Pantalon du Temps avait aussi le mérite d'expliquer certaines incohérence d'une des théories : si TOUTES les histoires écrites arrivent quelque part, alors qu'en est-il de celles qui se passent sur Terre ? On n'a vécu aucune des apocalypses et des sociétés dystopiques décrites dans certains romans. Mais si le Pantalon du Temps existe dans tous les univers, y compris celui du Globe-Monde, alors ces histoires peuvent arriver dans des Globe-Mondes alternatifs. Bien sûr, cette théorie des histoires fictives réelles n'était pour l'instant qu'une hypothèse, mais c'était néanmoins pour l'instant celle que les recherches de Lila semblaient vérifier.

Lila rentra chez elle avec René, qui l'attendait dehors. Habitants tout deux chez madame Cake, ils allaient souvent à l'UI ensemble, et Lila et Salomé appréciaient toutes les deux la compagnie du réincarné. Sur le chemin du retour, le zombi lui expliqua ses études de l'espace B. En tant que bibliothécaire, il avait commencé quelques années auparavant à apprendre comment se déplacer et survivre dans l'espace inter-bibliothèque. L'apprentissage était long et dangereux, mais René avait toute l'éternité devant lui, et ne pouvait de toute façon plus mourir – tout au plus perdre quelques membre dans l'aventure, qu'il pourrait toujours recoudre au besoin. Salomé l'enviait : elle avait beau avoir été elle aussi bibliothécaire de son vivant, dans son monde personne ne connaissait l'existence de l'espace B, ou alors ceux qui le connaissaient le cachaient bien. Elle avait donc été dans l'incapacité de découvrir ce merveilleux concentré de savoir – et de dangers tous plus ou moins mortels – qu'était l'espace B. Lila, quant à elle, avait suivi à plusieurs reprises René ou le Bibliothécaire lors d'excursions au fin fond de la bibliothèque gigantesque de l'UI, mais elle n'était jamais allée dans l'espace B proprement dit : c'était un privilège des bibliothécaires.

Une fois arrivés à la pension de la médium, les deux amis se séparèrent. Lila récupéra quelques-uns des livres que René avait réussi à obtenir, et passa la soiré plongée dans la lecture de THUD ! , prenant des notes de temps en temps, et se promettant d'interroger le commissaire Vimaire à ce sujet dès qu'elle le pourrait.

« _Mouais... pas sûre que ça soit la meilleure idée du siècle_ » intervint Salomé.

« _Pourquoi ?_

 _Ben, tant que tu lui demande juste comment se sont déroulées les émeutes lors du jour de la vallée de Koom, tout va bien. Mais je te déconseille de lui demander quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qui s'est passé dans les cavernes. Il a complètement perdu la raison et massacré des dizaines de nains, je ne pense pas qu'il ai très envie de revenir sur cet épisode sanglant._

 _C'est pour la bonne cause ! C'est pour la science !_

 _Raison de plus... il est en assez mauvais terme avec tout ce qui touche à la magie. Écoute, je le connais bien, je sais comment il risque de réagir à ce genre de questions. Ne lui demande pas, c'est tout._ »

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain étant le début du week-end, Lila en profita pour se reposer dans la matinée. Son voyage avait été fatiguant, et elle s'était couchée tard la veille au soir, pour travailler sur les documents empruntés à l'UI. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de retourner au Parc Thaumaturgique dans l'après-midi.

Le Parc Taumathurgique était un des rares secteurs de l'UI ouvert au public. Il s'agissait d'un parc d'exposition de tout ce que les ateliers technomanciques de Stibon produisaient de mieux (et de pire, aux dires de certains). C'était ici qu'on pouvait se procurer, entre autre, les Désorganiseurs. La jeune femme s'enquit auprès d'un vendeur où elle pouvait trouver le modèle Groseille, le même que celui que possédait autrefois Vimaire. On lui appris qu'il n'était plus en vente, suite à des plaintes. Elle se résolu donc à acheter un modèle plus récent, en se promettant de se faire rembourser par Cogite.

Lila se dirigea ensuite vers le bâtiment de la MHE, où elle préférait se trouver lorsqu'elle faisait des expériences. Elle y disposait de tous ses documents et toutes ses notes, ainsi que de collègues pouvant répondre à ses questions. René était absent (il était probablement allé à une réunion du Club du Nouveau Départ), mais Cogite Stibon et les autres étudiants étaient toujours actifs. La jeune femme salua quelques amis avant de s'installer dans un coin tranquille. Là, elle posa sur une table la petite boite en carton qu'on lui avait remise et qui contenait le Désorganiseur, ainsi que sa notice d'utilisation. La plupart des gens survolaient les explications de la notice, d'autres la jetaient directement à la poubelle sans lui avoir accordé un regard. Lila, elle, préféra la lire en détail avant de s'adresser au petit démon. Ces saletés vous disaient toujours de vous référer à la notice et refusaient souvent d'accéder à vos demandes si vous ne les formuliez pas de la manière attendue.

Au bout d'une heure, Lila finit par refermer le petit livret barbant, qu'elle avait lu jusqu'au bout, et ouvrit enfin le petit coffret en bois percé de trous qui contenait le démon technomancique. Il était vaguement verdâtre, paraissait un peu translucide et avait un grand nez crochu. Le petit être la regarda, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière, puis lança d'une voix joyeuse :

« Dingueding Dingueding Bip ! Merci d'avoir acheté le Désorganiseur Samson deuxième série ! »

Lila le laissa débiter l'immense clause de garanti, qui stipulait que l'UI n'étaient en aucun cas responsable de tous les désagréments ou dysfonctionnements que pouvaient subir l'appareil. Après quoi, elle prit le petit coffret et le leva à la hauteur de ses yeux.

« Salut, Samson. Il paraît que tu peux me dire ce que j'ai prévu de faire aujourd'hui.

-Oui, Entrez-Votre-Nom-Ici ! Si vous me dites ce que vous avez prévu de faire aujourd'hui ou dans les jours qui suivent, je peux vous le rappeler plus tard !

-Bon... on va formuler ça autrement. Il paraît que tu peux me dire ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui.

-Oui, Entrez-Votre-Nom-Ici ! Si vous me dites ce que vous avez...

-Non, non, non, tu as mal compris ce que j'ai dis, Samson. Je veux que tu me dise ce que je _vais_ faire. Pas ce que j'ai prévu de faire. Ça, je le sais déjà.

-Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que vous allez faire, avant que vous ne le décidiez vous-même, Entrez-Votre-Nom-Ici ?

-Exactement.

-Cela n'entre pas dans mes fonctions. Vous avez mal lu la notice d'utilisation. Par contre, je peux vous dire l'heure qu'il est à Quirm, à... »

Le démon s'arrêta quand Lila lui mis la première page de la notice juste sous le nez.

« Là, tu vois, dit-elle avec un grand sourire : '' _le Désorganiseur Samson deuxième série vous donne toutes les tâches et les événements de la journée, sans que vous ayez à vous en préoccuper !_ '' Il n'est pas dit que je sois censée connaître ces tâches et événements moi-même. »

Le démon fixa la page, qui faisait deux fois sa taille, et se gratta la tête d'un air embêté. Puis il tourna une ou deux pages, en parcouru les lignes des yeux, et se racla la gorge.

« '' _Pour informer votre Désorganiseur des tâches prévues dans la journée_ » lut-il, « _dites ''Entrer nouvelle tâche'', puis énoncez l'événement en question. Une fois la note terminée, dites « Terminé ». Pour choisir une heure de rappel, dites : « Horaire » et donner l'heure pour laquelle la tâche est prévue. Votre Désorganiseur vous rappellera l'événement une demi heure, puis dix et cinq minute avant l'heure dite._ ''

-Oui, ça c'est pour les événements prévus, répliqua Lila. Il n'est dit nulle part que tu ne peut pas me prévenir des événements non-prévu. Une demi-heure, dix minutes et cinq minutes avant, précisa-t-elle obligeamment.

-Nulle part il n'est dit que je dois vous les donner...

-Oh que si. Dans le petit slogan du début, c'est dit ''toutes les tâches de la journée''. Donc y compris celles que je ne t'ai pas annoncées. On est d'accord ?

-Heu... oui... ça ne me paraît pas illogique... »

Le petit démon paraissait confus. Lila continuait à sourire.

« Bien, bien, on avance. Alors, dis-moi ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui.

-Mais vous ne m'avez rien dit... se plaignit le démon.

-Tututut... qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Tu n'as pas besoins que je te prévienne d'abord. Quel intérêt, sinon ? »

Le Désorganiseur resta silencieux. Il avait l'air de se concentrer.

« J'ai besoins de savoir qui vous êtes, Entrez-Votre-Nom-Ici.

-Lila Delencre.

-Excusez-moi, mais il faut que vous annonciez la commande vocale avant.

-Crotte... bon. Entrer nom : Lila Delencre. Ça te suffit ?

-Lila Delencre... marmonna le démon. Puis il se mit à débiter à toute vitesse : 14h37, faire des recherches sur les démons technomanciques. 14h40, faire des expériences sur le Pantalon du Temps. 14h45, être très surprise. Très, très surprise, ajouta-t-il.

-Super ! Tu vois que tu peux, quand tu veux. Tu peux même connaître mon humeur... même le Groseille de Vimaire ne faisait pas ça.

-15h00, interroger Stibon sur le fonctionnement du Narrativium, continua le démon sans se soucier de l'intervention de son propriétaire. 15h05, aller voire Sort. 15h10... » le démon fronça les sourcils. « Je ne vois rien sur vous après 15h10... c'est bizarre...

-C'est déjà pas mal, le félicita Lila. Tient... » Elle lui tendit quelques pastilles vendues avec le Désorganiseur, qui servaient apparemment de nourriture au démon. Ce dernier les grignota en quelques secondes.

« Bon, en tout cas je sais que je vais pouvoir avoir accès à Sort, et ça c'est génial. Alors... ces informations, tu va me les répéter un peu avant que ça n'arrive, c'est ça ? Marrant, ça, le Désorganiseur du commissaire n'était pas aussi précis. Il ne voyait qu'à quelques minutes, en général. »

Elle se renversa dans sa chaise et regarda le petit démon repoussant.

« Passons à l'étape suivante, annonça-t-elle. Tu sais ce que c'est que le Pantalon du Temps, que tu as cité tout à l'heure ?

-Recherche dans la fonction « Encyclopédie » … Pantalon du temps : une image métaphorique généralement utilisée pour expliquer la présence des multiples univers parallèles découlant des choix faits par chaque personne. Un choix donné dirigera une personne dans une jambe ou une autre du pantalon métaphorique, tandis que dans un univers parallèle la même personne fait le choix opposé, et part dans l'autre jambe du pantalon.

-Exact. Tu es capable de me dire ce qui va m'arriver plus tard dans la journée. Pour ça, tu as choisi d'étudier la journée de la Lila Delencre qui se trouve dans la même jambe du Pantalon que toi.

-C'est mal formulé, mais c'est à peu près ça, Lila Delencre.

-Est-ce que tu serais capable de faire la même chose, mais pour une autre dimension de l'Histoire ? Un autre future possible ?

-Je suppose que c'est techniquement faisable, Lila Delencre. Mais il est déjà compliqué de deviner à partir des informations connues ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui, la recherche d'informations sur une hypothétique autre Lila Delencre risquerait de prendre beaucoup de temps.

-Bon, on va commencer facile, alors. Essaie de me dire ce qui se passe dans le présent, pour une autre moi dans une autre branche de l'Histoire. Disons, une moi qui n'aurait pas acheté de Désorganiseur. »

Le démon ne répondit pas, mais parut à nouveau plongé dans une forte concentration. Il resta ainsi une minute, puis secoua la tête.

« Cette hypothétique autre Lila Delencre n'existe pas.

-Ah bon ? Bah, ce n'est pas grave. Essaie donc avec une Lila Delencre ayant quand même acheté un Désorganiseur.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, Lila Delencre... Il n'existe aucune hypothétique autre vous dans une autre dimension de l'Histoire. Il n'y a que vous, ici, maintenant. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, étonnée.

« C'est impossible. Rééssaie. »

Le démon s'exécuta, mais au bout d'une minute, il lui annonça le même résultat, ou plutôt absence de résultat.

« _Impossible..._ » songea Lila. « _Ça voudrait dire que je n'existe que dans cette version-ci du Disque-Monde ? Que dans toutes les autres branches possibles et imaginable, qui sont au nombre de millions, je ne suis pas née, ou je suis morte beaucoup plus tôt ?_

 _Peut-être que tu n'a pas survécu au voyage en Überwald_ » intervint Salomé. « _Que par une chance inouïe, une seule Lila dans toutes les versions du Disque-Monde a survécu à un accident quelconque. En Überwald ou n'importe où ailleurs._

 _Dans ce cas... Il faudrait lui demander quand, et où, j'aurais dû... j'aurais pû... enfin, là où les autres Lila Delencre sont mortes..._ »

Lorsqu'elle posa la question au démon, celui-ci secoua tristement la tête.

« Non, vous n'avez pas compris, Lila Delencre. Il n'existe aucune hypothétique vous dans d'autres dimensions du Disque. Ni mortes, ni vivantes. Il n'y a que vous, ici, maintenant. »

Il était 14h45, et Lila Delencre était très, très surprise.

oOoOoOo

Après les révélations du Désorganiseur, Lila était effectivement allée interroger Cogite Stibon (ce que le petit démon lui avait d'ailleurs rappelé cinq minutes avant). Le scientifique avait été incapable de lui dire pourquoi le démon avait eu cette réaction. Sa seule hypothèse était que la naissance de la jeune femme, la rencontre des ses parents ou d'ancêtres quelconques avait été un coup du Destin d'une infime probabilité, et qui ne s'était produit que dans cet univers-ci. Lila n'était pas convaincu : il aurait pourtant dû y avoir des tas d'autres Lila dans des tas d'autres univers, pour incarner tous les choix qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie. A croire que tout était réellement écrit, comme le répétait souvent Salomé, et qu'elle n'avait aucun libre-arbitre. Devant l'insistance de la jeune femme, Cogite l'avait finalement autorisée à aller consulter la machine à penser de l'université, Sort.

L'immense structure tentaculaire se trouvait en plein milieu de la salle principale, entourée d'une clôture en ficelle à rayure, comme celles utilisées par le Guet. L'accès y était restreint, mais Cogite fit signe aux étudiants qui surveillaient la machine de laisser passer Lila. La jeune femme n'était pas certaine de la question qu'il fallait poser à Sort : la machine était aussi capricieuse que les Désorganiseurs, sinon plus. La différence entre les deux était que Sort était beaucoup plus intelligent et précis.

Lila s'approcha de l'immense clavier qui avait récemment remplacé la plume d'oie. Elle le considéra quelques instants avant de se mettre laborieusement à taper.

« Sort, est-il possible qu'un individu donné n'existe que dans une seule des versions parallèles du Disque ? »

Des petits jetons tombèrent dans la machine tandis qu'elle appuyait sur les touches, des vannes s'ouvrirent, et les fourmis qui faisaient fonctionner Sort se mirent à courir dans leurs tuyaux. Stibon regardait avec intérêt les manœuvres de sa machine, jusqu'à ce qu'une réponse imprimée sorte par une fente dans la façade.

 _+++ cela est possible, si une conjonction d'événements particuliers doivent mener à la naissance de cette personne +++_

 _+++ mais une fois la naissance de la personne passée, elle apparaîtra dans toutes les versions du Disque générées ultérieurement par les choix de tout le monde+++_

 _+++seules les dieux et les personnifications anthropomorphiques échappent à cette règle+++_

 _+++car elles n'ont pas leur libre arbitre à la manière des humains+++_

« Tu n'es pas une personnification anthropomorphique, il me semble, fit Stibon. Sort ne se trompe jamais sur ce genre de trucs, c'est donc ton Désorganiseur qui a un défaut. »

Lila l'ignora et se pencha à nouveau sur le clavier.

« Sort, que penserais-tu d'une personne adulte n'existant que dans une version du Disque-Monde et n'étant ni un dieu, ni une personnification anthropomorphique, ni aucune créature née de la foi ? »

Les fourmis cavalèrent dans la tuyauterie en verre, quelques voyants s'allumèrent, le clavier tressauta pendant quelques secondes, puis une petite feuille sortit de la fente. Lila l'attrapa fiévreusement.

 _+++erreur+++_

 _+++melon melon melon+++_

 _+++BIIIIP+++_

 _+++manque de fromage+++_

Stibon, qui lisait par dessus l'épaule de Lila, soupira.

« Faut pas lui demander de penser. Il a tout le temps des ratés quand on lui demande ce qu'il pense de quelque-chose. »

Autour d'eux, quelques étudiants s'agitaient pour faire des réglages, rajouter du fromage et remettre Sort en état de marche. De son côté, Lila fixait toujours la petite fente, tremblant légèrement.

« Alors, je n'existe pas... » murmurait-elle.

Quand la machine fût à nouveau opérationnelle, Lila retourna vers le clavier, mais cette fois-ci elle réfléchi à la formulation de sa question. Elle n'y réfléchit pas longtemps, en réalité : Salomé profita que son hôte était absorbée dans ses réflexions, ainsi que légèrement sonnée, pour forcer le passage et prendre le contrôle de ses membres.

« Sort » écrivit-elle, « quand aura lieu la fin de l'Histoire ? »

Cette fois-ci, la machine ne mit que quelques secondes à donner la réponse.

 _+++demain+++_

oOoOoOoOo

 _Voilà, un pitit cliffhanger pour vous! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive bientôt._

 _Vous avez d'autres théories quant à l'existence et la création du Disque-Monde ? Partagez-les dans les reviews !_

 _Allez, tchsüss !_


	19. Chapitre 14: dernier jour

_Ça y est, le voilà... le dernier chapitre de YOLT. Enfin, presque, puisqu'il reste un épilogue._

 _J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me décider pour la chute, choisir entre un bad-ending qui paraît logique, ou décider de laisser vivre mes personnages, dans une fin qui pourrait paraître un peu gnan-gnan. J'en était à peu près aux deux-tiers de l'histoire quand j'ai finit par me décider..._

 _Bref, vous allez voir._

 _PS : Lilou-neko, tu avais raison ^^_

Chapitre 14 – dernier jour

Cher journal,

J'ai décidé d'écrire, car la vie est trop précieuse pour que j'oublie ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est pourquoi je veux consigner tous mes souvenirs.

Tout a commencé quand Sort nous a dit quand le monde allait finir. Je pense que Salomé n'aurait pas dû lui demander : personne ne devrait savoir ce genre de choses. Même une machine comme Sort. Mais je comprend son point de vue : elle veut toujours savoir ce qui va arriver, pour en profiter au maximum.

Quand elle a appris qu'il ne restait au Disque qu'une journée à vivre, Salomé a été tellement choquée qu'elle a presque tourné de l'œil. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai repris le contrôle. Stibon aussi était sonné. Il n'y croyait pas. Lui qui a tellement confiance en sa machine, il était persuadé que Sort devait se tromper. Mais Salomé savait que de toute façon, tout devait bientôt s'arrêter.

En entendant le verdict de Sort, j'ai paniqué. Je n'ai plus tellement réfléchi à ce que je faisais, et j'ai agi intuitivement, sans y penser. Je suis rentrée directement chez madame Cake, en laissant toutes mes affaires à l'UI. Là, j'ai fait mon sac pour un dernier voyage. Ça ne m'a pris que quelques minutes. J'étais un peu dans les vapes, j'avais l'esprit vide et je ne pensais à rien. Je crois que j'essayais juste de m'occuper pour éviter de trop réfléchir. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, et Salomé et moi alternions le contrôle de mon corps : pendant une minute c'était moi, puis elle, puis je reprenais le contrôle pour ajouter quelque-chose dans mon sac, puis elle revenait pour chercher son chapeau...

J'ai évidemment emmené le chapeau noir et la broche en forme de tortue que Salomé avait eu pour la fête du Porcher il y a des années, ainsi qu'une bouteille de brandy.

Je suis partie vers le complexe d'Henri Roi et la gare de chemin de fer. J'ai pris seulement un billet aller en seconde classe pour le Causse. Il nous a paru évident à toutes les deux que c'était là que nous devions être à la fin. C'était là que tout se terminerait. Le pays de Tiphaine Patraque, et le pays de cœur de Pratchett.

Il y avait peu de monde dans le train, et je suis allée m'installer au petit balcon en bout de wagon. J'ai observé le paysage changer au fur et à mesure qu'on s'éloignait d'Ankh-Mopork. Au début, on voyait la banlieue et les nouvelles maisons des cheminots, au bord de la voie ferrée. Puis on est passé dans les champs de choux de temps en temps on voyait les petits châteaux des nobles de la campagne. Et puis les plaines ont fait place aux collines du Causse, avec ses moutons et ses petites rivières. Ce voyage a rappelé à Salomé une promenade en train qu'elle avait fait il y a longtemps, sur le Globe-Monde. C'était dans un vieux train à vapeur, comme Poutrelle-de-Fer, la toute première locomotive de monsieur Simnel. D'après elle, là bas, ils ont des trains beaucoup plus rapides qui ne marchent pas à la vapeur. Elle avait l'impression de retourner dans le passé, et en même temps, elle avait essayé d'imaginer le futur possible du Disque, avec les nouvelles avancées technologiques, la vapeur, etc. Elle avait peur que le Disque devienne aussi pollué que le Globe. Elle avait peur qu'A'Tuin meurt à cause de la bêtise des humains. Que la Grande Tortue soit asphyxiée par la pollution du Disque.

Pendant ce voyage, moi, j'ai pensé à tout ce que le Disque aurait pu devenir. Tout ce qui aurait pu être encore inventé. Tout ce que j'aurais pu voire, et faire, et découvrir dans les années à venir.

Je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué combien de temps à duré le trajet. Quand on est arrivé à Deux-Chemises, dans le Causse, la nuit commençait à tomber, et presque tous les voyageurs étaient déjà descendus du train. L'avènement de la vapeur n'a pas rendu le Causse beaucoup plus attractif, c'est toujours un petit pays tranquille et sans histoire. A présent, le sifflement du train qui passe fait partie du paysage, et on se déplace plus vite, mais c'est tout ce qui a changé.

J'ai pris une chambre dans une auberge à Deux-Chemises, près de la gare. Je ne saurais pas la décrire à présent, je n'ai pas prêté attention à mon environnement à ce moment là. J'ai mangé vite, et je suis allée dormir, j'étais fatiguée. Mais je ne me suis pas endormie, je suis restée longtemps éveillée, à fixer le plafond et à discuter avec Salomé. On s'est rappelé tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Cela fait maintenant dix ans que je la connais, et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu avec elle. Ce qui en réalité n'est pas faux, elle a toujours été là, depuis ma naissance, seulement je ne le savais pas. Elle m'a vu naître, grandir, évoluer, faire des erreurs et apprendre, alors qu'elle restait la même toutes ces années durant.

Je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin avec l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. J'ai déjeuné sur le pouce et je suis partie tout de suite, en laissant mes affaires à l'auberge. Je leur ai dis que je reviendrais le soir même ou le lendemain, même si je savais bien que c'était faux. Je n'ai emporté que de quoi manger, et la bouteille de brandy. Ainsi que mon chapeau... exactement comme la dernière fois. J'ai marché toute la journée. À chaque seconde, je m'attendais à ce que tout s'arrête d'un coup. Ce qui est idiot, vu que je ne l'aurais pas su. Deux-Chemises était assez loin du Cheval, ma destination finale. J'avais mal aux jambes et un peu froid, mais franchement, je m'en fichait. Je ne sais plus exactement à quoi j'ai réfléchi pendant tout ce temps. Mes souvenirs, les recherches que j'avais faites et qui finalement aboutissaient si brutalement, l'ancienne vie de Salomé... également ce qui se passerait après. Je me demandais si tout allait vraiment s'arrêter, avec rien du tout après, et non seulement le Disque et ses habitants disparaîtraient, mais également tous les univers qui y étaient rattachés, et les dieux, et la Mort, et le Temps, et tous les autres... Ou si nous allions simplement mourir, et qu'il y aurait quelque-chose après. Une vie après la mort, un paradis, quelque-chose comme ça... Salomé, toujours aussi pessimiste, était persuadée que tout s'arrêterait. Si le Disque disparaît, pourquoi autre-chose devrait-il subsister ? Je pense qu'en réalité, elle faisait simplement preuve de réalisme. Je voulais continuer à espérer, même si je savais que c'était fini, de toute façon. Bizarrement, Salomé n'était pas triste, ou en colère, simplement un peu mélancolique, mais surtout elle était heureuse. Heureuse d'avoir pu vivre son rêve pendant plus de vingt-cinq ans. C'était bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu espérer autrefois.

Quand je suis arrivée à proximité du Cheval, c'était la fin de l'après-midi. Le ciel avait une belle couleur. C'est ce que je me suis dis quand je l'ai vu. Puis j'ai pensé que c'était une couleur un peu bizarre... trop vive et multicolore. C'était plus une idée de coucher de soleil, qu'un véritable coucher de soleil. Quand on s'imagine un coucher de soleil, on pense toujours à des couleurs flamboyantes qui envahissent le ciel, alors qu'en réalité ce n'est jamais aussi impressionnant que ce que l'on pense. Pourtant, ce soir là, ça l'était. Pour le dernier soir du monde, le ciel nous offrait ses plus belles couleurs. En me concentrant, je pouvais même distinguer un soupçon d'octarine à la limite de mon champ de vision, mais il disparaissait dès que je tournais la tête. Il faisait de plus en plus froid.

J'ai posé la bouteille de brandy dans l'herbe. J'ai aussi enlevé mon chapeau, que j'ai posé à côté. Il y avait du vent, de plus en plus de vent, et le soleil rougeoyait à l'horizon. Je suis restée debout et j'ai regardé les couleurs du ciel. J'ai fini par distinguer quelque chose de bizarre, au delà des couleurs. Comme des lettres, des mots, de phrases, en surimpression sur le ciel. Je voyais assez nettement des lignes d'écriture imprimée, et j'attrapais parfois un mot au passage, comme si je feuilletais un livre sans rien lire et que certains mots accrochaient mon regard juste le temps que je les comprenne. Les mots passaient vite, en ligne, bien droit. Puis ils se sont mis à trembloter, à danser, à se morceler. Ce n'était plus des mots mais des syllabes isolée, puis seulement des lettres...

Puis d'un coup tout s'est éteint, comme si quelqu'un avait soufflé une bougie.

J'ai eu un moment de vide, comme quand on dort : quand on se réveille, on sait qu'il s'est passé du temps, pourtant on ne sait pas du tout ce qui a pu se passer.

Puis la lumière s'est rallumée, et j'étais dans une bibliothèque. Et en même temps, j'étais toujours dans les collines du Causse. C'était comme ces illusions d'optique, où un seul dessin forme deux images différentes, mais qu'on ne peut pas voir en même temps. Je voyais la grande, vieille bibliothèque, avec des étagères en bois et des livres reliés à la couverture abîmée, et si je regardais un peu différemment, j'observais les collines vertes du Causse, avec des moutons ça et là, une rivière qui coulait dans un petit vallon non loin, et le grand cheval de calcaire qui s'étendait à flan de colline. Mais je ne voyais aucun des deux clairement, je savais plus ou moins ce c'était là, sans pouvoir me concentrer sur les détails, exactement comme dans un rêve. Alors c'est ça, être mort ? C'est comme un rêve permanent ?

Et puis d'un coup, Salomé était là, à côté de moi. Et pourtant elle y était déjà longtemps avant, sans vraiment être là. Présente, mais pas clairement. Comme dans un rêve, où des choses impossibles arrivent et où pourtant on ne se pose aucune question. Et je ne me suis posée aucune question.

Il y avait un vieil homme en face de nous. Il avait des cheveux blancs et fin collier de barbe, des lunettes et un chapeau noir. Il tenait un immense livre ouvert entre les mains. J'ai essayé de déchiffrer sa couverture : elle représentait une sorcière avec un chat blanc, et j'ai reconnu à l'envers le mot « crown ». J'avais une impression fugace de déjà vu.

L'homme a sourit, et puis il a refermé le livre. Il l'a rangé dans une des étagères, parmi tous les autres livres, puis il s'est tourné à nouveau vers nous et il nous a regardé toutes les deux, en disant :

« _No one is actually dead, until the ripples they caused in this world die away._ »

Et tout est parti progressivement dans une sorte de tourbillon, d'abord lentement, puis très vite. Les livres, le Causse, les étagères, les moutons, tout est devenu un grand mélange de couleur d'où émergeaient parfois quelques objets identifiables. Mais la silhouette de Pratchett est restée claire, se découpant au milieu du tourbillon coloré. Il a dit :

« _Thank you for believing._ »

Puis j'ai eu l'impression de chuter, toujours comme dans un rêve, ceux où on a l'impression de tomber, tomber dans le noir, pendant longtemps, alors que tout ne dure en réalité qu'une fraction de seconde, et d'un coup on atterrit sur quelque-chose de dur, et on se réveille. Je me suis réveillée dans l'herbe du Causse, et pourtant j'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas encore totalement réveillée. J'étais entre les deux, entre le rêve et la réalité, un de ces moments qui dure une seconde au réveil, mais qui pour moi s'étirait, s'étirait en longueur.

La silhouette de Terry était toujours là, mais un peu flou, un peu transparente. Elle a commencé à s'éloigner dans le ciel, puis elle a disparu au loin.

Dans le ciel, il y avait toujours des mots, mais ils étaient différents. Ils avaient toujours l'air de caractères d'imprimerie, mais... plus durs, plus affûtés, moins doux. Et il y avait parfois une petite image d'une personne, accompagnée d'un nom. Quoique plus un surnom qu'un nom réel. Et puis, au milieu du fatras de mots qui défilaient derrière le ciel, j'ai réussi à reconnaître un des noms.

« _Sally-neko ?_ »

Avant que j'ai pu y réfléchir davantage, les mots ont commencé à se mêler à la couleur du ciel, qui avait repris une teinte plus habituelle, ils sont devenus de plus en plus transparents, et ils ont disparu. Le rêve était fini.

Le vent avait faibli, mais il faisait toujours froid. Le soleil avait finalement disparu, et il n'allait pas tarder à faire nuit. J'ai regardé autour de moi, à présent parfaitement réveillée. Salomé n'était plus à côté de moi, mais je sentais néanmoins sa présence. La bouteille de brandy aussi avait disparu, mais mon chapeau était toujours là. Je l'ai ramassé, et je l'ai remis sur ma tête. J'avais une impression de libération. C'est difficile à expliquer, ça faisait un peu comme si on m'avais retiré des chaînes. Je sentais presque clairement que le monde était différent, et que je ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver, que je n'avais plus toutes les connaissances qui m'avaient guidées durant les années passées.

Au même moment, Salomé m'a dit :

« C'est fini. Pour toi, la vie continue, mais moi j'ai fait mon temps. Merci pour tout, Lila. »

J'ai fait volte-face. J'avais la gorge serrée. Elle ne pouvait pas disparaître ! Pas maintenant, alors que tout n'était pas fini, tout commençait à peine ! Elle était debout devant moi, dans l'air du soir, plus réelle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, même dans la forêt de Skund, il y a si longtemps. Elle me regardait en souriant, mais elle avait l'air triste. Elle a commencé elle aussi à s'effacer comme les mots dans le ciel, et une larme a coulé sur sa joue. Alors je me suis jetée sur elle, et je l'ai serrée dans mes bras. Pour une fois, je la sentait réellement, elle était là, avec moi. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, pas maintenant...

Je lui ai demandé : « Pourquoi tu veux me quitter ? »

Elle m'a serré elle aussi dans ses bras en me répondant :

« Tu n'as plus besoins de moi. J'ai vécu mon rêve, et tout ce qui va arriver à partir de maintenant, ça sera entièrement tes choix. Je ne peux plus t'aider. J'ai pu vivre tout ce dont j'avais rêvé, grâce à toi. Maintenant c'est fini, alors il faut que je te laisse en paix. Tu ne mérite pas de porter ce poids pendant toute ton existence. »

Je me souviens qu'à ce moment là, j'étais en colère. Je me suis dis : « _Bon sang, mais qu'elle est stupide !_ »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui importe, espèce de fantôme idiote ! Ce n'est pas tes connaissances, c'est ta présence ! Je n'ai pas besoins que tu sache tout sur tout pour pouvoir t'apprécier ! Tu étais dans ma tête toutes ces années, tu voyais mes pensées de tout près, et tu crois encore que je te considérais comme un poids ? Que je ne t'acceptais que parce que tu connaissait le futur ? Mais tu es bête ou quoi ? Reste ! On a tout un monde à découvrir ! »

Je n'ai plus pu me retenir, et je me suis mise à pleurer. Je m'accrochais à elle comme une huitre à son rocher. Salomé a éclaté de rire.

« Je te demande pardon... »

Et puis je suis tombée par terre, parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour me retenir. Ces moments magiques ne peuvent pas durer éternellement, Salomé ne pouvait pas rester incarnée. Mais elle a continué à rire et à pleurer en même temps, dans ma tête.

« _Merci pour tout_ » a-t-elle murmuré.

Je me suis relevée, et je me suis mise à courir dans la pente, comme une gamine, en rigolant et en pleurant. J'ai fini ma course en roulant par terre. Puis j'ai ramassé ma sacoche et mon chapeau, et je suis repartie vers le village le plus proche, pour trouver un endroit au chaud où dormir.

Demain, je retournerais à Deux-Chemises, et je reprendrais le train pour Ankh-Mopork.

Cher journal, aujourd'hui est le premier des jours qu'il me reste à vivre.

OooOoOo

 _Voilà.. YOLT est quasiment terminé. Comme je vous l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, l'épilogue est déjà écrit, et je le posterais probablement demain. Merci du fond du cœur à tous ceux qui me lise, et qui suivent cette aventure avec moi depuis le premier jour._

 _On se retrouve très bientôt pour la fin de l'histoire._

 _Ou le début..._


	20. Epilogue: adieux et renouveau

_Ça y est, c'est la fin. Le tout dernier chapitre, enfin, l'épilogue, quoi._

 _Avis aux éventuels profs de français adeptes des théories du complot (je ne vise absolument personne) : malgré une forte ressemblance avec le prologue, cet épilogue a bel et bien été écrit à la fin de l'histoire, et je n'en ai préparé le scénario qu'il y a deux semaines. Je ne l'avais absolument pas prévu quand j'ai commencé l'écriture de YOLT._

 _Je précise ça parce que l'an dernier, j'ai eu un prof de français qui nous avait fait lire le premier et le dernier chapitre d'un roman (les deux passages se ressemblaient d'ailleurs très peu), et nous a expliqué qu'il était évident que l'auteur les avait écrit en même temps : au début le protagoniste était un mec pauvre qui avait du mal à finir ses fins de mois, mais qui se prend pour le maître du monde, et à la fin il a grimpé dans l'échelle sociale et est devenu quelqu'un de super important (je crois que le bouquin en question était Bel-Ami, mais je me gourre peut-être)._

 _Peut-être que l'auteur était effectivement un génie, peut-être pas (personnellement ça m'étonnerait), en tout cas ce n'est pas mon cas. Moi, j'ai juste eu une illumination soudaine pendant que je préparais les derniers chapitres._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _Épilogue : Adieux et renouveau_

Le soleil se levait doucement sur une banale matinée d'avril. Les oiseaux pépiaient, les bourgeons s'ouvraient, les fleurs commençaient à sortir de terre, la neige fondait, la nature revenait avec le printemps naissant, bref, la vie continuait.

Pour certains.

Pas pour d'autres.

La vieille femme se tenait dans la lumière s'écoulant de la fenêtre de sa petite chambre. Elle regardait fixement la silhouette endormie dans le lit devant elle.

« Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne, on dirait, dit-elle à l'intention de l'autre personne debout à côté d'elle.

-Mmmh-mmh » fit cette dernière, songeuse.

Une troisième personne, assise à côté du lit, se leva et les regarda.

« Ah... vous étiez deux. Je m'en doutait depuis un petit moment, tu sais, Lila.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit le fantôme. Après tout, vous êtes la meilleure sorcière des montagnes du Bélier, mademoiselle Patraque. C'est normal que vous remarquiez ces choses là.

-Il est un peu en retard, non ? Fit le deuxième fantôme, à l'apparence plus jeune.

-EXCUSEZ-MOI. C'EST NORMAL QU'IL Y AIT AUTANT DE MONDE, ICI ? AH... MADEMOISELLE PATRAQUE. MES RESPECTS. »

La Mort fixa les deux silhouettes vaporeuses qui attendaient à côté de la sorcière, puis il (*) sortit des replis de sa robe un large sablier, dont le sable était arrivé au terme de sa course.

(* _ça étonne encore quelqu'un ?_ )

Sur son socle en bois était fixée une petite plaque, annonçant le nom _Lila Delencre_. Si on regardait bien à l'intérieur du sablier, dans l'ampoule supérieure, on remarquait un autre petit sablier qui semblait flotter dans le vide. Lui aussi avait écoulé tout son sable, depuis bien longtemps. La Mort le fixa avec intérêt, puis releva la tête vers les deux fantômes.

« MADEMOISELLE DELENCRE, JE NE M'ATTENDAIS PAS A VOUS TROUVER ICI. JE VOUS CROYAIS A ANKH-MORPORK...

-J'ai décidé de passer mes dernières années à Lancre, répondit Lila, dont le fantôme commençait déjà à rajeunir. J'avais toujours rêvé de visiter ce pays, et je ne l'ai jamais fait dans ma jeunesse. C'était le moment ou jamais.

-ET MADEMOISELLE VERI... NOUS NOUS RETROUVONS. »

La deuxième fantôme hocha la tête en silence. Tiphaine, la sorcière, se tenait dans un coin et ne pipait mot, observant la scène sans y participer.

Salomé finit par briser le silence. Elle se tourna vers Lila.

« Comme tu l'as dit, cette fois ci, c'est la bonne. Et pour moi c'est la dernière. J'ai déjà eu la chance de profiter d'une nouvelle vie, et aujourd'hui il est temps que je meurs vraiment.

-Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? Demanda son amie, soucieuse. Disparaître ? Ne plus du tout exister ? »

Salomé secoua la tête en souriant.

« Non. Je quitte la vie, mais je ne veux pas quitter ce monde. Alors je vais faire comme les sorcières... me fondre dans la nature. Comme ça, je serais toujours présente.

-Tu va me manquer. »

Lila serra Salomé dans ses bras, une dernière fois.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, fit doucement la Globe-Mondienne. Je ne te l'ai jamais assez dit, mais sans toi rien n'aurait été pareil. Merci du fond du cœur. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la Mort.

« Et merci à vous, de m'avoir accordé cette chance.

-C'ETAIT LA REGLE. IL N'Y A RIEN A DIRE.

-Mais moi, je suis humaine, et je ne connais rien de ces règles. Donc je dois vous remercier. Mais... j'ai une dernière question, avant de partir.

-JE T'ECOUTE.

-Je crois avoir compris pourquoi le Disque continue de vivre. Même sans Pratchett pour continuer à écrire. Je n'ai jamais eu de certitude, mais avant de mourir... j'aimerais savoir. C'est ce qu'écrivent les lecteurs, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'existe pas qu'une seule version du Disque, et nous vivons ici dans celle inventée par un fan. Je l'ai compris quand l'histoire s'est terminée, et que j'ai continué à voire d'autres mots dans la structure du monde. Mais je n'ai jamais été fixée. »

Lila la regardait avec une expression de calme attentif. Elles en avaient discuté longuement, ce jour là, et avaient fini par décider de cesser de s'en soucier, et de profiter simplement de leur vie sans s'embêter avec des questions de libre-arbitre et de futur écrit. Mais Salomé ne changerait jamais...

« PEUT-ETRE QUE OUI, PEUT-ETRE QUE NON, fit la Mort. LA VERITE N'EST JAMAIS AUSSI SIMPLE. CROYEZ-VOUS QU'UNE SEULE ET UNIQUE PERSONNE PUISSE DECIDER DE TOUT CE QUI ARRIVE A CHAQUE SECONDE QUI PASSE DANS UN UNIVERS AUSSI VASTE QUE LE NOTRE ? IL FAUT FORCEMENT UNE TRAME D'HISTOIRE A CE MONDE POUR FONCTIONNER, MAIS CELA NE L'EMPECHE PAS D'EXISTER PAR LUI MEME ET DE FORMER SON PROPRE FUTUR.

-Donc ?

-OUI. ET NON. »

Salomé soupira.

« C'est tout le temps comme ça, la métaphysique. Je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de ça. »

La fantôme se tourna à nouveau vers Lila, puis vers Tiphaine. Elle leur sourit à toutes les deux.

« Adieu. »

Puis elle s'effaça lentement, et ce fut comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

Lila sentait qu'elle aurait dû être triste, pourtant elle ne l'était pas. Tout au plus ressentait-elle un léger regret pour toutes ces années passées ensemble et qui n'étaient plus désormais que des souvenirs, gravés dans sa mémoire.

« ET TOI ? »

Lila revint à la réalité du moment. Elle regarda la Mort en face, et déclara en souriant :

« Salomé m'a tellement parlé de son monde. J'aimerais pouvoir le voir de mes propres yeux. Je voudrais me réincarner sur la Terre. »

La lumière se refléta sur le sourire figé de la Mort. Il leva le sablier de Lila d'une main osseuse, et claqua des phalanges de l'autre.

Et tout disparut.

oOoOoOoOo

 _Paris, août 2015._

Cela faisait maintenant quinze ans que Lila vivait sur Terre. Enfin, vivait, c'est un bien grand mot. Dans un monde où la magie n'existait pas, les gens ne croyaient pas au surnaturel et leurs esprit étaient aussi refermés que des huîtres. La morporkienne en était donc réduite à observer le monde par les yeux d'une autre. Ce qui lui convenait d'ailleurs parfaitement : elle se sentait incapable de se débrouiller seule dans ce monde dont elle ne savait rien, même après quinze ans à l'observer. La jeune fille dont elle habitait l'esprit avait une famille aimante, une vie simple plongée dans une routine rassurante, des résultats satisfaisants à l'école, son avenir apparaissait radieux et sans problèmes. Tout ce dont Lila avait autrefois rêvé... jusqu'à découvrir la présence de Salomé. Mais ici, elle savait pertinemment que son hôte ne saurait jamais rien de son existence. Elle s'était donc résolue à observer ce monde fascinant, comme une spectatrice extérieure.

Jusqu'au jour où son hôte avait déménagé dans une grande ville, apparemment la capitale de son pays. Paris... Lila s'était retrouvée encore plus perdue dans cette environnement grouillant de vie, mais ce n'était pourtant pas ça qui avait tout bouleversé.

Son hôte avait une véritable passion pour la lecture, et raffolait des romans parlant de magie et de mondes parallèles. Elle avait néanmoins une fâcheuse tendance à relire des dizaines de fois les mêmes livres. Arrivée à Paris, elle s'était rendue directement à la bibliothèque de son quartier dès qu'elle avait eu du temps libre. Elle avait flâné dans les rayonnages bien plus étendus que ceux de sa bibliothèque de banlieue. Elle était allée voire une bibliothécaire, à la recherche de conseils de lecture. Oh miracle, la bibliothécaire en question partageait sa passion pour les récits fantastiques. Elle la mena donc à travers les rayons couverts de livres, donnant son avis sur divers ouvrages, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent dans le rayon étiqueté _P_. La jeune bibliothécaire avait alors sortit un roman d'une des étagères.

« C'est mon auteur préférée, avait elle déclarée à la jeune fille. La série est assez longue, mais c'est super intéressant. En gros, il s'agit d'un univers complètement loufoque, dont le but premier était de parodier les clichés de l'heroic fantasy, mais l'auteur a continué à exploiter cet univers pour y parler de tout plein de thèmes différents. Tient, celui-ci par exemple... (elle sortit du rayonnage un deuxième volume), c'est sur le football. Lui... (elle en tira un troisième) c'est sur la poste. Ces tomes là (elle désigna plusieurs livres) ce sont des enquêtes policière.

-Excusez-moi, avait demandé la jeune fille, mais en quoi ce monde est ''loufoque'' ? »

La bibliothécaire avait fait un grand sourire.

« Eh bien, imagine une tortue immense, qui nage dans l'espace. Sur sa carapace, il y a quatre éléphants, énormes eux aussi, mais pas autant que la tortue. Et sur le dos des éléphants, il y a un disque, sur lequel tu trouve des sorcières terre-à-terre, des mages gloutons, un policier alcoolique et cynique, un tyran froid et génial, un nain d'adoption qui fait deux mètres de haut... toutes sortes de personnages hauts en couleurs. C'est ça, le Disque-Monde. »

La jeune fille était restée discuter longtemps avec la bibliothécaire, avant de rentrer chez elle chargée d'une pile de livres. Elle avait trouvé sa nouvelle passion.

Lila, elle, malgré l'incroyable coïncidence, avait cessé d'écouter dès qu'elle avait aperçu la bibliothécaire. Cette dernière était assez petite, rousse et avait un visage plutôt carré, avec grands yeux noisettes encadrés de lunettes arrondies à la monture en plastique bleue. Un visage que Lila n'avait vu qu'à trois reprises dans toute son existence.

Elle s'était sentie à nouveau déchirée quand son hôte était rentrée chez elle, l'éloignant ainsi de Salomé.

Depuis cette rencontre, la jeune fille en qui Lila vivait avait passé des heures à dévorer les romans que Salomé lui avait prêté. La fantôme en avait profité pour redécouvrir ces livres qu'elle n'avait lu qu'une fois, dans un autre monde. Son hôte semblait adorer les romans, et quand elle revint à la bibliothèque, deux semaines plus tard, elle en repartit avec une pile de livres deux fois plus grande.

Le temps passa, et elle se passionnait de plus en plus pour le Disque-Monde. Elle était entrée en contact avec d'autres fans via un forum, avait commencé à dessiner les personnages des romans, et tenté de faire connaître sa nouvelle passion à ses amis. Lila désespérait de pouvoir un jour communiquer avec elle. Elle qui savait tout de ce monde, puisqu'elle en était originaire !

La troisième fois où elle revint à la bibliothèque, Salomé était absente. Et la quatrième. Et la cinquième. Et toutes les autres... la jeune terrienne supposa simplement que la bibliothécaire avait déménagé, mais Lila savait pertinemment qu'elle était morte.

Et un jour, son hôte commença à écrire. Elle avait lu quelques autres histoires écrites par des fans, des fanfictions, comme on les appelait. Puis elle avait eu une soudaine inspiration, et s'était mise à rédiger elle même une histoire mettant en scène les personnages de ses romans préférés.

C'est là que le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Lila.

« _Il n'existe pas qu'une seule version du Disque, et nous vivons ici dans celle inventée par un fan._ »

« _IL FAUT FORCEMENT UNE TRAME D'HISTOIRE A CE MONDE POUR FONCTIONNER._ »

« … _Merci de m'avoir accordé cette chance._ »

« _Est-ce que c'est trop tard ?_ » s'était demandé Lila. Elle s'était ensuite répondu toute seule : « _Non. Le temps entre nos deux mondes n'a pas de rapport. J'ai vu Salomé vivante ici alors que je la connaissais morte là-bas... il n'est jamais trop tard._ »

Autrefois, Salomé avait influencé certaines des décisions de Lila, avant que la morporkienne ne découvre l'existence de la réincarnée. L'esprit des habitants du Globe-Monde était hermétiquement fermé à tout ce qui pouvait paraître paranormal ou magique. Mais Lila était sûre qu'en agissant de l'intérieur, il était possible de faire comprendre des choses à son hôte. De lui donner des idées. De la guider. Et elle croirait toujours que c'était elle qui avait tout décidé...

C'est ainsi que, environ huit mois après avoir découvert les Annales du Disque-Monde, l'hôte de Lila pris une feuille de papier, et commença à griffonner. D'abord quelques croquis, représentant des personnages qu'elle inventait au fur et à mesure. Puis des noms. Et une histoire.

« _J'adorerais vivre sur le Disque-Monde. A Ankh-Morpork, en particulier. Et si... et si j'écrivais l'histoire de quelqu'un à qui c'est arrivé ?_ »

Le lendemain, elle s'installa devant son ordinateur. Elle l'alluma, ouvrit un logiciel de traitement de texte et, les mains suspendues au dessus du clavier, elle sourit.

« _C'est partit..._ »

Les mots apparurent un par un à l'écran au fur et à mesure qu'elle tapait sur le clavier.

« You only live twice. Prologue : le Faucheur... »

Cachée au fond de son esprit, Lila sourit.

« _Ce monde a besoins de mots pour exister. Je t'offre cette chance, Salomé..._ »

oOoOoOo

 _Voilà. Cette fois, c'est la bonne. YOLT est fini... après huit mois d'écriture, ça me fait bizarre de voir ce projet finalement achevé. Enfin, presque : il me reste encore à faire la relecture._

 _Peu après avoir écrit cet épilogue, je me suis dit : « Putain, mais si ça se trouve, c'est vrai, peut-être que Lila est dans ma tête et m'a forcé à écrire YOLT... » et puis j'ai été très déçue en me rendant compte que ce n'est pas possible : si c'était le cas, j'aurais déjà su toute l'histoire dès le début, je ne me serais pas creusé la tête pour trouver des noms à mes personnages, et Maïa ne ressemblerait pas à ma Karakutchi._

 _Dommage._

 _Ça me rend un peu triste de me dire que mes personnages sont morts, maintenant, et que toute l'histoire est terminée. Enfin... je pense réutiliser Lila et Salomé ultérieurement, peut-être dans des histoire alternatives de YOLT, ou dans les ellipses temporelles (entre le chapitre 14 et l'épilogue, par exemple...) durant lesquels j'aurais la possibilité d'inventer pleeeeein de trucs. Désolé les filles, mais vous n'allez pas encore pouvoir vous reposer._

 _Je posterais encore un dernier petit chapitre, qui sera juste un bilan et une liste de remerciements. Si d'ici là vous avez des question à me poser, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre (mais grouillez vous, parce que ça ne va pas tarder à être publié...)_

 _A bientôt, et merci du fond du cœur d'avoir lu YOLT._

 _Et souvenez vous : « A man is not dead while his name is still spoken. » Terry Pratchett ne mourra jamais vraiment, il sera toujours vivant dans notre mémoire._


	21. Remerciements

_Ça fait maintenant bientôt un mois que YOLT est terminé, et que j'avais promis de poster cette page de conclusion. Sauf que je me suis lancée dans d'autres projets et ça m'est un peu sortit de la tête. Bref, maintenant c'est chose faite._

Remerciements

You Only Live Twice, c'est 431 vues sur FFnet, 161 pages, plus de 111 000 mots, huit mois de travail, une nuit blanche, et beaucoup de tasses de café. Mais rien de tout cela n'aurais pas été possible sans vous tous et votre soutien, c'est pourquoi je voudrais remercier :

 **Les organisateurs et les participants du Nanowrimo,** un grand challenge d'écriture qui nous défit d'écrire 50 000 mots en un mois. Grâce à vous, j'ai bossé comme une dingue sur YOLT, et j'ai à présent un vrai roman, qui serait sans doute bien différent sans tout l'encouragement, les conseils, et bien sur la pression que vous m'avez apporté. Merci d'avoir contribué à créer YOLT.

 **Ma famille :** mon père, ma mère et mon frère, qui m'ont accompagné à toutes les réunions d'écriture du Nanowrimo, qui m'ont encouragé, donné des conseils, qui se sont intéressés à mon histoire. Merci pour votre soutient inconditionnel.

 **Aime/Karakutchi,** la vraie Maïa, qui m'a prodigué beaucoup de conseil, a accepté de relire mes textes quand je n'étais pas sûre de moi, et me grondait quand je mettais trop de temps à publier un chapitre. Merci d'être toujours à mes côtés et d'avoir confiance en moi.

 **Lilou-neko,** la seule personne à ce jour que j'ai réussi à convaincre de lire le Disque-Monde, et qui lis cette fanfiction en me donnant régulièrement son avis sur le chapitre qu'elle vient de lire. Merci de partager ma passion, et excuse moi de n'avoir pas pu t'intégrer à l'histoire. Je le ferais une prochaine fois, promis !

 **MetalP0ny,** un lecteur sur FFnet que je ne connais pas bien mais qui m'a fait le plus beau compliment possible : « à certains moments j'ai presque cru lire Pratchett lui même ». Merci énormément pour tous ces petits commentaires qui me remontent le moral et me poussent à continuer.

 **Stéphanie,** la bibliothécaire qui m'a fait connaître Terry Pratchett. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier de m'avoir fait découvrir ce trésor de la fantasy.

 **Bariusagi,** auteure de fanfictions, qui n'a pas lu YOLT mais m'a indirectement remotivé à l'écriture de mon roman lors d'une période de blanc, par son implication dans ses propres fanfics. Merci, ça m'a beaucoup aidé !

 **Mme Bonneau,** maîtresse de CM2, qui a été la première à croire que j'écrirais un jour un roman. A l'époque, j'avais neuf ans et je n'y croyais pas, même si j'étais contente qu'elle me le dise. Je me rend compte aujourd'hui que j'avais tort... Merci d'avoir cru en moi.

Merci à **tous ceux qui ont lu et liront YOLT,** même si je ne vous connais pas. Les histoires sont faites pour être lues, et sans vous YOLT n'a pas d'intérêt. Merci à vous.

Et bien entendu, un immense merci à feu **Terry Pratchett,** l'auteur des Annales du Disque-Monde, sans qui ce roman n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Merci de mettre un peu de merveilleux et de folie dans mon quotidien, merci pour toutes ces phrases drôles et profondes, merci pour tous ces personnages incroyables qui m'accompagnent en pensée, merci d'avoir guidé ma vie depuis maintenant deux ans, merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer de nouveaux amis qui partagent ma passion. Merci de nous avoir offert ce monde.  
 _A man is not dead, while his name is still spoken. GNU Pratchett : Pterry will never die._

A présent que You Only Live Twice est terminé, je réalise avec tristesse que je vais devoir laisser mes personnages en paix. Sauf que... je les aimes bien, moi, ces personnages, et je n'ai pas envie de les lâcher... C'est pourquoi je propose à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et soutenu dans cette aventure, un petit cadeau : donner moi un thème, un scénario d'OS mettant en scène un ou plusieurs de mes OCs, et j'écrirais l'histoire que vous m'avez demandé.  
Pour rappel, tous les OCs de cette fanfic sont :  
 **Lila Delencre,** personnage principale (inutile de rappeler qui elle est).  
 **Salomé Véri,** terrienne réincarnée dans l'esprit de Lila, ancienne bibliothécaire.  
 **Maïa Attique,** alchimiste, colocataire et meilleure amie de Lila.  
 **William Voirie,** petit ami de Maïa, sergent du Guet municipal, missionnaire de l'Église Omnienne.  
 **Anaïs Loiseau,** heu... personnage quelconque ?  
 **Camille,** terrienne réincarnée dans l'esprit d'Anaïs.  
 **Onyx,** troll habitant dans la forêt de Skund.  
 **Jade,** terrienne réincarnée dans l'esprit d'Onyx.  
 **Henri Pâcre,** secrétaire au Palais du Patricien (peut-être un clerc noir), ayant fusionné avec son réincarné.  
 **Maxime,** messager travaillant dans la forteresse de la Kneck (en Borogravie), potentiel psychopathe, collègue et ami de Lila.  
 **Piotr,** terrien réincarné dans l'esprit de Maxime, auteur de fanfictions dans son ancienne vie, ayant rencontré Salomé sur un forum, mentalité de psychopathe.  
 **Monsieur Lancon,** ancien postier morporkien, chef des messagers dans la forteresse de la Kneck.  
 **René Verf,** zombie, terrien réincarné dans un cadavre Disque-Mondien, bibliothécaire, travail avec Lila à l'UI.  
 **La fille de l'épilogue,** terrienne habitant à Paris, dans l'esprit de qui Lila s'est réincarnée. Fan du Disque-Monde, auteur de fanfictions, à qui Salomé a fait connaître les œuvres de Pratchett.

Je propose donc à Aime, Lilou-neko et MetalP0ny de choisir un ou plusieurs de ces OCs, et de me donner un scénario pour un one-shot qui leur sera dédié. Vous pouvez aussi, si vous le voulez, ajouter un OC à vous, ou me demander de vous représenter dans le Disque-Monde. Néanmoins il faut qu'il y ait au moins un des OCs de YOLT (vu que le but est justement de continuer à les utiliser. Vous pouvez choisir un lieu, une époque, n'importe laquelle, que ce lieu ou ce moment soit cité ou non dans YOLT ou même dans les Annales (ça peut se situer avant la Huitième Couleur ou après la Couronne du Berger, à Ankh-Morpork ou en Terre d'Howonda, sur Quatricks, à Genua...)

Et, même si je ne vous ai pas cité ici, ou que vous n'avez encore jamais reviewé YOLT, je vous invite à faire de même. Vouala !

Je tiens à rappeler que, hormis pour Maïa, William et la fille de l'épilogue, toute ressemblance avec une personne réelle est totalement fortuite.

En espérant de tout cœur que vous ayez autant apprécié de lire YOLT que j'ai apprécié de l'écrire !

Zoyou/La Folle


End file.
